Trials of the Heart
by Seshiri
Summary: Part 1 of Ch8 is up! I intend to finish this fic! This is the SEQUEL to Broken Promises! Seiryuu AND Suzaku seishi are reincarnated and have to go on a suicide mission fight a demon bent on taking over the world! Not like OVA R&R Please
1. Trials of the Heart Chapter 1

**__**

Disclaimer: Hullo! Well uh I recommend you read this AFTER doing the following: watching most if not ALL of FY, and reading Broken Promises (in case you hadn't noticed this is the sequel). All of the Fushigi Yuugi characters ARE owned by Watase Yu (aka the holy one). BUT Seshiri IS mine and if for some FREAKISH reason of your own, you want to use her, you gotta ask ME. Nanuri er.. is property of Nanuri. And Gurase is property of Gurase. So.. if you wanna use them just look them up and ask -.-; duh.. anyway.. 

Mysteries Afoot

~ Seshiri Kou

Chapter 1

__

ALGEBRA IS EVIL!!!  


Seshiri threw her Algebra book down on the lunch table. "UGH! I HATE algebra! Whoever invented it should be drug out into the streets and SHOT!"

Name: Seshiri

Age: 15

Occupation: Student

Hair: Light blue

Eyes: Purple

Nanuri laughed saying, "Baka, the person who invented algebra is dead, buried, and rotting in their grave!" Seshiri frowned. "Well then I vote we bring them back to life and kill them again!"

Name: Nanuri

Age: 15

Occupation: Student

Hair: Red/Orange

Eyes: Green

Gurase nodded. "A thousand deaths are not enough for that criminal!" Saihitei smiled at Gurase laughing. "Such violence in a young girl!"

Name: Gurase

Age: 16

Occupation: Student

Hair: Navy Blue

Eyes: Brown

Name: Saihitei

Age: 18

Occupation: Student

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Brown

__

Hmm… I bet Gurase is happy about coming to this school… If she didn't come to a college combined with high school she and Hotohori would NEVER be able to be going out! Hell they probably wouldn't even have MET! Which would mean they wouldn't be the champions of the "Cutest Couple Award"… That's probably the same with Nuriko and Nanuri… Minus the award heh… Hmmm. This year maybe Nuriko and Nanuri will win… They are pretty cute together!!!

Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Well if YOU were still taking algebra you'd feel the same way! I've had to take this damn subject TWICE! You'd think I'd get it by now!" Nanuri shrugged. "Well at least you got to ruin Mrs. T's reputation for being an 'excellent algebra teacher'."

Seshiri sat down grumbling. Nanuri laughed, "Just be glad you're not in Geometry! That class is eating me alive!" Nanuri pulled out her lunch, and started to eat. 

Ryuuen walked over to their table, sitting down next to Nanuri. Seshiri smiled at him sarcastically. "Come to join us and complain about classes? Oh goody!"

Name: Ryuuen

Age: 18

Occupation: Student

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Purple

Ryuuen rolled his eyes. "Baka, of course not! I'm just here to visit, that's all!" Seshiri looked around behind him. "And where is your sidekick?" She asked, sitting down.

"Don't bother looking for Genrou, he's being held in during lunch." Saihitei stared at him. "Again!?" Ryuuen shrugged. "What can I say, he's badmouthed one too many teachers."

Name: Genrou

Age: 17

Occupation: Student

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Amber

Seshiri sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Detention?" Ryuuen nodded. "Hai." Gurase shook her head. "Damn. If he has another detention he COULD be suspended or put on probation or something."

__

Well if he was put on probation I would DIE.. I'd never have time to see him! He'd better stay in line this semester or he is gonna be NAILED by the Dean!

Nanuri snorted. "This school? Are you kidding me? You could get away with lighting a trash can on fire!" Seshiri turned red. "There is NO evidence that that was me!" _What… there ISN'T… they have no proof…. _Nanuri shrugged. "Hey, I'm not pointing any fingers or anything!" 

Seshiri laughed. "You didn't have to SAY it but I knew what you meant!" Saihitei smiled and sat down on the table. "Gurase, luv, PLEASE don't tell me you have the cafeteria food again…" Gurase shrugged. "Hey, sorry, I have no time to pack myself a lunch!"

Chibi-Nanuri slammed her fist on the table. "And you think the stuff they serve is EDIBLE!? You're kidding.. right?" Seshiri nodded. "Do what your boooyfriend tells you!"

Gurase blushed. "Hey! Look who's talkin'!" Seshiri laughed and pulled out her lunch. Quickly glancing at the contents of her pack lunch she gagged. "Oh NASTY!"

"What?" Ryuuen looked over at her curiously. Seshiri sighed. "A PB&J…" Nanuri jumped to her feet. "Trade you!" Gurase stood up. "Well I'm going to get in line for the cafeteria food.." She turned to Saihitei. "Come with?" He grinned. "Sure."

The two lovebirds walked off together hand in hand to get in line. SD Seshiri turned starry-eyed. 

"Oh that's SO adorable! Damn. If only I had a camera…" Nanuri waved her hands around. "Hey! They aren't the ONLY cute couple around!" She gave Ryuuen a short hug. 

Seshiri's voice dropped to a whisper. "Nuriko, do I HAVE to call you Ryuuen? I mean I remember n stuff… it's REALLY hard and I keep almost slipping up!" 

Ryuuen shook his head. "Gomen Seshi-chan, but you have to call me Ryuuen. I don't think Saihitei and Gurase remember yet. Wouldn't it kinda freak them out if you started calling me Nuriko?"

Seshiri shrugged. "Yeah.. that makes sense I guess…." Nanuri nodded, pulling out the pudding Ryuuen had given her. "Of course it makes sense!" 

Seshiri sighed and rubbed her forehead. Nanuri frowned and leaned across the table towards Seshiri. "Hey, something wrong?" She whispered.

Shaking her head Seshiri sighed again. "No… Not really.." "Oh come ON, I'm like your frickin clone over here, give me a LITTLE credit, I KNOW when something's wrong!" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "I've seen the others."

"Nani?" Ryuuen blinked and leaned closer to her so he could hear what she was saying. "A few days ago I could have sworn I saw Nakago." Nanuri frowned. "No way!" Seshiri raised her voice, frustrated. 

"Nanuri, WE were reincarnated, what makes you think that the OTHERS weren't reincarnated too?! Hotohori over there, even Gurase were brought here! What makes you so confident that the Seiryuu guys didn't get transported here..?"

Nanuri shrugged. "How the hell am I supposed to know?! It just never really occurred to me that maybe they came too… but now it makes sense!" "Now what makes sense?" Ryuuen stared at her. "I thought I saw Yui yesterday in Gym class. But when I looked back to make sure she was gone."

"I didn't know that Yui and Miaka came to this school…" Seshiri said, leaning back in her chair."

"Well they do now!" Nanuri said, ending the conversation just as Saihitei and Gurase came back. "Ugh, after seeing this stuff I am SO.. not hungry…"

Seshiri looked over at the mashed goo on Gurase's plate. SD Seshiri jumped back, screaming. "HOLY SHIT THAT THING JUST WINKED AT ME!" 

Nanuri snorted. "Well it's good Genrou isn't around, he woulda pounded it!" Ryuuen laughed. "Seshi-chan, I'm sure it didn't… wink.. at… you…" Ryuuen stopped talking and stared at the goo.

Gurase dropped her tray on the table. "OMG IT MOVED!….. THERE IT GOES AGAIN!" Saihitei pulled Gurase away from the tray. "That's it, that is the LAST time I ever have the food here.." 

Chibi-Seshiri prodded the mush on the plate with a spork. "That's what we've been TRYING to tell you, but did you listen? Course not!" Nanuri said, smirking.

"Well now you know better." Ryuuen said, grinning at Gurase. "Yeah…" Gurase shuddered, hugging Saihitei.

"Pst…." Seshiri looked around. "Who said that?" A hand pinched her leg. Seshiri kicked around under the table. _AHHH WHO THE HELL PINCHED ME!?!? _

"OW! FUCK!!! Seshi-chan… It's ME!!" A voice whispered up. "Eh?" Seshiri looked under the table. _Oops… ehehe…. My bad…._ "Genrou, what are you doing down there? Don't you have lunch detention???"

Genrou smirked. "I busted outta there!" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Baka, you know that will get you into even MORE trouble, right?"

Genrou looked down, frowning. "Damn… I hadn't thought about that…" Seshiri laughed as he continued. "I need a hiding spot! A place where they can't find me!" Seshiri nodded. "Just a minute." She look back up at the others. "Genrou."

"Ah." Saihitei said. They all nodded, understanding. Seshiri looked back under the table. "Why don't you try the library? They wouldn't think about catching you there!" "The LIBRARY? But I HATE that place, it's full of books, I wouldn't be caught DEAD the-… ok I see your point…"

Seshiri grinned down at him. "Ok, I'll see you later, Ryuuen wants us to go to his place and have some sort of a weird meeting.. thing…"

Genrou smiled. "Ok, see you there!" Seshiri smirked. "I take it you're ditching class?" He gave her a fangy grin. "Me? Ditch? Never!" Seshiri laughed. "Don't get into TOO much trouble, ok?"

He held up his hand in the peace sign. "Hey, don't worry! I promise!" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Hey, not funny, you KNOW how I'm feeling about promises now!" Genrou grinned. "I know, I know, I'm kidding Seshi-chan!"

Gurase's voice called down to her. "Oi, Seshiri, are you going to be joining us any time soon? If you want to finish lunch you better do it soon, class starts again VERY soon.. like… 5 minutes…"

Genrou winked at Seshiri. "Later!" He reached up and kissed her on the cheek. "See ya.." Seshiri said, sitting up straight. "Ok! I'm back!"

Nanuri rolled her eyes. "How nice of you to join us. Any news from lover boy?" Seshiri smirked. "He's ditching class… again.. and he busted out of lunch detention. He was looking for a place where no one would think to look for him and I said to try the library."

Saihitei laughed. "Study hall would have been another perfect hiding spot for him!" Saihitei looked down at his watch. "I should probably be going now. My locker is on one side of school and my next class is on the other!!" 

Gurase nodded. "I swear to Suzaku that they do that on purpose!" Ryuuen shot a quick glance at Seshiri and Nanuri. He grinned at them.

__

Hmm… Does Gurase remember, or did that just pop out?

Saihitei smiled and took Gurase's arm. "Would thee, fair lady, care to accompany me?" He said, trying to keep a straight face. 

Gurase bit her lip to keep from laughing and answered, "Aye, my liege, 'twould be my honor!"

Nanuri snorted. "Twould be twerrific!" Chibi-Seshiri fell over laughing as Chibi-Gurase stuck her tongue out at the both of them. "Just because YOU guys don't have boyfriends that care to spend any REAL time with you doesn't mean you have to try and make fun of ME!" SD Gurase said, jokingly.

Nanuri pretended to be insulted and grabbed Ryuuen by the arm. "Come Ryuuen! Let us show these um… other people what being a couple is REALLY about!" SD Seshiri covered her eyes with her hands. "AAAHH PLEASE NO! MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!" 

Gurase cocked her head, blinking at Seshiri. "Virgin?" Turning Chibi they all erupted laughing. Seshiri wiped away tears of laughter before sitting up straight. "Ooo that was funny!"

Seshiri stood up quickly. "Ok well the bell is going to ring VERY soon and if we all don't get our books we are going to be VERY-" 

****

BRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

The bell rang out, practically bursting kid's ear drums. "AGH!" Gurase yelled, covering her ears. "Why don't they turn that thing DOWN a notch!" "Or two." Saihitei added. "Or a DOZEN!" Ryuuen said, muttering. 

Seshiri jumped up. "Come on you guys! We're gonna be late for our next classes!" Nanuri smirked. "And this is supposed to be a new thing for us?"

SD Seshiri stuck her tongue out at Nanuri and grabbed her backpack. "Ok I'll see you guys la-"

An ear splitting screech was heard as the loud speaker came on. "We are now having a fire drill… please exit calmly, this is only a drill!"

Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Oh gods.. why the hell do we have these things?!" Ryuuen shrugged and grabbed Nanuri's hand. "Come on!" He said, grabbing his backpack and throwing it on.

Saihitei frowned. "Why do I feel as if someone should be carrying my books FOR me?" Seshiri had already started walking and was in the lead. She called back, "Because you are royalty dear sir, royalty!"

Saihitei froze for a moment, zoning out. Seshiri smirked as his eyes lit up as he remembered. _Bingo. Lover-boy remembers! Go mee go mee go mee! Now if only we could get GURASE to remember…. _

Gurase tugged on Saihitei's sleeve. "Hey, earth to Saihitei. We kind of have a fire drill going on so you might wanna get a move on… the scouts are giving us weird looks…"

Gurase gestured to a group of teachers that were checking for the fire that wasn't there.

Ryuuen and Nanuri both disappeared around the corner, heading outside. Seshiri walked next to Gurase, who was holding Saihitei's hand. "Explain to me something. WHY do they check for a fire if it's only a DRILL?!"

Gurase shrugged. "Who knows, who cares…" She turned to Saihitei, who was still half zoned out. "Helloooo…? Anybody home?" Saihitei shook his head slightly. 

"Ah. Gomen Gurase-chan!" He said, smiling down at her. Chibi-Seshiri turned starry-eyed. "AAAHH KAWAIIIIII!!!!"

Clasping her hands together she looked over at the two. "Omg you guys are WAY cute together! It's no WONDER you guys win the 'Most Cutest Couple" award!"

Saihitei gave Gurase's hand a squeeze, smiling. "Well-""Oh. Holy. Jesus…" Saihitei frowned. "Seshiri, if you would let me continue-" Seshiri jumped over to the doors and threw them open. 

Rushing outside she stared at the endless lines of students. "Where did he go?" She muttered to herself, scanning the crowd.

Gurase ran to catch up to her friend. "Where did who go?" "HIM….." Seshiri muttered, looking around. "OMG I WAS RIGHT!" Her jaw dropped as she stared at one of the guys talking to a small group. 

Gurase looked over at the group. "What? I don't see anything special…" "Who is THAT?" Seshiri pointed at the guy. "That? That's Houjun….. Why?"

Seshiri stared at him. _Chichiri! What's he doing here!? Aha this is rich, my old teacher being taught at the same school as me! But what's he doing, and how did he get here…?_

Seshiri turned around to face Gurase when her jaw dropped again. "HOLY SHIT!" She yelled, staring behind Gurase. "WHAT?" Gurase said, spinning around.

A Chibi-Miaka was running closer to them, screaming. "SESHIRI!!!! GURASE!!! HOTOH-.. I mean GUY THAT GURASE IS WITH!"

SD Seshiri ran over to Miaka and hugged her. "MIAKA-CHAN! IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CAME HERE!" "I didn't know you came here either!!!!!! Didn't you just die a while ago though?"

SD Seshiri sweat dropped. "Miaka-chan.." She whispered in a hushed voice. "Gurase hasn't remembered yet.." Miaka sweat dropped. "Oooh…. I see….. Hello person that I've never met before!" She said, turning to Gurase. 

Gurase watched Miaka uneasily. "Er.. I'm Gurase…" Seshiri grinned at Gurase. "Will you excuse us a moment Gurase an Saihitei? I gotta little somethin' to discuss with Miaka…"

Seshiri pulled Miaka away from the two. "Miaka! Don't DO that! Do you REALIZE what could happen if they were suddenly 'awakened'? A TOTAL shock to the system!" 

Miaka nodded, looking down. "Gomen." Seshiri smiled. "No problem…. By the way.. how are you and Tamahome doing?"

Miaka looked up grinning. "We're fine…." "In love as ever I presume?" Miaka nodded eagerly. "Ok, would you tell me who remembers?" 

Miaka said, eyeing the crowd of students. "Well, Tasuki, Nanuri, Nuriko, me.. I think Hotohori remembers. As far as I know Gurase has NO idea… But, are the others here?"

Miaka nodded. "Hai! Didn't you notice! Mitsukake is even one of the TEACHERS!" Seshiri blinked. "Nani? What does he teach?" Miaka giggled. "Sex Ed!" 

SD Seshiri laughed. "Poor Mitsukake!" Miaka continued, listing off the names. "I know Chichiri is here… I could have sworn I saw Chiriko as one of the Professors… Yui is here…. And so are…." Miaka paused, looking Seshiri in the eye.

"The Seiryuu Shichi Seishi…" Seshiri finished. Miaka nodded solemnly. "Now, I don't think any of them remembers… but… if they do then we need to be on the lookout…" 

Seshiri was about to say something when flames burst out of the school windows.

Screams rang out as students fought to get away from the burning school. "AAAAGH WHAT THE HELL!?" Nanuri yelled, racing over to Seshiri with Ryuuen in tow. 

"I thought it was a DRILL meaning there IS no fire!" Ryuuen nodded, "Hence the title: DRILL!!"

Saihitei pulled Gurase back to Seshiri and the others. "What's going on? I thought it was just a drill!" Nanuri nodded. "That's what WE thought it was but apparently.." "It's something different." Ryuuen finished, turning to glare at the burning building.

Genrou came running out of the building, stumbling as he headed towards them. He reached the group with amazing speed. Breathlessly he whispered, "I was with you guys the WHOLE time!"

Seshiri rolled her eyes. "WHAT did you do THIS time?" A herd of scowling teachers stomped their way over to the small group. "GENROU!" One the one in the lead roared. Genrou coughed. "Y-Yes ma'am?"

"THAT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT!" He smiled innocently. "Why, ma'am I've no idea what you are talking about! I've been here the whole time!" Saying this, he put his arm around Seshiri.

__

Oh you SO owe me for this! "Hai, he was! He walked out with us and hasn't left my sight since!" The teacher grunted. "Yes well miss Seshiri, you are NOT on my favorites list right now!"

Chibi-Seshiri paled. "I did NOT set that trash can on fire!" The teacher grunted again and rolled her eyes. "Come on." She said, directing her herd in another direction.

Seshiri smirked at Genrou. "You KNOW you owe me!" He laughed saying, "And I KNOW I can make it up to you!" Hugging her tightly. Gurase giggled, hugging Saihitei and whispering something into his ear.

Seshiri raised an eyebrow and watched them. "Care to share the joke?" Gurase shook her head. "Nooo I don't think I will, virgin!" This only resulted with laughter from those who had been present during lunch.

Genrou looked between the 5 of them. "Eh? I don't get it…" Miaka smiled and crossed her arms. "Don't worry Tas-kun, I don't get it either."

"Yes well YOU barely get ANYthing Miaka!" Genrou spat before he realized she had called him by his Shichi Seishi name. He glanced up at her quickly and she smiled, nodding. He turned to Seshiri who also nodded.

Gurase muttered, "I don't get it.. what's with all the nodding?!"

Out of nowhere the fire department came roaring up. Jumping out of their trucks they all raced over to the school with the hoses, trying to control the situation.

Nanuri looked around. Most of the panicked students had left, but only a few small groups remained.

Nanuri raised her hands up and yelled, "HEY! COME ON EVERYONE! LET'S GO OUT AND CELEBRATE!" This statement was greeted by loud cheers from all as they all walked off to the Ice cream parlor

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Chibi-Seshiri pressed her face up against the glass drooling. "Mmmmm so many flavors!!!!!! I can't decide!" 

Chibi-Genrou drooled as he ordered. "I'll have 2 scoops of the peach ice cream…." 

The young man turned around, adjusting his hat. "Is that in a cup?" He looked up and gasped. "TASUKI!" He yelled, backing up. Genrou looked up.

"AMIBOSHI!" He growled, narrowing his eyes. Bystanders stared at the group. Seshiri grabbed Genrou, trying to hold him back. "TRAITOR!" Genrou yelled, trying to get free. 

Name: Amiboshi

Occupation: Ice cream worker!

Age: 16

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Ryuuen quickly jumped up from his table and ran over to Genrou. "It's ok Seshi-chan, I got him." He grabbed onto Genrou and pulled him back. Seshiri turned to Amiboshi, wide eyed. 

"Amiboshi!" She said in a hushed voice._ OMG AMIBOSHI! What's he doing here? Well serving ice cream obviously.. but why is he HERE? Reincarnated?… it's stupid to believe that only WE were reincarnated… if the Suzaku Seishi are, why should I be surprised to see him like this? But.. he remembers! I wonder where Suboshi is…._

Genrou calmed down. "I'm FINE…" He growled, freeing himself from Ryuuen's hold. Nanuri quickly walked over to them and whispered, "You might want to start acting normal.. people are staring…"

Seshiri whirled around and laughed nervously at the people staring at them. "Ehe… Gomen nasai minna-san…" She said, for everyone to hear. 

Nanuri turned to Amiboshi. "I suggest you give him his ice cream…" Amiboshi nodded nervously. He grabbed the scooper, hand shaking and scooped up Genrou's ice cream.

Nanuri and Ryuuen both sat back down, sighing with relief. Genrou grabbed his ice cream and shoved a handful of bills into Amiboshi's hand. "Arigatou." He mumbled, walking over to the others.

Seshiri sighed. She leaned over the glass towards Amiboshi. "Ami-san. I think you should come meet us over there for a minute." Amiboshi nodded nervously. "And what are you having Seshi-chan?"

SD Seshiri looked back down. "MM I dunno! I'll have……. Cookie dough! Wait no I'll have the Strawberry! Wait… cookie dough… or strawberry… uhm.. no.. I.. I CANT DECIDE!" 

SD Seshiri looked at the ice cream. "How about YOU decide for me? Wait no I'll just decide. No YOU can decide! No-" Amiboshi laughed, cutting her off. "How about you just have the Vanilla cookie?"

Chibi-Seshiri looked over at the Vanilla cookie. "Oh yeah that looks good! Uhm.. One scoop…" Amiboshi raised an eyebrow. "No… two… no.. one.. no-" He smiled. "I'll just give you two, in a cup.. ok?" She nodded. "Yeah yeah that's good."

He grinned and scooped her ice cream, handing it to her. She took it before taking out her money. Counting it out she handed it to him. "There ya go! Now, don't forget to come meet us." Amiboshi nodded and turned to the next customer. 

"Arigatou!" Seshiri said, before skipping off to her table. As she sat down next to Genrou they all greeted her. 

Saihitei said, "Seshi-chan, you guys got AMIBOSHI?" She nodded. "Hai. He's coming over in a minute…" She faced Genrou. "And I EXPECT you to behave. Ok?"

Genrou mumbled. "Ok…" Nanuri leaned in closer and whispered. "If you guys take a look around you'll notice that Chichiri is here… He's busy talking to TOMO!"

Seshiri gasped and looked up. "Where?" Miaka pointed, "Over there!" Seshiri gasped again as she saw Chichiri and Tomo talking in heated voices. "Ooooh looks like they're in an argument!" 

Miaka nodded. "Hai." Seshiri turned back to them, noticing Gurase. "Guys… should we be talking about this when uh a non rememberer is here?"

Saihitei put his arm around Gurase smiling. "On our way over I helped Gurase to remember." Nanuri gagged. "Oh gods that sounds SO wrong, you know that right?"

Seshiri laughed as blushes spread across Gurase and Saihitei's faces. Trying to stop laughing she began to act serious. 

"Ok. Time to act serious now." "You? Serious? I think a pig just flew by…" Nanuri laughed, grinning at Seshiri. Seshiri reached over and whapped Nanuri. "Shut up!"

Genrou smirked and put his arm around Seshiri's shoulders. "Hey, don't make fun of Seshi-chan! She wants to talk seriously, for once.. this may never happen again ya know!" "Hey!" Seshiri laughed, gently hitting Genrou's arm. Gurase laughed. "Get on with it already!"

Seshiri leaned in, whispering. "Ok, so… so far we have: Tamahome, Nuriko, Nanuri, Gurase, Hotohori, Amiboshi, Tasuki, and me who are definite rememberers.. now.. the others we know are here are Chichiri, Tomo, Chiriko, and Mitsukake… have we seen any of the others?"

Genrou frowned. "Even if we DID find everyone else, what would we do about it?" Ryuuen rolled his eyes. 

"Tasuki, don't you think it's kind of strange that we're all together again?" Genrou shrugged. "Well…. I guess…" "So." Ryuuen continued. "There HAS to be a reason. We can't all just be reincarnated randomly together! It just doesn't fit!"

"Hai…" Genrou said. Saihitei frowned. "But, who else have we seen? We haven't seen EVERYone…"

Gurase sighed. "Well I have to admit I did see Nakago in study hall." Ryuuen turned to Gurase quickly. 

"Are you serious?" He asked. Everyone turned to Gurase, holding in their breath. "Hai…" She said quietly. Hotohori pulled her close to her as she continued. "Of course THEN I didn't remember. So I didn't freak out or anything like that."

Seshiri froze. _Oh gods. What if… if.. oh gods. Shit! If all of the others are being reincarnated, wont ASHITARE come back!? Even.. Miboshi?_ Seshiri gulped. Genrou hugged her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She said quietly. He frowned slightly and gave her a reassuring hug. 

Amiboshi walked over to the group quietly. "Konnichiwa." He said in a small voice. Genrou looked over at him and glared. "Well look who's here. The traitor."

Miaka smacked Genrou. "Shut up baka!" She turned to Amiboshi. "Hey Ami-san, sit down."

"HOUJUN I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS!" A voice yelled out. Seshiri turned back quickly to see Chichiri, maskless, glaring at Tomo. 

"MY problem? YOU just wont LISTEN to me!!" Tomo turned his back to Houjun. "FOR THE LAST TIME…" Houjun said in a very raised voice. "I am NOT bi! And for the last time I will NOT go out with you!"

Tomo wiped away a tear. "UNDERSTAND?" he finished, frowning at Tomo's back. "H-hai!" Tomo said, stuttering. 

Nanuri bit back her laughter. "Nani?" She said quietly. "Tomo is asking out Chichiri? Does Chichiri remember?!" Ryuuen shrugged and put his arm around Nanuri. "I don't know but Chichiri doesn't look too happy about it…"

Miaka stood up. "Gomen minna-san I have to leave. I promised Yui I'd meet up with her at her house! Call me!" She said, heading out the door. "Ja ne!" Gurase called as Miaka left. They turned their attention back to Chichiri and Tomo. 

Chichiri sighed angrily and headed for the door. SD Seshiri jumped up on her seat and called, "Oi! Chichiri-san! Come over here!" Houjun froze at hearing his Seishi name and looked over to them.

"HEY!" He yelled, grinning. Rushing over to the group, Chibi-Houjun smiled. "You all remember?! I wasn't sure and I didn't want to do anything that would MAKE you remember because well if you didn't that would be kinda bad for me!"

Seshiri stared at Houjun. "Oh. Holy. Jesus. You just said that WHOLE thing with not ONE no da!" Houjun sweat dropped. "Gomen. I just kinda stopped saying no da in this life no da… I broke the habit no da… DAMMIT NO DA! You got me started saying no da again no da!" 

****

A/n: I'm just going to write their Seishi names now because it is WAY confusing for my poor little brain cell to handle everyone having like two names…

Chibi-Seshiri laughed. "Gomen Chichiri-san!" Chichiri grinned and sat down smiling. "Don't worry no da, it's ok no da…" Nanuri couldn't help but smile at him. "It's good to have Chichiri-san back! I really missed those no das!" Chichiri looked over at Nanuri. "I think I did too no da!"

Nuriko grinned saying, "So… Chichiri… What was that whole thing with Tomo?! Are you an him an 'item'?" Chichiri sweat dropped. "Daaaa!" Chibi-Chichiri fell over. He sat back up quickly and answered, "No no da!!!!! TOMO doesn't remember me, if he did he wouldn't ask me out anymore no da…"

Tasuki snorted. "So he's done it before? Poor you…. I never DID have a run in with Tomo. I kinda died before that.. would you guys mind filling me in on the Seiryuu Seishi that I didn't meet?"

Seshiri paled a little and laughed nervously. "Nooo you don't want to know about Tomo… no I don't think that I'm going to tell you about him…" 

Chibi-Tasuki narrowed his eyes. "Heyyy why wont you tell me? What did he do?"

Chichiri cut in before he continued to pester Seshiri. "He created a fake world for us. I perfect world so we wouldn't know what was going on around us. We thought it was the capital of Sairou but it wasn't."

Tasuki nodded. "Hai….. and?" ." Nuriko shrugged. "He kind of just wiped us of our memory and replaced it with a knew, false memory." Nanuri nodded.

"He even made a fake YOU for Seshiri-chan!" Tasuki's job dropped. "NANI?! But.. you knew it wasn't him, RIGHT Seshi-chan?!" Seshiri sweat dropped muttering, "Thanks a LOT Nanuri…." 

__

Baka Nanuri! Now look what you've done! I have to explain to Tasuki what Tomo did! Dammit. Thanks for screwin me over, you're a great friend, REALLY.. ugh… Might was well get it over quickly as possible…

She turned back to Tasuki. "Uhm… Well…. See… I KIND of knew it wasn't you, but it was really real.. so…." Tasuki stared at her wide eyed. "So?" 

She continued quickly. "Well he planted false memories! So I didn't know! He made it seem like you hadn't EVER died, and that we were going to get married… and he acted just like you cause he tapped into my memory!"

Tasuki paused. "WHAT!? HE MADE IT SEEM LIKE I DIDN'T DIE?!" Nanuri rolled her eyes. "Baka, you have to see the details like. HE MADE IT SO THEY WERE GONNA GET MARRIED!" 

Tasuki gasped. "He WHAT?!?!? You guys didn't get to the honeymoon, RIGHT?" Seshiri shook her head. "UGH no WAY! We didn't have a chance to get married!" Tasuki nodded smugly. "Good… Grrr…" He turned over and glared at the still sobbing Tomo.

__

Oh god no.. here it comes. What is he gonna do?

"I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind!" Hotohori put his hand on Tasuki's arm. "Don't be so foolish! You would expose us completely! Tomo is DIFFERENT now, he wouldn't know who the hell you were OR what you were doing to him, and why.." Tasuki shrugged off Hotohori's hand and stood up. "I don't give a shit!" Gurase frowned and tried to make Tasuki stay. 

"Tasuki! Baka! Do you TOTALLY want to blow our cover!?" Tasuki glared at her. "I told you… I. Don't. CARE." Saying that he walked over to Tomo in quick strides and tapped him on the shoulder.

__

God Tasuki! Stop doing this right now, you're only gonna get us all in trouble, TOTALLY blow our cover. And even worse… give Tomo back his memory! AGH! WHY does this soap opera stuff always happen to ME?!?!?!?

Tomo, thinking it was Chichiri, back to accept him, turned around smiling. "OH HOUJUN I KNEW YOU WOULD- huh? Who are YO-" Tomo was cut off as Tasuki slammed his fist into Tomo's jaw. 

A crunch was heard as Tomo sent spinning by the force of the blow. He turned his back to Tasuki, caressing his jaw. Tasuki glared at Tomo's back.

"What the hell was that for?" Tomo muttered, wincing with each word. Tasuki growled. "THAT was for Seshi-chan…"

Tomo straightened up quickly and turned to face Tasuki. "What? Seshi-chan? Why is that so familiar?" Seshiri jumped up from her seat and raced over to where Tasuki was standing. 

She turned to the crowd of people watching them. "Gomen nasai minna-san! Can you tell this guy is a trouble maker?" She laughed nervously, trying to ease the tension. 

An awkward silence followed, no one dared to say anything. Except Tomo. 

Tomo looked at Seshiri with wide eyes. "Do.. Do I know you from somewhere?" Seshiri shook her head. "No, no, no! Hah never seen you before in my LIFE!" Tomo frowned. "I could have sworn I'd seen you before…" SD Seshiri laughed nervously and pushed Tasuki away muttering. "Back to our table.. NOW..." He rolled his eyes. "Fine…" 

She turned back to Tomo. "Well I guess I just have one of those faces! I get this all the time!" She quickly turned away from Tomo, trying to avoid a continue in the conversation, and walked quickly back to her table.

__

OMG THANK SUZAKU THAT'S OVER! I can't believe it! He almost recognized me! That was WAY too close! Hmm… What will happen if any of the Seiryuu Seishi remember what happened? 

Will they try to kill us all off again? Why would they..? Suzaku was already summoned. Miaka already got her wishes. Not much they can do about it…. Seshiri sighed.

"Thanks a LOT Tasuki! Do you KNOW what you almost did?" He avoided Seshiri's glare and looked at his melted ice cream. "Gomen Seshi-chan…" She sighed and sat down in her chair. 

She grinned. "Hehe that was pretty cool though!" She gave Tasuki a quick hug. "BUT that was SO damn close!!" Slumping down in her seat Nanuri continued for her. "That could have been a disaster! He could have remembered! WHAT would have happened THEN? 'Kakaka the homo' would be back, and that would NOT, I repeat, NOT be a good thing!"

__

Ugh I couldn't agree more… Sometimes Nanuri can actually make sense!

Gurase nodded as Hotohori put his arm around her. "I don't think that would be very good… do you Hoto-san?" He grinned. "Hai." He leaned over and tenderly kissed her, which resulted in loud whooping from their friends.

Chibi-Seshiri whistled. "Wooo "HOTO-SAN" and Gurase are really turning up the heat over there!" SD Hotohori and Chibi-Gurase blushed and smiled at the others as they laughed. 

__

Woooooo go Gurase! Hehe this is so priceless!

"Ahem. SO.." Hotohori tried to change the subject. "Amiboshi! How are things going… do you know who has remembered?"

Amiboshi nodded. "H-hai Hotohori-sama… Suboshi remembers. I haven't met any of the others. I'm sure I saw Miboshi somewhere though… My brother pointed him out…" 

Tasuki frowned as Seshiri turned pale. "Now what's wrong Seshi-chan? What did THIS guy do to you?" Seshiri gulped. "N-nothing Tas-kun…" He smirked. "Seshi.. I know you well enough by now to know that it's NEVER nothing…"

Nanuri quietly said, "You might as well tell him what Miboshi did. It's not like Miboshi is around to get beaten to a bloody pulp." Tasuki grew wide eyed and looked around the table. "What exactly did this little bitch do?!"

Gurase gulped. "Well… he…" Seshiri closed her eyes and took a breath. "I didn't tell you how I died, did I Tasuki?" 

He shook his head. "No.. I figured it was of old age or something…" Seshiri took another deep breath and looked Tasuki in the eye. "Miboshi took control of my body." Tasuki stared at her breathlessly. "Nani?" He uttered in a quiet voice.

"He took over. I couldn't do anything. After a lot of struggle I took control." Nanuri looked down at the table with a melancholy expression. "Seshiri had to stab her arm with the prayer wheel." Tasuki stared at Nanuri. "Nani!??!?!" 

Nuriko continued for Nanuri, hugging her. "And then Seshi-chan had to stab her leg to keep him from crushing us all…" Tasuki's breaths became quicker as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Seshiri finished. "In the end… I had to.. I was forced to… I had to kill myself, with the prayer wheel." Chichiri nodded gloomily. "She couldn't be healed by Mitsukake, because then Miboshi inside her would heal too."

Tasuki's eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaw muttering. "So Miboshi led to your death?" Seshiri nodded, downcast. He growled. "Then I am going to have to take care of Miboshi.."

Seshiri sighed and leaned down on the table. Gurase stood up quickly. "We should go. I think we should go right now." They nodded and stood up. "Bye Ami-san… I'll see you later.." Seshiri walked over to Amiboshi. She grabbed a napkin and swiftly wrote her phone number down on it.

  
"Ok, this is my number. If you see ANY of the Seiryuu Seishi, call me, and I'll tell the others." He nodded silently. Smiling up at her he waved. "Sayonara minna-san!" "Sayonara! Ja ne!" They all called back to him as they walked off.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri held the phone away from her ear. "Damn girl do you have to talk so LOUD!? Talk about killing my ear drums!" She said, glaring at the phone which was a foot away from her ear.

On the other line Gurase rolled her eyes. "Gomen Seshi-chan! I don't MEAN to talk so loud, but when I'm REALLY excited I DO! So… BLAH!" Seshiri laughed, "Fine, fine. But please TRY to spare my ears!" 

"Yeah ok. So today we are going to meet in the park!" Gurase said excitedly. Seshiri smiled. "Ok! I can't WAIT! I LOVE the park!" Gurase shouted. "OMG I KNOW it's SO beautiful!" "Iiiiieee!" Seshiri held the phone away from her ear again. Gurase shouted, "So we get there at 12:00… On the Park bench…. DON'T FORGET OK!?"

Seshiri grinned. "Ok, I get it." The conversation paused for a minute. "Ja ne!" They said in union, and hung up.

__

Hm. I'm SO glad they wont have the school back for a while! I can hardly believe they aren't trying to send us to another place to learn. Not yet anyway… it would take loads of money to send us there, and pay for the damage. I wonder if this means that our breaks will be shortened? Dammit that's no fun!

Seshiri sighed and plopped down on the couch. _So.. I have about an hour until 12:00… what am I going to do until then? TV?_

Seshiri picked up the remote and began to channel surf. _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. No-wait…_Seshiri flipped back a channel to see a face glaring at her. "About time!" Taiitsukun cackled.

Name: Taiitsukun

Occupation: Ruler of Universe

Age: really really old

Hair: white/gray

Eyes: black

Powers: Ruler of Universe (aka really powerful)

Chibi-Seshiri fell over. She jumped back and moved closer to the screen. "TAIITSUKUN-SAMA!" Taiitsukun smirked. "The very one." Seshiri frowned and tapped the TV screen. "What are you doing in my TV?" "BAKA" Taiitsukun roared. "I thought I taught you not to be so stupid!"

Seshiri sweat dropped. "Gomen nasai Taiitsukun-sama…" Taiitsukun nodded. "You are forgiven. Now a very urgent matter has come up-" Nyan-Nyan bounced in front of the screen waving. "KONNICHIWA SESHI-CHAN!!!" She said, giggling. 

Name: Nyan-Nyan

Occupation: Taiitsukun's assistant

Age: old? Mind of a 5 year old…

Hair: green/blue

Eyes: dunno..

Powers: heal Taiitsukun's face?

Seshiri smiled. "Konnichiwa! Is Nyan-Nyan being good?" Nyan-Nyan nodded gleefully. "Nyan-Nyan being VERY good! But Taiitsukun-sama in BAD mood! Taiitsukun-sama not let Nyan-Nyan heal Taiitsukun-sama's face! AND Nyan-Nyan has a feeling Taiitsukun is going through menopa-"

  
Taiitsukun bashed Nyan-Nyan out of the way, cutting her off. "AHEM…." Seshiri tried to keep a straight face. "As you were saying?" Taiitsukun nodded. "As I was saying…" 

Taiitsukun looked Seshiri in the eye. "As you may have already suspected I have a reason for doing the things I do. And I have gathered all of the Suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi together for a purpose."

Seshiri nodded. "Hai.." "And." Taiitsukun continued. "It is because there is a demon." "Nani?" Taiitsukun glared. "If you would let me finish I could explain!"

Seshiri looked down sheepishly. "Gomen nasai Taiitsukun-sama…" "AHEM. There is a demon of great power that has come to exist in the Universe of the Four Gods… Almost as powerful as me." Seshiri gapped.

"He has taken the Seiryuu no miko." "Yui?" "Hai… And the Seiryuu can not get her back alone. He captured her only hours ago and is scheming to capture the Suzaku no miko as we speak. You and the Suzaku Seishi must help the Seiryuu Seishi regain their miko before the Suzaku no miko is taken… Do you understand?"

Seshiri nodded in a daze. Taiitsukun sighed. "If this demon has the remaining miko then we shall be in very grave danger. He will use them as mediums to transport to Earth. He is not strong enough yet to leave this universe, but if he does…."

Seshiri looked at Taiitsukun and said, "But… What about the Genbu no miko and the Byakko no miko?" "They have not been reincarnated. Yet. Instead he has taken the Shinzahos."

Seshiri stared at her in awe. "Nani? The Shinzahos!?" Taiitsukun nodded solemnly. "Hai. The very same Shinzahos that you searched for. He is using them in place of the mikos, because he is very impatient and very greedy, and cannot wait any longer for the mikos to be reincarnated."

Seshiri shook her head. "No, this can't be happening!" Taiitsukun grunted. "Well it is… Now… If you will excuse me… Ja ne" The screen went black before it was filled with static.

Getting to her feet shakily Seshiri turned off the TV. _Gods… What are we going to do now? We have to work WITH the Seiryuu Seishi? That's a little too hard. Especially since Tasuki wants to murder more than one of them…_

Seshiri ran to the closet and grabbed her sweatshirt. _I have to get to the park NOW! If my suspicions are correct, the Seiryuu Seishi AND the Suzaku Seishi will be there. And I do NOT want things to get ugly.._

Seshiri slipped on her sweatshirt and put on her shoes, lacing them up. She quickly scribbled a note for her mom that she had gone to the park and would be back later, and grabbed the house key.

__

All ready? She asked herself. _Ready! On to the park!_ Seshiri threw open the door and locked it behind her.

Turning around she raced off to the park.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri stopped at the park bench, out of breath. "Now if only I had passed my drivers test!" She said, gasping. She plopped down on the bench and looked around.

__

This IS where she said right? Seshiri looked down at his watch. _12:00…. Where is everyone?_ On cue they all slowly walked over to the bench. 

Tasuki raced over to Seshiri and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Seshi-chan!" He said grinning, and kissed her cheek.

Nanuri and Nuriko walked over to them, hand in hand, fingers intertwined. Seshiri grinned over at them. "Konnichiwa!" They waved and stood next to Seshiri and Tasuki.

Miaka solemnly walked over to them with Tamahome in tow. "I have some serious news but wait until everyone gets here. Gurase and Hotohori came VERY slowly, stopping to kiss every few steps.

When they finally reached the small group they smiled. "Hey Miaka-chan!" Seshiri said, grinning. 

"Tamahome-san!" She exclaimed. "Long time no see!" He nodded. "It's like seeing a ghost!" He turned to Tasuki. "Well two ghosts…." Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Well where's ice cream boy?"

Nanuri shrugged and looked around. "Coming.. I guess." Chichiri appeared next with Mitsukake's cat. "Hey minna-san no da!" He said, holding the cat. "Meeooowww…." Tama-neko said, purring.

Nuriko turned around to see Amiboshi running. "Here he is." Tasuki rolled his eyes. Amiboshi ran over to the group and stuffed his hat into his pocket. "Gomen nasai everyone! The boss was giving me a LOT of trouble!" Gurase smiled. "No problem."

"Now that everyone is here…" Tamahome began. Seshiri shook her head. "No, not everyone is here." They all stared at her. "Nani?" Tasuki asked, staring at her. 

She looked over a him. "I said not everyone is here…." Nanuri raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok Seshi-chan?" Seshiri laughed.

"Yeah I'm ok!" Nanuri leaned down. "Did you forget to take your pills?" SD Seshiri laughed and swiped at Nanuri. "Baka! Taiitsukun came to me through the TV."

Hotohori blinked. "Er.. I am thinking that you start taking pills, if you aren't taking them already…"

Seshiri rolled her eyes. "I'm SERIOUS you guys! Taiitsukun came to me through the TV!" Tasuki patted her shoulder. "Er.. Don't worry Seshi-chan… we.. uh.. believe you…"

Seshiri protested. "No! I am SERIOUS! She came and told me about this demon thing taking over Universe of the Four Gods! Just you wait. Soon EVERYONE will get here! And I mean everyone, Seiryuu AND Suzaku… and Tasuki do NOT beat anyone to a bloody pulp because we need to work WITH them!"

Gurase felt Seshiri's forehead. "Seshiri.. maybe you should go lay down…" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Just you guys wait, you'll see…."

Out of nowhere a car pulled out. Stepping out a tall figure walked over to them. "Konnichiwa." A deep voice said. Seshiri smirked and leaned back. "Hello Mitsukake." The others all stared at him, eyes wide, mouths open.

Name: Mitsukake

Occupation: Teacher

Age: 22

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black?

"Um… What am I doing here?" He asked. "Who are all you, and how did you know my name?" Seshiri waved her hand at him, smiling smugly saying, "Hmm… Don't remember? Oh just wait for a while… Then everything will be explained." Tama-neko padded over to Mitsukake and meowed, looking up at him. 

Mitsukake instinctively picked up the cat and pet it. "Hmm.." Tasuki stared at Seshiri. "Seshi-chan. How did you know that they would come?" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "I TOLD you! Taiitsukun came through my TV and told me!" Chibi-Nanuri frowned, thinking. "Hmm… So does that mean everyone else will come?"

Seshiri nodded. "Hai." Suddenly Chiriko rode by the group on a bike. He glanced over in their direction and skidded to a stop. "Hey…" He called out. He jumped off his bike and walked over to them. "Do I know you?"

Name: Chiriko

Occupation: Teacher

Age: 13

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Green

Chibi-Chichiri kneeled down next to Chiriko. "Hai no da!" Chiriko frowned. "This is some strange form of Déjà vu." Mitsukake thoughtfully pet Tama-neko. "Hai…." Miaka turned to Seshiri. "So you said the Seiryuu guys are coming TOO?!" Seshiri nodded, smiling gleefully. "Mwahahaha I am NOT crazy! It is all turning out to be just as I said!"

SD Gurase blinked. "Well yeah it's turning out like you said but that doesn't mean you aren't crazy!" Hotohori turned around as a large jeep pulled up. Out jumped Suboshi, Soi, and Tomo. 

Name: Suboshi

Occupation:

Age: 15

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Name: Soi

Occupation: waitress 

Age: 19

Hair: Brown/red

Eyes: Blue/Green

Amiboshi took a step back as his brother sauntered over. "Konnichiwa." He sneered, glaring at the Suzaku Seishi. Soi pushed him out of the way and smiled at the Suzaku Seishi. "Hello." She said. Smiling sweetly she looked all of them over. "So nice to see you again…" Her eyes reached Miaka and she glared. "I remember you." She sneered. "Suzaku no miko."

Tomo looked over the Suzaku Seishi without interest before he began to inspect his nails. "I don't know WHAT we are doing here, Soi-chan." Soi rolled her eyes and turned to Tomo. "Baka. Nakago-sama ordered it, for his own reasons I suppose. But he DID order it so we HAVE to be here."

Tomo smirked. "Kakaka… This should be interesting." Tasuki glared at Tomo. "Remembered have you? Given up on Chichiri?" Tomo turned red and turned to Tasuki. "You ARE going to pay. With one snap of my fingers I could put you into an illusion world!" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap Tomo and stop pretending. If you haven't already noticed, none of you have your Seishi marks!"

Tomo muttered and began to examine his nails again. A VERY short bald man walked his dog by the group. The dog went wild at Tama-neko and barked furiously. Nuriko took a breath and whispered, "It's Ashitare! In wolf form!" The dog growled at the group and tugged at it's leash. 

Name: Ashitare

Occupation: Pet

Age: 34

Fur: Gray/Brown

Eyes: Black

The short man talked to the dog. "What is it Ashitare?" He looked up and gasped. "You!" He shouted, pointing at Seshiri. Seshiri turned pale and she moved closer to Tasuki. Nuriko grabbed Nanuri, holding her back. "YOU! MIBOSHI! BASTARD YOU KILLED SESHI-CHAN! IF YOU HADN'T" Nuriko shushed her. "Nanuri! Calm down! That was in the past life! Calm down." Nanuri kept trying to fight him off. "No Nuriko-san! No!…. It's Miboshi!…."

Name: Miboshi

Occupation: dog trainer

Age: 33

Hair: Bald…..

Eyes: Black/Red

Soi stood in front of Miboshi protectively. "You better get your friends under control. You hurt any of the Seiryuu Seishi and you will pay! Big time!"

Tasuki hugged Seshiri, glaring at Miboshi who was cowering behind Soi. "Seshi-chan… Can I PLEASE hurt him?" Seshiri cleared the lump in her throat, shaking her head. "No. Gomen everyone but we can't harm them… We have to work WITH them…" Gurase turned to Seshiri. "PLEASE Seshiri? Can't we hurt them just a LITTLE bit?" Seshiri shook her head. "No! Wait until Taiitsukun comes."

A black viper pulled up, screeching to a stop. Nakago got out of the car and walked over to them. 

Name: Nakago

Occupation: Millionaire

Age: 21 

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

"Konnichiwa." Tamahome grumbled to Miaka. "Fashionably late, as usual." Tamahome hugged Miaka and frowned at Nakago. "Hello Nakago. Long time no see." He said, glaring.

Tasuki growled. "Ok, THIS bitch, we HAVE To hurt! Ya know? Gotta have some payback!" Taiitsukun appeared floating in the air. "I am afraid not Tasuki." Everyone turned Chibi and fell over. Ashitare whimpered. Taiitsukun glared at him. "Baka!" She cursed. 

SD Tasuki looked up at Taiitsukun, whining. "Taiitsukun-sama! Do you HAVE to do that!? I mean why can't you just WALK like all NORMAL people!?" Chibi-Seshiri whapped Tasuki. "Baka, do you WANT to make her mad?" Chibi-Tasuki turned pale. "No! Shit, HELL no!"

Taiitsukun grunted. "Hmph. As some of you already know, we are all gathered here for a reason. Seiryuu no miko, Yui, has been captured by a demon." Suboshi gasped, clenching his fists. Taiitsukun turned to Suboshi. "Save it lover-boy. There's more." Nakago leaned against a tree, scowling.

"This demon is trying to take over Universe of the Four Gods, as well as this world. He is using Yui, as well as the Shinzahos from the past Mikos." Chichiri nodded. "This makes sense no da. Does that mean he is going to take Miaka-chan?" Taiitsukun nodded. "Hai. He will suck Miaka back into the book as soon as possible. Your mission is to rescue Yui with the help of the Seiryuu Seishi, and stop Miaka from being captured." SD Nanuri said, "This message will self destruct in 3 seconds." 

They turned Chibi and stared at her. "Nani?" Miaka laughed. "SOME one has been spending too much time watching Mission Impossible." Nanuri sweat dropped. "Gomen… minna-san…" Taiitsukun rolled her eyes. "As I was saying. Two of the Seishi still haven't remembered. So I will give them back their memory. And to the rest of you. I will give you back your powers…."

Tasuki grinned, cracking his knuckles and glaring at Miboshi. "BUT!" Taiitsukun continued, watching Tasuki. "You all must make a pact of some sorts saying you wont go around KILLING each other!" Tasuki muttered. "Dammit." "If ANY of you break this pact, you might as well scrap the whole mission. Miaka will be taken. And the Demon will rise to power, which would mean destruction for all mankind."

Sighing Seshiri stood up. "Ok everyone. Time to make a pact." "No crossed fingers!" Nanuri added, glaring at Suboshi who quickly uncrossed his. They all got to their feet and stood in a circle. Nakago refused to put his hand in the center. "Nakago! Come ON!" Seshiri exclaimed, glaring at him. "We're all waiting for you!" Mitsukake and Chiriko looked at each other. "I still do not quite understand…" Chiriko said quietly. Taiitsukun snapped her fingers and suddenly Chiriko and Mitsukake froze for a moment. 

Chiriko shook his head. "Nani? Woah…" Mitsukake smiled. "It's good to remember!" He said, laughing. Hotohori sighed. "Can we hurry along?" They all nodded. Nakago reluctantly put his hand in the circle as the others joined him. 

Gurase frowned thoughtfully. "Taiitsukun-sama. This guy isn't more powerful than you, right?" Taiitsukun snorted. "Of COURSE not!" Gurase looked up at her. "Then why don't YOU stop him?" Taiitsukun sweat dropped. "Because, baka, my job is not to take care of this whole thing! All I can do is show you the right path so YOU can beat him. I am only allowed to help 'so' much.."

Nanuri raised an eyebrow. "So basically you sit back and watch while we do all the dirty work?" Taiitsukun nodded. "Hai." Suboshi grumbled. "That's not fair!"

"OK! Everyone! Make the pact already!" Seshiri yelled, trying to get everyone focused. They all nodded. "Ok." Seshiri continued. "You all have to SWEAR to Suzaku AND Seiryuu that you will NOT harm ANY of those on the Seiryuu OR Suzaku 'teams'…. Got it?" They all grumbled, but nodded anyway. 

The second they had finished Taiitsukun smiled, snapping her fingers. Instantly the group was transported to the Universe of the Four Gods. Seshiri looked around. "Ah. Home sweet home!" She exclaimed, looking around Taiitsukun's palace.

Miaka laughed. "Ooh I REMEMBER this place!" Hotohori nodded. "This DOES bring back many memories." Seshiri sighed. "It's been a while since I've been here." Taiitsukun waved her hands. "OK! If you all haven't already noticed, you all are dressed in your normal attire." Seshiri looked down, grinning gleefully. "Wow. This is GREAT Taiitsukun!" She exclaimed, happy to be in her old clothes.

Tasuki smirked and waved his tessen around. "Boo yeah!" He said, laughing. "ARIGATOU TAIITSUKUN-SAMA!" Chibi-Tasuki said, putting his tessen back.

Nuriko smiled and admired his bracelets. "Arigatou Taiitsukun-sama! Beautiful! I'd forgotten what it was like to have accessories like THESE!" Taiitsukun smiled, satisfied. "Your Seishi powers HAVE returned, and I have put a little guard on them so you cannot harm any of the Suzaku or Seiryuu Seishi." Tomo's mouth dropped. "Nani, then what was that pact for?"

Taiitsukun shrugged. "That was for betraying your new friends, Tomo. This is just an extra safety measure." Tomo turned around and glared at the wall.

Hotohori put his arm around Gurase. "So, Taiitsukun, when do we start looking for this Demon?" Taiitsukun raised her hands. "Right now."

Seshiri walked over to Taiitsukun. "Taiitsukun-sama!" She said. Taiitsukun paused, looking at Seshiri. "Nani?" "Does this Demon have a name?" Taiitsukun nodded gravely. "Hai. Yokoshima."


	2. Trials of the Heart Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taiitsukun waved her hand, calling Nyan-Nyan's to her. "Now. You all shall stay here the first night. There IS a great gap in the time difference, so that shall be a little strenuous for you. Traveling from one Universe to the next does put a lot of stress on your body, so it would be best for you to stay."

Gurase blinked. "Nani? But it's the middle of the day." Taiitsukun shook her head. "No, back on Earth it was. In THIS Universe it is nearing nightfall.." Seshiri ran over to window, gazing out. "Gods, she's right!" Taiitsukun grunted. "Of COURSE I'm right!"

Out of nowhere a tall girl walked over to them. In a soft voice she said, "You called Taiitsukun-sama?" Taiitsukun nodded. "Hai." She turned back to the group. "This is Kaeli. Some of you," She glanced at Chichiri. "May recognize her. She is my assistant, and will help you on your journey."

Name: Kaeli

Occupation: Taiitsukun's helper

Age: 18

Hair: Dark blue

Eyes: Changes with mood

Powers: Various magic (i.e.: healing, transformation, teleportation, illusion)

Seshiri frowned. "Nani? How come I've never met you before? I was here my whole childhood and I never met you…" Kaeli smiled faintly. "Seshiri, while you were here Taiitsukun made me stay out of sight. I lived in a separate part of her kingdom."

Chibi-Seshiri turned to Taiitsukun. "NANI? What didja do THAT for?" Taiitsukun rolled her eyes. "Because, Baka, would you have been able to concentrate on your studies with a pal around? Besides. I had Kaeli doing very important research for me." Seshiri rolled her eyes and turned to Chichiri. "Isn't that just like her Chichiri-san?" She stared at him. "Chiri-san..?"

__

Hmm….. What's Chichiri doing..? Hmmmmm… This is going to be interesting.

He was staring at Kaeli with his mouth wide open. In a breathless whisper he murmured, "Kaeli!" Kaeli smiled at him. "Chiri-san!" She said, laughing. Chibi-Chichiri rushed over to her and hooked arms with her. They did Tasuki and Kouji's trademark bandit dance, swinging each other around. 

Chibi-Tasuki glared at the two grumbling, "I should really get that dance copyrighted…. People trying to steal my dance…" Chibi-Seshiri hit his shoulder lightly, grinning. "Shh." She whispered. "This is kawaii!!!" Taking a step back Chichiri laughed and hugged her. "KAELI-CHAN!" He exclaimed. "You haven't aged a day no da! What happened no da? Have you been here ever since no da?"

Kaeli hugged Chichiri, grinning. "Hai!" Chibi-Amiboshi looked between the two. "What just happened here?" SD Chichiri turned to the group. "This is Kaeli!" Tasuki smirked. "Baka, Taiitsukun already told us her name!" Chichiri rolled his eyes.

"This was my best friend no da!" Seshiri grinned. "Continue." "Actually Kouran's best friend no da…. But she was really close with me!" Gurase wriggled her eyebrows. "Really close huh?" Chichiri smacked his forehead. "DAAAAA!!!!!" Chibi-Chichiri fell over. "That's not it at all!" 

__

Suuure it isn't Chichiri! Oooh this is going to be really interesting! Hmm… This might be a very interesting development… Seshiri grinned to herself.

Chibi-Kaeli grinned. "Chichiri worked with me while we studied under Taiitsukun." Chichiri nodded. "Hai!" Nakago sighed. "And we care, why?" SD Seshiri whapped Nakago's shoulder. "Baka, it's kawa-" SD Seshiri froze as he glared at her. She laughed nervously and brushed his shoulder off. "Gomen nasai Nakago-sama."

__

Aaaahh shit shit shit! SHIT! Why did I do that!? I didn't mean him to get all defensive n stuff… aaagh this isn't going to be very pretty….

"Psh." Nakago turned his attention back to the floor. Soi put her arm around Nakago. "Don't touch Nakago-san like that or else, got it?" Seshiri backed away from the two. "G-g-g-gomen!" _Eep! This is bad very very bad! Not a good start! _Nakago put his arm around Soi, silent. Tomo turned away from the two, frowning.

__

Tasuki hugged Seshiri protectively. "Hey, is that a threat?" Soi glared. "Maybe." SD Taiitsukun threw her hands in the air, muttering. "And here starts." Nuriko took a step towards Tasuki. "Tas-kun, keep your cool! We don't want this to turn into a fight! We gotta work with them." Tasuki took a step towards Soi and Nakago before halting. He growled, spitting at their feet and turning away. A Nyan-Nyan popped up and cleaned up the floor.

Chichiri sweat dropped. "Daaa…." Amiboshi turned to his brother. "This is going to be a very interesting trip…" Suboshi nodded. "I can hardly wait." He muttered sarcastically. Gurase turned to Taiitsukun. "I think it would be a good idea to put the Seiryuu and Suzaku in separate wings of your palace…" Taiitsukun nodded. "Hai. This is NOT a good start… BUT" She said, turning to the others. "You WILL be dining together." _Awww dammit. TAIITSUKUN why are you making us do thiiiiss?!?_

Nanuri whined. "Do we have to? I mean, I REFUSE to eat at the table with THAT." She gestured towards Ashitare. The wolf looked up at her, whimpering. Taiitsukun frowned. "You're right, it IS a cannibal…" Miboshi looked down at Ashitare indignantly. He floated over to Taiitsukun. "He is NOT an it! He is a he!"

Nanuri snorted. "There IS no difference when it comes to IT." Ashitare growled, hackles rising. Nuriko stepped between Nanuri and Ashitare. "Hey, back off mutt!" Ashitare let out a grumble and turned around. 

Taiitsukun sighed and with a wave of her hand Ashitare turned to his human form. "AAAHH" Seshiri turned pale remembering the fight between Tasuki and Ashitare. Nyan-Nyan's flocked around Ashitare, clothing him. He grunted and muttered. Seshiri turned and buried her face in Tasuki's shirt. _Ashitare. You. You took him away from me! You're so close and I can't do anything! I hate this! This is torture…._ Tasuki sighed, hugging Seshiri tightly. He kissed the top of her head and looked up. "So, when's dinner?" He asked, giving everyone a fangy grin.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri sat nervously at the table between Tasuki and Gurase. She cautiously poked at her food. Nanuri frowned. "This is all nice an stuff but it's kinda weird, ya know? After having food from Earth it's just.. I dunno.. WEIRD!" Seshiri nodded. "Agh I know! Right now I crave a taco!" Chibi-Gurase closed her eyes and drooled. "OR a hamburger with fries!" Tasuki shook his head. "No! no! MENTIONING it will only make it WORSE!"

Chibi- Seshiri took a bite of her food, wincing. "Agh. This is definitely not a taco." Taiitsukun threw up her hands. "Well what do you EXPECT I'm not a fast food restaurant over here!" Chibi-Seshiri laughed nervously. "Uh gomen Taiitsukun!"

Amiboshi looked over at Ashitare. "Taiitsukun-sama?" He asked quietly. She turned to him. "Hm?" "Well… Wouldn't it be nice. If you could give Ashitare a human form? I mean a REAL human form. Because that doesn't seem very much like a human. And make it so he can string more than two words together."

Taiitsukun frowned, thinking. "That IS a good idea…" Gurase flashed a grin at Amiboshi. "Great thinking Amiboshi!" Taiitsukun nodded. "Hai. I think I will do that…. After dinner." 

Kaeli was seated next to Chichiri as they laughed about their childhood. Seshiri observed them, grinning. She whispered to Gurase, "Hmm.. Gurase! Care to play matchmaker with me?" Gurase was about to answer when Hotohori shook his head. "No, Seshi-chan! Don't meddle in such things!" Chibi-Seshiri pouted. "But, but, they'd be so KAWAII together!"

Gurase shrugged. "Gomen Seshiri-chan. You're on your own!" Seshiri sighed, turning back to her plate. "Party pooper." She grumbled. Gurase laughed and continued to eat.

Miaka was stuffing her face with food, as usual. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm I'd FORGOTTEN how GOOD this stuff was!" Tamahome nodded. "This is really great! Arigatou Taiitsukun-sama!" A chorus of "Arigatou's" echoed after that as Taiitsukun grinned smugly. "Well I-" Nyan-Nyan popped in front of Taiitsukun. "NYAN-NYAN MAKE THE FOOD!" Another one popped up. "Hai! Hai! Nyan-Nyan make! You think it's good? Nyan-Nyan make MORE!" Chibi-Taiitsukun swatted at Nyan-Nyan.

"Shoo! Shoo you annoying pest!" She croaked, trying to get it to leave. Nyan-Nyan disappeared, sulking. Taiitsukun turned back to her guests, annoyed. "Gomen…."

SD Seshiri frowned. _Dammit. No one is going to play matchmaker with me! How am I going to-_ Nanuri caught Seshiri's eye. SD Seshiri grinned. She motioned to get Nanuri's attention. Nanuri looked up from her plate, confused. Seshiri signed to Nanuri. **Use Sign Language!!!** Nanuri blinked and replied, **Why?** Seshiri rolled her eyes. **Because… It's hard to talk when we're so far apart. I don't want anyone to hear.** Nanuri nodded, understanding. **What's wrong?** She asked.

****

Want to play matchmaker? Nanuri grinned evilly. **Kaeli and Chichiri?** Seshiri grinned back. **Who else?** Nanuri nodded slightly. **Ok, I'll play!**

Gurase stared at the two. "Hey! No fair! You guys can't use sign language! Then we wont know what you guys are saying!" Nanuri laughed. "Gurase, hun, that's the whole point!" Gurase frowned. "Now I wish I'd taken Sign Language like you guys. Seshiri grinned. "No worries Gurase! We'll stop using sign language!"

Tasuki poked Seshiri. "I agree with Gurase! Why don't ya teach me sign language?" Seshiri laughed. "Because! Then you'd know what we're saying! And that would defeat the purpose!" Tasuki pouted, taking a swig of sake. "Nya. Fine. Have it your way." Seshiri laughed and turned to Nakago, trying to make peace. "So, Nakago, what's up?" 

Soi hissed slightly, draping herself over Nakago. "Nakago-sama doesn't want to talk to YOU." Seshiri backed up in her chair, raising an eyebrow. Nakago closed his eyes saying, "Soi. Do you mind?" Soi quickly coiled back saying, "Gomen Nakago, I just thought you wouldn't want to talk to such SCUM." She glared at Seshiri. 

__

……SCAAARYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nakago forced a smile. "Gomen Seshiri, Soi here doesn't seem to understand that we must be friends." Tasuki muttered under his breath, "Neither do you." Tomo jumped to his feet. "WHAT did you just say about Nakago-sama?!" Tasuki smirked up at Tomo. "Nothing! Suzaku forbid I should say anything against 'dear sweet Nakago'" He snorted. Seshiri looked around uneasily muttering, "Tasuki… don't make them mad!"

__

Tasuki! Baka! You KNOW what will happen if they get mad at you! That would ruin this whole plan that Taiitsukun has!

The Seiryuu Seishi jumped up, making fists. "Care to repeat that fang boy?" Nakago growled. Chibi-Tasuki stared at the Seiryuu. "Ah! Uh. Yes?" They glared at him. "I mean no!" Taiitsukun shushed everyone, "Shut up you! You HAVE to be friends! I will make you room with each other if I must!"

Soi grinned slyly. Taiitsukun rolled her eyes. "Baka, not with the opposite sex! Soi would room with Miaka, Gurase, Nanuri, and Seshiri." Soi leaned back in her chair, pouting. Tasuki blinked. "What about Tomo?" "Is he female?" Taiitsukun asked. "Well.. No but close enough. He's more feminine than some of the girls in our group." 

"Yeah! I don't want him alone with Nakago-sama…." Nuriko laughed, "I don't think any of us want to be alone with him!" Tomo glared at Nuriko. "Do not mock me. It wasn't long ago that you too were gay."

SD Nanuri shouted at Tomo. "HE WAS NOT! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, BASTARD!" SD Nuriko grabbed Chibi-Nanuri and held her back. "Nuri-chan! Calm down!!!" SD Tomo looked intently at his nails, filling them. Nanuri sat back down in her chair, continuing to glare at Tomo. Gurase sighed. "Taiitsukun-sama, I think it's time to call it a day." _Amen to THAT!!!_

Hotohori hugged Gurase and agreed. "I second that." He said, standing up. Seshiri nodded. As she stood up Ashitare growled at her. She jumped back, yelping. "Taiitsukun! You might want to change Ashitare now." Kaeli said, watching Ashitare uneasily.

Taiitsukun nodded. "Hai." She raised her hands closing her eyes. Under her breath she muttered a few words and waved her hands around.

Tasuki watched Ashitare, frowning. "What's s'posed to happen now?" He whispered to Seshiri, standing up. "I dunno." Seshiri said, watching. A glowing blue light enveloped Ashitare.

The blinding light filled the room, forcing everyone to shut their eyes tightly. When the light died away Seshiri opened her eyes, rubbing them. "N-Nani?!" She asked, eyes wide.

Ashitare was standing in front of them, fully clothed and looking like a normal person. They all stared at him, mouths open, eyes wide. He frantically looked around. "What.. Happened!??!" He dropped down to all fours, watching them with wide eyes. Taiitsukun grunted. "Ashitare, you can talk normally now."

Name: Ashitare

Occupation: nothing yet…

Age: 28

Hair: Jet black with a silver streak

Eyes: Gray

Ashitare stood up shakily. "I… Can?…." Tasuki snorted, "Obviously." Ashitare looked around the room, taking deep breaths. Silence filled the room as he studied everyone's faces. Gurase backed up into Hotohori's arms and he hugged her. Ashitare focused on Tasuki and Seshiri. "I remember you." He growled slightly. Tasuki took a step back, holding Seshiri.

__

Holy… Shit… Scared as hell here! PLEASE Tasuki don't let it near me! I can't believe it. He looks almost normal! Dammit. This is scary. Taiitsukun why are you making us do this? Stupid fucking Yokoshima. Capturing stupid fucking Yui. IT'S CUZ OF YOU WE HAVE TO HANG OUT WITH THESE… UGH…… 

Ashitare got down to his hands and knees and bowed to them. "G-Gomen nasai Tasuki and Seshiri. I regret what I did now. But I was under orders. I realize what I did was a mistake and I realize that-" Seshiri cut him off. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

He looked up startled. "Apologizing." Amiboshi prodded Ashitare. "Wow Taiitsukun-sama…. He can really think for himself now." Taiitsukun nodded, pleased with her work.

Ashitare, undaunted, got up. Holding his hands out he took a step towards Tasuki and Seshiri. Once again Tasuki backed up, holding Seshiri. Ashitare's face fell. "I know you don't trust me, but I hope that you will. I also hope you can forget the horrible things that I-" Nanuri spit at Ashitare.

"You expect her to forget all that shit? YOU killed the love of her life and she went fricking suicidal on us! Don't expect her to forget just cuz you say SORRY!"

Seshiri nodded. "My thoughts exactly." Ashitare's face fell. "Well I knew that, but I could still hope? Don't worry though… Now I can think for myself… And Nakago doesn't have his whip, so I can't be under his influence."

Tasuki growled. "I still don't trust you… Come on Seshiri." He pulled Seshiri away. "I think now is a good time to sleep." He said, keeping his glare on Ashitare. Taiitsukun nodded. "Hai. Nyan-Nyan will lead you all to your rooms."

Hugging Seshiri Tasuki nodded. "Ok, that works." He hugged Seshiri and kissed her gently. "Oyasumi Seshi-chan." "Oyasumi." She replied. Nyan-Nyan's appeared, jumping around. "NYAN-NYAN TAKE YOU TO YOUR ROOMS!" They squealed. Latching onto Seshiri's arm they pulled her away down the hall to where the girls slept.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Soi, Seshiri, Gurase, Miaka, and Nanuri all stood outside two of the rooms. Nyan-Nyans jumped around them, squealing. One of them sat, perched on Seshiri's shoulder. "Nyan-Nyan was told by Taiitsukun to put Nanuri, Miaka, and Soi in a room and Gurase and Nanuri are in another one!"

Tomo walked down the hall grumbling. He stood in front of them, muttering. "What's wrong Tomo?" Soi asked, walking over to him. He threw up his hands. "They kicked me out of the guys rooms because I'm 'Kakaka the homo'…" Soi laughed shrilly, and put a hand on Tomo's shoulder. "Well you will room with Gurase and Seshiri." 

__

Woah. Weird. Soi is being… Semi-normal! This is a new thing for her! She ISN'T treating everyone like dirt! Hell she's even being nice to TOMO and she HATES him! I wonder what made her change her mind…. Strange.. Ugh… I can' t believe this. Rooming. With. TOMO. UGH I'd rather room with SOI! Well maybe not Miaka, she'd call out in her sleep for Tamahome…

Tomo walked into the room he was staying in with Gurase and Seshiri following. A Nyan-Nyan popped in and magically placed three beds in the room. Seshiri nodded a thanks to the Nyan-Nyan, dismissing it. 

Seshiri jumped onto her bed, turning to face Gurase and Tomo. "Ok then." She said, watching Tomo uneasily. Wordlessly Tomo looked around the room. Gurase broke the silence. "So. Uh. Well. How's everyone doing?" Tomo jumped at her voice, turning around. "I am……… doing well, all things considered."

Seshiri groaned, laying back onto her bed. "This mission is going to be hell! You guys realize that right?" Gurase nodded solemnly. "I am not going to take this night of sleep for granted. Suzaku KNOWS what sleep we'll get on our quest." Seshiri nodded. _It's going to be a looooooooooong trip…._

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri stood in front of Taiitsukun, listening. "And you ALL MUST be friends…. Kaeli is going to report to me every little thing that goes on that seems unfriendly." Nanuri's jaw dropped. "That's going to be a lot of things, you understand that, right?" Taiitsukun nodded, closing her eyes. "Unfortunately yes."

"So how are we starting out?" Hotohori asked, putting a hand on Gurase's shoulder. Taiitsukun opened her eyes saying, "I WOULD transport you all but-" "But?" Nuriko asked.

"I am not sure WHERE Yokoshima's fortress is… and… He is more powerful than I expected. He has.. put a barrier on certain powers of mine." Tamahome stared at Taiitsukun. "But, that would mean he's more powerful than you…"

Taiitsukun groaned. "No, just bending the rules of this universe. Until I find a way to stop it, I can not transport or heal you, should you come for my aid."

"Has he put the barrier on the Gods as well?" Chiriko asked, stepping forward. Taiitsukun looked down at him. "No. That would not be possible." Chiriko nodded. "I understand." Seshiri however didn't. "I don't really-" Tasuki shook his head. "Seshi-chan, just leave it be. The more she says the more confused you'll get." Seshiri nodded. "Good point.."

Taiitsukun sighed, grumbling. "How could I teach such a baka child as this. It must have been Chichiri's teaching.." Seshiri perked up her ears leaning forward. "What was that Taiitsukun?" Chibi-Taiitsukun looked up. "Nothing!"

Nakago looked at his nails, unconcerned. "So when are we leaving? And where are we going?" Taiitsukun floated over to him. "As soon as I supply you all with horses and supplies, you will be on your way." 

A Nyan-Nyan bounced over to them. "Nyan-Nyan has gotten you all stuffies! Supplies an horsies an EVERYthing!" Miaka grinned at the Nyan-Nyan. "Good Nyan-Nyan! Arigatou!" Nyan-Nyan did a bow, and a somersault before popping away. Soi hovered around Nakago. "What a disgusting creature…"

Amiboshi smiled uncertainly. "I don't know, it's kind of cute." Suboshi smacked his brother upside the head. "Can we get on with this!? I want to find Yui-sama!" Taiitsukun waved her arms towards the doors. "Ok then. Bye." 

Nuriko watched her. "Is that it?" He asked, heading for the door. Taiitsukun nodded. "Hai… I will be waiting. Do NOT screw this up!" "Have a little faith no da!" Chichiri said, grinning as he walked out the door.

Seshiri walked out the door following the others. As she stepped outside the scenery changed completely. Now she was outdoors in a forest, with a group of saddled up horses in front of her. She turned back to look back at Taiitsukun's palace and it was gone, in it's place was a shrubbery surrounded by more trees. _Well this is it! No turning back now!_

Walking over to her horse, Seshiri petted it. It snorted at her, shaking it's mane. Seshiri grinned and climbed into the saddle. She grabbed the reins and waited for the others to be on their horses. 

Hotohori sat on his horse. "Hmm.. It's not quite the same as my old horse, but good enough I suppose…" He pulled Gurase up into the saddle with him, holding the reins carefully. She sat comfortably, leaning against him as she shot a grin over at Seshiri.

Tasuki led his horse over to Seshiri with his SD puppy dog eyes. "Seshi-chan! Are you sure you don't want to share a saddle?" Seshiri closed her eyes. _Must not submit to adorable irresistible puppy dog eyes! _"No Tasuki, it's ok! I'm fine!" She grinned at him. _If I want to talk with Kaeli I CANT do it with him around._

"Okay, if you're REALLY sure.." He said, shooting her the chibi-bambi eyes. Seshiri shook her head, trying not to look into his eyes. "No! Tasuki it's fine! I'm ok.. don't worry I'll pay you back somehow!"

Nuriko reached over nudging Tasuki "Ya hear that? She's gonna pay you back!" SD Tasuki grinned mischievously. "Oooh ok!"

Meanwhile Gurase and Nanuri were talking. "No there is no WAY you are going to win the cutest couple award this year Gurase! Nuriko and I are going to win!" Gurase shook her head. "Nope nope nope, NO chance! Hotohori and I are beautiful together, cute, adorable, you NAME it!" Hotohori nodded. "Hai! Gurase's and my beauty go well together."

Nanuri raised an eyebrow at Hotohori. "Oh gods, he's starting to sound like an Emperor and NOT a teen…" Nuriko nodded. "Well you guys aren't going to win!" He said, butting into the conversation. Nanuri nodded. "I am not gonna let Nuriko out of my sight! There's no WAY you can win!" Gurase giggled. "So you'll go with him EVERYwhere?"

Nanuri blushed. "Damn straight! And it doesn't matter, we're MARRIED remember?" She showed Gurase her ring. "So? Hotohori and I are married too!" Tasuki blinked. "Hmm.." He looked over at Seshiri. "Is it just me or are we getting a little left out of this conversation?" 

Seshiri shook her head. "Oh it's not just you!" Nakago yelled at them, "HEY! Are we EVER going to get there or what?" Kaeli spoke up. "Not until we find out where 'there' is…" They all turned to look at her. "Well how do we know where we're going to go?" Tamahome sighed, hugging Miaka who was sitting in front of him in the saddle. "How about we just explore everywhere…"

Chiriko nodded. "Hai, that would be a good tactic…" Kaeli rode her horse to the head and turned it back to face them. "Ok everyone. You can't go around talking about our mission… He has spies all around, you must NEVER mention his name, or it will get back to him that we are all working together."

Miboshi nodded. "Yes but isn't that kind of obvious already?" Kaeli shook her head. "Not to him. He has been known to miss the obvious facts. Be aware that everyone and every THING might be listening." She glanced at the sky quickly before continuing. "Be aware of this." Ashitare raised his hand. "Miss?" He asked, getting her attention.

"What?" She asked, looking down at him. "I'm having a little trouble getting onto my horse….. can't I just… run along side?" They all stared down at him. Mitsukake spoke up. "I do not think that would be wise." Chiriko nodded. "By now we are nothing but myths to the people here. A man running beside a group of horses would seem odd, would it not?"

Nanuri's jaw dropped. "We're MYTHS?" Chiriko shrugged. "I am not sure, but it would appear so." Nuriko laughed. "Well I must be known for my incredible fashion sense." He shot Soi a meaningful look. Kaeli smiled at Chiriko, ignoring Nuriko.

"Very good thinking. He IS correct. By now there are dozens of children named after you. While spying for Taiitsukun just yesterday I met a young boy going by the name of Hotohori." Hotohori smiled, glowing. "Well it IS a very sensible name."

Tomo cleared his throat. "MOVING on, I say we go to Ku'tou first." The Seiryuu Seishi nodded, agreeing with him. Kaeli shook her head. "I'm afraid not, that would be second. Konan is closest, so it is first.

The Seiryuu rolled their eyes. Tamahome and Miaka moved up to the front of the group, leading the way to Konan.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri's horse trotted up to Kaeli. "Oi!" Seshiri called, riding up so she was beside her. "Hey!" Seshiri said, grinning. Kaeli turned back to her. "Hi…." "So, Kaeli. What's happening?" Kaeli raised an eyebrow. "Uh… well… nothing…" Seshiri stared at her. "Uh… yeah… right.."_ Hmm… Not very talkative I see… I'll just have to calmly somehow introduce Chichiri into the conversation._

"Do you love Chichiri?" Chibi-Seshiri blurted out. SD Kaeli fell over. _Oh smooooth Seshiri, real smooth…._ Chibi-Kaeli jumped back up. Seshiri tried to look at her innocently. Kaeli chuckled softly. "No, baka, of course not. He is just a childhood friend that I knew a long time ago." Seshiri sighed. "Are you SURE? You guys would be a cute couple."

Chibi-Nuriko and Chibi-Nanuri listened in. "But not as cute as us!" Nuriko stated proudly. Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Ignore them. They're in contest mode." Kaeli nodded with a confused expression on her face. _Well this isn't going anywhere….. abort mission! Abort! Abort!_ Seshiri looked around and said, "Well uh. See you around…." Kaeli nodded, turning her eyes back to the trail.

__

Dammit. It's no fun playing matchmaker when the victims don't play along! Seshiri thought as she walked her horse over to Tasuki. Tasuki raised an eyebrow at Seshiri. "Why so down?" She sighed. "Kaeli doesn't like Chichiri. She claims it's just a friendship." He grinned at her. "Well you know how most 'friendships' turn out!" Seshiri grinned back at him. "Good point. BUT!" Chibi-Seshiri raised a fist in the air. "Hopefully with MY help it will all happen in LUDICROUS SPEED!"

Chibi-Tasuki fell over. "No no! That's not it dammit!" SD Seshiri laughed at him. "HAHA YOU FELL OFF THE-" Her horse came to an abrupt stop and she went flying out of the saddle. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Chibi-Seshiri yelled as she fell face down into a puddle of mud. "We're stopping for a while here!" Tamahome called back to the group, getting off his horse.

Chibi-Tasuki looked over at SD Seshiri in the mud. "HAHA!" He pointed, laughing at her. "THAT'S what you get for laughing at ME!" Chibi-Seshiri sat up grumbling. "Fuddrucker!" She said, trying to wipe off the mud. Amiboshi walked over to the two, kneeling down next to Seshiri. "Seshi-chan. You might want to clean up before we get started again." He said, trying not to laugh.

Tomo turned his nose up at them. "What is that girl doing, wallowing in the mud?! Ugh. The mud caked all over her clothes!" Seshiri looked over at Tomo, overhearing his grumblings. "Oh and you think I did this on purpose?"

Tomo quickly turned his back to them, taking a drink of his water. SD Seshiri stuck her tongue out at his back, crossing her eyes. He swiveled around as Amiboshi tried not to laugh. All he saw was Seshiri looking off to the side whistling. 

Grumbling he walked over to Nakago. Seshiri grinned. "Well I am going to get a drink cuz I'm really really thirsty!" Tasuki nodded, walking over to her he helped her to her feet. "Arigatou Tas-kun!" She purred. He grinned at her, off guard just as she pushed him into the puddle. She grinned triumphantly. "And THAT'S what YOU get for laughing at ME!"

He quickly made a mud ball and threw it at her. Dodging the missals she used Amiboshi as a shield. "Hey!!!" Amiboshi protested. "Agh! Not fair! Hey! Seshi-chan let go!" He yelled as he got pounded with mud. "Gomen Amiboshi ol' pal!" SD Tasuki said, getting out of the mud.

SD Seshiri ran from her hiding spot behind Amiboshi, racing away from Tasuki who quickly followed her. "Come back here!" He yelled, "You don't wanna mess with me! My power is speed!" 

He ran up until he was in front of Seshiri. Turning around to face her he stopped running. Seshiri ran right into his arms and they both fell over.

Soi snorted at the couple before turning back to glance longingly at Nakago, who ignored her completely. 

Seshiri grinned up at Tasuki, giggling "Are you gonna let me up?" He shook his head. "No, I don't think I am, not right now!" He said, leaning down and kissing her. She grinned as he pulled back. "Well… that's fine with me!" She said, grinning slyly. He laughed, kissing her repeatedly. 

"AHEM!" Nanuri said, getting their attention. Seshiri groaned. "Nanuri! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Nuriko stood beside her. "Don't you think you're going to steal the cutest couple award!" He said, hugging Nanuri.

Tasuki sat up. "What the hell?" Gurase walked over. "Yeah! It's RIGHTFULLY ours!" Seshiri sat up, watching them. "We are not trying to steal your title or whatever!" Gurase watched them suspiciously. "I don't know…." Seshiri plopped back down. "GODS! You guys! Stop being so paranoid about this stupid contest! Tamahome and Miaka are probably gonna win ANYways!"

She gestured over to where Tamahome and Miaka sat, cuddling. Gurase sighed. "Maybe…" "AND BESIDES!" Seshiri said. "Don't be so worked up over a small contest! For all you know you might not live through this!" Tasuki nodded. "Seshi-chan an I learned that the HARD way…"

Seshiri nodded. "Just take advantage of life while you still can!" "Yeah… you're right…" Gurase said, sighing. Nanuri nodded "Yeah… Good point.. Well… Yeah.." Nanuri walked away hand-in-hand with Nuriko. "We're still going to win.." She grumbled.

Gurase walked after them. "Are not!"

Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Oi. Is it just me or are they a little too obsessed with that contest?" Tasuki nodded. "They should appreciate the finer things in life!" Seshiri giggled. "Like what Tas-kun?" Chibi-Tasuki laughed nervously. "Ohhh I don't know!" 

Tasuki stood up, pulling Seshiri to her feet. "While we have this moment alone um.. I'd like to ask you something…." Seshiri gave him a puzzled look nodding. "Ok. Whatcha wanna ask?" "Well.." He took Seshiri's hand in his. "Seeing as we wont get a moment alone for a while…." Chibi-Seshiri waited for him to continue. 

__

Hmmm. This is weird. I wonder what's on his mind. Gah.. I'll just have to wait for him to spit it out. 

"Well… I mean.. Um.. Nanuri and Nuriko are married. And so are Gurase and Hotohori… and um.." _And um? Come on TELL me! You're not giving me much to work with here!_ "Well…. Sometimes I feel a little left out of their conversations cuz we ain't married… so I was wondering.. if when this is all over… would you…" He gulped. "Would you marry me?"

Seshiri laughed. "Nani? You wanna marry me because you feel left out?" Chibi-Tasuki fell over. "No! No! That's not it at all! Gah! That didn't come out the way I wanted it to!" SD Seshiri grinned. "Baka I know what you meant. Hee, sorry to ruin the moment…" He grinned sheepishly. "'s ok.. So… Do you.. When this is all over." Seshiri sighed. "But what if we don't make it throughout this whole time! Like last time!"

Tasuki shrugged. "Well that's just a chance we're going to have to take! We can't get married NOW, it's too hard and we're too busy…" Seshiri nodded. "Yeah.. you're right…" He looked at her uncertainly. "So do you..?" Seshiri looked up at him and grinned. "Hai!"

He leaned over to her and whispered, "Ai shiteru Seshiri." He put his arms around her. "Ai shiteru, Tasuki." She replied, gazing into his eyes. 

Chiriko interrupted. "What are you two doing?" SD Tasuki and SD Seshiri fell over. Sweat dropping Chibi-Seshiri sighed at Chiriko. "Nothing Chiriko…" Chiriko shook his head. "No no, continue…" The Chibis looked at each other wide-eyed before shaking their heads. 

"Chiriko, I don't think.." Seshiri began, stuttering. "Yeah.. uhm.. You aren't… Uh…" Tasuki finished. Chiriko cocked his head. "I'm not what? What were you two doing." Chibi-Tasuki hugged Seshiri triumphantly. "Proposing!" Chiriko jumped up, clasping his tiny hands together. "REALLY?"

Seshiri grinned and nodded. "Hai!!!!" "Oh how WONDERFUL!" Chiriko then raced off to tell the others. Tasuki grinned down at Seshiri, still in his arms. "Wau! Chiriko is excited! He's usually only this hyped up when he's reading a good book!" Seshiri laughed and kissed Tasuki. "Well he'll spread the word for us!" Tasuki hugged Seshiri before taking her hand and walking towards the others.

Chibi-Miaka ran over to them starry-eyed. "SUGOI! A WEDDING A WEDDING! It's about TIME you guys got married!"_ Wau! Miaka said something smart! Amazing! What the-_ Nanuri and Gurase raced over to where Miaka, Tasuki, and Seshiri were standing, trampling Miaka. "IS IT TRUE?" Chibi-Gurase shouted. "IS IT REALLY HAPPENING?" SD Nanuri asked. Chibi-Gurase throttled Seshiri. "YOU AREN'T JUST SAYING THIS TO GET OUR HOPES UP?"

A bewildered Chibi-Seshiri stared at them. "Bakas of course we aren't making it up!" She said, staring at them. The Chibi Gurase and Nanuri jumped up and down. "FINALLY!" "SUGOI!" The two started victory dancing, humming a catching tune. 

Seshiri pointed and laughed at them. "Have you REALLY been waiting that long for us to get married?!" Seshiri asked. Nanuri nodded. "Yeah. But BAKA here didn't have the guts to do it!" She whapped Tasuki's head.

Tasuki rubbed his head. "I DID TOO!" "Then why didn't you ask sooner?" Gurase asked, waiting for an answer. Tasuki stuttered. "W-well uhm.. I was uh busy with um. School.. and.. stuff…" Nanuri rolled her eyes. "Suuuuure."

Nuriko and Hotohori made there way to the small group, grinning. Nuriko grinned evilly. "So fang-boy finally came out and asked?" Tasuki rolled his eyes. "DON'T call me FANG-BOY!"

SD Miaka shouted up at them. "OI! NANURI! GURASE! STOP STANDING ON MEEEEEEE! TAMAHOMEEEEE!!!!" Tamahome ran over to where Miaka was calling for him. "Where's Miaka?" He asked, looking around. Nanuri stepped off of Miaka, pulling Gurase off too. "Ah.. Gomen nasai Miaka-chan!" They said in union. 

Miaka stood up, brushing herself off. "No problem!!!" Tamahome hugged her, pulling her away.

Kaeli walked over to them quietly saying, "You might want to get all ready, we depart in a few minutes." Tasuki nodded. "Hai, ok." Kaeli nodded to them before walking back to her horse.

Chichiri walked over to them grinning. "Congratulations no da!!! It's about time no da!" Tasuki laughed. "Hmmm, maybe we should have gotten married sooner!" Chichiri turned his back to them saying. "Well I suggest you get your horses ready no da!" Then he walked over to where his horse was standing.

Nuriko pulled Nanuri off to where they could talk in private while Hotohori and Gurase walked over to their horse.

Tasuki and Seshiri began to walk over to Tasuki's horse when they were stopped by Amiboshi. Amiboshi looked at the two of them smiling. "Hey, congratulations on the wedding you guys!" Suboshi, who was adjusting the straps of the saddle nodded. "Yeah. That's pretty cool…" Soi glared at them. "Yes congratulations." She sneered. "I hope you two will be so very happy."

Seshiri ignored the tone of her voice and grinned. "Arigatou Soi! Be sure to invite us to YOUR wedding if you have one!" Soi's jaw dropped and she turned away in a huff and walked over to where Nakago was standing.

Ashitare made his way to Seshiri and Tasuki. "I.. would like to wish you happy tidings in your marriage." He said gruffly. Tasuki nodded to him and began to pull Seshiri back to his horse. "I would really like to apologize…" Ashitare said quickly before they could leave.

Seshiri stayed silent, avoiding Ashitare's eyes. _I know that dammit but 'I'm sorry' isn't enough! It's not good enough, too late. Everything's ok NOW but you took away years that Tasuki and I could have spent together in a few instants._

After an awkward silence Seshiri forced a smile. "Thank you." She said, before quickly pulling Tasuki away. Ashitare's face fell and he turned his back to them, sighing.

"Gah… Why does Ashitare keep comin' up to us? Miboshi knows better! He knows that if he even got within a few feet of you…" Tasuki cracked his knuckles. Seshiri smiled over at him. "Thanks for uh the reassurance!" Tasuki smirked. "I almost wish that guy would TRY to come near you…. Just so I could POUND him!" Tasuki slammed his fist into his palm.

Seshiri raised an eyebrow. "Such violence in a young teen!" SD Tasuki poked her. "Hey… Seshi-chan, would you ride with me this time?" Seshiri nodded, smiling coyly at him. Chibi-Tasuki raced up to his horse, holding his hand out for her to come. SD Seshiri laughed, running over to him.

He pushed her up onto the horse before jumping on himself. "We're all ready!!!!!" He announced, trotting the horse over to where everyone else was saddling up. Seshiri reached over, grabbing the halter of the other horse she had been using before and tied the reigns to Tasuki's horse's saddle.

"Now Seshi-chan" He warned. "This horse is a little…. Uh… let's see what's the best word…. Bitchy."

At these words the horse turned it's head sideways and snorted. Seshiri laughed. "Baka, the more you say the angrier it gets!" Tasuki poked her. "Hey, who's drivin this thing, you or me?"

Seshiri grinned and poked him back. "You are of course!" He nodded. "So since I'm the captain of this… horse.. whatever I say is ok!" Seshiri shrugged. "Yeah but that doesn't mean it's correct!" Tasuki growled playfully. "Seshi-chan!" Seshiri grinned. "Kidding, baka."

Kaeli whistled for everyone to follow her on the long trudge to Konan. 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri yawned, half asleep. Tasuki held her tightly, making sure she didn't fall out of the saddle. "I'm so tired…" She mumbled. "When can we stop?" She asked with a groan. He patted her head. "I don't know Seshi-chan. The Slave-Driver here is making us go until we get to Konan it would seem…"

Seshiri yawned again, her eyes drooping. Amiboshi came up to walk his horse next to them. He smiled over at them. "Konban wa!" Seshiri groaned, rubbing her eyes and looking over at him. "Gah… How can you be so perky? It's LATE!" 

Amiboshi shrugged. "I dunno! The crisp air, the shining stars, the FRESH air…" Seshiri nodded. "Hai, you're right the air here IS cleaner." "Well here they don't have cars or big smoky industries." Tasuki commented. 

Amiboshi nodded. "Yeah…. So when do you think we'll get to Konan?" He asked. "Who knows…" Tasuki grumbled, glaring at Kaeli's back.

Suboshi moved over to the other side of Amiboshi. "Konban wa guys.." Seshiri smiled and waved half-heartedly. "So tired.." She mumbled. Suboshi nodded. "Hai, I know what you mean……" Seshiri looked up at the twinkling stars, smiling slightly.

"Hey Tasuki…" She said, pointing up. "There's you!" He looked up grinning. "Yup!" He gave her a little hug before turning his eyes back to the path. Amiboshi sighed. "We can't see our stars from here." Suboshi rolled his eyes. "Well duh, baka, those are the Ku'tou stars aka Seiryuu's stars! We'll only see them if we go to Ku'tou."

Amiboshi nodded. "Well… See you guys around…" He dropped his horse back to where Miaka and Tamahome were.

Suboshi sighed. "See what I have to deal with all day?" He joked. Seshiri grinned at Suboshi saying, "Oh yeah, SO hard to deal with!" He grinned back before following his brother.

Seshiri nestled back against Tasuki, looking back up at the stars.

__

They're nice guys I guess… Not so bad as they were the first time… Maybe this life was a little different so Suboshi isn't as screwed up as he was in the last life! Wait a minute… what's that? Seshiri sat up quickly, straining to see something in the distance. 

Chibi-Seshiri yelled. "LIGHTS!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK GUYS LOOK LOOK OMGOMGOMGOMG LOOOOOK! IT'S THE KONAN CAPITAL! LOOKY! LOOOK! OMGOMGOMG WE'RE ACTUALLY HERE!"

SD Tasuki looked around her. "WAI!!!!" He yelled, grinning. Nanuri whooped and Nuriko whistled loudly. A chorus of 'Wai's and 'Sugoi's were heard from the travelers. 

"Come on Tas-kun! If we speed it up we'll be there in no time!" SD Tasuki nodded, kicking his horse into a gallop. 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

SD Seshiri looked around at the lights and the people as they entered the gates. "TASUKI!" She squealed. "Do you know what this is!?!??!" SD Tasuki looked around puzzled. "Uh.. Konan?" "BAKA! It's the starry-night festival!!!!!!!!"

Chibi-Tasuki gasped. "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "YES!" "Seshi-chan! That would mean this is our anniversary!!!!!!" Seshiri squealed. "YES!!!!!"

Tasuki threw back his head laughed. "OI! NANURI! NURIKO! THE STARRY-NIGHT FESTIVAL!" Nuriko's eyes widened. "Wau! You're RIGHT!" Nanuri squealed like Seshiri. "OMG OMG YOU'RE RIGHT! THIS IS THE FIRST DAY I MET NURIKO!!!!!" Nuriko grinned hugging her.

Seshiri laughed. "I REMEMBER! The first time he saw you his jaw dropped and he began drooling!" Nuriko gave her a look. "I did not drool!" Nanuri giggled. "Did too!"

Gurase yelled. "Hey! I feel left out! I wasn't there, REMEMBER?" Seshiri winced. "Sorry Gurase-chan…"

Tasuki's eyes twinkled as the group rode their horses through the crowd. "Seshi-chan, you realize I proposed on the same day that I confessed I loved you?" Seshiri grinned. "Except a few hundred years later!"

Tasuki blinked. "Heyyy! You're right!" Nanuri overheard them. "Waaaauuu that's CREEPY!" She shuddered. SD Seshiri reached over and whapped her. "IS NOT! IT'S ROMANTIC!"

"CREEPY!" Nanuri retorted. "ROMANTIC!" "CREEPY!" "ROMANTIC!" "Jeeezuz CHRIST you guys are acting like KIDS!" Soi said, laughing slightly. "Kids, I don't know what it is with these kids today!" She chuckled. SD Seshiri looked back at her. "Well this is a very meaningful day for me!"

Chibi-Soi nodded. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out." She raised her fist in the air. "I SAY WE CELEBRATE!" _Hmmm. Celebrate… Maybe Soi isn't half bad!_

"WAIIIII!" They cheered, ignoring the strange glances they were getting from the crowd.

"BUT FIRST!" Gurase yelled. "We need a place to stay!" They all fell silent looking around. Hotohori smiled. "Good thinking Gurase… But.. I have to say.. Konan DOES Look different from the last time I was here…." They all looked around, realizing for the first time that everything had changed.

Seshiri shot nervous glances all around. "Omg you're right…. Ok now THIS is creepy…" Tasuki nodded. Tamahome looked around. "This IS strange. I've lived here all my life and I don't see any familiar buildings!" Hotohori tried to make himself taller. "Maybe if we try to find the palace first?"

"But what if someone recognizes us?" Seshiri asked. "BAKA!" Gurase laughed. "It's been a while since we've been here!" Nanuri nodded. "A LONG while!" Seshiri blinked. "Oh! DUH!"

Tasuki pointed over to a sign hanging from a house. –Inn-

"We could stay there ya know.." He said, laughing to himself. Kaeli nodded. "We might as well stay there."

She jumped off her horse and led it around the back.

Mitsukake volunteered to take the other horses as everyone grabbed their packs. Seshiri pulled Tasuki into the Inn, looking around. She headed for the front desk, catching the person standing there's eye.

The woman looked over at them. "Yeah?" She asked. SD Seshiri grinned at her. "HELLO! What's your name?" "Rachia…. What do you want?" SD Seshiri continued to grin. "We'd like a room for the night please!" Rachia nodded, handing her a key. 

Seshiri stared down at it before glancing up at Rachia. _Dang. Imagine all of us crammed into one room!_ She shuddered. _Wait.. maybe she thinks it's just me an Tasuki!!!! _

"We aren't married YET ya know!" She said loudly. SD Rachia blinked. "Uh… oookay… you want 2 keys?" Seshiri shook her head. "Then what the hell do you want???" Rachia asked. "It makes no sense! If you don't wanna share a room then you get two rooms!"

Tasuki laughed. "We aren't the only ones here! There's a whole band of us!" On cue they all arrived, pushing their ways through the doors. "What took you so long?" Tasuki asked, turning to them. "Gomen nasai!" Nuriko said. "We were a little caught up with the lights and-" "The candy!" Gurase cut off, holding some up.

Tasuki rolled his eyes. Rachia stared in horror at the group. "You ALL want separate rooms!?!?" She fumbled around grabbing some keys and counting them. "I'm not sure we have enough for everyone!!!!!" Nakago strode up to the front. "No, lady some of us can share rooms!"

Rachia breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good… Now.. how many keys?" Nakago turned back. "Well Ashitare, Miboshi, and I can share a room…" "Suboshi, Amiboshi, Mitsukake can share." Chiriko voiced up. "Tasuki, Nu-" Nanuri shook her head. "NOPE! Nuriko and I are going to have a room together!"

"Ok." Nakago frowned, frustrated. "So, Miaka and Tamahome, Nanuri and Nuriko, Gurase and Hotohori, Chiriko and Chichiri and Tasuki, Soi and Seshiri as well as Tomo…." "And I'll have my own room…" Kaeli said.

Rachia stared blankly at them. "So.. how many keys?" They all looked down adding it up. Chiriko quickly answered. "7." Rachia nodded, grabbing 7 keys.

"Damn.. we're gonna have a full house tonight." She grumbled. Nanuri grabbed her key holding it up like it was a treasure. "COME ON NURIKO!" She yelled, grabbing his arm. "BYE EVERYONE! SEE YA TOMORROW!" She yelled pulling him up the stairs.

Rachia looked down as all the keys were grabbed and people raced up to put away their packs. 

Tasuki walked back downstairs ahead of Seshiri. "But Seshi-chan! We're getting married! Can't we-" "Nope." "But jus for-" "Nope." "But I mean-" "Nope." "DAMMIT!" Chibi-Tasuki yelled. "Not fair…" He whined. "Nuriko and Nanuri-" "I don't GIVE a damn about Nuriko and Nanuri!" SD Seshiri said.

"WE are not married!" She continued. "THEY are!" SD Tasuki grumbled. "Fine fine fine.."

SD Nuriko and Nanuri ran back down the stairs to where the others were. "Nanuri! Nuriko!" Chibi-Seshiri stared at them. "That was FAST!" A blushing Chibi-Nanuri whapped Seshiri. "BAKA! WE DIDN'T! we decided to come down and celebrate first!"

SD Tasuki thought. "Well.. isn't that a way to celebrate?" "BAKA!" Chibi-Nuriko whapped SD Tasuki into the wall. "We decided to come down HERE to celebrate!"

SD Gurase scrunched up her face. "EEEWWW!" "BAAAKAAAA!" SD Nuriko and SD Nanuri yelled, pouncing on SD Gurase.

"We just wanted a few drinks!" SD Nuriko laughed, standing up straight. Tomo sniffed in their direction. "I can see why!" Chibi-Nuriko punched SD Tomo into the wall. "SHUT UP!" SD Nanuri yelled.

Seshiri looked around and spotted SD Rachia, who was staring at them in horror. "Uh. Gomen nasai! We're a very…. Interesting group…" SD Rachia nodded before running into the back office.

SD Seshiri laughed nervously. "WELL!" She said. SD Miaka ran over to them dragging a Chibi-Tamahome. "LET'S GO AND TRY AN ENJOY OURSELVES AS MUCH AS WE CAN!" "WAAAAIII!" "YEAAAH!" They all yelled, turning Chibi and throwing their fists in the air.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

SD Seshiri leaned over a bowl of cookies. "Mmmmmmm….." SD Nanuri leaned over her shoulder. "Hey! Get me some! Get me some!" "AND ME!" SD Gurase yelled, reaching over Seshiri's other shoulder. "MIIIINE!" SD Seshiri yelled, pulling away.

SD Tasuki came up behind her. "HEYLA SESHI-CHAN!" SD Seshiri looked at him, her mouth stuffed with cookies. "Mmmf mfama phmamf!!!!!!" SD Tasuki laughed. "Yeah! This IS loads of fun!" Ashitare, a short distance away, tried to get Tasuki's attention.

Tasuki tried to ignore him. "Agh.. he's really creeping me out…" He said quietly. "Whatcha mean?" Seshiri asked, puzzled. "He keeps asking me to follow him into dark shadowy places…" Seshiri looked around Tasuki at Ashitare.

She shuddered. "HEY TAS-KUN! TRY TO WIN ONE OF THESE FOR SESHIRI!!!!" SD Nuriko pointed at an orange stuffed bear. "OK!" Tasuki said, running over. "Watch Seshi-chan! I'm gonna win it for ya!…. um.. how do I play?" He asked, turning to the vendor.

Chibi-Seshiri grinned and was about to get up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Seshi-chan?" Ashitare asked. _Oh Gods what does he want? Tasuki! Where are you?_ She looked over at where Tasuki was standing, busy playing the game. She looked out for help from anyone but they were all busy.

"Seshi-chan.. I'd like to talk to you…" Ashitare said quietly, pulling her into the darkness. Seshiri unwillingly obeyed, seeing as he did have his hand tightly grasping her arm.

She tried to ignore the fact that he was pulling her farther and farther away from their group.

"N-nani?" She asked nervously, looking back around at Tasuki. "Let's not talk here, Ashitare… um.. let's go back into the light." "No." He said in a strong voice. Seshiri quickly looked back at him, her eyes full of fear. "I want to talk here." Seshiri gulped and nervously asked, "S-so what…" She cleared her throat. "What do you want to talk about?"

He didn't seem to notice that he grasped her arm tightly. "I want to say I'm sorry." Seshiri tried to pull away but his hold tightened. "Yeah, yeah, I understand! You said that already a bunch of times! Well if you don't mind I'd like to-" Suddenly Seshiri fell to her knees.

Ashitare's fingernails dug deep into her skin and a few drops of blood appeared. "Gomen Seshi-chan!" Ashitare gasped. Ashitare tried to help her to her feet, and noticed the blood. 

His eyes widened as he stared at the drops. Seshiri stared up at him, pale. He let out a growl and his mouth flew to where the blood had dripped. Seshiri let out an ear piercing scream, trying to pull away.

Tasuki looked up quickly over at Seshiri struggling in the darkness with Ashitare. His eyes narrowed he began to run towards them. He forced his way through the crowd trying to get to where Ashitare and Seshiri were.

Ashitare, caught in a wild frenzy, bit her arm, trying to get more of the blood. people passing by gave them strange looks, offered no help. In instants Tasuki had appeared next to them. He tried to get Ashitare separate from Seshiri.

Ashitare's eyes had gone white as he fought to stay near the human flesh. Tasuki slammed him back against the wall, holding his shirt. "ASHITARE WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

Seshiri fell back against Nanuri, who had heard her screams as well and come rushing. Gurase ran over. "What happened? I could have sworn I heard Seshiri-… Seshiri! What-?" "A-Ashitare!" Seshiri whispered, stumbling back. "He.. He's a-a horrible CANNIBALISTIC… ANIMAL!"

Tasuki kept Ashitare pinned up against the wall. He glared into Ashitare's eyes as they returned to normal. "Ashitare." He growled. "Don't you DARE come ANYwhere near Seshi-chan, or I swear to Suzaku I will tear you to PIECES, pact or no pact!"

Ashitare shook his head quickly. "N-nani? W-what happened?" He asked, stumbling over his words. Tasuki's eyes narrowed further. Letting go of Ashitare he turned back to Seshiri, leading her away.

"Seshi-chan.." He said quietly as they came back into the light. "What happened?" Seshiri sobbed, clutching his shirt. "H-he pulled me into the shadows! Farther and farther away from you!… and-and then he.. he cut me with his nails… on accident I think.. but.. but then.. h-he lunged at my arm… and-and he began to bite my arm! I-it was like he was trying to eat me alive!"

Tasuki pulled Seshiri close, holding her. "It's ok Seshi-chan." He said quietly, closing his eyes. "Don't worry… he wont come near you again… I'll make SURE of it…" 

Seshiri nodded, looking up at Tasuki. "Come on." He said. "Let's get Mitsukake to see your arm…" Seshiri dried her tears, nodding. 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

That night Seshiri held the orange teddy bear, that Tasuki HAD won. "That was just really freaky…" She said. Soi nodded. "Ugh I know. Ashitare really creeps me out…" Seshiri nodded back at Soi, grinning. "Hey, you aren't as bitchy as I thought you were!" Soi looked at her with surprise. "Right back at ya!" Tomo sat in a chair, watching them.

Soi shuddered. "It was really weird. After you and Tasuki left, Nanuri tried an experiment." "Experiment?" Seshiri asked, frowning. Soi nodded. "Hai." "You were there?" Soi nodded.

"You probably didn't even notice me but I wasn't that far away, and saw the whole thing." "Oh." "Well anyway, she pricked her finger and gave a drop of blood to Ashitare."

Seshiri's eyes widened. "Is she CRAZY?" Soi shook her head. "I don't know what she was doing, but I think she wanted to see if Ashitare would go all crazy again." "Did he?" Soi nodded. "Kind of. Not as crazy as before because it wasn't a lot of blood."

Seshiri shuddered. "Ugh…" Tomo stood up and walked over to Soi. "I just feel bad for whoever has to ROOM with him!" Seshiri nodded. "Ew.. I would HATE that! TORTURE!" Tomo shuddered. "Ugh, yeah I KNOW!"

__

Hey this isn't half bad! The Seiryuu are pretty ok when Nakago isn't all deranged and like forcing them to be all evil and stuff! Well they were pretty fricked up with to begin with but now they aren't that bad.

"Ok, well, I'm tired, so I'm just gonna crash." Soi said, getting into her bed and pulling up the blankets. "Night everyone… Seshiri-the lights?" Seshiri nodded, closing her eyes and muttering. 

Instantly the lights flickered off. "Ah." She said, smirking. "It feels good to be doing spells again!" Tomo got into his bed. "Well. Oyasumi minna-san." He said, closing his eyes.

Seshiri rolled over in her bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri woke up as the sunlight shined through her window. She sat up with a yawn, groaning. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the empty room. "Nani?" She asked groggily. She got up. _Where's Soi and Tomo? Hm. Downstairs I suppose. I might as well go down too._ She set her orange bear aside, throwing her legs out of bed. 

She quickly dressed and ran downstairs. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN'T TAKE A JOKE!" Nanuri's voice rang out, echoing through the building. "WELL IT DIDN'T EXACTLY SEEM LIKE A JOKE AT THE TIME!" 

Nuriko replied, just as loud. "UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW WHEN I'M JOKING OR NOT!" Seshiri poked her head around a corner, following the voices.

__

NANI?! "WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER NOT TO JOKE ABOUT THAT KIND OF THING!" "UGH! NURIKO! DO NOT MESS WITH ME RIGHT NOW! I AM NOT FEELING GOOD!" 

Nuriko answered. "OK I DON'T GIVE A DAMN RIGHT NOW!" "UGH! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!" With a slam of the door Nuriko stomped out of their room, quickly going down the stairs.

He saw Seshiri, pausing for a moment before shaking his head and continuing down the stairs. Seshiri stared at him before looking up at the door. She quickly ran into the room. "Nanuri! What happened?" Nanuri looked over at her with a tear-stained face. "Can you believe him?"

Seshiri sat down on the bed beside Nanuri. "I can't believe him!" "What happened?" "He claims that I was a real bitch to him this morning! And I WASN'T I was in HERE the whole fricking TIME! I don't GET it!" 

Seshiri cocked her head to the side, waiting for Nanuri to continue. "I just don't get it! Then I made ONE little comment about him PMSing, totally joking of COURSE!" Seshiri nodded.

"And then he BLOWS up saying that's the last straw! You must of heard us!" Seshiri stuttered. "Uh.. uh well uh.. just a little bit.." Nanuri stood up and paced around the room. "AND to top it off I keep feeling like I'm going to throw up!"

Seshiri reached out to hug Nanuri, but stopped as Nanuri turned pale. "Uh… 'scuse me!" She mumbled before racing over to a bucket and throwing up. Seshiri winced. "Ugh that does not sound pretty." Nanuri groaned and stood back up. "At least the bucket is THERE…." Nanuri quickly kneeled back down to the bucket and threw up.

Seshiri closed her eyes. "Ugh. Well I'm going to go downstairs… come with?" Nanuri nodded, wiping her mouth. "Ugh… maybe Mitsukake can find out why the hell I feel so damn bad!"

"How did the bucket happen to be there?" Seshiri asked, standing up. Nanuri sighed. "I had it ordered in this morning." Seshiri nodded. "Oooh ok…" They both walked out into the hall where Gurase was coming down the stairs.

"What was all that yelling?" "Oh gods. Nanuri and Nuriko got in a huge fight." "AND I'm not feeling all that good." "So where's Hotohori?" "He went downstairs already." Gurase said, smiling. "Oh, k. well, come down with us?" "Well duh!" Gurase laughed.

They all walked downstairs where everyone else was gathered around a table. "Oi, where's Tasuki?" Seshiri asked, looking around.

"I dunno." Miaka said. "He was here a few minutes ago! So was Nuriko! But… Nanuri! Seshiri! Didn't you guys go off that way with them?" She pointed behind them.

Seshiri quirked an eyebrow. "Nooooo….." Nanuri shook her head. "No way! I'm in a fight with him!" Miaka blinked. Tamahome answered, "Nani? But. You guys just made up a few seconds ago!"

Nanuri blinked. "Nooo… I've been upstairs throwing up into a BUCKET…" Hotohori walked over to them. 

"But that's impossible! You and Seshiri were just…" He shook his head. "This isn't making sense…" He hugged Gurase, kissing her. "Ohaiyo gozaimasu!" Gurase giggled, kissing him back. "So what's the plan?"

Chichiri stood up. "Well we're deciding that now no da! Join us no da?" They nodded.

Nanuri looked over at Mitsukake, beckoning him away from the group. "Mitsukake, I'm not feeling very good… I was wondering if you could figure out why?" Mitsukake nodded. "Well I'll do my best!"

Seshiri sighed, looking over at Ashitare, who was ignoring her completely. "So, what are we going to do?" 

"Well." Kaeli said. "Like I was saying before you guys came down, it would be best to search everywhere. Go visit the Konan palace, ask around the Konan capital. Then if we have nothing we go to Ku'tou and do the same there. Then on to Sairou and Hokkan."

Seshiri nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense.. but before we talk anymore, could we PLEASE have something to eat?"

Soi nodded. "Yeah, I'm starved! We've been here listening to Kaeli the whole time." "HEEEY! YOU!" Miaka called out to a waiter walking by. "Food?" He nodded and walked over to the kitchens.

A squeal from Nanuri made everyone jump. "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG NO FRICKING WAY!" Mitsukake nodded. "I'm afraid so." 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THAT'S WONDERFUL!" SD Nanuri raced back to the group. "SESHIRI! GURASE! GUESS WHAT?" "What?" They asked in union. "I'M PREGNANT!"

SD Gurase jumped to her feet, running over to Nanuri. "NO WAY!" "YES WAY!" "NO WAY!" YES WAY!" "NO WAY!" "YES WAAAAAAAAY!" Seshiri ran over to them. "YOU SERIOUS?" "YEAH" "SERIOUS SERIOUS?" "YEAH!" "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG" They all squealed in union.

Rachia shot them a look from the counter. "Would you all KEEP IT DOWN?" She yelled. "Gomen!" Seshiri yelled. "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG" They all whispered excitedly. The group at the table cheered for Nanuri. "CONGRATS NURI-CHAN NO DA!" Chichiri said, grinning.

Nanuri bowed. "Arigatou Chiri-san! I HAVE to go find Nuriko, wait for me here I'll be right back! I don't give a shit if we were mad before! Hell I don't even remember why we were mad! Where did they go?" Chiriko pointed behind them.

"Around that corner." He said cheerfully. "ARIGATOU CHIRIKO!" She ran over and kissed him on the cheek. "WHEEE I'M SO HAPPY!" She spun around in a circle before running off into the direction Chiriko had pointed.

Gurase sighed. "Oh that's so ADORABLE! Mitsukake! Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" Mitsukake smiled. 

"Well normally, just a little while after it happened, you wouldn't be able to tell. However. I could tell with the help of my Chi." "And?" Gurase asked. "Well, if I'm correct, it's a boy."

SD Seshiri and SD Gurase turned to each other squealing. "OMG A BOOOY!" In union they whispered as Rachia shot them another look.

"Oh that is so adorable! What should they name it?" Soi asked. "Probably Kourin!" Miaka said. SD Tamahome blinked. "Miaka, that's a girl's name." "…… OH. DUH hah… gomen!"

SD Gurase raised an eyebrow at Miaka. "Riiiiiight." Suddenly Nanuri's scream rang out, piercing everyone's ears. "What in the-" Seshiri paled and ran over to where Nanuri was. 

She arrived just in time to catch her friend as she fainted. "Nani?" Gurase asked, looking around Seshiri's shoulder.

"Oh my god…" Seshiri whispered, looking through the door. The others were behind them, trying to look over Seshiri. Seshiri paled until she was white as a sheet, staring. On the floor lay Tasuki and Nuriko. They both were sprawled across the floor, soaking in blood. 

Nuriko's eyes were wide open with a look of horror still shining in them. His hair was wild, soaked in blood. His shirt was torn open, and a huge gaping hole where his stomach should have been was soaking everything in more blood. Huge slices bit into the skin on his face, scarring it.

Both of Tasuki's legs were bent in an awkward way. His eyes were open, and glazed over. One of his arms was partially ripped off, hanging on only by a thread. His mouth was wide open, silently screaming. Similar scratches were cut across his face. They hadn't been dead long.

Seshiri stared down at them in disbelief. Gurase collapsed behind her, fainting. Miaka shielded her eyes, sobbing. Seshiri dropped Nanuri on the floor, stumbling forward. 

Hotohori kneeled next to Gurase, holding her. Chiriko was pulled away by Mitsukake, trying to keep him from seeing the horror in front of them. Chichiri took off his mask, turning away as tears fell down his cheeks.

Amiboshi and Suboshi led Soi away from the carnage, Tomo following. Nakago too turned his back on Seshiri, walking away silently. Tamahome pulled the sobbing Miaka back. "Miaka-chan." He whispered. "Come on…" He hugged her, walking away holding her hand.

Seshiri stumbled forward again, tripping and falling to her knees. "Nani…?" She stared at the bodies in disbelief. She turned back around, hearing a sob. "Nanuri." She whispered. Nanuri shook her head, tears flying. Seshiri crawled forward to Tasuki's body. Her clothes were stained from the pool of blood surrounding him. 

"This can't be happening!" She said, her voice croaking. "Not again! Never again!" She said with a sob in her voice. Nanuri scrambled up, lunging forward in a desperate attempt to reach Nuriko. "NURIKO!" She wailed. "Nuriko! Koi! Nuriko!" She sobbed, clutching his body.

"This can't be happening!" Nanuri sobbed. "I can't believe it! I wont!" Seshiri sobbed, letting the tears come. "Nuri-chan! It's happening, it's real.. they.. they're dead!" She cried, leaning down to Tasuki. "I knew it!" She sobbed. "I KNEW we wouldn't make it! I told him, we should have gotten married before! I TOLD him! And-and…"

Nanuri sobbed. "I can't believe it! The last thing I ever said to him was…. I hate you!" Seshiri sat up, sobbing and covering her face in her hands. "And now.. now it's too late!…" Nanuri sobbed again. 

"No!" She said forcefully through her sobs. "This can't be real! It has to be a dream!" "No Nanuri!" Seshiri cried. "Don't convince yourself it isn't real because it IS… it's real…. It's happening…" "NO!"

Seshiri stood up on shaky legs, trying to hold herself together. She stumbled over to Nanuri. "Nuri-chan.." Tears ran down her cheeks. 

"This is REAL." "No… No.." Nanuri sobbed, laying down next to Nuriko's body and holding onto him. "No…" She said, over and over again, sobbing. Seshiri tried to pull Nanuri up. "Nanuri!" She tried to dry her tears.

"Nanuri!" She tried her best to pull Nanuri from Nuriko, but her hold was too strong. Seshiri gave up. "Nanuri, please, don't tell yourself it's not real!" Nanuri turned and glared at Seshiri. 

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW! THIS ISN'T HARD FOR YOU BECAUSE IT'S HAPPENED TO YOU BEFORE! YOU'RE USED TO IT BY NOW!"

Seshiri leaned back, shocked at Nanuri's words. _How could she say such words? Oh Tasuki, I need you right now! But… Oh Tasuki! Not again! Please! I won't be able to survive again! Living another lifetime without you! _

But.. but now I know better. I know it's real, I wont disillusion myself. But gods… Tasuki…. Why.. I can't believe it… you… and… I… we were going to get married and…. And… Oh Tasuki….

Gods… I have to help Nanuri through this. I'm the only one who can understand. I can't let her die of a broken heart.

Suddenly she pulled Nanuri up forcefully and slapped her. "NANURI! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Nanuri pulled back, a look of shock on her face. Sniffling, she rubbed her cheek with her hand as tears fell silently.

Seshiri spoke with a forceful strong voice. "Nanuri don't you EVER say that! I lost Tasuki before, and now I've lost him again. Old memories, old emotions have come up that I had forgotten about. Now it's JUST as bad as it was before if not WORSE! I admit that now I can hold myself together in public a lot better, because I am used to it. BUT I can GUARANTEE you that when you and I leave I will start sobbing alone in my room."

Nanuri's tears continued to fall. "Nanuri.." Seshiri's voice softened. "I understand how you feel, I am probably the ONLY person who understands how you feel! And I am probably the only one who can help you through this, as you can probably help me."

"It's just that…" Nanuri sobbed again, and new tears raced down Nanuri's cheeks. "I… I'm pregnant.. and.. .and I'm going to be all alone raising this kid.. if it looks like Nuriko I don't know what I'll do… every time I see the child it will remind me of HIM and the pain will be refreshed and… and.." Nanuri stopped talking and began to sob uncontrollably. 

"Come on." Trying to keep herself together Seshiri stood up, pulling Nanuri to her feet. "Let's go…" She said quietly. Without turning back, Seshiri led Nanuri out of the room. 

As soon as they left a dark shadow appeared in the room. "Hmm… That was a beautiful performance. I can not wait to see more of this drama." With a deep cackle the figure disappeared.


	3. Trials of the Heart Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seshiri sat on her bed in a daze. _Tasuki. Bastard. Once again you've left me here to rot. Left me here in this gods forsaken place to sit here and wait until it's my turn. This is the second time it's happened. Dammit Tasuki, you and I are running out of chances! _

There's only so many times that we can find each other when we're reborn!…. dammit. And the worst part of all this is that I actually have to try and stay alive for Nanuri's sake. She's never gone through this before, I know what it's like. Gah. Dammit. What the hell did I do to deserve this…

Tears ran down Seshiri's cheeks as she thought. _I remember what it was like the first time. I was so alone, no one to turn to. _

Once again, here I am, sitting here asking myself 'what if I jus died right now. What if I just ended it all here.' Then I wouldn't have to wait. But I have to be strong. I have to show everyone that I can go through all this shit more than once. I have to-

A knock on the door interrupted Seshiri's thoughts. She quickly wiped away her tears, "Come in.." Gurase opened the door and stepped in quietly. "How you doing?" She asked in a hushed voice. 

Seshiri shrugged, trying to force a smile. "I'm not doing so bad… all things considered…. Like Nanuri said, I'm used to it by now."

Gurase shook her head, smiling. "Baka. You may fool everyone else, but you don't fool me.. No matter what you tell yourself, or anyone else, you are not ok. This is tearing you up inside isn't it? You just don't want to admit it." 

Gurase walked over to where Seshiri was sitting on her bed.

"You want to be strong." She sat down. "Well guess what Seshi-chan. You aren't strong. You aren't some sort of Superhuman who can do all of this stuff, go through all of this crap, and not be sad…. It's ok to cry…"

Then Seshiri let it all out. Sobbing she leaned against Gurase. "Gurase. How could he do this to me?… AGAIN?…" Gurase spoke soothingly. 

"Seshi-chan. I know it's gotta be hard, but think. Maybe it's not his fault. Obviously they were murdered. What we have to do is figure out who the hell did it and why."

Seshiri threw up her hands. "Yokoshima obviously! Why else wouldn't he want to kill them? He's probably going to kill us all off one by one!" 

Seshiri sobbed, laying down on the bed. "We were going to be married! We were GOING to be MARRIED! And not even a day after he proposed-… he…. He was…"

Gurase shushed Seshiri. "It's ok Seshi-chan. It's ok.." She hugged Seshiri, talking to her like she was a frightened deer. "It's ok…" Seshiri sat up again, wiping her tears. 

"So how's Nanuri…? Is she doing any better?" Gurase shook her head. "Still crying, but not as hard as before. I can't be in there long because those sobs will give me a headache!"

Seshiri shook her head, sighing. "Poor Nuri-chan…" Gurase nodded. Seshiri sighed again and looked over at Gurase. "Arigatou, Gurase-chan." Gurase smiled. "No problem. Just if Hotohori dies and I go all psychotic, please try to talk me out of totally destroying the world!"

Seshiri laughed. _Hm… I'm getting kind of hungry.. I still haven't had a bite to eat!_ Images of Tasuki's broken body flashed across her mind. _On second thought I'm not so hungry…._

Looking around the room Seshiri frowned. "Where are Tomo and Soi?" "They're all downstairs. Chichiri forced them to stay down there, not wanting them to come up and disturb you."

Seshiri smiled. "Kaeli and Chichiri would have been a cute couple…" Gurase nodded. "I don't think Nanuri and I can set them up.. not right now… we've got kind of a lot on our minds." Gurase laughed. "Yeah. And of course the fact that it is SO morally wrong means nothing to you?"

Seshiri straightened up. "Of COURSE it doesn't! Who do you think I AM?" Gurase laughed, standing up. "Well, I'm going back down. Do you wanna come?" Seshiri raised an eyebrow. "Only if they promise not to stare at me like I was a freak. The last time Tasuki died they ALL looked at me like I was contagious with a fatal disease or something.."

Gurase laughed again. "Well I'm SURE this time they wont, they'll know better." Seshiri shrugged and stood up. "Do you think I should go see Nanuri?" Gurase shook her head solemnly. "I don't think so. Let her cry it off for a while before you go in there. She's pretty pissed off that you slapped her!"

Seshiri smacked her forehead. "I was only trying to get her to her senses!" "Well it worked! You made her stop crying for a few seconds! Be proud! No one else has been able to do that!" Seshiri stared at her. "You serious?" Gurase nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure YOU were exactly the same."

Seshiri shrugged as they walked out the door. "I just don't like this whole thing." "What whole thing?" "Their death! Everyone said WE walked off with them and we DIDN'T…. It's too fishy…" Gurase sighed. "Seshi-chan. Are you trying to tell me they AREN'T dead? Because that will only be making reality hurt more! Life ISN'T like an anime show ya know!"

Seshiri nodded. "Yeah… you're right…. No reason to cloud my judgement and make the truth seem to hurt less." Gurase walked her down the stairs past Nanuri's room. "Damn…" Nanuri's sobs could be heard through the thin walls. "She's been going like this for HOW long?" "Since you went upstairs." "Daaaamn a few hours then."

Gurase nodded solemnly, sighing. "I'm just glad Hotohori wasn't with them!" Seshiri laughed. "Yeah well, BE happy!"

As soon as they reached the downstairs the people that were gathered there turned to stare at them. _Oh Gods. Not this again!_ Soi and Tomo walked over to her. "Hey! Seshi-chan, you ok?" Seshiri smiled. "I'm all in one piece." "SO is it ok if we go in the room tonight?" Soi asked, none too politely.

Seshiri chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, sure why not." Soi smiled and hugged Seshiri. She whispered, "I'm sorry about Tasuki…" She pulled back and walked over to them small bar. 

Seshiri looked around. "Where's Miaka and Tamahome?" "They went upstairs." Nakago answered, looking over at her. She nodded. Looking around the room, she thought. 

__

Let's see…. Hotohori and Gurase are there cuddling. Miaka and Tamahome are upstairs. Nanuri is upstairs sobbing. Nakago is right there eating, Soi is having a few drinks with Tomo. Kaeli. Hm. Kaeli and Chichiri are talking quietly and- SHIT Ashitare is down here. Dammmiiit he's giving me a look! Fuck I don't wanna go over there! Tasuki isn't around to protect me!

Ashitare tried to beckon Seshiri over to him but she turned around and walked over to Soi and Tomo. "Ugh. It's trying to call me over again." Soi quickly looked back at Ashitare before turning around again. "Ugh he's staring at us!" Soi said quietly.

Seshiri stared down at the drink in Soi's hand. "I REFUSE to turn around and look at him!" Tomo nodded. "Wise choice. I do not see why anyone would want to look at him anyway…."

"Hey, you guys will stay with me right? To make sure he doesn't try to I dunno eat me alive again? It's not like I have Tasuki's tessen or-" Seshiri stopped in mid-sentence, thinking.

Soi looked at her. "Nani? Something wrong?" Seshiri stood up quickly. "Tell me, what did they do with the bodies?" Tomo stared at her. "They already buried them." "Dammit!" Seshiri yelled, slamming her fist on the table.

"I don't suppose-… no, he never goes anywhere without it… but I might as well check…" Seshiri jumped to her feet.

"Oi! What's wrong?" Soi asked, puzzled. Seshiri looked over at her. "Soi. Tasuki never goes ANYwhere without his tessen…" "So?" Tomo asked.

"Well I don't exactly remember it being on that body…" Soi stared at her. "But then it's in his room." "I'm not sure… That's what I'm going to find out." Seshiri raced up the stairs, two at a time.

Soi shrugged and followed her up, Tomo pursuing. 

Seshiri pushed open the door, looking around. "Well this is where he was sharing the room. Who was he with? Chiriko, Chichiri and Tasuki." She answered for herself. Soi and Tomo watched as she ran about the room, throwing clothes all over the place searching.

She soon came back to them, rubbing her hands together. "It's not here…. Hmm… how very peculiar…" Tomo stared at her blankly. "What?" "It's not here! His tessen isn't here!" Soi raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he DID have it, you just didn't notice."

Seshiri looked down, frowning. "Well yeah I suppose that's possible… I was a little busy.. But no! I'm almost positive that…" Tomo put his hand on Seshiri's shoulder. "Come on Seshi-chan… let's go back down." She sighed. "I'm NOT crazy! I swear to SUZAKU I didn't see it there!"

Soi shrugged. "You WERE distracted. You could have missed it." Seshiri sighed. "Yeah. Well let's go back down…"

When they got downstairs Gurase walked over to them. "Hey what happened?" "I could have sworn Tasuki didn't have his tessen with him." Seshiri tugged her earring absently. "And he never goes anywhere without it. And it's not in his room…" Gurase gasped. "But that's…" "Yeah I know, kinda.. well REALLY weird.."

"But." Soi interrupted. "We think that he had it and just Seshiri didn't notice." Gurase frowned. "Gomen, if I hadn't been busy fainting I would have been able to verify what you say." Hotohori walked over, putting his arms around Gurase.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." Seshiri said, smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow. "And I'm expected to believe that?" "Yes." Gurase said, grinning. He shrugged. "Well ok then.." He kissed the top of her head and looked back up.

"So, Kaeli says that we are still moving out tonight. She said it was best for us to get on the move before Yokoshima strikes again." Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Hey, be right back I'm going to go talk to her."

Seshiri got up and started to walk over to where Chichiri and Kaeli were talking. "But- Kaeli.." She shrugged. "I'm sorry Chiri-san… I just think of you as a friend…." He sighed, standing up. Seshiri stopped walking and listened. "Well… I guess that's that. All we'll ever be is friends." He said. Picking up his mask he turned and walked away, going upstairs.

Kaeli sighed, slamming her fists on the table. "Dammit." Seshiri walked over. "Ok, spill!" Kaeli looked over to her. "Chichiri is just a friend…" "But he likes you more than that?" Kaeli nodded. "I COULD learn to love him. But. But I wouldn't be able to do that. Koran was my best friend, and even though it was hundreds of years ago I wouldn't be able to do that…"

Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Kaeli! Get a hold of yourself! She's been dead for a couple hundred years! SHE cheated on HIM!" Kaeli sighed. "I know I now, but it seems as though yesterday-" "I don't think she'll mind Kaeli…. So… do you like him?" "No.. I don't.. I never really thought about him.. like that…"

Seshiri sighed. "Well he's a good guy. He'll be sad for a while, but get over you soon enough, don't worry about it…." Kaeli smiled gratefully at Seshiri. "Thanks for the reassurance." Seshiri grinned. "Noooo problem! Now, are you seriously making us move out?"

Kaeli nodded. "It isn't safe here." "It isn't safe ANYwhere!" Kaeli frowned. "Yes but we have long overstayed our welcome." She gestured over to Rachia who was watching them as she talked to a small group of people. Suddenly they all turned to look at them, staring with large eyes.

Seshiri smacked her forehead. "Good point.." She glanced nervously back at the people staring at them. "Well where are we going to go?" "Earlier today, after the murder, I used some of my powers to disguise myself until I was transparent, and I walked right into the palace."

SD Seshiri's jaw dropped. "NO WAY! YOU CAN GO INV-" SD Seshiri caught herself, lowering her voice. "Invisible?!!??" Kaeli grinned, nodding. "Yeah. One of the advantages of staying with Taiitsukun." "So what did you figure out?" Seshiri leaned in to hear.

"There was a meeting being held of the Empress, who was the ruler, and her advisors. They were speaking of a darkness that had moved to Sairou. People dying, becoming demons, zombies, animals attacking randomly. Even a drought that lasted a few days. There was a plague that went around for a short time as well…"

Seshiri stared at her. "Do you think it's Yokoshima?" "It's to suspicious NOT to be.." "It COULD be a trap…" "Yes, but he's going to kill us off anyway. I take it Taiitsukun failed to mention the fact that this was a suicide mission?" Seshiri stared at her. "She… must have forgotten.. to mention that…" Kaeli shook her head, closing her eyes. "Well, it's a suicide mission. None of us are supposed to make it out alive. She doesn't expect us to be successful in our mission."

Seshiri frowned. "Then why in the HELL did she send us?" Kaeli smiled. "Might as well try. As long as we have a tiny chance, we need to take it." "Even if there's 99.9% that we WONT even live?" Kaeli nodded.

"Oh I feel reeeeeaaal safe going on THIS mission!" Seshiri groaned. Kaeli laughed. "If human kind is doomed anyway, we might as well try in a desperate attempt to save it." Seshiri shrugged, but still had a gloomy expression on her face. "Yeah your reasoning makes sense… but STILL… I want to get back home… I have a family this time, and what would happen if I just disappeared? They'd be worried…"

Kaeli smiled slightly. "Yeah… well… we leave tonight. You might want to go and talk to Nanuri… get her prepared to leave." Seshiri nodded and stood up. "See ya Kaeli, nice talking to you." "Yeah, ja ne!" "Ja ne."

Seshiri walked over to the stairs. _Kaeli isn't so bad once you start to talk to her. I guess she IS right though, making us leave as soon as possible. But Nanuri. She wont be able to handle this._ Taking slow steps Seshiri trudged up the stairs.

She stopped in front of Nanuri's door. _I guess she's stopped sobbing, it's all quiet… but-what if??? Would she be so stupid as to???_

Seshiri burst open through the door, looking around. Nanuri sat on the bed hugging a pillow. Seshiri relaxed. _Good. She ISN'T so stupid as to kill herself…_ Seshiri walked over to her.

"Hey." "…Hey…." Seshiri pulled up a chair and sat across from her. "You ok?" Nanuri shrugged. "I guess…" Seshiri sighed. "Nanuri-we have to leave tonight…" Nanuri nodded. "Ok." Seshiri stared at her blankly. "Are you ok?"

Nanuri looked up at her calmly. "What the hell do you think?" Seshiri chided herself. "Yeah, stupid question…" Seshiri looked around uneasily. "But we do have to leave tonight. So-" "I'm already packed." Seshiri looked down at the pack resting against the bed."

"Nanuri-" "It's ok. I'm fine. It's all good." Seshiri gave her a quizzical look. "Are you trying to convince me that? Or yourself?" "Oh that sounds familiar." Seshiri nodded. "Nanuri, you're hurting real bad, and I know what it's like. Right now you're saying you're ok because you are afraid. You don't want to admit to anyone, or yourself, that you are scared stiff. Don't pretend. It only makes everything worse."

Nanuri looked Seshiri in the eye. "You're right Seshi-chan. You're always right." "ME? RIGHT?" Chibi-Seshiri shook her head. "You're joking right?" Nanuri chuckled. "Good point." Seshiri smiled. "Hey Nanuri, come downstairs. Everyone is really worried about you. And we're leaving tonight."

Nanuri looked behind Seshiri. "Well what time is it?" "It's about 4 or 5." "And we leave?" "At 7." Nanuri sighed. "I'm not sure if I want to face them all… I'm not sure if I CAN face them all…"

Seshiri stood up. "Oh come now, this is what happened last time except roles were reversed! I'm going to drag you downstairs whether you like it or not!" Seshiri grabbed Nanuri's wrist, pulling her up. "Come on baka, let's talk about that kid of yours."

Downstairs Gurase, Nanuri, and Seshiri all sat at a table gossiping. "Well, Kaeli said she only liked him as a friend." Seshiri said, sipping her sake. Gurase nodded. "Yeah, and after you talked with Kaeli I went up and talked to Chichiri! He said he doesn't like her anymore, but I don't believe a word of it. You just don't stop liking someone immediately after they turn you down."

Nanuri took a big swig of her Nuriko Special and nodded. "I agree, I think he still likes her, and deep down she really likes him." Seshiri grinned. "Exactly what I was thinking!" "Oi me too!" "Well DUH we DO share a brain ya know!" Seshiri snorted. "Share??? SHARE???"

"Hey it's not MY fault you took the mush that we never use in real life!" SD Seshiri leaned over and whapped SD Nanuri. "BAKA!" SD Gurase laughed. "Well I think SOMEone is feeling a little better!" SD Nanuri got back up grinning. "Yeah, for now. Once this Nuriko special wears off I'll be sulky and sad with one hell of a hangover!"

Gurase raised an eyebrow. "Are you SURE you should be drinking with that baby?" Nanuri blinked. "Oh shit you're right!!! Uh… be right back!" Chibi-Nanuri jumped up, racing to the bathroom.

Chibi-Gurase cringed. "Well I think that Nanuri IS feeling a lot better. Despite the Nuriko Special." Seshiri laughed. "Yeah, which is a really good thing." Hotohori walked over to the group and sat down in Nanuri's chair.

"Done gossiping?" He asked, watching both of them. Gurase nodded, "For now, until Nanuri gets back." "So shoo!" Seshiri said, swatting at him. "Hey! Don't swat at my Hori-kun."

Chibi-Seshiri got Bambi eyes and big eyelashes. "Heeeyyyyy!!! Don't swat at maaaiii Hooori-kuuun!!!" SD Gurase jumped on SD Seshiri and began whapping her repeatedly. "AND DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME EITHER!" She shouted, laughing. 

Hotohori stood up and took a step over to Gurase. "Well Gurase come over to me when you guys are done gossiping." He kissed her cheek. She grinned up at him and kissed him before quickly turning back around.

As Hotohori left to go sit with Chichiri and Tamahome Seshiri straightened herself up. She deepened her voice and said, "Ahem… Wellll Gurase come over to meeeeee when you guys are doone gossiping!" 

SD Gurase whapped Seshiri again. "BAKA!" Nanuri stumbled back over, slumping down in the chair. "Oi. I'm tired." "Well we can't sleep, we're riding tonight!" Nanuri groaned. "Dammiiiit…. I shouldn't have had that Nuriko special…"

SD Seshiri patted Nanuri on the back. "Gah, no worries! Remember?" Nanuri leaned forward groaning. Gurase sweat dropped. "Baka…." Kaeli walked over to the table. "Konban wa."

"Konban wa Kaeli-chan!" Seshiri said. Kaeli smiled. Well minna, we're all setting out. Gathering our remaining things. Mitsukake is out gathering the horses up."

Gurase nodded. "Arigatou Kaeli! Ja ne!" "Ja ne!" Kaeli walked away to tell the others. Tamahome walked over to them.

"Geez. It's impossible to gossip with everyone coming to us!" Seshiri said, rolling her eyes. Nanuri looked over at Tamahome. "'Sup Tom my homey?" Tamahome stared at her for a few moments before saying. "……Just wondering if any of you guys needed some help with packs and saddles and stuff."

Gurase shooed him away saying, "No, no we're fine, nice thought though." Tamahome shrugged and walked back to where Miaka was standing.

Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Oi these guys are getting annoying.. well I'm going to go pack my stuff… Gurase.." Chibi-Seshiri sweat dropped. "You might wanna help Nanuri…" Nanuri lay sprawled on the floor, groaning.

SD Gurase sweat dropped. "Hai, good idea." She grabbed SD Nanuri by the arm and began dragging her up the stairs.

Seshiri finished off her glass of sake before walking up the stairs. _Well this is going to be a very interesting trip… Poor Nanuri. Heh, poor ME! Well Tasuki's gone, again. This time his tessen is gone too. That's really strange. I could have SWORN that it wasn't there.. that would mean Tasuki wasn't exactly dead. _

But I'm probably just trying to convince myself he isn't dead. To have a reason to think he's still alive and breathing. Well.. Whatever…. I don't care anymore… I should probably make my heart cold against him. Because he's broken my heart in two lifetimes! I don't think I'd be able to handle a third.

Seshiri opened the door to her room and walked in. She assessed the mess and began to search around the room for her stuff._ But then again it wasn't really HIS fault.._ She stuffed some of her clothes in her pack.

It was Yokoshima's. It's HIS fault. Last time it was Ashitare. So I guess neither times it was Tasuki's fault… She picked up the Orange Teddy bear and looked at it for a few moments. _But it still happened._

Seshiri sighed before stuffing the teddy bear into her pack. Slinging it across her back she left the room, walking downstairs. She looked around before sitting down alone at a table. _I wonder where Gurase and Nanuri are…_ She grinned as she looked over in Rachia's direction. Walking over she leaned on the counter. 

"Heyla Rachia!" Rachia jumped back, up against the wall. "Uh hi." Chibi-Seshiri grinned. "Glad to have us gone?" SD Rachia nodded. "Hell yeah, do you think I LIKE dead bodies appearing and disappeari-"

Seshiri smacked her hand on the table, gasping. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Rachia yelped. "I just said 'hell yeah do you think I like dead bodies appearing and disappeari-" Seshiri cut her off again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN APPEARING AND DISAPPEARING?!"

Rachia regained her composure. "What the hell do you think I mean?! The bodies came and then all of a sudden I went to look at the damage and they were gone!"

Seshiri frowned, thinking aloud. "But Tomo said they had been buried…" She turned to Rachia quickly. "Tell me, did anyone on the staff bury the bodies?" Rachia snorted. "No! they would be talking about it and gossiping! And they would have told me! Why would I go check out bodies if they were already buried!?"

Seshiri gasped. "But that would mean they disappeared!" "No REALLY?" Seshiri gasped again. "OMG THAT MEANS THAT THE BODIES WERE THERE AND THEN THEY WERE GONE!" Chibi-Rachia stared at her. "Not the brightest in the bunch are you?"

SD Seshiri jumped over the counter and hugged Rachia. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!" SD Rachia yelled and tried to fight her off. "AAAAAHHH WHAT THE HELL? SAVE MEEE! SOMEONE!"

SD Seshiri jumped back over the counter. "THANKS RACHIA!" SD Rachia backed up against the wall, wide eyed. SD Seshiri turned and looked around, scanning for Tomo. "BYE RACHIA! HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Rachia gasped. "Y-Yeah." SD Rachia sweat dropped. "Yeah.. again…" She laughed nervously before running through the door behind her locking it shut.

SD Seshiri blinked before turning back around. Over near the door she saw Tomo talking with Miboshi. She ran over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"TOMO!" She hissed loudly. "Did you say they buried the bodies? Are you almost SURE they did?" He blinked at her, puzzled. 

"Kakaka how am I supposed to know? I went back down to check a while after it happened and they were gone and it was all cleaned up… I just assumed that-" "You just assumed?" He frowned. "You know it's very rude to cut people off in the middle of their-" SD Seshiri grabbed his shirt and shook him. "ANSWER MEEE!"

SD Tomo yelled. "AAAH DON'T KILL ME! YES! I JUST ASSUMED THEY WERE BURIED!" SD Seshiri threw him back and screamed. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" SD Tomo fell over and cowered behind a chair. "What's wrong with you!?!??!" He asked, sputtering.

SD Seshiri twirled around the room. "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!" She yelled, giggling. SD Tomo stared at her. "Are you ok Seshi-chan?" SD Seshiri grabbed Tomo and pulled him up. "THANK YOU TOMO!" She yelled. SD Tomo sweat dropped. "Seshiri you're scaring me.. and I mean more than usual… kakaka..

SD Seshiri spun SD Tomo around the room, letting go so he went flying into the wall. Seshiri ignored his moans of pain and continued to dance around the room. "THIS CALLS FOR A VICTORY DANCE!" SD Seshiri yelled, making her fingers into a V for Victory.

"DOODOODOODOOOOOO" Seshiri hummed a catchy tune while hopping from one foot to another, victory dancing. Everyone turned to stare at her, horrified. SD Seshiri ran around hugging everyone. "NO NEED TO WORRY GUYS!" She yelled. "EVERYTHING'S FINE! PERFECT! WHEEEEEEEE!" 

Chibi-Gurase dragged Nanuri down the stairs and stopped as Seshiri danced across her path. She dropped Nanuri and ran over to where Seshiri was twirling. "SESHI-CHAN!" She yelled, grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "What the hell are you ON?"

SD Seshiri giggled. "THE BODIES!" Chibi-Gurase sweat dropped and grumbled, "I never thought I'd see the day when dead people made people happy.." SD Seshiri collapsed laughing. "NO BAKA!"

Chibi-Gurase blinked. "Nani?" "The bodies disappeared!" "Yeah into the ground that's where they disappeared!" SD Seshiri whapped SD Gurase. "NO baka! I have enough evidence to verify that Tasuki and Nuriko AREN'T DEAD!"

SD Gurase put her hands on her hips. "Now Seshi-chan, I know it's tough with Tasuki gone but don't make the truth seem not real!" Seshiri shook her head. "NO! It's just that look, the tessen wasn't on Tasuki! It's not in his room! I'm POSITIVE that body didn't have it with him!"

SD Gurase raised an eyebrow as Seshiri continued. "AND to top it all off, Rachia's staff DIDN'T go clean up the mess! It just disappeared." SD Gurase though for a moment before saying, "So you're saying that.. they aren't dead?" "HAI! All the evidence points to them being alive, ne?"

SD Gurase nodded. "Well… yeah… I guess…" Seshiri grinned. Gurase frowned. "But Seshi-chan, what happened to the real Tasuki and Nuriko if that wasn't them?" Seshiri froze. After a moment she screamed. "NOOOOOOOO BACK TO SQUARE ONE!" She fell to her knees yelling.

"SESHI-CHAN!" Gurase hissed, pulling up the wailing Seshiri. "People are STARING!" SD Seshiri blinked. "When do they NOT stare at me?" Gurase blinked. "Good point…"

Seshiri sighed. "Well this bites. I don't know where Tasuki or Nuriko are. I have no way to find out either!" Gurase laughed. "Baka you give up to easily. Obviously they are in Sairou! With Yokoshima!" Seshiri blinked, putting the puzzle together.

"AH HAH! MAYBE THEY'RE IN SAIROU WITH YOKOSHIMA!" Gurase sweat dropped. "But I just said-" "Aren't I wonderfully brilliant Gurase?" Gurase sweat dropped again. "Er…. Yea.. why not.."

Kaeli called back to them. "Oi! This isn't party time or anything! Come on already! We're all waiting!" Seshiri looked around, noticing that everyone was outside.

She and Gurase grabbed Nanuri's arm and headed out. Seshiri turned back one last time to take a look inside the inn to see Rachia peeking her head out of the door. Seshiri grinned and waved before jumping up on her horse.

"So where to now?" Chichiri smiled over at her. "Sairou no da!" Seshiri shuddered. "Oh and I have such GREAT memories from that place!" She gave Miboshi an uneasy look. "What?!" He asked indignantly. "Don't look at me like that!"

All of the Suzaku Seishi glared at him. "Um.. Sorry?" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Baka…" Kaeli led her horse up to the front. "Ok well guys we're going to have to take a boat to get there. Unfortunatly this time you guys don't have Hotohori's finest…"

Hotohori blinked. "What are you proposing?" Kaeli grinne. "I say Hotohori meets up with the Empress and gets her to support our cause." "Empress?" Gurase asked.

Kaeli nodded. "She goes unmarried." Hotohori sniffed. "And what happened to the son?" Kaeli rolled her eyes. "Died in battle." Hotohori frowned. "Well come on love, let's go talk to the Empress.."

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

"Bow before the Empress!" One of the guards yelled at Seshiri. "HELL NO! I never bowed to a person in charge before and I'm NOT gonna start now!" Hotohori chuckled. "I remember that.. when everyone thought you were a Ku'tou spy?"

Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Don't even get me started on that!" Nanuri grinned. "Ku'tou spy? DETAILS!" Seshiri looked at Nanuri out of the corner of her eye. "Later! These guys look like they'll kill us if we mention Ku'tou…"

The small group of guards stood on either side of the Empress, pointing their swords at the large group. "I said BOW!" One of them growled, glaring at Hotohori. Hotohori sent him an icy look. "I am Royalty. I shall not bow."

Seshiri whispered to Kaeli, "Hey wait aren't we NOT supposed to announce who we are?" Kaeli shrugged. "The cat's out of the bag." 

"What? Tama-neko is right there!" "BAKA I mean it's ok!" She whispered. "Yokoshima already knows we're here.."

Seshiri nodded. "Oh." The Empress glowered at Seshiri. "And what is so important you must talk about it in the presence of your Empress?" Seshiri glared at her. "Damn you're moody, that time of month again?"

Seshiri clasped her hands on her mouth. _OH SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT! GAH I'M SO DEAD!_ The guards rushed forward, pointing their swords at her throat. "Eeh!" Seshiri stared at one of them pointing at her nose. "Do ya think you could point that somewhere else?"

Suddenly the Empress started laughing. "Strange one you are." _What is she, Yoda!?_ "I find you amusing…. But you." She pointed to Hotohori. "What is this about you being Royalty?" He smirked up at her. "I am Emperor Hotohori."

The Empress snorted. "Hotohori? Another one claiming to be Hotohori. How ridiculous." Hotohori stared up at her in disbelief. 

"Nani? People posing as me?" She snorted again. "Can't you tell it is me? A commoner would not have my beauty."

The Empress sighed. Hotohori gestured to Gurase. "And this is my Empress Gurase. And Chichiri. Mitsukake. Chiriko. Tamahome. And Miaka is over there." The Empress looked them over carefully. "And the others?"

"I'm Seshiri." Seshiri said, stepping forward. "And here is one of my clone's Nanuri." The Empress overlooked them. "Chichiri, Chiriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Tamahome, Tasuki, Nuriko. And Miaka. Big deal. So you can memorize names of myths."

Hotohori glared up at her. "If I was a myth, would I have this?" Saying that he quickly unsheathed his sword.

Gasping the guards all fell to their knees, lowering their heads in respect. The Empress stood up quickly. "That is the holy sword of Suzaku Shichi Seishi Hotohori!"

Hotohori smiled triumphantly. "And none other like it." The Empress looked them all over once more. "Never the less, I am not-" Suddenly the holy sword in Hotohori's hand glowed red, illuminating the room.

The Empress fell back into her chair, staring at the sword. "Then it is true… the myths are true.." Seshiri rolled her eyes. "No SHI-" Nanuri cut her off, clamping her hand on Seshiri's mouth. "SHUT UP! Do you want her to get pissed at you? She is seriously PMSing!"

Seshiri pulled Nanuri's hand off. "SorRY." She hissed. "But she bugs me, I dunno why." Nanuri nodded. Kaeli sighed at the two, motioning for them to shut up.

"And what is it you are doing here Hotohori-sama?" Hotohori smiled, putting the sword away. "We are on a quest." "Mission." Added Gurase. "Thing." Nanuri finished. The Empress nodded. "And that quest" "Mission!" Gurase said. "Thing.." Nanuri grinned.

The Empress gave them a blank stare. "And that thing you are on is what exactly?" "Well that I can't exactly tell you." Hotohori said uneasily. The Empress smirked. "Well it SEEMED as if you were the true Seishi. But now if you can't even think up a mission-"

Chichiri stepped forward. "If you would please excuse my little interruption no da. We are after Yokoshima no da." 

__

Hmmmm how very interesting. Kaeli is busy checking out Chichiri! HAH I KNEW IT! A hush fell over the Empress and her guards. "Yokoshima?" She asked in a hushed voice. "Yes Yokoshima." She repeated. "Only the true Suzaku Seishi would be able to defeat him."

Seshiri nodded. "Which is exactly why we need your finest boat." "Why?" She asked uncertainly. "To stop Yokoshima!" Gurase voiced. Chichiri nodded. "The rest is our business no da." The Empress sighed. 

"I believe you. You shall set out tonight. After of course you all feast in the dining room. I hope you will not be alarmed that I am not there, I have a few meetings to attend."

Hotohori smiled. "Arigatou gozaimasu." Gurase blinked. "But you do know that we aren't the only ones…. The Seiryuu Seishi are with us too.." The guards and Empress stared at her. Hotohori nodded. "It is true."

Seshiri grinned, saying "Aint that nice? We get to be all buddy buddy with the Seiryuu types to get rid of Yokoshima! We can't do it without them…" 

The Empress shrugged. "Well.. I … Suppose… we could feed them.. as well….."

Seshiri nodded. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" A chorus of 'Arigatou's rang out. The Empress nodded to them before shooing them out of the room. 

As soon as the doors had closed on them Gurase turned around and threw her arms around Hotohori's neck. "You were WONDERFUL Hori-kun!" He smiled at her before giving her a soft kiss.

Nanuri gagged. "* cough * ROOM * cough*" Gurase looked over at her. "Hey! We've watched you and Nuriko make out PLENTY of times and you didn't have a room! Now it's OUR turn!" Nanuri grumbled and walked away to sit up against the wall. 

Seshiri walked over to Nakago and tried to make peace. "Hey Nakago-sama." He blinked down at her. "I don't blame you for wanting to control the world!" SD Seshiri said, giving him the peace sign.

SD Nakago stared at her. "N-Nani?" SD Seshiri answered, oblivious. "For wanting to take over the world! Remember? In the last life?" 

SD Nakago blinked, watching her uneasily. "Uh.. yeah… o-okaaay… uh I have to talk with Soi for a minute.. uh.. see ya.." SD Nakago quickly walked over to where Soi was standing.

Seshiri sighed and looked over to Chiriko, who had begun talking. "I think that it would be best to have an early dinner so we can leave tonight." Chichiri nodded. "Good idea no da! Let's go no da!"

Nanuri turned to Seshiri. "Aren't hangovers sposed to be the day AFTER you get drunk?" "Yeeah… why?" Nanuri groaned. "Because I'm having one like uh NOW!" Seshiri blinked. "Freeeeaaakyyyyyyy! Maybe the Nuriko Special is difference?" "STOP TALKING SO DAMN LOUD!"

Seshiri whispered. "Gomen nasai Nuri-chan!" Nanuri grumbled. "I think I'm going to skip dinner guys, I'll just be on the floor sleeping."

Gurase walked over to them. "I TOLD you you shouldn't have been drinking!" SD Nanuri stuck her tongue out at Gurase. 

Hotohori turned a corner and looked around. "Uh… minna… I don't remember this part…" Seshiri looked around, wide eyed. "Omg you're right! This is all totally new!" Gurase grumbled. "Course they made something new, just to confuse us!"

"Any ideas Chiriko?" Suboshi asked. Chiriko shook his head. "Gomen nasai minna." Gurase blinked. "Suppose we could just walk around? Until we find a familiar place?" Amiboshi nodded. "That sounds like the most reasonable."

They all started off, glancing around them trying to figure out where they were. Suddenly Seshiri stopped. "I remember this…." She whispered to herself. "Nani?" Miboshi, who was walking next to her, asked. "I REMEMBER THIS PLACE!" She shouted. 

Gurase blinked. "This IS familiar. What is it?" Seshiri turned to a door next to her and threw it open. She ran into the room, running her hands along the walls. Stopping short she examined one part. "OMG it IS my room!"

"Nani?" Kaeli asked, walking in. "MY ROOM!" Seshiri yelled. "How do you know?" Hotohori frowned. "Because, I carved my name on the wall one day while I was REALLY bored!

Seshiri pointed triumphantly at her name, carefully carved into the wall. "AWESOME!" Gurase shouted, grinning. "So you know where to go?" She asked. Seshiri nodded. "Hai!"

They all walked out of the room, Seshiri in the lead. "Ok! Now if I remember correctly… we go right…" Making a sharp right Seshiri walked down the corridor. "And a left…." They followed her closely. 

Seshiri stopped in front of a door, opening it slowly. "Tah dah! The dining room!"

Chichiri shook his head. "I can't believe you remember this no da!" Seshiri shrugged. "Weeeelll! I only know things that I'd never ever need to know!"

Kaeli raised an eyebrow. "It would appear that you know something you DO need to know! You used it just now!" Seshiri blinked, taking this all in. "Woooooooaaaaaahhhhhhhhh………"

Gurase grinned at her. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty hungry so…" Gurase ignored Nanuri, laying on the floor and falling asleep. "I think we should eat now! Just to get a good start!" They cheered, agreeing.

Seshiri walked towards the door. "Hey, guys I'll be around in a few minutes. I just want to go for a walk…" They nodded before sitting down, while Hotohori notified the cooks.

Seshiri walked outside, smelling the fresh air. _So many memories… I just want to bask in them for a while… Start? I should start back at our first kiss…_ Seshiri walked back to her old room.

When she reached the doors she leaned her back against them, looking over to the setting sun. _I remember this. This is where we had the food fight. This is where we kiss for the first time. _Seshiri sighed. 

She opened her door slowly, noticing the door creaked. _Damn.. it really has been a long time…_ She looked around the dim room, taking note of the dust on the counters. The unused bed. The cobwebs in the corners.

She chuckled to herself. _These servants aren't good about keeping rooms clean…_ She sighed. _I wonder why they haven't kept it clean…_

She closed the door softly, walking out to the wooden railing._ So many memories. Some are better than others._

She made her way to a path leading off from the walk. Stepping onto the familiar path she walked slowly toward the pond. Sitting down on the ancient rock she smiled. _I remember this. Exactly the same as it was last time…. _

What happened the last time I was on this rock.. sitting here… I was afraid of my feelings for Tasuki. I asked Chichiri for advise..

Seshiri dipped her fingers into the water, swirling them around and watching as the ripples moved across the pond. 

She picked up a smooth rock from the bottom of the floor, just as she had done in the past. _I wonder if there are still fish in this pond… Hmm… Chichiri would probably want to fish here before we depart, for old times sake…._

Taking a brief look at the stone she skipped it across the pond. She continued to look across the pond as a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Konban wa Chichiri…" "DAAAA!" SD Chichiri looked at her. "How did you know it was me no da?" She snorted.

"You think I didn't know you'd come to fish here?!?!?" He sat down beside her and put his line in the pond. "Coincidence no da!" Seshiri laughed. "Are there any fish here still?" Chichiri shrugged. "Who knows! I'm just fishing here and remembering the past!"

Seshiri nodded. "That's pretty much what I was doing, minus the fishing. Chichiri grinned. "Da… I remember last time we were here no da. You were worried about Taiitsukun being angry because you were in love with Tasuki no da!"

Seshiri gaped. "You KNEW I meant me and Tasuki!??!" SD Chichiri blinked. "Give me a little CREDIT no da! EVERYONE knew about you two no da!" SD Seshiri fell over. "And here I was thinking I was being mysterious!"

Seshiri stood up. "Well I'm off to the gardens. Are the others done with dinner?" Chichiri nodded. "It wasn't a big thing, just a small snack to keep us satisfied. Seshiri nodded. "Ja ne Chichiri-sama…" "Ja na Seshi-chan."

Seshiri turned around and left Chichiri to his fish.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri looked around the garden. She backed up into the bench at sat down. _Now this place. What happened here? Oh.. yeah.. hehe.. Nuriko was busy trying to catch Tasuki and I doing something!_ She grinned and leaned back, looking up at the willow hanging over her.

__

I can't believe I'm remembering all this! I'd forgotten it before! Hell I'd even forgotten about the Food Fight! Hmm.. 

Seshiri fell off of the bench backwards. _OMG_ She jumped up and ran back to the willow, tracing her fingers along the carving in the bark.

"T & S 4ever!" Seshiri laughed. "When was this carved? I don't remember! Did he carve it on his own?… hehe… this is funny.. I can't believe I never saw it before!…."

__

Well where to next? Well.. if I can find it I'll go to where we looked at the clouds. Seshiri giggled. _That was when I left him in the dust after we had gotten close enough to kiss!_

Seshiri stood up quickly and raced to that spot. She leaned against the railing, looking up at the pink and orange sky. 

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"Hey… I see one!" Tasuki grinned. "Really, I see lots." He bopped her. "Silly girl… up there! It's a heart!" "Nani? I can't see it!" 

He held up his finger, pointing to the heart cloud. "Tasuki-san! I still can't see it!" He leaned down, so his face was right next to hers, and pointed up. "See it?"

Seshiri's eyes lit up. "Hai! I see it!" She turned slightly, leaning back a little so she could face him. "I've never seen a heart cloud before" He grinned. "I haven't either." He said, turning to face her.

They paused like that, holding each others gaze for a few moments. "…. AH! Sorry!" Seshiri jumped back, realizing how close they were standing. "Ahhhh!" Tasuki backed up, tripping over himself and falling. 

Seshiri looked down at him "Sorry Tasuki-san. But uh I have to uh go somewhere, and uh be somewhere!" She nodded and ran off, leaving Tasuki on the floor.

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

Seshiri grinned, remembering. _I was so embarrassed! I was afraid to face him! But I did, and everything worked out in the end._ She sighed. _If only I had taken advantage of these days while I still could.._

She sighed. SD Seshiri's stomach growled. _Food is good… I'll go have some food._ _But first… Let's see if I know how to get there…_ Seshiri grinned to herself.

Seshiri walked down various cooridors, searching. "Now…" She asked herself. "Is it here?" She stopped in front of a small door. "I think it is but I'm not sure…" She opened the door a crack. "What the hell? Why doesn't anyone live here… I guess the Empress doesn't like company!"

Seshiri walked into Tasuki's old room. She took note that it was just as dusty as hers and walked over to the dresser. She took a breath before sliding one of the drawers open, looking inside. 

__

Omg I don't believe it… his clothes are still here! She laughed evilly. _Blackmaaaail! Now.. what did he leave behind?_

Seshiri reached into the dresser and pulled out an old shirt. _Tasuki's? _She hugged the shirt, smelling it. _Yeah it's his, who ELSE would have a shirt that stank of sake? _She giggled. 

Placing the shirt back gently she looked around the room. Under the bed she saw the light from the open door reflecting on something.

__

Nani? Seshiri walked over and reached under the bed. She smirked. _Figures… _She looked at the sake bottle in her hand. _I think I'll keep this for later…_She grinned to herself.

__

Okay NOW for food!

Seshiri left Tasuki's room, holding the sake bottle. Closing the door she turned around. Walking she watched the sky as stars began to appear. _Beautiful…_

Seshiri sighed and made her way back to the dining room.

When she reached the doors she opened them, laughing at Nanuri. Nanuri lay sprawled on the floor, sleeping. Seshiri put the sake bottle down on the table and walked into the kitchens. "Leftovers!" SD Seshiri shouted gleefully.

Grabbing a plate she plopped some of the leftovers onto it. Walking back into the dining room she set it on the table and began to dig in. Nanuri sat up and glared at her. "Why do you have to eat so damn LOUD?"

Seshiri blinked at her. Laughing she said, "I eat LOUD? What the hell?" SD Nanuri frowned. "Hey! It aint no laughing matter!" Seshiri shook her head, chuckling. "Nanuri, Nanuri, Nanuri. I don't know how you are going to survive the boat…" 

Nanuri sighed. "I don't understand it! I used to be able to like chug a Nuriko Special in one GULP and now…" "That was in your past life. This is a different body, it looks the same. Tell me. Back home did you ever even TOUCH a glass of wine?"

Nanuri blinked, shaking her head. "Well there ya go! Back then your body could handle alchohol. Now you've started back in the beginning."

"Psh. That sucks!" Seshiri shrugged. "Well life isn't exactly wonderful all the time now IS it?" Nanuri shook her head. "Seshi-chan.."

"Hm?" "Did I hear something about Tasuki and… Nuriko being alive?" Seshiri swallowed her food, thinking. _Well yeah.. but what if I'm not right? Nanuri will be let down horribly and everything will be worse… noo.. I don't think I should tell her…_

"No… Gomen Nuri-chan.." Nanuri sighed. "It's ok Seshi-chan. I've finally accepted that he's gone forever…" "Until the next life!" Seshiri added. 

"Yes but what if there ISN'T a next life?" "Then we're screwed.. And in heaven I will personally KILL Tasuki!"

Nanuri laughed. "Seshiri?" "Hm?" "Were you guys going to get married the Earth way? Or the Konan way…" Seshiri blinked. "Well Konan way is just sleeping together, and Earth has a big long ceremony….." 

Seshiri giggled. "Probably Konan.. but we'd have gotten each other rings just because…"

Nanuri nodded. "Yeah…" She laughed. "I can see how you guys would want to just get to it." SD Seshiri shook her head. "Er yeah Nanuri… * cough * hentai * cough *" Nanuri whapped her. "Baka.."

Seshiri grinned. "Yeah yeah I know.." She stood up and looked at her clean plate. "I like Konan food." Nanuri nodded. "I missed it without knowing it.."

Seshiri smirked. "You know what I miss?" "Uh-uh, what..?" "Special Riceballs!!" SD Seshiri shouted. "Promise to make some on the boat?"

SD Nanuri laughed. "Well If I'm not too busy throwing up, sure why not!" SD Seshiri danced around the room. "YAAAAAY!"

Gurase walked in with Hotohori behind her. "Ah!" She said, "I was hoping to find you guys here! We've been searching for everyone, and it was down to you two… It's time to get to the docks and set out."

Seshiri nodded, grabbing the sake. "Where did I put my pack?" "Left it on the horse. I got it for ya." Gurase said, holding it up for Seshiri.

Seshiri smiled and took it. "Arigatou Gurase-chan!" SD Gurase gave her the peace sign. "Noooo problem! But let's go.. we kinda need to be there… it would help.."

Nanuri stood up clumsily. "Okaay I can do this!" They watched her stumble forward. "Aren't you going to help me?!?!" She asked them expectantly. Seshiri blinked. "Oh but you said YOU could do it!" 

SD Nanuri growled. "Give me a hand here!" "GeeezUZ fine!" SD Seshiri laughed, walking over and helping Nanuri walk.

Hotohori kissed Gurase. "I don't think we ever found Mitsukake so I'm going off to search for him. Ja ne." "Ja ne." Gurase answered, waving.

Gurase turned back to them. "Okay well the boat is at the docks and it will take us a while to get there… You ok Nanuri?" Nanuri nodded, standing up by herself. "Okay! LET'S GO!" SD Gurase shouted, leading the way.

"AAAH QUIETER! QUIETER!" Nanuri hollered. "Gomen nasaiiii!" Gurase whispered. Nanuri nodded. "Better." Seshiri laughed quietly at them both. "Come on…" Gurase whispered. "This way to the docks."

Seshiri nodded. "Hai, I remember the way!" Gurase led them to the docks. "So everyone else is on?" Seshiri asked.

"Hai. Just you, Nanuri, Mitsukake, Hotohori, and me obviously." Seshiri nodded. "I wonder… uh.. how big exactly is this boat? Because it will be er… kinda hard… to fit everyone…" Gurase sighed.

"Chichiri said it's bigger than the last one. Way bigger. But all of the girls will have to be in one big room, and the guys are in one big room."

"And Tomo?" Nanuri asked. "Well he counts as a girl… technically.." Gurase said, thinking. "So he'd be with us." She finished.

"Okay! Well it's going to be a cramped voyage!" Gurase nodded, groaning. "Ugh I know! This is NOT going to be fun!"

Nanuri nodded. "Do you think I could have a room to myself?" She asked. "I don't think anyone would appreciate me waking them up early to throw up…" SD Gurase and SD Seshiri turned pale.

"Er.. yeah.. I don't think anyone will mind if you have your own room!" Nanuri sighed with relief. "Good! I don't want you guys screaming at me for waking you up early!"

"THAT WAS ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE POUNDING ON THE KEYBOARD!" Seshiri said, defending herself. "I was not! I was typing SOFTLY!" "WAS NOT!" "WAS TOO!" "WAS NOT!" "WAS TOO!"

"Oi! Guys! Stop shouting! It's night now!" Gurase continued. "And her highness needs her beauty rest!" Gurase said 'her highness' with a sneer. Seshiri nodded. "Damn straight. She is uuuugly! She definitely doesn't look anything like you or Hotohori…"

Nanuri nodded. "I think the good looks kind of died out after the genes got.. er.. less strong.." Gurase nodded. "I bet that makes sense in your own little world.." "Yeah.. Nanuri! You forget! You got all the smartness brains!"

Nanuri smirked. "Oh yeah! I'd forgotten!" They rolled their eyes at her. "Oi stop gloating!" Seshiri said, bopping Nanuri.

Finally they reached the docks. "Waaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu!" Seshiri gasped. "It's HUGE! How can there not be enough room?" "She's smaller than she looks!" Gurase answered. 

Nanuri blinked. "Well she's bigger…" They walked on board just ahead of Hotohori and Mitsukake. "Is that everyone?" 

He asked. Gurase nodded. "The crewmen already put loads of food onboard." She said. He nodded. "Ok!" He called down to some of the people down on land. "OKAY!"

He shouted. "It's ok to let her go!" They nodded and untied the boat. "Let the sails down!" Hotohori called and Kaeli let them loose with her powers.

Seshiri grinned, running to the side and leaning on the rail. As the wind picked up it blew them forward with a lurch. Soon they were sailing at a steady pace. Seshiri grinned, sniffing the salt air.

"This is so great." She said to herself. "Brings back good memories… I wonder if I'll ever see Konan again…" She said quietly as they sailed away from it.

The salty breeze blew back Seshiri's hair. She sighed. _Now if Tasuki were here he'd be clinging to the mask like last time…_ Seshiri giggled.

__

..Tasuki.. I know you're not dead.. you can't be… I refuse to believe it this time! Don't worry Tasuki.. I'll find you! No matter how long it takes, no matter how hard it is, I WILL find you…


	4. Trials of the Heart Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seshiri stood leaning over the side for a moment before turning around. _I might as well go see what's happening with everyone else…_ Sighing Seshiri turned around. Gurase walked over to her. "Hotohori's busy reading the maps.." She stated. Seshiri grinned.

"Yeah.. what happened to 'I'm not going to let him out of my sight'?" SD Gurase threw up her hands. "Whaaaat? It's HARD staying around him 24/7! And I get bored listen him talk about stuff I don't understand… maps for example…"

Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Baka. I think I'm going to ask Hotohori what our status is.." Gurase smirked. "You're digging your own grave you know! Once you get in you can't leave! That's why I got out while I still could! Before they KILLED my brain!"

"And it wasn't dead already?" SD Seshiri asked. SD Gurase chased after her. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" SD Seshiri ran away, yelping. 

SD Seshiri rammed right into Nakago, SD Gurase skidded to a halt, gasping. SD Seshiri looked up at Nakago palely. "G-g-g-g-gomen nasai Nakago-sama!" He glowered down at her, scowling. "Uh…" SD Seshiri took a few steps back.

He just stared at her silently, frowning. "I-I'm going to uh… be.. on my way.. now…" She took another few steps back. "J-ja ne.." SD Seshiri turned on her heel and sped away from Nakago.

She jumped behind a mast, hiding. SD Gurase soon caught up. "Geeeeze!" Gurase said between breaths. "That is one scary guy…" Seshiri nodded. "Haaaiii!" _Damn he scaaaaaaaares me! What was he doing just STANDING there?! He didn't even say anything! FREEEAAAKYYYYY!_

"Well I'm off to go talk to Hotohori and Chiriko." SD Gurase blinked. "Nani? How did you know Chiriko was there too? I only mentioned Hotohori!" SD Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Gurase, Gurase, Gurase. Give me a little credit!" She pat SD Gurase's back. "Chiriko is ONLY the SMARTEST guy ON this ship! Of COURSE he's down there! He's probably the only one who can read those maps!"

SD Gurase grinned. "OOOOH duh!" "Yeah, duh." Seshiri walked over to a door and called back, "Ja ne.. You might wanna check on Nanuri in a few minutes!" Gurase nodded and walked over to Chichiri.

Seshiri opened the door and walked down the stairs, letting it slam behind her. She stared at the inside of the ship. _Waaaaaaauuuuu! It's so… so… Waaaaaaauuuuu!_ The walls of the ship sparkled. _Waaaauuu! This ship IS nice!_

Seshiri walked around, taking everything in. Slowly she came to a door. _Is this the right one? They should have little signs on the door so I know where I'm going…_ Seshiri opened it a crack and saw Hotohori and Chiriko sitting at a desk with Miboshi beside them.

"I do not recognize any of this!" Chiriko said, exasperated. Seshiri walked in, unnoticed and stared down at the large paper in front of them. "I have NO idea where we are!" Hotohori grumbled. "I can't believe this! Who would have thought that the land itself changed?"

"This sort of stuff happens all the time!" Seshiri said, leaning over the table. They jumped at the sound of her voice. "Nani? When did you get here?" Miboshi asked. Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Just now, baka… Anyway, like I was saying. We've been gone for a few THOUSAND years! It's obvious that the land has changed!"

"And of course that baka Empress gave us a map with no markings…." Hotohori said, gesturing at the map. "I can only tell where Konan is because it has the Suzaku print on it…"

Seshiri grumbled, glaring down at the map. "Well last time Sairou was… was…" "Was inland. So all we have to do is land on Hokkan." Hotohori paused, thinking, before Miboshi stepped in. "But how long will it take us to do that?"

"A few MONTHS it seems.." Chiriko said quietly. "NANI?!" The Chibis asked, falling over.

Chiriko pointed to the map. "It's true. Look." He traced along the ocean. "If I am correct, Hokkan is exactly there." He put his finger on the land. "But. Note all of these islands in our way. They weren't there before. It will take long for us to dodge them…"

"But-do we have enough food for a few months?" Seshiri asked, trying to stay calm. "Psh." Miboshi snorted. "Yeah! The Empress gave us loads of food and that's about all…" Seshiri sighed. "Well whatever. A few months? I guess we can last a few months…" _I hope…_ She added silently to herself.

"Well ya know I think I'm going to go back up…" She waited for a reply, but the others leaned over the map, giving it their full attention. Seshiri rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. 

Closing the door quietly behind her she walked up above deck. "Hey! Gurase!" Gurase looked up from her conversation with Chichiri. "Hey Seshi-chan!" She called, waving. Seshiri grinned and walked over to stand next to them. 

"Soo…. What's up?" She asked, staring blankly at the both of them. Chichiri glanced down at the mask in his hand. "Nuthun." Gurase answered. "Just talking about Kaeli and Hikou and Koran and all them." Seshiri nodded. "Oooooh…. So?"

Chichiri sighed. "I'm just trying to sort out my feeling right now." "Nani?" "My feelings for Kaeli." Seshiri nodded. "Ah. She told me about that…. So what's going on between you guys?" Chichiri rubbed his forehead and answered, "Nothing. I've been avoiding her for a few days and that's about it.."

Gurase frowned. "He loved her, she didn't love him in return and now he's coping with it." Seshiri nodded. "Again I say: Ah." Chichiri sighed and put his mask back on. "I think I'm coping pretty well no da!"

Seshiri grinned at his silly speech. Gurase looked over at Seshiri. "So who's cooking dinner?" "WELL!" SD Seshiri said. "SINCE Nanuri is busy barfing I thought that you and I could!" SD Chichiri fell over. "DAAAA!" He got back up quickly, staying SD. "You aren't SERIOUS are you no da? Please say you're joking no da…" SD Seshiri blinked at him. "Nooo… I'm serious." SD Gurase stared at her. "Baka I've never BEEN in a kitchen before! How am I supposed to COOK?" SD Seshiri shrugged. "Well I haven't either, but, live and learn, right?"

SD Chichiri paled. "This is going to be interesting no da…" SD Seshiri smacked his shoulder. "Hey Chiri, don't get started with me! Gurase-chan and I are gonna cook you guys all a fabulous feast! Aren't we Gurase?" Gurase blinked. "If you say so.."

"Come on!" SD Seshiri said, grabbing onto the SD's shoulders she dragged them below deck to the kitchens. "Chichiri, you supervise us!" SD Chichiri gulped. "Daaaa.." He murmured.

SD Gurase picked up a pan. "Eh Seshi-chan?" SD Seshiri turned over to her. "What's this?" SD Seshiri blinked. "Well…. Um…" She walked over and took it. "It's obviously a… a uh…. Thing…. For cooking!" SD Gurase blinked. "Oh. You're as clueless as me aren't you?" Gurase picked up a spatula. "Now what's this?" Chibi-Seshiri took it from her. "Now what's a FLY swatter doing in a kitchen??"

SD Chichiri crept away. "I think I'm going to get out while I still can no da!" He yelled, racing away. SD Seshiri rolled her eyes. Clearing her throat she opened a few cupboards. She triumphantly grabbed a pot and a lid. "I THINK this is what we need for rice…."

Gurase nodded as she looked in the lower cupboards. "Yeah that looks good." She threw open one of the doors and saw a large sack of rice. "TAH DAH!" She yelled, dragging it out. "So… how much do we need?" "Well…" SD Seshiri rolled up her sleeves. "I can probably just cook it using my magic." She stated. "But before we need the rice in the thing." She pointed to the pot. 

"Sooo how much do we need?" "Well how much is in there?" Gurase looked down at the sack. "Uhm. It says 20 pounds." "Well…" She frowned. "All 20 pounds should be enough for the lot of us right?" Gurase nodded. "Yeah that sounds right."

Seshiri focused on the pot. Closing her eyes and putting her hands together she mumbled a few words. She opened her eyes to see a larger pot before her. Grinning she moved it onto the floor. "OKAY!" SD Seshiri said. "Pour some of the rice in!" Gurase nodded and tore open the sack. With a grunt she lifted it up, leaning it over the pot.

Gurase emptied the bag. "Okay, what next?" "Now… we.. uh.." Seshiri grabbed the lid to the pot and looked at it. "Damn.. I forgot to make this big too…." "Well change it!" "I'm too lazy… we don't REALLY need the lid, right? I mean it's a big pot, not like it's going to overflow or anything."

SD Gurase nodded. "Yeah, good point…" Seshiri magically began to heat the pot. "Wait!" Gurase said, interrupting. Seshiri looked over at her. "Nani?" "Don't we need water or something?" SD Seshiri nodded. "AH! You're right! Good catch!" Gurase bowed. "Well thank you!"

Seshiri frowned. "No one will really mind if it's salt water will they?" "No, I mean it's like the boiling heat stuff will just take away the salty taste right?" Seshiri nodded. "Hai just what I was thinking! Well I'll go get the water!" She ran above deck as fast as she could.

She came back with two full buckets of water. Gurase grinned. "That was fast!" Seshiri smirked. "It's so lovely having powers." "Oh stop gloating." Gurase said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on…. Put it in." Seshiri dumped both of the buckets in. "Okay! Now to heat it all up!" She closed her eyes and whispered a few enchantments and the pot shook.

Seshiri and Gurase both took a step back. "Okay!" Gurase said, grinning. "How long should we leave it?" She asked. Seshiri looked over to her. "Well………. An hour or so." Gurase nodded. "Yeah that seems good…. Meanwhile we can work on the OTHER stuff!"

Seshiri rubbed her hands together. "What ELSE can we cook?" "Well.. we could make soup!" Seshiri jumped. "GOOD IDEA!" She began throwing open cupboards, looking for more pots. She grabbed one and slammed it down on the counter. "Okay! So what should be in it? Vegetables, noodles… and what?" "That sounds good…" "Okay, you chop the veggies while I go get the water!"

Seshiri grabbed the buckets and ran back above deck.

Coming back she took note that the vegetables had been chopped and Gurase was working on the noodles. "They're kind of.. hard.." Gurase said, snapping one.

Seshiri frowned. "Well maybe they're stale?" "Probably…. Oh!" Gurase turned around. "I found a cook book here in one of the drawers!" Seshiri smirked. "We don't need one of those!" "Yes we dooo! It said here to tie the longer vegetables together with some string…" "String?" "Yeah string." "We don't have string.." "THAT is why I used yarn!" Gurase gestured to some blue yarn. "Where did you get it?" "I snuck it from Nanuri's room! She was sleeping."

"Why did she have it?" "To COOK obviously!" Gurase said, snorting.

"OOOooooh… smart!" SD Seshiri tapped her head. "Well duh!" Seshiri made the pot bigger before pouring in the water. "Okay, add vegetables.. and just put the stale noodles in.." Gurase shrugged and dropped them in. Seshiri grinned mischievously. "Why don't we add a little sake to flavor it up?" Gurase looked over to her. "Ooooooh good idea! I'll go get some from the pantry thingy below!" Seshiri nodded and turned to the rice.

Gurase skipped out of the room, leaving Seshiri alone. "Well the rice is coming along nicely." She commented to herself. She put the enlarged top onto the pot and began to heat it up.

Walking over to the counter Seshiri sat down on it, waiting impatiently for Gurase to return. To her surprise Nakago opened the door. "Nani?" He asked. "Just cooking!" Chibi-Seshiri said, smiling at him. He blinked. "Oh… What are you cooking?" "Soup and rice!" "And have you ever cooked before?" "Of COURSE I have! Can't you tell an expert chef when you see one?" She jumped off the counter and shuffled over to him. "Out! Leave the master to her work!" She pushed him out and closed the door behind him.

__

How… disturbing… _Ch. It's been AGES since Gurase left! 30 minutes at LEAST! Where is she already??!?!??!? _The door opened again but this time it was Gurase. Gurase produced a bottle of sake triumphantly. "Bwahaha!" She laughed. "Back away! Let me pour!" She said as Seshiri reached for it. SD Gurase ran over to the pot and dumped the sake in. "Tah dah!"

SD Gurase struck a dramatic pose. "Now what?" Seshiri asked. "Well…. It's been a long time since we started out… how long?" "About an hour." She answered. "So the rice should be about ready." Gurase turned at the sound of the door opening. All of the others stuck their heads through and watched. Soi leaned her head in, pushing Mitsukake and Chiriko out of her way.. "Hey, I heard you guys were cooking for us! We all came to… to.." Soi froze staring behind Gurase and Seshiri.

"Nan-" Seshiri was cut off as a wave of rice hit her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "QUIIIICK!" Chibi-Soi yelled frantically. "CLOSE THE DOOR!" The door slammed shut just as the rice pounded against it. SD Seshiri and SD Gurase were swept up in the rice. Flailing around SD Gurase screamed bloody murder. "HEEEEEELP!" She sputtered, spitting rice out of her mouth.

SD Seshiri flailed her arms around. "I'M DROWNING IN THE RIIIIIICE!" She screamed before she was pulled under. Swirling around for what seemed ages Seshiri finally fought her way up to the surface, taking a deep breath. SD Gurase watched her, perched on a table. "I TOLD you it was too much rice!" She said. Seshiri gasped. "You SO didn't!" 

She swam her way through the rice towards Gurase's table. "Bleeeh!" She groaned. "Rice stuck in my hair! Why's it gotta be so goddamn STICKY?" "More important, HOW DO WE GET OUT!?" Seshiri looked around. The room was totally swamped by rice. "I hope the soup wasn't ruined…" "No, it's probably at the bottom. That one had a lid, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" "Well the door is blocked by rice…. Everything is.." "Maybe we could break down the walls!" Gurase sighed. "No, we're WEAKLINGS… remember?" "Oh.. Right.. um……" SD Seshiri frowned and rubbed her chin as she thought. "I'm going down to open the door!" She yelled as she jumped to her feet. "SSSHHHH" Gurase shushed. "Nani?" "What's that…?"

Muffled sounds could be heard faintly. Seshiri was able to make out, "SESHI…… GURASE…….. OKAY?" Seshiri gasped. "That sounds like Hotohori!" "Come on!" Gurase said, standing up. "Let's go down to open the door!" SD Seshiri nodded and dove into the rice, Gurase following her. 

Swimming down through the rice she moved in the direction of the door. Feeling around she grabbed the handle. Grinning to herself she slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Flowing out, the rice emptied out of the kitchen. Hotohori looked over at them with a pale face. "My hair!….. My clothes!…" He looked down at the rice sticking to him in disbelief. SD Soi was above the rice, clinging to Nakago's head. Miboshi floated above it. "Oh it's just a little rice…" Mitsukake held Chiriko above his head, making sure he didn't get coated in rice as well.

Gurase and Seshiri did their best to smile. "I hope you like rice!" Gurase said, wading over. 

Nanuri's voice echoed around the corridors. "Guys?…. Guuuys? I'm feeling a little better and I thought I could-……" Nanuri stopped short, staring at them. "NANI?" She gasped, staring at everyone covered in rice. "What.. happened here?!" SD Seshiri grinned uncertainly. "We made dinner!" SD Nanuri shook her head. "And I think we used a little too much rice….." Gurase said, surveying the damage around her.

Nanuri took a step back. "Uhm.. did you try to make anything else?" "Yeah!" Gurase said, looking up. "Soup!" Seshiri finished. Nanuri brought her hand to her forehead. "On second thought I'm not feeling so good…." She stumbled away. "Don't call me for dinner…"

SD Tamahome started to back up. "Uh I'm not feeling good either.." "NOOOO way! The rest of you HAVE to eat it!" SD Seshiri said, towering over them. SD Miaka giggled. "Well I can finish off most of the rice for you! I'm STARVED!" SD Miaka proved her point by grabbing a handful of rice and stuffing her face.

"The soup is probably ready by now… so.. everyone go to the dining room. Gurase, you follow and make sure none of them get away.." SD Gurase nodded and began pushing them away. They all goose stepped away, humming a funeral song.

Seshiri turned back to the kitchen. Using her magic she picked the pot up until it hovered above the air. Dipping bowls in, she scooped up the soup. _Hmm… I wonder if it's supposed to be all funky colored._ She shrugged. _Probably…_ Soon Seshiri had enough for everyone. Setting the pot down she made the bowls defy gravity.

With a flick of the wrist she opened a cupboard and took out a large salad bowl. Stuffing it with rice Seshiri commanded it to float beside her. "And out we go!" She said, leaving the room with the bowls following.

Entering the dining room she saw everyone sitting around the table with sunken looks. Chopsticks and such had already been placed on the table. Seshiri smiled and made the bowls float over to rest on the table. 

SD Chichiri stared at the soup in front of him. "Um…" Gurase looked over. "What is it Chichiri?" "Um… is it supposed to be blue no da?" SD Gurase looked over to Seshiri quickly. "Of COURSE…." _OMG! THE YARN! IT MUST HAVE TURNED THE SOUP BLUE!!!!!!!!!!! Oops.. well what they don't know can't hurt them, right? _Seshiri answered as she sat down. "Now dig in!" They all looked at the bowls uncertainly.

Chiriko prodded the soup with a finger. "It doesn't LOOK edible….." Miaka picked up the bowl. "Well I'm starved so I'm going to have it!" "That's the spirit!" SD Seshiri said. Soi picked up her bowl, laughing nervously. "Right… Yeah.." She sniffed it and put it back on the table forcefully with a look of disgust on her face. "Bleh.." "WELL????" Gurase said. "TRY it!" Miaka slowly put it to her lips and drank some of it. SD Miaka dropped the bowl, flailing her arms around. Turning blue SD Miaka held her breath. "EEEEEEEEHHH" She screamed. "Nani Miaka?!?" SD Tamahome asked. "IT'S WORSE THAN _MY_ COOKING!" She spat, shutting her eyes tightly.

It was too late for everyone else to stop taking a sip. A moment of silence rang out as the taste settled in. Gurase and Seshiri looked around, waiting for a reaction.

SD Chichiri broke the silence yelling "OH DEAR SUZAKU NO DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S THE WORST STUFF IN THE WORLD NO DAAAA!!!!"

Everyone commenced in screaming in pain and horror. Gagging was heard from more than one person. Seshiri stared at them all in a huff. "It's not THAT bad is it?" SD Tomo answered, "Oh it IS that bad! Believe me!" SD Nakago rubbed his watering eyes. "I say that Gurase and Seshiri are now BANNED from the kitchen!"

Kaeli coughed. "What did you PUT in this stuff!??!?!?" "It's all SALTY no daaaa!" "DID YOU PUT SAKE IN THIS STUFF!?" Chiriko asked, shoving it away from him. "This stuff is strong enough to grow hair back!" They all looked at Miboshi expectantly. SD Miboshi blinked. Feeling his head he gasped. "DEAR SEIRYUU!!!!" He shouted. "Nani?" Soi asked. "IT'S GOT FUZZ!" 

"Omg…" Miaka whispered. "I'm NOT hungry!" They stared at her. Gurase whispered to Hotohori, "Is that possible?" "So it would seem…" The twins stuck their tongues out at their soup. "Why don't we feed our to Tama-neko?" Suboshi asked. Mitsukake grabbed his cat protectively. "No… I don't want Tama-neko to die…" Gurase rolled her eyes. "Psh. Come ON people! It wont KILL you!"

Ashitare stared at the rice. "Anou.. why is the rice all strange tasting?" Soi uncertainly picked up a piece of rice with her chopsticks. Daintily putting it in her mouth she tasted it. Spitting it out she wiped her mouth. "It's… SALTY!" Miaka blinked. "I THOUGHT it tasted a little strange…"

"A LITTLE?!" Soi sputtered. "The ocean doesn't compare!" Chiriko looked up at them with a puzzled face. "Let me guess… You two got the water from the ocean?" SD Seshiri turned red. "…Maybe…" Realization hit Kaeli. "Oh! So THAT'S what you were doing with those buckets of water!"

Chiriko stared at them. "You DID boil the water right? Got all the elements out?" Gurase stuttered. "Um.. yeah.." They sighed with relief. "Duh we cooked it! It cooked with the rice!" Seshiri said, laughing. Suboshi smacked his forehead. "BAKAS!" Tamahome paled. "I'm not hungry.. no, really, I'm SERIOUS this time, I'm really NOT hungry!" He stood up. "That was very… interesting…"

They all followed his example. "I suddenly feel like laying down.." Kaeli said. "I'm going to the women's sleeping quarters…" She stumbled out of the door. The others followed, nodding with agreement. Seshiri looked at Gurase, stunned. "It wasn't THAT bad, was it?" Gurase shook her head. "I don't know.. I don't think I want to try it…" She looked down at the blue soup uncertainly.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri leaned over the railing of the ship, watching the waves below crash against the side of the ship. _I can't believe we've been on this ship for a few days… it's all passing so quickly….. than GODS Nanuri is well enough to cook. Poor Nanuri. What's going to happen to her? No father for her son…._ Seshiri sighed, looking upwards at the stars. The stars glittered brightly, although some were half hidden by a hazy cloud. The moon showed it's face every so often, the light reflecting off the water and bouncing up. 

Seshiri closed her eyes and listened to the crashing of the waves, concentrating on the spray hitting her face every now and then._ What is this I'm sensing?…._ In her head she heard thousands of voices crying out in pain. "Help me!…. Gods!…. Please!… Someone!…. Anyone!… Please!… It hurts!…" "HELP!… Please!… Make it stop!.. PLEASE!" "Someone please save me! HELP! Someone save me from this pain!…" Seshiri's eyes snapped open and the voices disappeared. A chill ran up her spine and she pulled her kimono closer around herself.

She shook her head, clearing her mind. _What the hell was that?_ She asked herself. _Great. Now I'm hearing voices! As if I wasn't crazy enough ALREADY… I wonder who that was….? Maybe it was my own imagination…? No.. it was too real for that… I have to try and find it again…_

She closed her eyes, concentrating, listening for the voices. Instead of voices, a wave of pain hit Seshiri. Screaming she fell forward, catching herself just before she would have fallen overboard. Stepping back in shock she fell to her knees, gasping for air. 

__

What… the fucking hell WAS that!?!??! _Y-Yokoshima?_ She straightened up, looking around. A sharp voice rang out in her head. //**Yes little one. You know it is me.//** _What..!?!?? where the fuck are you!? Come out!_ **//All in good time little one…// **_What the fuck do you want with me!? What are you doing?! What have you done with Tasuki!? Fuck, what have you done with Nuriko!?_

A hollow laugh rang through her head. Seshiri clutched her head and doubled over in pain. "No.." She whimpered. "Make it stop!.." **//Oh I am capable of much more pain…//** Suddenly pain seared through her head. She screamed, gasping. _Gods…. My head… it feels as if it could… it could split.. Ah please.. please!… STOP!! _

The voice chuckled. **//So easy to bend. I would have thought that you, in love with the strong willed one, wouldn't be so easy..//** Seshiri let out a growl. _Tasuki.. what have you done with him?_ She hissed inside her head. The pain ripped through her head again, making her scream into the night. **//Once again… all in good time..//**

Tears ran down Seshiri's cheeks. _Wh.. What do you want from me?…._ **//Nothing…. Yet…. This was just a small display //** Seshiri sobbed. _Please.. I-_ **//Do not forget this, little one..// **His voice died away as footsteps could be heard. 

"Seshiri! Gods! What happened?" Gurase asked, falling to her knees beside Seshiri. "Seshi-chan!" Amiboshi shouted. "What's wrong?!?" Seshiri looked up at them with clouded eyes. She shook uncontrollably, whimpering. 

Amiboshi hugged Seshiri quickly. "Seshiri!" He called to her. "Seshiri!" Gurase echoed. Seshiri gasped. Soon others came running. Chichiri looked down at her, concerned. "Nani no da?" He asked, discarding his mask. "What happened here?" He leaned down next to her and shook her shoulders. "Seshiri!" He yelled. 

Seshiri looked up at him, noticing him for the first time. "Yokoshima…" She whispered. Shuddering again her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she lost consciousness. "Come on!" Chichiri yelled as the wind began to howl and the rain began to pour. "We have to get her inside!" He shouted above the roaring wind. Amiboshi and Gurase nodded, lifting her up. Fighting against the gusts, they pulled her limp form inside.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri shook her head, closing her eyes. _NO! Stop it! Let me go!_ A dark shadow stood above her. She could hear Tasuki's voice calling to her. "Seshiri! Seshiri! Seshiri!" She shook her head again, fighting to move. Frozen in place, she was just wasting her energy. The hollow laugh filled her head again, causing Seshiri to scream soundlessly.

Seshiri awoke with a start in a cold sweat. She looked around the dark room, gasping for air. The sheets were twisted around her, constricting any movement. Seshiri fought them off, weakly. "N-nani?" She asked aloud in a hoarse voice. Brushing her damp hair out of her face she thought. _A nightmare… it was only a nightmare.._ She sighed with relief, falling back onto the bed. _Yokoshima!.. I remember now.. he spoke to me…. Split my head from the inside!…. Gods.. how do we stand a chance against him? He's so damn powerful… Could.. could he be listening on my thoughts right now? Ready to strike at any moment?_

Seshiri shivered. _Scary.. This is 10 times worse than Nakago ever was or ever could be!_ Seshiri's thoughts were interrupted as someone burst into her room. "Seshiri!" Gurase gasped. "You're awake?" Seshiri nodded. "Damn girl, you do not know how long you've been asleep!" She rushed to Seshiri's bedside.

"Nanuri gave up her room so you could use it." Seshiri nodded. "How did you know I was awake?" "I heard you screaming in your sleep again…" "Why does my throat hurt so damn much?" Gurase snorted. "It's from screaming of course. Every single night you scream at the top of your lungs and wake us all up! It's a wonder that you can still talk!"

Seshiri nodded, feeling her sore throat. "And how long have I been here exactly?" "About a week." Seshiri sat up with a start. "A WEEK?" "Shhhh.. yeah.. everyone will be real happy to know you're ok. You had us all worried for a while there. Mitsukake did his best, but he said it was more of a mental thing."

Seshiri sighed. "Tell Nanuri she can have her room back." Seshiri threw her legs over the side. "I'm okay now…" Gurase stood up. "I don't know.. let's have Mitsukake come in.." Seshiri stood up on shaky legs. "No. I'm fine." She looked down at the nightclothes on her. "What the hell are these?" "They're Miaka's.." Gurase said, laughing slightly.

"Go figure. She's the only one I know who would have sundaes on her night clothes. But what happened to mine?" "Well before you were wearing them Nanuri was getting them out an she kinda puked on them… we can't get them cleaned until we get to land.."

Seshiri scrunched up her face. _Eeewwwww….._. "Whatever…" She sighed. "How is Nanuri anyway?" Gurase thought before answering. "Big.." Seshiri snorted. "Big?!" Gurase nodded. Seshiri laughed hoarsely. "Ooh I gotta see this." Gurase walked over to the door. "Okay Seshi-chan you might wanna close your eyes when I open the door. The light will be kinda blinding…" Seshiri nodded and closed her eyes tightly.

Gurase opened the door slowly and Seshiri opened her eyes. Squinting over to her she groaned. "Gah. This is what I get for staying in the dark for a week." Seshiri walked forward unsteadily. "What time is it?" "Early in the morning. We're all just waking up."

Nanuri rushed slowly over to meet them. "Seshiri! Gurase!" She said. Seshiri stared down at Nanuri's stomach. "Dear GOD Nanuri!" Nanuri turned away defensively. "What, I'm a pregnant woman!" "You also look like CRAP!" Seshiri motioned towards the red puffy eyes. "That's only because you keep waking us all up in the middle of the night screaming for Tasuki!"

Gurase nodded. "It's true! The first night we thought someone was being murdered." Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Well I can't help it!" "Everyone's going to be REALLY glad you're not delirious anymore… you kept mumbling and yelling in your sleep."

Seshiri raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Nanuri nodded. "Could we see Mitsukake about my throat?" Seshiri asked, rubbing it. Nanuri smiled. "Hai.. follow me!… Walk this way…" Nanuri waddled down to where Mitsukake and the other guys were. Seshiri and Gurase turned to each other and shrugged before waddling after Nanuri.

Nanuri knocked on the door. "Oi!" She called. "Women coming in!" Nanuri threw open the door, stepping in. "Oi, Mitsukake!" Mitsukake looked over at them from his spot on the floor. "Nani?.." Seshiri walked in after Nanuri, looking around. He jumped up. "Seshi-chan! Are you okay?" He walked over quickly. Amiboshi and Chichiri followed him. "Seshi-chan!" Amiboshi said with concern. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Seshiri shrugged. "Probably.." "She should.." Chichiri said. "She looked awful a few hours ago." "Oh gee THANKS." "Actually she just wants her throat healed. It's hoarse." Gurase said.

Mitsukake nodded. Holding his hand inches from Seshiri's throat he called upon his chi. With a dull flash of green light the pain in her throat was gone. Seshiri smiled up at him. "Arigatou!" She said.

"Seshi-chan!" Amiboshi said, frowning. "Are you sure you're okay? It was pretty scary before. When you fainted. You kept shuddering. And your eyes rolled into the back of your head…" Chichiri nodded. "You looked past me like I wasn't even there."

"It's okay now." "Are you sure?" Mitsukake asked. "It would do you some good to rest a while more." Seshiri sighed. "No, I'm fine, really. Besides. We really need to talk about what happened." "Come on." Nanuri said. "To the dining room. No one Is there yet." They all nodded and followed Nanuri.

Seshiri sat down at the table with a groan. "So what happened?" Chichiri asked. Seshiri sighed. "It was Yokoshima. He attacked me through my head. First I heard a lot of voices screaming and then I lost it. I tried to find it again, but instead I almost fell overboard. Then Yokoshima got into my head and talked to me….. He wouldn't tell me what he had done with Tasuki or Nuriko. He wouldn't tell me what he was going to do… he just told me it was a display of his power."

Chichiri rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe it.. being able to get into someone's mind and bring them pain from this far away…." "But it does explain why you were in the state you were when we found you…" Amiboshi said. Seshiri sighed. "Yeah….. but…." She stopped talking for a moment and looked over at Chichiri. "Chichiri. He got me. Out of nowhere. I wasn't prepared. What if it happens again?" Seshiri shook. "I don't know if I could handle it again…"

Gurase hugged Seshiri and looked at Chichiri, waiting for his answer. Chichiri frowned, deep in thought. "Well…" He said. "I don't know. You were looking for him at the time so maybe that left your mind open for attack…. I don't think it will happen again." "And Chichiri?" She asked, looking down. "Why me? Why not, say Miaka, or Tamahome, or even YOU?" Nanuri snapped out of her daze. "Hold on wait a minute back up! You said you asked what he had done with Tasuki and Nuriko…"

Seshiri blinked. "Hai… and?" "Didn't they die? Does this mean that maybe they AREN'T dead?!" Seshiri rubbed her eyes. _Dammit I didn't wanna tell her because what if I'm WRONG?_ Chichiri answered for her. "Hai they MIGHT be alive. We don't know." Nanuri grinned. "Why didn't you guys tell me BEFORE?" "Because Nuri-chan. I might be WRONG." Nanuri frowned. "Good point…. But there's still a chance right?" "..Hai.." Nanuri sighed happily. "Good. Now. When do we reach land? I can't WAIT to kick Yokoshima's ass!!!"

Gurase raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah a pregnant woman is REALLY going to hurt a big bad demon guy…" Seshiri laughed. "When are we going to get to land anyway?" Amiboshi answered. "We're having a lot of trouble dodging the islands so. We've been out here for.. about a month now."

Seshiri shook her head. "Daaaaamn… a MONTH…. And how long til we get there?" "We're lucky if it will only be another month…" Amiboshi said with a sigh. Seshiri stared at him. "And we CAN last another month… right?"

Chiriko walked in on the conversation smiling. "I would like to say something…" Chichiri smiled at him and put his mask back on. "Go ahead no da!" "Well. Some of these islands may be inhabited. It would be wise to stop off for supplies.." They all stared at him wide eyed. "Great idea Chiriko!" Seshiri yelled. He smiled. "I thought so. 

Seshiri stood up. "I'm going to go get properly dressed for breakfast…" Pointing out the fact that all of them but Chiriko were still in their night clothes. They all nodded in agreement. "Ja ne!" Gurase said, leading the girls down the hall back to where they were sleeping.

Seshiri walked into the room where she had stayed and took note of her pack in the room. Quickly she changed into her kimono and stepped out. Soi greeted her with a smile. "Ohaiyo gozaimasu." She said. "Genki desu ka?" She added quietly. Seshiri smiled. "'Morning to you too.. and I'm fine, don't worry." Soi nodded. "I thought so."

Miaka jumped to meet them. "OHAIYO GOZAIMASU!" Seshiri took a step back, startled. "O-ohaiyo gozaimasu Miaka-chan" Miaka smiled. "We're all glad you're ok!" She dragged Seshiri to the kitchen's babbling. "Nanuri has been cooking for us all the time! Even if she doesn't feel good she STILL cooks! Mainly because after you, Gurase, and me everyone was terrified of trying any food OTHER than Nanuri's!" Seshiri laughed.

"Poor Nanuri!" "Naw it's okay, she liked cooking! She doesn't cook anything really big, one because it's too hard and two because we haven't got that much food left. Most of it was lost when you guys made the rice." "What happened to that anyways?" "We had to throw it out because it was all nasty n stuff!" Seshiri nodded. "That's understandable.." 

"But you must be STARVED!" She added. Quietly Seshiri heard the all too familiar hollow laugh echo throughout the room. "Did you hear that?" She asked, looking around frantically. Miaka raised an eyebrow. "Hear what?" "N-nothing.." "It's PROBABLY just cause you're hungry!!!" Seshiri shook her head. "It's okay Miaka-chan… I'm not all that hungry…" Miaka stared at her. "Why? Something wrong?" "I-I think I'm just going to lay down for a little while.." Miaka nodded solemnly. "Well ja ne.." Seshiri trudged above deck, smelling the fresh air. Smiling up at the sun and blue skies she sighed and sat down with her back up against the mast. 

She closed her eyes and yawned. _Tired… I wonder. Was that laugh just my imagination? Was it Yokoshima? Am…. Am I hearing things now? Am I going crazy or something?_ She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Running her hand through her hair she looked up at the sky. _Seagulls…_ She noted to herself. _They only stay near land… land?_ She sat up slightly and watched a small island come into view. Squinting into the distance she focused on the small buildings on the island.

Seshiri grinned as the boat turned towards the island. _I guess maybe people are listening to Chiriko now… That's always a good thing…_ She stood up. _I really hope just imagined that laugh… sorta… if I just imagined it then I'm crazy, if I DIDN'T then… _Seshiri shuddered.

Gurase walked above deck and saw Seshiri. "Hey! Seshi-chan, whatcha doing out here?" "Thinking.." Gurase walked over to where Seshiri was standing. "What's wrong? Miaka said you weren't hungry." "I thought I heard Yokoshima laugh.. he's like… a stalker wannabe…" Gurase snorted. "Yeah a Joe wannabe." "Hm?" "What?" "What did you say?" "Uh I didn't say ANYthing.." Seshiri shook her head.

"Weird…" She nodded to the island. "I assume we're going?" Gurase nodded. "Chiriko shared his idea with everyone and they liked it." "But it's going to cost money to restock on goods…" Gurase smirked. "Well yeah, the Empress gave us money, food, clothes, and this ship. Other than that nothing. So we're set where money is concerned…"

Seshiri nodded. "Come on." Gurase said. "Let's go below deck and pack.."

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

The huge ship pulled into the harbor. Seshiri stood leaning over the railing with her pack slung across her back. Bystanders stared up at the royal ship in awe, taking all of the splendor in.

Nanuri tugged Seshiri's arm. "Oi I am SOOOO glad to get off this damn boat! You may have slept the whole trip, but the REST of us have had to suffer! And PLUS morning sickness, I do NOT have sea legs.. at all…" SD Seshiri thought. "You DO know we're getting back on, right?" SD Nanuri blinked. "Well.. Yeah.. but STILL!"

Seshiri shook her head, laughing. Kaeli walked over to them. "Seshiri." She whispered. "We have a problem…" Seshiri blinked at her. "Nani?" Kaeli took a deep breath. "I… I… I'm in love with Chichiri!" SD Seshiri's jaw dropped. "NANI!?" "Shhhh!" Kaeli said, looking around nervously. Nanuri backed up. "Woooah. Don't worry Kaeli, it's not a soap opera yet. It's only a soap opera after you fall in love with him and he ends up dating your best friend and cheats on her for you.." Nanuri nodded as she talked.

They both stared at her, completely lost. Nanuri walked away grumbling. "No one understands me.." Seshiri blinked after Nanuri before turning back to Kaeli. "Now wait BACK up.. he asked you out but you said no because he was just a friend.. NOW you love him?" Kaeli nodded with a sunken face.

Seshiri shook her head. "Damn girl.. You're in trouble!" Kaeli nodded. "I know, I KNOW… but.." She stopped as they walked down the plank leading down to the shore. "I loved him before! More than just a friend. I didn't wanna dishonor Koran's memory or anything!" "Yeah we already went through all this Koran's dead, she's not gonna care."

"Yeah I know and I still didn't want to admit that I loved him. I convinced myself I didn't! But.. but now I DO… and I'm admitting it to myself. But now it's too late!" Seshiri sighed. "Gomen, I don't know what to do!" "Well I was wondering since you know him better than anyone, 'sides me, could you maybe.. um.. go over and ask him if he still loves me?"

Seshiri blinked. "I.. Guess.. Maybe…" Kaeli looked at her pleadingly. "Aw PLEASE Seshi-chan? PLEASE!!!" Seshiri smirked. "Okay, okay fine I'll do it." SD Kaeli jumped up. "ARIGATOU SESHI-CHAN!" She ran away cheering. Seshiri shook her head and looked around for Chichiri.

"Hey, everyone!" Hotohori said. "I was just talking to the harbor master and he gave me a good inn where we can all stay for a night while the supplies loaded on to the ship!" Mitsukake nodded. "Where is it?" They all gathered around Hotohori who held up a piece of paper. "I have it written right here." He looked down at the paper and read it quickly. "Okay minna! Follow me!" He led the way to where they would spend the night.

Nanuri waddled over to Seshiri. "What did Kaeli want?" "She wants me to talk to Chichiri for her." Nanuri nodded. "Ooooh… gotcha."

Soon enough they reached the large in. "Damn. It's pretty big for an inn on a small island…" Suboshi said. Chiriko and Nakago were already inside, working out the sleeping arrangements. Seshiri shivered. "Ch' it's COLD here!"

Nanuri nodded. "Stupid fricking cold!… What are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" They nodded and walked in to be greeted by a warm fire in the center of the room and a few couches. "Ooooooh…" Seshiri walked over to the fire and sat on the ground next to it. "Waaaarm…." She watched, entranced, as the flames crackled soothingly. 

Amiboshi walked over and sat next to her. "Pyro!" He said in a friendly tone. She nodded, laughing. "Well DUH!" "Seshiri?" Amiboshi asked seriously. Seshiri noted the tone of his voice and looked over at him. "Nani?" "Tell me truthfully…" Seshiri blinked and waited for him to continue. "Are.. are we going to make it out of this alive?" Seshiri sighed. "You're asking the wrong person. Kaeli knows more than I do but no. Taiitsukun told her it was a suicide mission."

Amiboshi paled. "I thought that was the case… it didn't seem that we would make it away alive from a demon…" Suboshi walked over to the two. "Oi, sleeping arrangements are all worked out." Amiboshi stood up. "Ja ne." He walked up one set of stairs with the other men.

Seshiri looked around the room and asked, "And where are our quarters?" Soi pointed to another set of stairs. "It was all worked out quite nicely. This way Tomo wont be making any midnight sneaks to the men's quarters." "NANI?" SD Seshiri asked. SD Tomo sweat dropped. "Whaaat ... it's not my fault Nakago looks so sexy while he's sleeping...." 

SD Soi tackled SD Tomo. "TOMO!!! BAKA!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" SD Tomo yelped and Seshiri shook her head. Grabbing her pack she walked upstairs after Gurase. "So Nanuri has her own room again?" Gurase nodded. "Yeah.. lucky.." Seshiri laughed. "Oh but we'll all have more fun! It'll be like a slumber party!" "Yeah sure.. a slumber party…" Gurase rolled her eyes. "I'll probably end up sleep walking and jamming my toe into something." Seshiri laughed. "Like last time?" "Exactly like last time."

"Wait I don't have the key.." "I do." "Oh good." Gurase walked to their room and unlocked it. Stepping in she threw her pack on the bed. "So who else is with us?" "Tomo and Miaka." "Oh gods." "I know. I do NOT wanna hear Miaka talking about food in her sleep!" Seshiri smacked her hand against her forehead. "Well I guess that's the way it's going to be…" She sighed and sat down on the cot that had been pulled in. "At least this is a fancy place. No floor for us!"

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

"Seshi-chan!….. Seshi-chan!…" A familiar voice called to her. Tasuki put his hands on Seshiri's shoulders. "Seshiri!.." She stared at him. "Tasuki????" He nodded. "Hai! Now I haven't much time before he comes-but Seshi-chan! We're in this huge thing! Dammit it's invisible! But you gotta break the invisibility on it an then ya can get in! Seshi-chan! You've been here before! It's-" **//Tasuki, Tasuki, Tasuki…//** a voice chided. "FUCK!" Tasuki yelled. "Seshi-chan! I don't have anymore time! He's gonna find me again and-"

Seshiri looked around her. "Tasuki? Tasuki?" **//Gomen little one. Your lover is temporarily distracted… now… I have an offer… Betray the Suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi. Become my confidant. I can give you immense power, as well as pleasure… Think about it…//**

Seshiri sat up in a cold sweat. _What the fuck? A dream? No fucking way. That was too real to be a dream. What was that then? Yokoshima?… Tasuki! Wait.. no.. that might not have been Tasuki!_ Seshiri frowned. _Could it be a trick?….. I wouldn't put it past him…_ Seshiri rubbed the back of her neck. _What's going ON here?! Did Tasuki talk to me through my subconscious? Or.. or was that Yokoshima? If he did HOW did he do that!?_

Seshiri slammed her fist into her pillow with frustration. _I'm so damn confused…_ Seshiri did her best not to sob from confusion. _Damn now my head hurts… go figure…_ She sighed. Miaka sat up in bed. "Seshi-chan?" She asked quietly. Seshiri looked over. "Gomen Miaka-chan. I didn't mean to wake you.." "What's wrong?" "A… A weird nightmare… that wasn't really a nightmare…" Miaka frowned. "Nani?"

"It was like.. Tasuki was there.. and he was trying to tell me something important.. I.. I don't remember it now…. But then Yokoshima was there.. and Tasuki disappeared… and then Yokoshima something.. like.. he'd offer me power and pleasure if I betrayed all of you guys…" Miaka stared at her. "That doesn't sound like just any nightmare Seshi-chan.." Seshiri nodded. "I know, I know.."

Soi sat up yawning. "Hey…. What's going on?" Miaka answered with, "Seshiri had a weird nightmare that might have actually been a weird vision type thing." Soi blinked. "Oh." Gurase sat up next. "Hey, watcha guys talking about so early?" She asked with a yawn.

"Seshiri had a vision type thing in the middle of the night." Soi answered. Gurase raised an eyebrow. "Explain." "Tasuki talked to me through my subconscious. He tried to tell me something important. He almost got to it when Yokoshima interrupted him. Then he said that if I betrayed you guys he'd give me power and pleasure." "Wait Tasuki or Yokoshima?" Chibi-Miaka whapped Gurase. "Yokoshima obviously!"

"And how did this all happen exactly?" Soi asked skeptically. "I don't KNOW…. Magic? A spell? An enchanted item that makes you go into peoples dreams I DON'T KNOW!" Seshiri threw up her hands. Losing balance she slid backwards off the bed. "AAAHHH!" She yelled, wedged between the crack between the bed and the wall. "HEEEEEEEELP! GURASE! SOI! MIAKA! GET ME OUTTA HEEERE!" The Chibi wailed, frantically trying to get out.

Chibi-Soi collapsed on her bed laughing, unable to do anything. Chibi-Gurase jumped up and ran over to the Chibi-Seshiri and grabbed onto her arms, doing her best to pull her out. "FUDDRUUUCKKKEEERR!" Chibi-Seshiri screamed between laughs. Chibi-Miaka ran over to the cot and tried to pull it away from the wall, but it was too heavy for her. "Okay!" Seshiri said, breathlessly. "Maybe… if i.." She turned to her side. "Climb up the wall.. sideways.." She then moved her hands up the wall, pushing herself back against the bed. Climbing up the wall sideways, Chibi-Seshiri finally got out. 

She collapsed on her bed, giggling. "Remind me never to do that EVER again!" Soi burrowed under her blankets saying, "I'm TIRED guys! Can we PLEASE go to sleep now?" Miaka nodded. "Hai, good idea." She jumped back in bed and pulled the covers up. Gurase whispered, "Seshi-chan, I'm worried about you. You keep getting contacted by Yokoshima, and-" "SHHHHH" A muffled noise came from Soi. Gurase smiled and stood up. Silently she walked back over to her bed and fell asleep.

Seshiri lay awake looking up at the ceiling. _Damn I'm so confused… COULD that have been Tasuki? It MIGHT be.. probably Yokoshima playing a trick on me… but… what was Tasuki trying to tell me? Gods if only I could remember!!!_ She sighed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri stood next to the railing of the boat. "And here we are again no da." Chichiri said, coming up behind her. Seshiri nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Gah. I am dead SICK of this stupid fricking boat…" "You're not the only one no da!….." He paused. Taking off his mask he continued. "Seshiri. What's this I hear about a vision?"

Seshiri rolled her eyes, turning to him. "It wasn't a vision.. exactly… I only remember bits and pieces now… but.. I remember Tasuki was there… and he tried to say something really important, that I really needed to know… but then Yokoshima stopped him I guess. And then Yokoshima said that if I betrayed you guys he would give me power as well as pleasure."

Chichiri watched the island disappearing behind them. "This is very odd… I've never heard of anything like it.. I'd ask Taiitsukun.. but.. for some reason I can't reach her through any of my transmisions." "It's Yokoshima, I know it is!" "Hai. That's what I believe too. The closer we get, the more powerful he seems to become."

"Do you think.. do you think that Yui is even still alive now?" Chichiri frowned. Turning to Seshiri he answered quietly. "I would not put it past him to use her as he wished and then kill her. However, he has to keep her all in one piece for the ceremony." "The ceremony that we're trying to stop." Chichiri nodded.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Seshiri spoke again. "Chiri, this may seem WAY off topic right now. But…." He raised an eyebrow and watched her. "How do you feel about Kaeli?" He sighed and looked back at the water. "I already went through this conversation with Gurase. Just ask her." "No, I mean I really want to know."

Sighing again he turned back to her. "Let me give you an example. You and Tasuki, you two are in love. Say it had been different. Say you had confessed your love for him first, and he denied that he felt the same. How would you feel towards him?" Seshiri shifted uncomfortably. "Well.. I'd be pissed off for one.." He chuckled. "Seriously Seshi-chan." "What? I would!… well okay maybe not. He's too perfect to get mad at!… Hm.." "SERIOUSLY Seshi-chan.. how would you feel?" "Well… I'd be pretty depressed for a while…. Try to avoid him….. I'd tell everyone I hated his guts…" He nodded. Seshiri frowned. "But, I'd still love him. Even if he didn't return my feelings."

Chichiri nodded again, lowering his eyes. Seshiri smirked. "HAH! You DO don't you?" "Shh! Baka!" Seshiri laughed. "It's okay Chiri! Kaeli likes you too now!" SD Chichiri stared at her with huge eyes. "Nani?!" "She told me so!" "WHY DIDN'T SHE SAY SO BEFORE?!?" "She didn't wanna like dishonor Koran's memory or something messed up like that." Chibi-Chichiri fell over twitching.

Seshiri, pleased with her work, skipped away happily.

__

Go me! I played matchmaker!…well not really.. but in a way.. I did! BWAHAHAHAHAAHA-ahem… anyway… Smiling to herself she skipped below deck.


	5. Trials of the Heart Chapter 5

__

Chapter 5

"Aren't they SO KAWAII together!?" Chibi-Starry-eyed-Seshiri said, cooing over Kaeli and Chichiri. Nanuri and Gurase stood next to her grumbling. "Way to go baka!" Gurase said. "In the end Kaeli and Chichiri will go back to the 'real world' and win the cutest couple award!" SD Gurase whapped SD Seshiri.

"IIIEEEE! THAT HURTS!" Chibi-Seshiri said, hiding behind Nanuri. Gurase watched Nanuri thoughtfully. "Nuri-chan." "Hm?" She asked, looking up. "Well… Hori-kun and I will drop out of the contest…." Nanuri stared at her before turning her back on them. "It doesn't matter anymore…." She said, sobbing slightly. "It's not like I have anyone to win with!" Chibi-Seshiri whapped Gurase "Baka! You got her to miss him again!" Chibi-Gurase rubbed her head. "Ow…. Gomen Nanuri.. I didn't mean to make you think about him again…"

Nanuri sighed and brought herself together. "It's okay…." She turned around to face them and smiled shakily. "There see? It's all okay!" Seshiri said before turning back to the couple.

Clasping her hands the Chibi whispered, "OMG they are SOOOOO adorable!" SD Gurase rolled her eyes. "Baka you say that about EVERY couple you help set up…" "So? They're ALL kawaiiiiii!!!"

Nanuri and Gurase both rolled their eyes and walked to another part of the ship.

Seshiri ran over to the couple, who were now cuddling, and squealed. "OOH I KNEW it would all work out! Didn't I? Yes I did! And you guys are SOOOO KAWAII!" Kaeli blushed and smiled at Chichiri.

Chibi-Chichiri sweat dropped. "Er.. Hai no da…" SD Chichiri then began to wink repeatedly at Seshiri, jerking his head slightly, motioning for her to leave. SD Seshiri stared at him. "Nani? Why are you winking at me? What am I supposed to do?" SD Chichiri sweat dropped. "Nani no da?! Why would I WINK at you no da!? Absurd no da! Why would I wink at my own apprentice no da!?" SD Seshiri shrugged and continued to stand in front of the couple, staring.

SD Chichiri continued on. "But now that I think of it no da why don't you go see Suboshi no da. I think he wanted to talk to you."

((A/N: Looky! Chichiri is having a Pride and Prejudice moment!!!!!!!!!)) 

SD Seshiri blinked and walked away. _Ooookay that was seriously messed up. Well I might as go see Suboshi._ She walked above deck. "Ami-san? Do you know where Suboshi is?" Amiboshi looked up and shook his head. "No. I haven't seen him for a while." "Oh." Seshiri walked over to where he was looking over the side of the boat. "Chichiri said he wanted to talk to me." SD Amiboshi raised an eyebrow. "What was Chichiri doing." "He was cuddling with Kaeli." SD Amiboshi blinked. "I think he just said that to get you to leave them alone."

SD Seshiri put her hand on her head. "Oooh YEAH! Good thinking." He laughed at her, shaking his head. Amiboshi sighed and looked back at the water. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. "You're lonely without Tasuki aren't you?" He asked, looking up at her.

Seshiri was startled at the look in his eyes. "Well... Yeah…" "Gomen Seshi-chan. I didn't mean to ask such a personal question." She smiled slightly. "Hey think nothin of it."

"You think Tasuki is still alive, ne?" He continued. Seshiri frowned. _What's with Amiboshi? Something wrong with him? _"I… I think he is… But I don't know. Yokoshima might have really killed him…" Amiboshi looked back at the water frowning. "What will you do if he IS dead..?" Seshiri shifted uncomfortably. "Oh.. I don't know… move on I guess…"

Seshiri watched him uneasily. _Okay something is seriously not right here…_ Seshiri gulped as he shifted a little closer. "Seshi-chan?" "H-hai?" "I…." 

__

Shiiiiiit what's he going to do!? "I… I don't want you to be lonely anymore…" Seshiri took a small step away from him. "It's okay Amiboshi. I'm used to being alone. Besides- Tasuki… might… not… even…. Be… gone….." Her voice drifted off as he looked up at her with determined eyes. 

Seshiri gasped as he grabbed her shoulders with his hands. "Seshiri." He whispered. "Please forget about Tasuki.. he's gone for good." Saying that he closed his eyes and latched his lips to hers. A Jolt went through her as his chi was sent through the kiss. _What the-_

Seshiri's eyes grew wide and she pushed him back forcefully. "What the FUCK do you think you're DOING?!"

Amiboshi stared at her, startled. "I was just… trying to make you forget Tasuki.." 

Seshiri shook her head, taking another step baka. "Amiboshi." She spat. "Tasuki might not be dead! Even if he were dead I wouldn't want to forget him!"

Amiboshi shook his head. "G-gomen nasai Seshi-chan! I just-" Seshiri shook her head and left.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

"Amiboshi did WHAT?" Soi stared at her. "Hai, it's true. He did! And the jolt.. I'd forgotten he send his Chi through kissing.." Tomo frowned up at them from his position on the floor. "Well he did have good intentions… Kakaka… He was only trying to make the death easier." "TASUKI IS NOT DEAD DAMMIT!" Seshiri yelled, throwing up her hands and paced around the women's sleeping quarters. "Seshiri.." Soi said soothingly. "Now you don't know for a fact if he's alive or not… it might NOT have been him in your dream. It could have been a trick from Yokoshima." 

Seshiri shook her head and turned her back to the two. "It.. it could be.. but I'm so sure… one OTHER thing.. that proves he's still alive." She turned back to face them. "I didn't feel his life force disappear." "Yes but you aren't a Seishi, so you wouldn't."

"Oh believe me, if Tasuki was really dead I WOULD feel something gone. And I would still be in hysterics. Maybe it wasn't that hard for me because his life force was still there. Maybe not. But I can tell you I can still feel his life burning, and you know where it is? Sairou."

Tomo yawned. "Yes, yes we've heard this speech before. But where in Sairou?" Seshiri frowned. "..I don't know… But I'm GOING to find out…." Tomo sighed. "Okay Seshi… do whatever you can to find out…"

Seshiri nodded and looked up as Gurase walked in. "Hey, anyone know what's wrong with Amiboshi? I was just talking to Suboshi and he says that Amiboshi's been frantic for a while. Going on and on about a kiss he made by mistake or something messed up like that… That boy's got iissuuues" "Which ONE" Soi asked. "They're BOTH messed up…" Seshiri sat down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. 

"Ah." Gurase said with a nod. "Explain." She said, sitting down. Seshiri looked up at Gurase. "He said he didn't want me to be lonely or miss Tasuki or any of that stuff. He told me to forget about him. Then he kissed me."

Gurase sighed. "Ah…." Tomo stretched and sat down. "As I said before, he did have good intentions." "Hai, I know. But I can't just dismiss it!" Seshiri paused. "I want every fucking person on this ship to know that Tasuki is NOT dead… and I don't care what they say."

Standing up Gurase rubbed her temples. "Seshi-chan. Don't be so rash… One, we don't KNOW if they're REALLY alive, two, even if they ARE we don't know WHERE they could be besides Sairou, three, Sairou is a pretty big place, so it would take us months to find out where and actually GET there…"

Seshiri sighed. "I wont give in to the doubt. I can't. Tasuki's alive, and he is counting on ME to find him." Soi clenched her teeth. "Seshiri." Seshiri looked up at the tone of her voice. "I'm sorry if I'm a bit hard here but. Our mission is NOT to get Tasuki back. Our mission is NOT to get Nuriko back. Our mission has nothing to do with them at this point. Our mission is to take Yokoshima down, or at least die trying…… Now, your emotions on this subject are going to be mixed up, but you can't let them get in the way of the 'greater cause' okay?"'

Seshiri shook her head, speechless. Soi sat down. "Gomen nasai Seshi-chan…… I didn't mean to sound so.. harsh… but I had to get the point across. We have to give up on finding them. If we find them on the way, hey that's great. But we are not going to let innocent people suffer because we decided to take the long way JUST in case we thought two of our friends were there. And I think that you're being goddamn selfish, risking other peoples lives just to regain one person in your life. Sacrifice the few for the many, right?"

Seshiri sat in a daze, taking in what Soi said. "I…. I…." _She's right.. I hate to say it but she's right. I can't go on like this. I'll only endanger myself and my friends. Yokoshima talking to me was a pretty damn good example… I know he's alive… I just know it… but.. like Soi said.. I'm past that point where we can go out of our way to find him…… Gomen Tasuki…. _She looked up at them with glassy eyes and nodded. "Hai."

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

That night Seshiri lay twisting and turning on the floor, her sheets entangled around her.

~*~ Dream ~*~

Seshiri stood up, chuckling as the others stared at her, bewildered. Nuriko stood in front of Nanuri, blocking her from Seshiri. "Seshi-chan.. what are you doing?!" He said, trying not to shout. "I.." Seshiri said darkly. "Am Seiryuu Shichi Seishi, Miboshi. And this body is now MINE!"

They all took a step back from Seshiri. "What the hell?" Tamahome said, frowning. "You're Miboshi!?" Chichiri said, wide eyed. "Hai. I didn't mean to get THIS body. I was aiming for the small weakling's." Seshiri/Miboshi gestured towards Chiriko. "This one was just as easy to take." Nanuri shook her head in disbelief. "No! No!!! You can't be! Miboshi just died!! We all saw it!"

Seshiri, who was now Miboshi floated up into the air. Calling his prayer wheel to him he clutched it. "The Lama's body is dead, I no longer have use for it… I mastered many black magic spells, but in exchange I lost my body. Therefore, I continue to live by taking over bodies I like… Children, and naïve people are easiest to posses…."

Nanuri shook her head, trying to advance but Nuriko grabbed her, holding her back. "No! Get the hell out of Seshiri! Get the hell away from my best friend!!" Nuriko closed his eyes, holding onto Nanuri. "All Seshiri's consciousness has disappeared! This isn't looking too good!" He said. "SESHIRI!" Nanuri cried, calling out to her friend. SESHIRIIII!"

__

Huh? What happened!? Why..? How the hell did.. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? Well hello Seshiri. Finally come to have you? I have taken over your body for the time being so I can murder your friends. You don't mind do you? Bastard! Miboshi! I thought you died! It's an amazing thing being able to possess people. BASTARD! GET THE HELL OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW! Haha, you ignorant girl! You can't order me away! I am too strong for you. "Why don't you all play with some of my demons for a while?" _Nani? What am I saying? I'm not saying that! Ah! There they are! My friends! What the hell why am I flying I didn't know I could fly.. What the hell?? I'm holding the rattle! Prayer wheel…. WHATEVER! Hmph… Get the hell away from me! OUT! NOW!_

~*~ End Dream ~*~

Seshiri sat up, out of breath. _Suzaku!…Why didn't I think of it BEFORE!? _"I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" She screamed loudly, in a sort of daze. Everyone awoke with a start. "Nani?" Miaka asked, rubbing her eyes. "Seshi-chan what's wrong now?" "I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" She screamed, in hysterics. "Nani?" Gurase asked, groggily.

"You just had a nightmare Seshiri! Go back to sleep." Soi groaned. "NO! I'M SERIOUS! I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" She said with a sob. Gurase frowned and made her way over to Seshiri. "Nani? Who is they?" "Tasuki and Nuriko." She said quietly, her voice cracking. "Nani?" Gurase asked, eyes widening. "Where are they?" Kaeli asked, leaning over. 

Seshiri cleared her throat. "Nuriko.. and Tasuki… are in the Monastery…" Miaka gasped. "Monastery? What?" Gurase asked, looking back at Miaka. "The Monastery.. in Sairou…" Miaka whispered. Soi rolled her eyes. "Well obviously it's in Sairou…" Seshiri nodded. "Care to fill us in?" Tomo asked.

"The Monastery was the place where Miboshi killed me… and that's where they are…" "How do you know?" Miaka asked. "My dream! It was a flashback of Miboshi taking over my body." Soi sighed. "Seshiri, you can't rely on your dreams to tell you everything." "No! But that's it! When Tasuki talked to me before! I remember it now! He was saying that it was a place I'd been before! It's obviously the Monastery!"

"Are you SURE Seshi-chan?" Gurase asked uncertainly. "Of COURSE I'm sure!" Seshiri stood up shakily. "They're at the Monastery! I just KNOW it!" "And the fact that this is most definitely a trap doesn't bother you at all…" Soi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Seshiri…" Miaka shifted, nervously. "Could it be that Yokoshima wants you to know where to go? I mean. He talked to you before. Maybe he's like.. programming your head to make you dream these memories. To make you realize." Seshiri blinked. "I hadn't thought of that…." "That would lead us straight into the lion's mouth…" Gurase finished. 

"Well… we have to face him eventually anyway. Gonna be kamikaze mission either way…. Does it really matter?" Kaeli frowned. "Good point." "That's the way the cookie crumbles…" Soi added. "Mm.. I'm hungry…" SD Miaka said. "All this talk about cookies has gotten me STARVED!" 

They all went Chibi and sweat dropped, staring at SD Miaka. "Miaka-chan!" Chibi-Seshiri said. "PLEASE can we stay serious? For ONE minuuute?" Chibi-Miaka's stomach growled. "But I'm HUNGRY…" "Okay fine." Soi said. "Go get your food…"

SD Miaka stared at her in shock. "NANI? BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO ALL BY MYSELF!!!…. this ship is scary at night…" She said, glancing around nervously. Seshiri groaned. "Baka, look at your watch, WHAT time is it?" "….2:30 AM.." "Yes 2:30 AM, exactly, do you KNOW how many PEOPLE You would wake UP?"

"Not if I'm quieter than a mouse!" Chibi-Miaka said, turning mouse-ish. SD Gurase fell over. "Okay. You me and Seshiri will sneak out and get you some food. Okay?" SD Seshiri went diplomatic. "Okay soldiers! This will be known as: Operation Cold Rice"

"Nani? Why?" Miaka asked. Chibi-Soi groaned and put a pillow over her head, drowning out the noise. "Because! We can't chance anything but the leftover rice from dinner, and it's probably cold." Seshiri said. "Oh." SD Miaka said with a nod. "Smart." "Wow! Seshi talking smart? I think a pig just flew by!" SD Gurase whispered with a laugh.

"Okay! Come on! Troops DISPERSE!" SD Seshiri said, going G.I. Joe. "Woohoo!" Miaka cheered quietly. The three crept to the door, opening it with a small creak. SD Seshiri stuck her head out slightly and walked out on her tip toes. Looking around the corner she motioned for the others to follow. SD Gurase and SD Miaka followed quickly and silently.

Darting around on her tip toes SD Seshiri looked around the corner. "Come on!" She whispered in a hushed voice. "Quietly now.." She motioned them past the men's quarters. SD Gurase bit back a giggle as she passed, listening to the loud snores. "Ssshhhhhhh….." SD Seshiri giggles quietly, putting a finger to her lips. 

Moving quickly on they snuck into the kitchen. SD Miaka jumped soundlessly over to the cooler and grabbed a bowel of the cold rise. "Drink?" She asked. SD Seshiri nodded and grabbed a few glasses and poured some cold water from the cooler in. She handed one to SD Gurase and held the other two in her hand. 

"Okay." She whispered. "Back to the room!" Moving silently out the door they began the short trip back. As they neared the men's quarters SD Gurase began to giggle uncontrollably, trying to stay quiet. The laughter was contagious, and SD Seshiri tried her best not to laugh, so much her sides began to hurt from holding it in. 

SD Miaka fought back laughter of her own and continued on. SD Gurase finally gave up trying not to laugh and burst out in a fit of giggles, accidentally dropping her glass of water. "SHIIIIIT!!! Run awaaaay run awaaaay run awaaay!!!!!!!!" SD Seshiri whispered, grabbing SD Gurase's hand and racing her back to the women's room. 

SD Seshiri ran through the door, tripping over a pillow and went flying into the wall. SD Gurase closed the door shut, laughing so much tears came from her eyes.

SD Miaka grinned and showed everyone else the fruits of their labor. "AH!" Soi hissed as Miaka stepped on her. "Baka! Watch it! Some people like to SLEEP at night!" SD Miaka giggled. "Gomen nasai Soi-chan!" Gurase, Seshiri, and Miaka sat around the bowel. "Didn't anyone get chop sticks?" Seshiri asked. "Baka, course not!" Gurase replied. 

Miaka looked at her hands and looked over at the rice. "Well we can just eat the old fashioned style!" They all turned SD and sweat dropped. "Er… okay Miaka-chan.." Seshiri said, grabbing a handful.

SD Gurase shrugged and followed their example. The others just grumbled and rolled back up in their blankets. 

Slowly the door creaked open and SD Hotohori stuck his head through. "Excuse me.. WHAT are you guys DOING?" SD Gurase's jaw dropped at her honey's ducky pajamas. Chibi-Hotohori blushed, embarrassed, mumbling something like "My mom got them for me…."

Chibi-Seshiri bit back a laugh and answered. "Um… having dinner?" SD Hotohori sighed, shaking his head. "Well a message from everyone else: 'shut up and stop dropping glasses of water at our door'…"

Chibi-Gurase fell over laughing. "G-Gomen!" She laughed. "That was me!" Hotohori smiled down at Gurase and said "Well they say don't do it anymore or they'll get revenge…" SD Miaka grinned. "'Ez j'st 'ungry!" SD Miaka said with a mouthful of rice. Hotohori cringed at her open mouth. "Oyasumi Gurase-koi." He said, closing the door.

Chibi-Seshiri frowned, snapping her fingers. "Nani?" Gurase asked. "Dammit…" SD Seshiri answered. "Again- Nani?" SD Seshiri looked up at her. "I shoulda said we were having breakfast…"

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. _Mm.. Where is everyone?_ Seshiri looked around at the empty room. _They must have let me sleep in!!! Wai!!!!!!_ Seshiri jumped up and quickly slipped into her clothes.

__

I can't believe it! We're almost in Hokkan! I wonder what we're going to find there? Seshiri shuddered she walked over to the door. _I don't exactly have happy memories from Hokkan… I hope it will be a better experience this time! Of course I don't think there's anything worse than watching your love be killed before your eyes… _

Seshiri frowned, grasping the handle and pulling the door open. "Nani?!" She asked, nearly ramming into Amiboshi. "Seshiri!" He said, relieved. _Joy.. not this again…_ Fidgeting he began. "Gomen nasai Seshi-chan. I had no right to behave the way I did-I didn't mean to! I don't know what came over me!" _Hmm…. this has obviously been rehearsed… _Seshiri watched, amused, while he shifted nervously and fidgeted. "I just hated seeing one of my friends sad, and I knew it was because Tasuki was gone and-" "It's okay Amiboshi. It's all forgotten." 

He stared at her. "Really? You mean it?" Seshiri grinned and pat his back. "Course I mean it! You meant well…" He sighed and grinned. "Thanks for being so understanding Seshi-chan." She smiled "Hey no problem…" She sighed as he turned around and walked away.

__

Hey I guess a trimester of drama WASN'T completely worthless! Even if they DID totally maim a work of ART…

She shook her head and walked above deck. 

Seshiri raised an eyebrow at Miboshi and Nanuri, in the middle of a heated conversation. "OKAY it was all in the PAST!" Miboshi hissed. Nanuri glared up at him. "Yo, asshole do NOT mess with me right now, I'm NOT in a good mood! Bottom line: you killed my best friend. I turn around and you're pointing that dammed prayer wheel at me!"

Miboshi threw up his hands. "Geez SORRY I didn't MEAN TO!" "Bald demonic midget children don't do stuff without meaning to!" "What did you call me?" "A bald demonic midget child!" "Gr…" Miboshi glared at Nanuri, and Nanuri returned the fierce glares of hatred.

"Hey!" HE said, softening his tone and getting excited. Nanuri raised an eyebrow. "What…?" "Nuriko!" He shouted. "NURIKO! HE'S RIGHT THERE!!! RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Nanuri gasped and swerved around, looking around frantically.

Seshiri cringed as she saw Nanuri fall for his cruel trick. Nanuri turned back to Miboshi, fighting back tears. "BASTARD!" She said with a sob. Seshiri rushed over to them. "Oi! Miboshi! What the hell is your problem!?" Miboshi just glared. "She was being a bitch!" "That DOESN'T mean YOU gotta be a bitch TOO!" Seshiri growled. She hugged the sobbing Nanuri and walked her away from Miboshi.

She sat Nanuri down on the deck and kneeled down in front of her. "Hey, you ok?" Nanuri shook her head, tears flying. "No dammit I'm not ok! Do I LOOK ok?" "No you look like crap…" "You're NOT helping!" "Hey! Joking, joking…" She said, holding her hands up. "Seriously though, why did you fall for that cheap trick?" Nanuri shook her head, wiping away her tears.

"I don't know! I just thought that he might be there… Don't look at me like that!!!! I've missed him so much that if you said he was hiding in a bag of RICE I'd look!" Seshiri nodded. "I know the feeling. Just don't fall for any tricks like that…." Nanuri nodded with a sigh. "All better? Good. Now.. go.. do something BESIDES talk to Miboshi…" Nanuri nodded with a slight smile and stood up. "Arigatou Seshi-chan." "Hey, no prob, that's what clones are for!"

Seshiri waved and walked over to where Hotohori and Gurase were cuddling. Seshiri cringed. "Oi would you guys cut it out for a while?" Hotohori kissed Gurase repeatedly. Gurase stopped him and looked over at Seshiri. "Do you MIND? We're in the middle of a very important debate." "That you are loosing I might add." Hotohori said with a grin. "Oh shut up!" Gurase said playfully before kissing him. Seshiri rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving them to "talk".

Seshiri sighed and shook her head, walking over to Kaeli and Chichiri. "PLEASE tell me you guys will talk to me…" "No WAY!" Kaeli said, wiping lipstick off Chichiri's mouth. "This is a suicidal mission, might as well get the best out of it we can!!"

Seshiri walked, grumbling over to Soi and Nakago. Nakago was holding Soi tightly while kissing the side of her neck. "Will SOMEONE talk to me?!?!?!?!?" SD Seshiri yelled. Soi and Nakago ignored her, doing their best to pretend she wasn't there.

SD Seshiri walked away grumbling. _What the hell is this? Are the gods working AGAINST me or WHAT!? It seems EVERYONE is in their little couples all happy and everything_. Seshiri stopped in her tracks just before running into Miaka and Tamahome, doing their famed: "Miaka" "Tamahome" "Miaka" "Tamahome" "Miaka" conversation.

SD Seshiri glared at them and turned around on her heel._ That just proves my point even more. Dammit it's a CONSPIRACY AGAINST ME!!! I SWEAR it's a conspiracy! No one wants me to be happy! I think I deserve a little happiness here, been through a whole lotta crap and I'm WAITING to get my reward for having to suffer…. HELLOOOOOO!? ANYONE THERE? ANYONE LISTENING TO ME? No? fuck. I thought that was the way it went…_

Seshiri grumbled and walked to the head of the ship, glaring into the distance. _Stupid fricking couples being stupid fricking happy! WHY CAN'T I BE HAPPY!!! Frick it's not faaaaaaaiiiiiiiiir!!!!!!!!! Grrrrrr…_ SD Seshiri stomped her foot. _Whatever…_

She turned on her heel and looked around for someone to talk to. She glanced over at Chichiri and Kaeli. "Hmm.. I liked it better when he was single he was waaaay more available to TALK…" She sighed and frowned, rubbing her temples with her fingers. _..Whatever…._

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri awoke with a start as she heard a scream of rage. Seshiri jumped to her feet, letting the blankets drop. "N-Nani!!?!?" She asked as the others jumped up around her. Tomo turned to the door. "That sounds like Nanuri!" He said, throwing the door open and running out. Seshiri exchanged a startled look with Gurase before following Tomo out the door.

Seshiri ran around a corner, skidding on the wood in her socks and running over to Nanuri's room, almost running into Suboshi. "Suboshi!" She gasped as he looked at her with scared eyes. Suddenly Tomo's voice rose above the questions of the others. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gurase ran to Nanuri's slightly ajar door and swung it open.

Nanuri's hands were wrapped around Tomo's throat as she shook him without mercy. "STUPID FUCKING YOKOSHIMA! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" SD Tomo sobbed and turned to them, flailing. "HEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" The others turned Chibi and fell over. Chibi-Gurase ran over and pried SD Tomo from Chibi-Nanuri's grip. Chibi-Nanuri woke up, blinking. She stared at everyone blankly. "Hello.. what are you all doing here?"

The Chibis sweat dropped. "Baka!" Mitsukake said with a laugh, striding over. "Are you ok Tomo?" Tomo nodded, gasping for air and holding a hand on his chest. Mitsukake shook his head and smiled at Nanuri. "What are you doing?" "You nearly strangled Tomo." Mitsukake answered. "Hai!" Chiriko added adorably, "You screamed in your sleep and we all quickly maneuvered over here to see what your status was. Tomo was the fist to arrive and you gave him quite a throttle with the belief he was Yokoshima."

"Oh…." SD Nanuri said, blinking. "Gomen nasai Tomo…" The distressed Tomo shook his hand at her and closed his eyes. "No.. Problem.." He answered as he slowly regained his breath.

Chibi-Nanuri gave them the peace sign. "Arigatou for checking up on me!" "Oh it's no trouble. It was hard to ignore your piercing screams… It's a wonder we didn't hear you and Nuriko earli-" Seshiri was cut off as Nanuri hurled a pillow at her head. Seshiri ducked, laughing and ushered everyone else out before closing the door behind her.

Back in their room SD Kaeli examined Chibi-Tomo's neck. "Daaaaamn! Look at that, finger marks where she grabbed him! Are you sure you're ok?" "I'm fine, kakakaka. That was rather frightening though." "I'll say." Soi said with a nod. "Soi?" Seshiri asked, sitting down next to her. "Nani?" "What's up?" "What do you mean?" "I mean like.. In the last life you were so…. So.." Chibi-Seshiri frowned, looking for the right word. "Bitchy?" Soi supplied. "Well…. Hai… and in the beginning of this life too! I mean you were way different, hissing at me n stuff…"

SD Soi sweat dropped. "I know. Gomen nasai. But. Now that Nakago is working side by side with you all, I figured it was ok for me to be friendly. It was hard at first, warming my ice cold heart, but I got used to it. And now it kind of just happens naturally." Seshiri smiled, nodding.

"It also helps that in this life I wasn't sold to a fat slave dealer as a sex toy.." Soi's soft expression hardened as her eyes became colder. Seshiri leaned back and Miaka walked forward. "Soi?" "Hm?" "It's ok." Miaka gave Soi a reassuring hug, and Soi let the tears come.

__

Woooaaah. What is this some youth group? I can't believe it! Soi's REALLY opening up…. REALLY.. the big bad bully is actually crying in front of us… Seshiri was interrupted in her thoughts as Soi continued, wiping her tears.

"Gomen. Old sad memories tend to pierce the heart." Miaka nodded, smiling. SD Gurase frowned. "Guys?" "Nani?" They asked, turning to her. "Can you believe it? We're almost to Hokkan…" "We are?" SD Miaka asked, her jaw dropping.

"Hai! I talked to Chiriko tonight as we left Nanuri's room and he said we were!" Kaeli comforted Soi while the others formed a small circle and talked. "Wait hold up-so we're almost there?" Seshiri asked, looking off into the distance.

"Hai!" SD Gurase squealed. "Couldn't you just SCREAM?!" she added. The others answered with a quiet scream as they clasped each others hands tightly and closed their eyes.

Seshiri spoke in a hushed voice. "Do you know when we'll be there?" "Well he said it was possible that we'd be there like mid day TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed again quietly clasping each others hands with closed eyes. "The sooner we get to sleep the sooner tomorrow will come!" Miaka squealed. The others nodded, giggling and jumping back to their sleeping areas.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri squinted into the distance, searching for land. "Come on Hokkan where are you?" She muttered to herself, shielding the sun with her eyes. "Seagulls!" She said excitedly as a few flew above her, squawking.

"Chirikoooo!" She said whining as she saw him out of the corner of her eye. "Nani?" He asked, walking over to her. "Why aren't we at Hokkan?" She said, whining again. He scrunched up his face. "I am not sure. By my calculations we should be arriving in a few minutes. We should have sighted it by now." 

SD Seshiri sighed angrily, stomping her foot. "Patience Seshiri, patience." SD Chiriko said, smiling. SD Seshiri frowned and turned her back on him, glaring at the ocean, willing it to become land. _Stupid fucking Hokkan's gotta be so damn fucking far away it fucking pisses me off! Why can't this stupid fucking water just stupid fucking shit damn appear as land?….waita minute.._

"Chiriko?" "Nani?" He asked, turning back to her. "Come here." He obliged, walking over to her. "What's that?" She asked, pointing into the distance. "…. That's called Land Seshiri…" "Land?" "Yes." He giggled. "Land." "LAND!" She shrieked. "HOKKAN!" He smiled. "Hai, Hokkan." "How do you know?" "I told you that we should have sighted it by now. That would hint that we would be sighting it soon." "Oh.." "Ja ne Seshiri, I'm off to tell the others our direct course now." "Ja ne!"

Seshiri grinned and turned back to the ocean, shivering with excitement. "I can't believe it! Back in Hokkan!… not that I had happy memories here or anything.." She frowned at the nearing country, doing her best not to remember.

"Hey!" Nanuri said, waddling up behind her. Seshiri turned and bit back a laugh as she saw her friend come over. SD Nanuri frowned and sweat dropped. "Not a word." She warned. SD Seshiri turned red trying not to laugh. "Not.. a.. word? What are you talking ..about?! I'm not going to say… anything!…."

SD Nanuri clenched her fist and sent her friend flying back. "NANI?" She asked. "I punched you THAT way but you fell the other way!……." She shook her head. "Disturbed.." SD Seshiri held her jaw. "OOOWwwwww! But I didn't say anythiiing!"

"But you were GOING to!" "It's not MY fault you're an elephant wannabe!" "IT'S CUZ I'M PREGNANT BAKA! WHEN WOMEN GET PREGNANT THEY TEND TO GET BIG!" "..Oh YEAH!" SD Nanuri smacked her forehead, groaning. "I gotta lay down now… Ja ne.." 

SD Seshiri smiled obliviously and waved her friend goodbye. "Ja ne Nuri-chan!" She turned back to Hokkan, waiting for them to arrive.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri grinned, her pack over her shoulder as she walked down the ramp to the land. She looked around, taking all of the changes in. "This place sure has changed since last time, ne?" Tamahome said as he walked down beside her. "Waaaaaaaaaauuuuuu!" Seshiri said staring up at the falling snow. "It's.. COLD…" SD Seshiri said, teeth chattering as she turned blue.

"Baka!" SD Tamahome said, rolling his eyes. The ice cold wind bit into SD Seshiri as she shivered. "Don't you have anything warm in your pack?" "H-h-h-h-h-hai! I did! Warm c-c-c-clothes! But I shredded them to make an extra blanket for Nanuri!" SD Tamahome fell over. "BAKA why did you do that?!" "B-b-b-b-b-b-because she said she was c-c-c-c-c-c-cold!" "NOW who's cold?" "M-m-m-m-m-me!!!!!!" "Baka…" He added as he walked ahead of her, following Kaeli. 

SD Seshiri did her best to stomp menacingly over to Nanuri. "N-n-n-n-nuri-chan! I w-w-w-want my warm clothes back!" "Nani?" Nanuri stared at her blankly. "Oh THOSE!…. er….. why?" "C-c-c-uz I'm COLD!" "But they're all shredded! You can't wear them!" "D-d-d-dammit.." "I'd give you MINE but I'm pregnant you know, don't want any harm to come to the baby!" Nanuri said, grinning as she pulled her fur coat closer. "S-s-s-stupid baby… F-f-f-f-or all this trouble I'm g-g-going through for t-that thing I B-BETTER be the Godm-m-mother!" Seshiri grumbled before shuffling quickly up to Kaeli.

"K-k-k-kaeli-chan!" "Nani Seshi-chan? Where's your warm clothes?" "D-d-don't ask…" SD Seshiri said, sweat dropping. "C-can we PLEASE s-stop off at a w-warm Inn? I have n-no warm clothes!" SD Seshiri said, standing in her kimono, freezing. SD Kaeli nodded uncertainly. "Hai but I don't know where the next Inn IS.."

SD Seshiri looked around before grabbing a stranger by the collar. "WHERE IS THE INN?" She asked desperately. The very frightened victim of the act of randomness stuttered as he pointed down the street. "O-o-o-over there!!!!" SD Seshiri threw him back and sped with lightening speed to the Inn, entering in a flash.

"Damn she's fast!" Gurase observed, laughing. "Well I guess our next stop is the Inn!" Soi added, grinning as she followed Seshiri's trail of dust.

They entered the Inn to see Seshiri next to the fire, holding her hands out to it. Smiling over to them she sighed happily. "Much better. Now. I need to go SHOPPING!!!!" she squealed. "But to do that I need the other parts of my brain, Gurase and Nanuri! Come shopping with me?" "I dunno." Nanuri said as she sat down. "I'm a little winded." "Oh come on Nuri-chan!" Gurase said. "We can buy you some mommy clothes!" SD Seshiri agreed. "Yeah! Those REALLY big ones they gotta measure rhinos for!" SD Nanuri made a fist. "Just for that comment, I'm coming!"

"Come on then!" SD Seshiri said, pulling them outside. "QUICKLY!" She yelled. "Before I freeze again!" She dragged them into a random store. "Does this place sell clothes?" She asked. "I dunno! Probably!" Gurase said, looking around. "My instincts tell me this place sells knick knacks… not what we're looking for." Gurase pulled them out. "Come on! A different store!"

The snow fell a little softer as Seshiri looked down the crowded street. "How about this one?" She asked, dragging them into another shop. "Hmm…" Gurase frowned, looking around. "No.. this is the equivalent of the Men's Warehouse…" "Oh…" Seshiri said, disappointed. "Come on! More stores to go through!" "There's MORE?" Nanuri asked, wide eyed. "Dammit!"

Gurase pulled them into the next store. "This is it! I can FEEL IT!" Gurase said, grinning. Nanuri stared at her. "I'm glad I didn't get the shopping/fashion/popularity part of the brain…" Gurase led them right to the clothes section of the store. "Tah dah!" Gurase said, pointing to a rack of clothes. "Thank Suzaku they don't have 'mommy clothes'…" Nanuri said, relieved. Gurase sighed. "Yeah.. too bad.."

Seshiri ran over and grabbed the warmest coat she saw and a matching hat. "Does this look good?" "Hai! But you also need a scarf, and a skirt to go along, and warmer shoes, and a muffler thing!" "OKAY!!!" Seshiri said, jumping up and down.

In a whirl of expertise, Gurase grabbed all of the desired items that matched the navy blue coat with gold trim. Seshiri, weighed down by all of the clothes, hobbled into the dressing room, ready to put it all on.

A long while later Seshiri finally came out. "Well it took you a while!" Gurase said, exasperated. "I had trouble with the buttons.." Seshiri said in her defense. Nanuri rolled her eyes. "Can we just go?" Gurase nodded, "But first we gotta pay!" Gurase walked over to the counter and gave the lady some money. "That should cover all of the items we are purchasing." The lady smiled and accepted the money, counting it out. "Wow ma'am. You have a knack for giving the exact amount!" "Well!" Gurase said, gloating. "I do have a certain flair for shopping!" She giggled. 

Nanuri and Seshiri dragged Gurase out, before she could spend anymore money. "Mm. Good job Gurase! I'm all nice an warm an cozy n stuffies!" Seshiri said, giggling.

Nanuri nodded. "I'll bet." "Arigatou Seshi-chan!" Nanuri turned to face them and stopped walking. "Just as long as we don't go shopping for mommy clothes!!!!!!" Seshiri's jaw dropped.

__

Is that….? "Nanuri.." Gurase said, her voice shaking. "I have had it up to HERE with you guys dragging me everywhere! No more, I wanna SLEEP!" "Nanuri!" Seshiri gasped. "NANI?"

__

IT IS! IT IS!!!!!!!!!!! OMG IT IS HIM! "N-n-n-n-n-n-NURIKO!" Nanuri stared at Seshiri with hard eyes. "That's cold Seshiri." She said, icily. "Just because I refuse to go shopping for mommy clothes DOESN'T mean you have to-" "NO! Nanuri! You don't understand! It's Nuriko! He's RIGHT THERE!" Gurase interrupted, screaming.

"I refuse to look! You me yourself told me not to fall for such an obvious trick!" "BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LISTEN TO MY CRAPPY ADVICE! NOW LOOK!" "NO!" "YES!" Gurase shouted, waving her hands. "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!"

__

BAKA! BAKA NANURI JUST LOOK! HE'S RIGHT FRICKING BEHIND YOU! Tears poured from Nanuri's eyes. _BAKA JUST LOOK NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SENTIMENTAL! Well it is but not boo hoo type…_ "You.. HOW could you act like this? Being so.. ARG! I can't believe I call you guys my friends- my CLONES even!" "NANURI! HE'S. RIGHT. FUCKING. THERE! JUST LOOK YOU STUBBORN.. AAARGH!" Seshiri yelled, exasperated. 

Nanuri sobbed. "You are so-…." Nanuri stopped crying suddenly as her hands flew to her face. Familiar arms had wrapped around her waist and hugged her tightly. Nuriko's head rested on her back lightly. Nanuri turned around, still in his arms. "Nuriko…" She whispered breathlessly before he cut her off with a deep kiss.

SD Seshiri and Gurase cheered, clapping loudly. "Baka!" Gurase said to Seshiri, talking about Nanuri. "I can't believe she didn't believe us!" "Yeah! She thought we were playing a trick like Miboshi!!!!" "Baka she should know better!" "Shouldn't they be finished kissing now?" "Yeah.. you'd think they'd come up for air every now and then.."

Finally they broke off the kiss and Nuriko held her tightly, refusing to let go. Tears wound their way down his cheeks as he buried his face in her hair. "Nanuri.." "Nuriko!" Her hands rested on his chest, clenching the torn fabric of his shirt tightly.

"PLEASE don't pull a Miaka/Tamahome on us PLEASE!" Gurase said, laughing. "I don't mean to spoil the moment but Nuriko looks like he's freezing in his torn up shirt.." SD Nanuri pulled back and look down at his bare chest, doing her best not to drool. "Nuriko!" She whispered. "You have no IDEA how much I've missed you!" "Oh I have a pretty good idea.." He said softly before hugging her again.

"Waitaminute.." SD Nuriko said, pushing Nanuri back. "Something's different about you….." He said, frowning and looking her over. Nanuri giggled and stood back, waiting for his answer. "SUZAKU!!!! YOU GOT A NEW HAIR CUT!" Nanuri, Gurase, and Seshiri turned SD and fell over. "BAKA!" Seshiri shouted. "Can't you recognize your own wife? She's-" "No wait don't tell me, I have it now. New outfit?" SD Nanuri laughed. "No, baka! I'm PREGNANT!" "NANI!?" SD Nuriko stared at her. "WHO'S THE FATHER?!?!? HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME?!" He gasped, the Chibis eye's tearing up. 

SD Nanuri laughed, bopping his head slightly. "Baka, YOU'RE the father!" "I am?" "Yeah!… remeeembeer?" "Oh yeah!" Seshiri scrunched up her face. "EWWWW BAD IMAGES IN HEAD!! BAD IMAGES IN HEAD!" She yelled, clutching her head. Nuriko shivered, hugging Nanuri, being careful not to hug her too tight. "Boy or girl?" "Boy." He grinned down at her and kissed her forehead. "Now let's go inside before I freeze.." Seshiri and Gurase led the couple back to the Inn.

Seshiri opened the door and turned to see their large group in the lounge. "Oi! Nuriko is back!" "NANI?" Miaka asked, jumping to her feet. Nuriko walked in, leaning slightly on Nanuri. "NURIKO!" Miaka ran up and hugged up tightly. "Nuriko-chan! You have no idea how much we all missed you!" He grinned and patted her head. "Missed you too Miaka-chan!"

Mitsukake walked over quickly and helped Nuriko to the couch, sitting him down. "If you'll permit me, I can heal you." Nuriko nodded. Seshiri noticed for the first time the thin gashes that marked his chest and face. Mitsukake held his hand above Nuriko's forehead, closing his eyes. Green light flowed from his hand, enveloping Nuriko.

After a moment Mitsukake slumped back down into a chair, out of energy. "I'm fine." He said. "Just a little tired from using my powers." Nuriko grinned, fully revived. "So Nuriko!" Seshiri said, jumping over to him. "Is Tasuki still alive? How did you guys survive? We thought you were dead! Was it Yokoshima? How did you escape!"

Nuriko laughed, pulling Nanuri closer. "Slow down Seshi-chan!!!!! One thing at a time.. Last time I saw him, Tasuki was alive and breathing. Yes it was Yokoshima. And we know you thought we were dead…. We were there… watching as you cried over 'our' dead bodies."

Seshiri stared at him. "..N-nani?.."

~*~ Nuriko's Story ~*~

Nuriko growled as he stomped down the stairs from his fight with Nanuri. Baka Nanuri!… how could she be so unfeeling? I don't CARE how bad she's feeling…… Well I do care.... But… she has no right to tease me about male PMS and all that….. But... she WAS just joking... I shouldn't have taken it so seriously...He sighed, coming to a stop in front of the group, all seated at a table. "Oi! What's wrong Nuriko?" Tasuki asked, sipping his sake. Sake for breakfast? Hehehe, trust Tasuki to do that.

"Fight with th' missus?" He asked, jokingly. _Hm. The baka must have heard our voices. _He sighed. "Yeah…" He punched Nuriko's arm lightly. "Meh. No worries, it'll all be fixed in a minute." "I feel horrible now…." Nuriko said with a sigh. "Should I go apologize? Now I see how stupid it was…" "Naw. Let her come to you!" Tasuki took a sip of his bottle of sake. "Nuriko! You should go say sorry!" Miaka intervened. "No, trust me Nuriko, don' go lookin' fer her. She'll come to you!" Nuriko shrugged, sitting down. _Okay.. I guess… hm.. should I really trust his advice? He is… a little drunk.._

Suddenly Nanuri came from behind a door. "Nuriko." She said quietly. "See what did I tell ya, she'd come to you!" Tasuki said with a fangy grin, nudging Nuriko with his shoulder. _Wait… how did she get over there? She was just- _"I'm sorry Nuriko… it was stupid of me.. I didn't mean to make you so angry! Honest! It was such a stupid little slip up!… Gomen nasai!" Nuriko smiled and took her face in his hands. "It's ok Nanuri.. It's just as much my fault as it is yours!"

Seshiri came from behind the same door and walked over to Tasuki. "Tasuki! Come on! I wanna show you this AWESOME sake stash I found!" "REALLY!? SHOW ME!" Tasuki said, jumping to his feet. "LEAD THE WAY SESHI-CHAN!" Nanuri giggled. "Come on Nuriko! We'd better follow and make sure they don't get into any trouble.." Nuriko grinned and nodded. "Hai! Ja ne minna!" He said, following Nanuri, Seshiri, and Tasuki.

SD Tasuki ran ahead, whooping. _Hehe. Baka._ "Oi! Seshi-chan?" "Nani?" SD Tasuki looked around. "Where's the sake?" "What sake?" Seshiri asked as Nanuri closed the door, a shadow crossing her face. Nuriko turned around. "Nanuri? What are you doing?"

"But- you said there was SAKE here!" Nanuri walked forward to Nuriko. "Nothing's wrong!" "But why did you close the door?" Nanuri giggled and tapped his nose with her finger. "Baka, so we can have a little fun!" Tasuki frowned. "Ooooh I get it now!" He put his arms around Seshiri's waist, smirking. 

Nuriko grinned as Nanuri's mouth closed in on his. Nuriko's eyes flew open as Nanuri bit his lip forcefully, drawing blood. "Ah! Nanuri! That hurt-what are you doing?!" A small yell from Tasuki signified that the same thing had happened to him. 

Nanuri ignored Nuriko and latched her mouth onto his again, sucking the blood. Nuriko pushed her back gently. "Nanuri-what..?" Nanuri drew back, spitting Nuriko's blood into her hand.

Nuriko wiped away the blood on his lip and shot a nervous glance at Tasuki as Seshiri did the same. Nuriko backed away from Nanuri as a scowl crossed her face. Nanuri turned around and walked over to the shadows. A figure slowly appeared, smirking.

Name: Yokoshima

Occupation: Villain

Age: unknown

Hair: Black

Eyes: white without a pupil

Tasuki back up against the wall. "Oh FUCK! I'm guessing you're Yokoshima?!" Yokoshima chuckled softly, answering. "Hai." Nuriko glared, clenching his fists. "What have you done to Nanuri?" Yokoshima laughed again, shaking his head. "I have done nothing to your precious Nanuri."

"What the fuck?" Tasuki growled. "Then why the hell did Seshiri an Nanuri BITE us!?" "These." Yokoshima answered. "Are not Seshiri and Nanuri." The fake Seshiri and Nanuri walked over to Yokoshima, turning around to face Tasuki and Nuriko. "These little devices are just a trick of mine. They were made in the like images of the two girls. All I needed was a drop of blood." Tasuki's eyes narrowed as he put two and two together. "Ashitare." He hissed.

"Hai. I used Ashitare to acquire the blood when he proved useless otherwise." Yokoshima placed his hands over the blood in Nanuri and Seshiri's hands. Smirking as a blue light enveloped his hands. Nuriko stared, eyes wide, as he watched the blood disappear. The blue light around Yokoshima's hands turned red and he placed his hands on top of 'Seshiri' and 'Nanuri's heads. 

He took a breath and the blue light disappeared, and instantly 'Seshiri' and 'Nanuri' turned into Tasuki and Nuriko. "N-Nani?" Tasuki asked, his jaw dropping. "What are you going to do with 'me' and 'Tasuki'?" Nuriko asked, keeping a cool head. Yokoshima smirked. "You'll see. It is all apart of my master plan."

Tasuki growled and started for Yokoshima. Nuriko grabbed onto his arm, holding him back. "No, Tasuki don't-" He was cut off as Yokoshima raised his hands towards them, sending a jolt of power through their bodies. "FUCK!" Tasuki yelled. "I.. can't move!.." Nuriko grunted, gritting his teeth. _Damn! What is Yokoshima doing? I-I don't understand! Why would he do this? It makes no sense!_

Tasuki growled, glaring at Yokoshima as he moved their bodies into the shadows. "Now. If you'll please shut up." A shield came up and around Yokoshima and the Seishi. "Now. No one can here you scream." Yokoshima said, amused. He turned to the fake Tasuki and Nuriko. "I am done with you." He said coldly before raising his hands and blasting them with gold light. The fakes twisted and turned in pain before collapsing on the floor, dead. _What.. that.. that was in my mind.. how did he do that!??!?!_

Nuriko closed his eyes tightly before sending a glare to Yokoshima. "I don't.. understand.." Yokoshima smirked and unfroze them. "You will in time." "BASTARD!" Tasuki growled. "I'm gonna KILL YOU!" He shouted, lunging for Yokoshima. Yokoshima shook his head, holding up his hand and sending a wave of pain through Tasuki's body. "Baka." He chuckled darkly as Tasuki doubled over, shouting.

Nuriko glared at Yokoshima. "You-" He stopped short as Nanuri's voice was heard. "Nuriko?.. Nuriiikoo? Gomen Nasai! I didn't mean to be so.. evil!.. I just wanted to tell you that-" Nanuri appeared as she opened the door. Nanuri's eyes darted around the room before they fell to the floor. Nanuri backed up, opening and closing her mouth. "N-Nuriko.." She whispered breathlessly. "NANURI!" Nuriko yelled, pressing his hands against the invisible shield. "NANURI! THAT'S NOT ME! PLEASE! NANURI DON'T FALL FOR HIS TRICKS! NANURI!" Yokoshima threw back his head laughing as Nanuri backed up, screaming.

Tasuki jumped up as Seshiri came into view, just in time to catch Nanuri as she fell back. "Oh my god.." Seshiri whispered. Tasuki pounded his fist on the shield. "FUCK! DAMN! SESHIRI! SESHIRI LISTEN TO ME! SESHIRIIII!" 

Nuriko shook his head as the others appeared to see the dead bodies. Seshiri stared down at them in disbelief. Gurase collapsed behind her, fainting. Miaka shielded her eyes, sobbing. Seshiri dropped Nanuri on the floor, stumbling forward. 

Hotohori kneeled next to Gurase, holding her. Chiriko was pulled away by Mitsukake, trying to keep him from seeing the horror in front of them. Chichiri took off his mask, turning away as tears fell down his cheeks._ Nanuri!.. please!… NANURI!… Yokoshima.. bastard he's going to die.._

Amiboshi and Suboshi led Soi away from the carnage, Tomo following. Nakago too turned his back on Seshiri, walking away silently. Tamahome pulled the sobbing Miaka back. "Miaka-chan." He whispered. "Come on…" He hugged her, walking away holding her hand. "SESHIRI!" Tasuki yelled, his fists becoming bloody from the pounding.

Seshiri stumbled forward again, tripping and falling to her knees. "Nani…?" She stared at the bodies in disbelief. She turned back around, hearing a sob. "Nanuri." She whispered. Nanuri shook her head, tears flying. Seshiri crawled forward to Tasuki's body. Her clothes were stained from the pool of blood surrounding him. "SESHIRI!" Tasuki sobbed, falling to his knees. "That's not me!.. that's not me!"

"This can't be happening!" She said, her voice croaking. "Not again! Never again!" She said with a sob in her voice. "No!.. NEVER AGAIN!" Tasuki growled shaking his head. "Seshiri! Please!  


Nanuri scrambled up, lunging forward in a desperate attempt to reach Nuriko. "NURIKO!" She wailed. "Nuriko! Koi! Nuriko!" She sobbed, clutching his body. "NANURI! I'm right here Nanuri!… can't you hear me? Can't you feel me? Nanuri- PLEASE! NANURI!" Nuriko clenched his fists and closed his eyes. 

"This can't be happening!" Nanuri sobbed. "It's not happening!" Nuriko yelled, unheard. "NANURI!… LISTEN TO ME!.. I'M RIGHT HERE!.." "I can't believe it! I wont!" Seshiri sobbed, letting the tears come. "Nuri-chan! It's happening, it's real.. they.. they're dead!" She cried, leaning down to Tasuki. "I knew it!" She sobbed. "I KNEW we wouldn't make it! I told him, we should have gotten married before! I TOLD him! And-and…" "Seshiri!.." Tasuki whispered. "You were right… you were right!.." He rested his hands on the shield, looking down and closing his eyes. 

Nanuri sobbed. "I can't believe it! The last thing I ever said to him was…. I hate you!" "Nanuri!.. Koi!.. It's ok! I know you don't hate me! And it's NOT the last thing! Nanuri!… Nanuri…" 

Seshiri sat up, sobbing and covering her face in her hands. "And now.. now it's too late!…" "Nanuri!.." Nuriko whispered softly. "It's not too late! Nanuri!…" Nanuri sobbed again. "No!" She said forcefully through her sobs. "This can't be real! It has to be a dream!" "No Nanuri!" Seshiri cried. "Don't convince yourself it isn't real because it IS… it's real…. It's happening…" "NO!" Nanuri yelled. Nuriko's heart quickened as he began pounding on the shield. "Nanuri! Please don't cry!.. please! I'm not dead! I'm right here…. I'm right here!.." "It's no fucking use…" Tasuki said, defeated, gazing at his bloody hands. 

__

We can hear them but they can't hear us! Dammit this is torture.. Tasuki's right.. it's no use… we're finished. Left in the hands of Yokoshima…. Nanuri… Seshiri stood up on shaky legs, trying to hold herself together. She stumbled over to Nanuri. "Nuri-chan.." Tears ran down her cheeks. "This is REAL." "No… No.." Nanuri sobbed, laying down next to Nuriko's body and holding onto him. "No…" She said, over and over again, sobbing. Seshiri tried to pull Nanuri up. "Nanuri!" She tried to dry her tears. "Nanuri…" Nuriko whispered, his voice cracking. "Nanuri.. I'm hear. It's ok. I'm right here. Dammit!" Nuriko pressed his hands against the shield before throwing a punch at them. "AH!" Nuriko yelled, backing up against the wall as he clutched his bruised hand. 

"Nanuri, it's ok Nanuri!" Nuriko whispered in a comforting tone. "It's ok. I'm here. I'm fine. I'm not gone. Please.. Nanuri!.." Tasuki shook his head, standing up. "It's no use Nuriko! They can't hear a word we're sayin. Dammit."

Tasuki turned to Yokoshima, his eyes cold. "Yokoshima." He growled. "You. BASTARD. You are going to DIE for this! I am going to send you to hell, back where you belong!" Tasuki reached for his tessen that wasn't there. "Nani?!" He asked, bewildered. Yokoshima grinned evilly holding up the tessen. "Looking for something?" "BASTARD!" Tasuki yelled, growling, but keeping still. 

Nuriko tore his eyes away from Nanuri and turned to Yokoshima. "Yokoshima." He said in a threatening tone. "You are going to-" "Die?" Yokoshima interrupted. "I think not." With those words he threw Nuriko against the shield forcefully. Nuriko yelled before sliding to the ground, gasping with pain.

Yokoshima smirked. "I have more business here. However, you do not." Nuriko paled. "What are you going to do…? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO THEM!?" Tasuki demanded, clenching his fists. "Nothing…." Yokoshima answered with a laugh. "Yet."

He raised his hands, grinning as silver light flowed from the tips of his fingers until it enveloped Tasuki and Nuriko, wrenching them away forcefully.

~*~ End Nuriko's Story ~*~

Nanuri was clutching Nuriko, tears running down her face. "Suzaku.." Seshiri whispered. Tamahome frowned. "Is that all?" "Oh no. there's more. Much more….." Nuriko answered with a dark chuckle, hugging Nanuri closely. 


	6. Trials of the Heart Chapter 6

**A/N: ^_^ Yes, you're reading correctly! CHAPTER SIX!!!! Finally! I know it took a long time-but don't hurt me *cringes* At least I eventually got it up, right?**

**Hmm sorry, this one isn't as lengthy as I'd like it to be . but it was stuck on my old crap computer for… about a year, so I didn't get to add anything. AND I had started on chapter 7, so I can't add anymore to this one, all I could do was edit it, and mess around with it ^_^ which is always fun. And then I figured I should get Ch 6 off the evil crap computer first, before I do Ch 7 ^_^; so that one's about 1/3 done… yeah.. anyway… forgive the characters in this if they seem a little evil... There's a little ragging on Miaka.. but she deserves it! I swear! Anyway *cough* have fun reading ^_^V**

Chapter 6

Nanuri nestled her head against Nuriko's chest, taking quick breaths. "I can't believe it…" She said quietly. "Wait…" She looked up into Nuriko's eyes. "Hm?" "You mean.. that.. that if I hadn't done that experiment with Ashitare… given him my blood… none of this would have happened? To us at least?"

Nuriko sighed and placed a comforting hand on Nanuri's back. "Hai." Nanuri stared at nothing, shaking her head. "….." Seshiri sighed and grabbed a blanket resting on the armrest beside her. Miaka blinked before frowning.

"But I don't understand." "Nani?" Nuriko asked. "Why would Yokoshima want THEIR blood? No offense or anything!" She said with a nervous laugh. "But like. Doesn't he want me? Why didn't he just. You know get my blood?" Nuriko smiled slightly. "He did want your blood…." "But then why-" "I'll tell you."

~*~ Nuriko's Story Continued! ~*~

Nuriko looked around, doing his best to remain calm. He shot a nervous glance at Tasuki. "Tasuki." "Nani?" Tasuki looked up. "We're in the Monastery…" "Nani?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face. "The Monastery. Where they summoned Seiryuu… and-" "Where Seshiri died…" "Come on. We have to get out of here!" Nuriko said, starting forward.

Out of nowhere a herd of demons appeared, growling. Tasuki jumped back. "HOLY SHIT!" One of them stepped forward with a growl. "You are in OUR care until Yokoshima-sama returns.." "Hey! It can talk!" Tasuki said with a growl. The demon lunged for Tasuki, roaring. "AAAH HOLY SHIT!" Tasuki jumped back, trying to dodge the sharp claws coming at him.

Nuriko turned to the demons and glared. He got ready for attack as his bracelets began to work their magic. "Ok. I'm ready for you." He said in a quiet but forceful voice. The demons looked at each other and grinned before jumping at him.

  
  
"STOP!" Yokoshima roared, his voice filling the Monastery. The demons curled up into balls, whimpering as Yokoshima stepped around them. "Bakane! I told you not to harm them! That is MY job!" He turned to the demon that had attacked Tasuki first. "BAKA… I thought I told you to ready them in their chambers!" "G-g-g-gomen Yokoshima-sama! We just wanted to have a little fun!" "Fun?" Yokoshima growled. "H-h-h-hai!" He stuttered. "It will never happen again Yokoshima-sama!" "Make sure it doesn't.." Yokoshima turned to Tasuki and Nuriko. "Guards!" A group of demons stepped forward.

"Take them to their rooms." "Together?" One of them asked. "Of COURSE together! BAKA!" "Like. In the same room?" "NO! I mean take them to their rooms TOGETHER at the SAME TIME but put them in separate rooms!" "Oh… I don't get it…" "UGH!"

Tasuki snorted, trying not to laugh at the demon's failure to cooperate. Yokoshima whirled on him. "You had better watch your step…" Tasuki rolled his eyes as the demon's grabbed him and pulled him away. "HEY! Watch the clothes! Grrr…. Bitch, I'll roast you if you-" Tasuki yelled as his voice died away. 

The other demons started for Nuriko, grabbing his arms. "NO!" Nuriko yelled, sending them flying with one punch. "Hmm… I forgot. Your Seishi power is strength. I better take you myself." He grinned and grabbed Nuriko's arm, dragging him away to his room.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Yokoshima threw Nuriko against the wall. Stepping forward he pulled out a pair of handcuffs that glowed green. Yokoshima turned to the small herd of demons that had followed him. "Now. Strap him down to the chair and the interrogation shall begin." _Interrogation?!.. what are they going to do to me..?_ Nuriko watched helplessly as they sat him down in a chair, pulling it towards a large pole in the room. They took the glowing hand cuffs and put them behind the pole, snapping them to his wrists. 

"Why?" Nuriko asked, watching Yokoshima. Yokoshima smiled and leaned towards Nuriko. "Why did you do this? Why did you get Seshiri and Nanuri's blood? Why not Miaka's?" Yokoshima sighed and turned his back to Nuriko. "That was my plan originally. I was going to have Ashitare pull MIAKA into the darkness, then I would activate the device I put inside him to force him to take her blood. After that I would make another Miaka, have Ashitare kidnap the real one, and put the other fake Miaka in her place. I was going to have the fake one try to kill you all in your sleep." "But?" Nuriko asked.

"But.. That baka mutt screwed up. He pulled Seshiri into the darkness. He told me later he was trying to 'apologize' or some shit like that. However all I saw was a person being pulled into the darkness. Thinking it was Miaka I activated the device. When Tasuki went to save her I knew I had made a mistake." Yokoshima rubbed his forehead and continued. "And then Nanuri came. She offered Ashitare her blood in that fatal experiment of hers. I decided that 2 were better than one so I-" Yokoshima stopped short. "Why am I telling you? You have no need to know!" Yokoshima whirled on Nuriko, leaning in close.

"No matter what my plan was." He sneered. "It changed." "Well I could see THAT.." Nuriko said. Yokoshima's eyes narrowed. "You had better be praying to Suzaku. And if you aren't. You should. Because you will never leave this place alive. You will never see Nanuri again. You will never see any of your old friends again. And I will make sure of that…" Nuriko glared at Yokoshima, spitting in his eyes. "AH!!" Yokoshima leaned back, rubbing his eyes. Chuckling, he shook his head. "Baka…" Yokoshima grinned down at Nuriko. "You shouldn't have done that.." He chided. Yokoshima's eyes wandered to Nuriko's hands, and saw the bracelets for the first time. He smirked. 

"You don't need those bracelets, do you?" Yokoshima asked with a chuckle, stepping forward. Yokoshima reached for the bracelets greedily. "NO!" Nuriko yelled forcefully as a red light glowed around the bracelets, knocking Yokoshima back.

The demons huddled around each other whispering fearfully. Yokoshima stood up, staring in awe at the bracelets. "How did they-……" Yokoshima's eyes grew dark as he turned and walked to the door. "I am leaving. Watch him and wait for the doctor." With that he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Doctor?" Nuriko asked. The demons hissed back and forth with each other before one answered. "Hai. Yokoshima-sama is going to have a Doctor give you a truth serum, to make you tell the truth when he asks you questions!" "Oh.. When will this be?" The demon scrunched up it's face. "I don't know. Whenever it is done with your friend… so.. probably sometime this week…. Until then we will watch you and feed you." Nuriko looked down at the ground and sighed.

_Is Yokoshima telling the truth? Am I really going to never see Nanuri-koi again?…. Of course it is. I didn't really think he'd let me leave alive did I?_

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

_How long have I been here?_ Nuriko asked himself. _It seems like.. forever… He looked up at the demon's sprawled across the floor. _I wonder how Tasuki is doing?… I wonder how Nanuri is doing… I hope- Nani? _Nuriko looked up as the door opened and an aged demon stepped in. He carried a silver case. Setting it on the table he opened it. Smiling at Nuriko he said, "We are going to have some fun, ne?" Nuriko glared at him silently. "You certainly took your time getting to me."_

The doctor shook his head, smiling as he pulled out a needle. "Perfect…" Nuriko stared at it. _Oh Suzaku.. that thing has to be… 6 inches long!! _The demon smirked and walked towards Nuriko. Nuriko fought, trying to get free. _Dammit. Yokoshima gave me these hand cuffs on purpose! They're too strong for me!…. _

Nuriko was brought out of his thoughts as the needle punctured his arm. Nuriko bit back a yelp as he said. "Hey, aren't you gonna swab that with alcohol!?" The doctor looked at him blankly before continuing with the serum. Nuriko winced as the doctor pulled the needle out slowly. "Now." He said in a raspy voice.

Nuriko closed his eyes as the room slowly dulled, fuzzing out. The doctor grinned triumphantly, smacking Nuriko's cheek. Nuriko's eyes opened slowly. "Nani?" He said groggily. _Why is it getting harder to talk…? He thought. "Now.. is it working?" "Hai." Nuriko answered._

The demons around them laughed quietly. "Why are they here?" Nuriko asked. "In case you try to escape, but I am going to be asking the questions here. "Oh." "Let's test this shall we? What is your name?" "Ryuuen Chou." "Good good good. What is your Seishi symbol?" "Yanagi." "And your Seishi name?" "Nuriko." "Good. Now. How much do you know about Yokoshima?" "T-that he's a bastard who's gonna pay…" "He is?" "Yes." "Who's going to make him pay?" "I am." "Do you know where Yui is?" "….." The doctor was becoming impatient. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE YUI IS!?" Nuriko only looked up at him with a glazed look on his face. 

"REKKA SHINEN!" Flames filled the room, roasting the demons. Their shrieks pierced the darkness, but Nuriko was unharmed. "Tasuki?" "NURIKO!" Tasuki shouted, jumping into the room. "Are you ok?" "No. Do I LOOK fucking ok!?" "…" Tasuki looked him up and down. "No you look like shit." "Thanks." Tasuki scanned the room, recognizing the doctors body. "Aha!" He sifted through the doctor's still burning coat, pulling out a blue like key. Without a word he went behind Nuriko and tapped the key to the cuffs, which instantly dispersed. "Ok, Nuriko, you gotta get out of here. The alarm has been raised, we should split up. I'll meet back with you In the town below." Without a word Tasuki bolted from the room. 

Nuriko stood in the center of the room, gasping for air. _And now to get the hell out of here! _Nuriko walked to the door, poking his head out and looking around cautiously. _Good. No one… But which way do I go..? Damn…_ Nuriko sighed. _What is Tasuki DOING? How did he get free?_

He turned and ran down the left corridor. _I hope this leads to the way out!_

~*~ End Nuriko's Story ~*~

"After that I wandered around until I got out." "But.. you didn't remeet with  Tasuki..?" Seshiri asked. Nuriko shook his head. "No.. Gomen Seshiri…" "And what happened after you got out?" Nanuri asked.

"I just. Left. I walked through the desert and came to Hokkan. And that's where I found you guys." Nuriko closed his eyes, hugging Nanuri. Seshiri sighed, looking over at Miaka and Tamahome. "So… Ashitare is the traitor?" Tamahome asked. "No." Nuriko said. "Yokoshima tricked Ashitare into thinking he was trying to help us." Miaka shivered and snuggled up to Tamahome. "That's.. SCARY…" Tamahome nodded and hugged Miaka closer.

"So.." Seshiri ventured. "You.. You don't even know if Tasuki is still alive…?" "I…. I don't know what happened to him after we were separated." "Oh." "Did you see Yui-chan?" Miaka asked. Nuriko shook his head. "I didn't see anyone." "Damn." Suboshi said between clenched teeth. Seshiri stood up. "I think I'm gonna go upstairs.." "Are you ok Seshi-chan?" Gurase asked, standing up. Seshiri smiled slightly. "Yeah. I'm ok." 

Gurase shot Hotohori a glance. "I think I'll go up too-" "No it's ok, you can stay here." Seshiri said. "Where IS Ashitare anyway?" Seshiri stopped in her tracks at Kaeli's question. She turned around. "That's a good question.. I haven't seen much of him since the festival. Chichiri shrugged. "Who knows no da. But no da…. It would be a good idea to find him no da… Who knows what trouble he's got in no da!"

"It's ok." Nakago said. "He is in the room and has been there for the past few hours." "How do you know?" Tamahome asked. "I mean.. who knows where he is!" "I have been looking after Ashitare.. as much as it displeases me… I ordered him to stay in his room for fear that he would scare the inn residents. He would not dare disobey me."

Nanuri shivered at the thought of Ashitare and Nuriko hugged her. "It's ok. I'm sure he's just up in his room." "He is." Tomo said, looking at his shin. "He's right there asleep on the floor." Miboshi leaned in to look. "Yeah, the mutt's right there…" 

"Didn't Taiitsukun-sama give Ashitare his new form so he would not frighten the civilians?" Chiriko asked. "Well YEAH but Ashitare still scares the hell outta me!" Amiboshi answered. "He's just. I don't know!" "The vibes from him are not exactly good." Mitsukake said reasonably. 

"Good point." Amiboshi said, blinking. "So when is the baby due?" Nuriko asked. Mitsukake smiled. "Only a few weeks left." Nanuri opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as the door blew open.

The group jumped as the cold air blew in. Seshiri gaped as Tasuki stumbled in, falling to the floor. "TASUKI!" Seshiri yelled, rushing over to him. "Seshiri." He said quietly. "Come on Mitsukake! He's almost frozen solid!" "I fucking HATE the snow…" Tasuki mumbled.

Mitsukake smiled, holding his hand over Tasuki. The healing light poured from his hand, enveloping Tasuki. "Much better!" He said, smirking. Tasuki sat up and looked around. "Miss me?" Seshiri grinned. "Baka." "Tasuki!" Nuriko said with a grin. "How did you get out?" Tasuki shuddered. "You don't wanna know." They stared at him. "Why didn't you meet me in the town?" Nuriko pressed. Tasuki sighed and rubbed his head, as if it hurt. "I got sidetracked." "Did you find Yui?" Miaka asked urgently. "No.. Gomen nasai Miaka-chan."

"But what happened no da?" Tasuki grinned. "Ok well what happened was that fuckin' Yokoshima guy caught me, and locked me back up." Tasuki's face paled a little but he continued on. "An then he left to get you, an those stupid demon's left with him… I spose in all the commotion they didn't realize they had ta handcuff me again with those glowy things."

Seshiri stared at him. "Seriously?" She asked. Nuriko frowned. "They didn't seem THAT stupid.." Tasuki snorted. "Are you kidding me?" Nuriko grinned. "Well you're right." "Anyway I got lost in that dammed desert but worked my way back here. I even saw you Nuriko!" "NANI?" Chibi-Nuriko asked. "Hai!" Chibi-Tasuki said with a smirk. "In that desert!" "Are you sure it wasn't a mirage?" Chibi-Nuriko asked, frowning. Chibi-Tasuki blinked. "Well I hadn't thought of that… But it LOOKED like you!"

Seshiri grinned and hugged Tasuki. "You're finally back! Nuriko told us everything that happened to him, so we know the whole story!" "Ya do huh? Well that's good." Tasuki yawned. "I'm tired…" Nuriko frowned. "Tasuki?" "Hm?" "Where's your tessen?" Tasuki glared at the floor.

"That bastard Yokoshima took it…. When he got me back the second time." "Nani?" Nuriko blinked. "Well didn't he take yer bracelets?" "No… Suzaku protected them." Tasuki's jaw dropped. "NANI?! THAT'S NO FAIR WHY THE HELL DIDN'T HE PROTECT MY TESSEN AN PROTECTED YER CRAPPY BRACELETS!?"

Tamahome laughed. "Eeheehee maybe it's because they're more important than your cheap tessen!" Chibi-Tasuki stood up and shook his fist at Tamahome. "Hey! My tessen is not fucking cheap! It's made of solid diamond!" Seshiri grinned. "ANYWAY." She said, changing the subject. Seshiri hugged Tasuki. "Tasuki!.. I missed you so much!"

Tasuki sighed. "Seshiri. When I was over there I thought I wouldn't make it out alive." Seshiri blinked. "And?" "Well.. Seshi-chan. You have to understand this was a life changing experience for me…" Seshiri gulped. "A-And?" "And.. well… I… I love Miaka." The whole room froze.

"Nani?" Seshiri asked, her heart quickened, she could feel it dropping into her stomach. "I.. I don't understand.." She said. "I don't understand it either Seshi-chan…" Tasuki said, looking down. "But I realize now.. the only woman I've ever loved. The only woman I could ever love.. is Miaka…" Seshiri took a step back and crumpled to the floor, staring at nothing. _After all that… After all that…. He doesn't even love me?_

The whole room was silent, watching Tasuki as he sighed and stood up. "Miaka." He said softly. He stepped towards her, pushing Tamahome out of the way gently. Tamahome stared at Tasuki. Tasuki looked down at Miaka. "Miaka." He said again. "Ai shiteru Miaka…" "Nani?" Miaka asked. Tasuki put his hands on her shoulders. "Miaka. We're meant to be together. When I was away I realized that." Miaka stared at him and shook her head slightly. "N-no.. I love Tamahome!" "No Miaka! Don't you understand?" Miaka bit her lip. "I.. Tasuki…" She said quietly, looking down. 

Tasuki smiled slightly. "You see? You care for me too. Deep down, you desire me just as much as I want you." Tamahome glared at Tasuki. "Tasuki.." He said in a warning tone. "Shut up obake-chan this doesn't concern you." "Yes it does! You're-you're.. you've got my bride in your hands!" Tasuki rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Miaka.

"Tasuki.." She said quietly, looking up into his eyes. He looked at her, smiling. "Miaka…" Tasuki put his hands around her waist, kissing her.

_What..? Is this some sort of joke? He can't possibly be serious….. I mean.. how.. why… what..?_ Seshiri turned around to look at Tasuki and Miaka, still embracing. Tamahome clenched his fists and glared at them.

"Miaka." He said dangerously. "What do you think you're doing?" Miaka looked over at Tamahome apologetically. "He… He's right Tamahome… I really do love him. I've always loved him deep down. I just. Never realized it." Tamahome stared at her. "N-nani? But-… I'm in love with you! I thought you were in love with me! I crossed worlds for you!.. more than once!"

Miaka looked down, still in Tasuki's arms. "I… I.." She said quietly. "Gomen nasai, Tamahome…." Tamahome stared at her, shaking his head. "No!" He shouted. "I promised you, Miaka, that I would make you the happiest bride in the world, and for a while I thought I had!.. Miaka… how could you do this to me? After all we've been through?"

Seshiri just stared at them, silently. _This can't be real. It can't be! It's gotta be a nightmare…… I thought. How could he…? why did..?_ Gurase rushed over to Seshiri's side quickly. "Seshiri.." She whispered solemnly. Seshiri looked at Gurase. "This.. this isn't really happening is it? This is.. this is just a trick right?" Seshiri stood up with Gurase's help. She forced a laugh. "Tasuki, it's ok. You can stop playing around now… Tasuki.. Tasuki PLEASE stop!.. I get it, I get the joke. Please.. Tasuki.."

Tasuki refused to meet Seshiri's gaze, only looking down at his own two feet. Seshiri stared at him, waiting for an answer. "Is that it then?" Tasuki looked up at her with pain filled eyes. "Gomen nasai.." He whispered. Seshiri blinked before turning her back to him. "I'll be in my room.." She said before turning around and going upstairs.

Gurase and Nanuri shot each other a look before saying in union "We should go up and talk to her." They raced upstairs, Soi following slowly behind. 

Seshiri looked up as Gurase and Nanuri entered. "Hi." Gurase said, taking a seat next to Seshiri on the cot. "Hi." She answered. Nanuri leaned back against the wall. "All guys are assholes." She announced. Seshiri smiled slightly. "Yeah…" She looked around. "I could REALLY use a pint of ice cream…" Nanuri gasped. "It comes in PINTS?" Seshiri grinned sadly at the Pippin line. 

Gurase laughed, shaking her head. "Whatever, whatever." Seshiri frowned. "I just don't get him… He's not serious RIGHT?" "I'm afraid he is!" Soi said, standing in the door. Shutting it behind her she walked in and sat in a chair. "He LOOKED pretty serious anyway. Besides what kind of JERK would play a trick like THIS?" Seshiri looked at the floor. "Good point.." She sighed.

"I just don't GET it…" She continued. "He.. He said he loved me! And I believed him! I thought I was the person he loved. Not a crush, not some little fling. But love. True love. The kind Nuriko and Nanuri have! The kind Gurase and Hotohori have! The kind we all thought Miaka and Tamahome had."

Nanuri sighed. "Well. There are some assholes in this world-.." She frowned. "And the other one.. that will just use a girl until they've had enough." Seshiri continued to watch the floor. "I just don't understand! I thought he cared about me more than THAT.." "We all did." Soi said. 

Gurase watched Seshiri closely. "You know Seshi-chan. You can cry if you want to…" Seshiri looked over at her friend. "I dunno.. I feel like crying.. but. I can't! I dunno, it's hard to explain. It's just like. There are no tears left to cry over Tasuki, I've used up all my tears on him." 

Nanuri smiled slightly. "Well that's good I guess. Cuz if this ever happened to me I'd be bawling like the crybaby I am!" Seshiri grinned. "Yeah." "It IS too bad they don't have ice cream in this world…" Gurase said, looking around. They all looked up at the knock on the door. "Who iiis iiit?" Nanuri called. "It's just Kaeli!" "AND Tomo!" "Yeah and Tomo!" "Come on in!" Seshiri called. Kaeli grinned, opening the door a crack. "Hellooo." She said, stepping in. Tomo followed closely behind her.

"So how are you all doing?" Tomo asked, looking around. "We have dubbed that all guys are assholes." Gurase said. "And that they should all burn in hell." Seshiri finished.

  
"Hey!" Tomo said indignantly. "I'M a guy TOO!" Soi snorted. "Well you don't count.." "Who here thinks Miaka is a selfish brat who wants all the bishies to herself?" Nanuri said, raising her hand. Everyone in the room raised their hand. "Wait." Tomo said. They all looked at him blankly. "She wants ME?" Chibi-Tomo asked frantically. "BAKAAAA!" Chibi-Gurase shouted, whapping him. "OW…" SD Tomo twitched on the floor. "Once again, you don't count." Soi said. Tomo muttered, sitting down on the floor.

Seshiri giggled, watching the two. "ANYWAY." Kaeli said with a grin. "ALL guys are jerks…" They turned to Tomo, waiting for a response. He just looked up at them blankly. "Nani? Kakakaka…" Kaeli rolled her eyes. "Omg." Gurase said. "Did you know, once there was a guy who found a genie, but the genie only did one wish-"

"Why?" Seshiri interrupted. "Well I don't KNOW but-" "Was it because he was too worn out?" "Well I don't really KNOW-" "Or was he just a different kind than the three wish genie?" "I DUNNO! Don't ask me!" Gurase cleared her throat. "Anyway. A man asked the genie if he could be the smartest person alive. The genie said yes, and the man was turned into a woman!"

Nanuri snorted. "That fits perfectly!" Seshiri frowned. "But Why-" They looked up at another knock on the door. "Who is it?" Soi asked. "Miaka!" Miaka said happily. Seshiri rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Er.. don't come in!" Soi said. "Yeah!" Nanuri seconded. "Why not? You're all having a girl party and I wanna come in!…" _PARTY?!__... How could Miaka do this? She was one of my best friends.. And Tasuki.. I.. loved.. him.. I gave him my heart.. and he used it for a while… and now he says he loves Miaka instead? Gurase looked around. "Because um. Because we don't want you in here! That's why!" She shouted through the door._

They heard Miaka stomp away and grinned at each other. "Anyway-" Tomo began when yet another knock interrupted them. "WHO IS IT?!" Nanuri yelled. "Amiboshi!" They looked over at Seshiri who frowned before shaking her head. "DON'T COME IN!" "Um. Ok. Just tell Seshiri that I wanna talk to her later!" Amiboshi walked away.

They all turned to Seshiri. "WHAAT?" She asked. "He's just a little prick that wont leave me alone!" "Suuuuuuuure." Nanuri said with a grin. "SHADDUP!" Seshiri yelled, throwing a pillow at Nanuri. "ANYWAY!" Tomo yelled, getting their attention. "If not all guys, then just Tasuki is an ass." They blinked. "Well… DUH." Kaeli said with a grin. _They're great friends…._ Seshiri thought sadly as they all tackled Kaeli, whapping her with pillows. _I know they're joking around to make me feel better about all this…_

"Taiitsukun was right." Seshiri muttered. "Nani?" Soi asked, turning to her. "Sunkake-baba?" Nanuri asked innocently. Seshiri snorted. "Hai, Taiitsukun-sama. She told me not to waste my time with guys. And that it all led to trouble in the end." Seshiri sighed. "Of course like the idiot I was I fell for one." "Hey you aren't an idiot!" Gurase said, patting Seshiri's back. "We have ALL fallen for guys at one point or another."

Tomo nodded. "Yeah. This jerk is just ONE of them. Don't condemn the whole male race just because this one screwed up!" Seshiri nodded and smiled. "Arigatou Tomo." "It's dinner.." Nanuri remarked. "How can you tell?" "Believe me, a pregnant woman KNOWS when it's dinner time." Gurase snorted. "Ok come on everyone! Coming Seshiri?" Everyone stood up and headed over to the door. "Hm…" Seshiri thought. "I'm not very hungry. Besides I don't think I could face that jackass again anyway."

Gurase frowned. "Need company?" "No." Seshiri laughed. "I wouldn't dream of depriving you from your Hotohori!" Gurase grinned and shuffled the others out. "Ja ne Seshiri! Feel free to come down when ya feel like it!" SD Nanuri popped her head back in. "AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Seshiri grinned. "Don't worry, I wont! Not in this lifetime!"

Gurase pushed Nanuri out before closing the door behind her.

Seshiri sighed, laying down on her back. _Finally alone.__ It was nice having company. And sympathy for once. But I don't understand any of this. This is even worse than Tasuki dying. I almost wish he HAD died. Then I wouldn't have to watch him and Miaka be love birds….. Poor Tamahome.. I feel for him. Heh. He knows exactly what I'm going through. If not more so because he and Miaka were married…. Seshiri's eyes teared up. _To think I almost married Tasuki!__

_Would he have cheated on me if we had gotten married? Or would he have called the whole thing off? Or would he still be in love with me?_ Seshiri wiped away the tears that began to run down her cheeks. _Gah__.__ I guess I do have a few tears left for him…. She rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in her sleeves._

_What happened? Am I not good enough for him or what? What made him change his mind? Can I change it back? _She sighed. _I don't think so. He's always been a stubborn ass when it comes to his opinions… I mean- Seshiri looked up quickly as her door crept open. _

Amiboshi stepped into her room quietly. "Gomen nasai Seshiri-sama." He said. "I should have knocked first." "Yeah! You should have!" Seshiri sat up angrily. "What's the big idea coming into my room like this?" "I'm sorry." He said, looking down. "You should be!" "I am sorry for coming into your room, and I'm sorry about Tasuki." Seshiri sighed. _Heh__ he looks like a lost puppy dog. Poor naïve Amiboshi…_

"I don't want your pity." She said coldly. Amiboshi looked up at her with a smile, stepping closer. "I don't want to give you my pity." He said quietly. Seshiri frowned at him. "I just don't understand you.." She said exasperated. 

"You don't have to." He said with another step. "Stay where you are Amiboshi." Seshiri said, glaring at him warningly. Amiboshi stopped in his tracks. "Ok." He said with a shrug, sitting down on the floor. 

Seshiri watched him quietly, almost daring him to take another step. _What is he doing here? If he was just here to give me pity he would have left already….. Seshiri blinked. _"I don't want to give you my pity…"_ Amiboshi's voice rang in her head. Seshiri shook her head quickly before looking down at him. _

Amiboshi was watching her with a content smile on his face. _No one's looked at me like that for a while….. She thought to herself. "Seshiri." Amiboshi said quietly. "What?" Seshiri snapped._

Seshiri's heart softened for a moment as Amiboshi's face fell. "Gomen nasai Amiboshi. I didn't mean to snap at you like that…" He smiled again. "Hey it's no problem. I know you're probably hurting right now. Aaand I'm probably not gonna be helping at all."

Seshiri grinned. "Hey don't worry, hardly anyone can cheer me up right now." He smiled. "Seshi-chan." "Nani?" Seshiri gulped and watched him nervously. "We all know that now Tasuki loves Miaka." "Oh REALLY I hadn't noticed!" Seshiri said bitterly with a roll of her eyes. Seshiri frowned for a moment before muttering "….. Gomen.." 

He grinned, encouraged by her apology. "As I was saying. Tasuki loves Miaka. And now you're probably going through a hell a lot of stuff. Wondering what went wrong. Wondering if it was your fault. Even volunteering to change yourself so you would fit Tasuki's new preferences." 

  
Seshiri blinked. _He's RIGHT… I COULD change for Tasuki.. I could change and maybe I could make him love me again?_ Amiboshi seemed to know what Seshiri was thinking, and interrupted her thoughts.

  
"But don't." "Nani? Why shouldn't I?" Seshiri continued on. "I mean he doesn't love me, I'm apparently not good enough for him like this!" Seshiri ignored the lump in her throat. "I mean I'm not good enough for anyone like this. Especially not Tasuki. Do you think he could love me if I was more like Miaka?" Seshiri's eyes watered and tears ran down her face. "I don't get it.." She cried quietly.

"What's wrong with me?" She sobbed. "Did I do anything wrong?" Amiboshi got up quickly and sat beside Seshiri on the bed. "It's ok Seshiri.." He said quietly. He hesitated before putting his arm around her shoulders. "Nothing is wrong with you. If Tasuki doesn't love you for you, then he's dumber than we all thought. And heaven forbid you become another Miaka! The world can only handle one!" 

Seshiri laughed slightly. "But Seshiri, seriously. Don't try to change yourself. You are just fine the way you are." Seshiri shook her had. "I don't think so. I'm not fine the way I am. If I was then.. then Tasuki would still love me."

"Seshiri." Amiboshi said quietly. "I think you are fine the way you are. And I wouldn't change you at all." Seshiri looked at him, trembling. "I don't know Amiboshi… I'm just so confused…" "Seshiri." Amiboshi said warmly. "If you weren't fine the way you are, you wouldn't have as many friends as you do. If you weren't fine the way you are, I wouldn't be here trying to cheer you up." Seshiri ignored the tears running down her face, and just watched Amiboshi.

"Seshiri. Don't change yourself for Tasuki.. He isn't worth it. If he's too blind to see how wonderful you truly are, then he isn't good enough for you." Amiboshi smiled. "You are a wonderful, caring person. You're a funny, loveable, nice, brave, strong, and willful person." He grinned down at her. "You have a personality that can cheer someone up if they're at a funeral. Not one person you know would change you one bit. All of your friends love you, and don't want anything to happen to you."

Seshiri shook her head, looking down at the floor. "Just.. Just stop saying things to try and cheer me up Amiboshi.. it's not helping…" "Seshiri… I.. I'm not just saying these things to cheer you up.."

Seshiri looked up at him quickly. Amiboshi turned to look Seshiri in the eye. "I meant every word of what I said." Seshiri answered with a tremble on her voice. "I'm not sure I understand.." He smiled sadly. "Seshiri I mean everything I say to you…. Especially… especially… that all your friends love you… and don't want anything to happen to you..." Seshiri frowned, searching his eyes. "I.. I still don't-" Seshiri stopped as Amiboshi took her face in his hands, wiping away the remaining tears. He smiled at her before kissing her softly. 

_Amiboshi…_ _You really care for me don't you?… More than Tasuki does…_ Seshiri ignored Amiboshi's chi entering her, and relaxed. Amiboshi pulled back slowly, smiling at her "Seshiri…" He said softly, brushing a stand of hair out of her face. "Ai shiteru Seshiri." He put a finger to her lips as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Shh. Don't say anything. I, I know you don't love me… and I don't want you to say you do either, because you wont mean it… And I don't mean to…. To.. seem to be taking advantage of you, when you've just been hurt. And I know that you can't lend your heart out again easily…. I just want you to know that…. That I do have feelings for you. And that I have for a while now…"

"When…?" Seshiri asked quietly. He grinned. "I had a small crush on you during the whole ice cream thing. After that my feelings grew stronger. But.. But I didn't want to say anything. Because I knew you were with Tasuki. And that you could never, and would never chose me over him. And I was ok with that. As long as you were happy, I was happy. But then from that trick of Yokoshima's, it seemed as though Tasuki had died. Even through that, I knew I had no chance, but I didn't want you to hurt. Again I didn't really say much, except when I mentioned I wanted you to forget about him." He sighed before continuing.

"I was afraid of rejection. And now…. And now I guess I finally worked up every ounce of courage I had… And expressed my love for you.." Seshiri hugged Amiboshi tightly, startling him. "Amiboshi…" Seshiri whispered, crying onto his shirt. Amiboshi put his arms around Seshiri, holding her tightly. "It's ok Seshiri…. It's ok…"

SD Nanuri threw open the door. "AHA! I KNEW IT!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Amiboshi. "When you weren't at dinner I KNEW something was going on!!!" SD Nanuri turned and shouted out the door. "THE LITTLE RAT'S IN HERE MAKING MOVE ON SESHI-CHAN!" Soi, Kaeli, Tomo, and Gurase Chibis charged up the stairs. "Amiboshi!" SD Gurase growled, putting on a helmet. "THIS MEANS WAR!" She shouted.

"CHAAAARRRRGE!" SD Nanuri yelled, pointing at the two. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" SD Amiboshi yelled as they leapt at him. "NO GUYS!" SD Seshiri yelled frantically. "ITS O-" She stopped as she was pushed over onto the bed. "We'll teach YOU to make the move on Seshi-chan when she's sleeping!!!!!!!!!!!!" SD Nanuri yelled, holding SD Amiboshi in a headlock. "AAAAAAAH" SD Amiboshi gurgled, flailing around. "OK YOU GUYS GRAB HIS ARMS AND LEGS! AND THEN LET GURASE USE HIM AS A TRAMPOLINE!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" SD Amiboshi screamed as Soi, Tomo, Nanuri, and Kaeli grabbed onto his arms and legs, stretching him out. SD Gurase was about to jump off the bed onto him when SD Seshiri yelled. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

They all froze. "Nani?" Nanuri asked, dropping Amiboshi, motioning for the others to do the same. Amiboshi sat on the floor, rubbing his head. "Ow…" "Don't hurt Amiboshi!" Seshiri said, walking over to him. "But why NOT?" Gurase whined. "Didn't you see him?" Nanuri said. "He was making a move on you while you were asleep!"

"I was NOT sleeping!" Seshiri said, sweat dropping. Soi frowned. "But that means you were awake…" Tomo laughed. "Kakakaka. That means she was letting him feel her up! Kakakaka!" "BAKAAA!" SD Seshiri yelled, whapping Tomo. "He was NOT feeling me up!" "We were just HUGGING!" SD Amiboshi said.

SD Nanuri glared at him. "Suuuuure.." "Well at least they didn't say they were just talking.." Gurase said. SD Nanuri muttered. "Come on!" Soi said, dragging them away. "Let's leave them alone." She winked at Seshiri before closing the door.

Seshiri laughed and sat back down on the bed. "What interesting friends I have!" She said with a sweat drop. Amiboshi grinned, standing up. "They're not THAT bad.." He blinked, sitting down next to her. "As long as they're not trying to maim/kill me.." Seshiri laughed again before grinning over at him. Amiboshi smiled quietly at Seshiri.

_I could really fall in love with a guy like Amiboshi… He's sweet, warm, loving, funny, and not to mention honest.. Why didn't I notice before?... Tasuki.. I should just give up on Tasuki now. He doesn't care for me at all. That's what Miaka's for. _Seshiri was brought out of her thoughts as Amiboshi said something. "Hm?" She asked. "I said, I think I should be going now." "No!" Seshiri said quickly. _Tasuki might as well hate me.. after all we've been though.. I just.. want a little love.. I want to be held again… That's all. _

"Please.. Don't go.." She added. Amiboshi frowned slightly. "I.. I don't want you to.. Not yet.. I'm afraid this isn't real. And that tomorrow morning everything will be the same as it was before. Maybe you wont even love me…" He smiled at her. "Seshiri. If everything were the same as it was before… Before Tasuki was taken.. I'll still care for you."

Seshiri sighed. "Please Amiboshi…" Amiboshi frowned. "Seshiri. I can't. I don't… I don't want you to love me, just because I love you… And that's probably what's happening…. If you do come to love me.. I want you to love me for me.. not just because I love you.."

Seshiri grinned at him. "When did you get to be so sweet and noble??" Amiboshi laughed. "Baka." He said, patting her head. "I've always been like this, I've just never said any of this stuff before." Seshiri sighed. "Okay Amiboshi. I wont love you just because you love me." She grinned. "BUT… If I do start to love you, it's just because you're being so nice and sweet."

He hugged her tightly. "Good." "Now." Seshiri turned to the door. "Nanuri! You can stop listening through the keyhole now!" Nanuri shouted. "I AM NOT LISTENING THROUGH THE KEYHOLE!…….. DAMMIT!…" Nanuri opened the door grumbling. "So are you and Ami going together now? Great speech by the way, Amiboshi." 

Amiboshi blushed, grinning. "Well." Seshiri said. "I don't think we're a couple. Nooo we're not a couple!" "Why not? Didn't like the speech?" Nanuri asked.

Seshiri rolled her eyes. "No baka. It's just that I don't wanna love Amiboshi just cuz he loves me, and he doesn't want that either! And I only want to be with him if I really DO have REAL feelings for him.."

Nanuri blinked. "Do you KNOW how fricking confusing that is?" Amiboshi crossed his eyes. "Yeah it's confusing. But I understand it! And it's right." Amiboshi laughed, uncrossing his eyes. Nanuri stared at him. "Seshi-chan.. you got one weeeeeird boyfriend.." "He's NOT my boyfriend!" "Yet." Amiboshi added. "Yeah." Seshiri grinned. "Yet."

"Oh come off it you guys are OBVIOUSLY gonna become a couple, why not just become one NOW!" "Because!.." Amiboshi said. "I don't want her to love me just cuz I love her! We already went through this!"

"But… she OBVIOUSLY likes you enough already! Since Tasuki doesn't like her and all… And it's NOT just because you like her. I mean look at her!" SD Amiboshi turned to Seshiri, and just looked at her. Chibi-Seshiri blushed. "Oh everything is just so OBVIOUS isn't it! Go awaaaayyy!"

"Aw. Ok." Amiboshi said, standing up. "Not YOU baka!" SD Seshiri said, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him back down. "AAH!!.. Oh hehe." "YOU go!" Seshiri said. "You're ruining our moment!" Nanuri grumbled. "See she wouldn't kick me out if she didn't REALLY like you.." "Nanuriiii.." Seshiri said in a warning tone.

"Fine I'm getting I'm getting!" Nanuri said, rushing out the door and closing it behind her. "AND NO LISTENING THROUGH KEYHOLES!" SD Amiboshi and Seshiri said together. "I'M NOT!" Nanuri yelled through the keyhole before stomping away.

Amiboshi grinned at Seshiri. "Do you really think things will work out between us?... I don't want to sound hopeful but… Since Tasuki doesn't love you…?" Seshiri smiled shyly. "Well I have to admit I wasn't exactly fair to you. I only had eyes for Tasuki, so I pretty much ignored all of the other guys, especially the Seiryuu seishi. I never took the time to get to know you. And I hardly ever talked to you. And. Now I'm really regretting that… Maybe if I had known from the beginning, I wouldn't have cared half as much when Tasuki was lost.." _Gods… I'm acting so shallow. How can I do this to Tasuki?!... Wait what the hell am I saying. HE is the one that hates ME…. But.. AGH. Her heart ached terribly, _Tasuki…Why did you DO this to me?__

"So is that a yes or no?" He asked, scrunching up his face. Seshiri giggled slightly. "It's a yes, baka." Amiboshi grinned, hugging her. "That's good.."

Seshiri closed her eyes, hugging him back. _It's true.. I am falling for him.. but is it just because I know he loves me? Or.. or something more… I could always learn to love him.. but.. but what if he hurts me. Just like Tasuki did. If he does I don't think I'd be able to handle that kind of pain. _

She nestled closer to him, closing her eyes tighter.

~*~ Memories ~*~

~ "Tasuki-san! What do you think you're doing in my room!?" She backed up, tripping over herself, sending the food flying overhead. "Ah! Sorry Seshi-chan! I was just coming into check on you! And then you weren't in here!" Seshiri stared up at Tasuki, "And what gave you the idea you could just barge into my room when I wasn't there?" Tasuki quirked an eyebrow at her. "I just said, I came in to check on you and you weren't there!" ~

~ "I've never seen a heart cloud before" He grinned. "I haven't either." He said, turning to face her. ~

~ "So how long do you think he will take sneaking up?" Chibi-Seshiri grinned. "Until he believes that something has gone on between us!" Chibi-Tasuki looked down shaking his head. "Somethin' tells me he's gonna be really disappointed!" Seshiri sighed slightly. Nodding she looked back down at the flower in her hand. Tasuki quickly looked up at her when he heard her sigh. Under his breath he muttered, "He's not the only one who's gonna be disappointed…"~

~ "Uh…" He said, running his hand through his hair. "Even though I say… That I don't really. I mean.." He sighed and started over. "You know how I say that you an me, we're just friends… I just… wanted you to know that. Um.. well. I.. I kinda, sorta, almost, halfway, like you… a lot. I would actually… um… go as far to say… that… I.. uh… that I love you…"~

~*~ End Memories ~*~

Seshiri's eyes flew open as a jumble of memories ran through her head. She pushed Amiboshi back slowly, looking down. Amiboshi looked down at her quietly. "What wrong?" He asked, brushing her hair out of her face with the back of his hand. "Nothing.. it's just.. it's just too soon…" She said softly before looking up at him. _Damn it.. Tasuki.. why can't I just give you up and love Amiboshi?_

Amiboshi half smiled. "Hey, it's ok." He hugged briefly her before standing up. "If you're not ready, that's fine. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." Seshiri grinned. "Thanks Amiboshi." Amiboshi stepped over to the door. "Ja ne Seshiri." "Ja ne." With that he stepped out, closing the door softly behind him. 

Seshiri sighed, throwing herself back onto her bed and looking up at the ceiling. _Daaaamn__… I sure have a lot to think about.. and I only have a few seconds before my roomies come. I just hope Miaka isn't one of them.. Seshiri yawned. _I can't believe this. Tasuki doesn't like me. Amiboshi likes me. What's stopping me from going with him?_ Seshiri shivered as a chill ran down her spine. __The logical thing to do is leave Tasuki in the dust and get Amiboshi while I still can… but why in the HELL am I not doing that?_

_Gah__ this is so confusing… Amiboshi loves me…. Tasuki loves Miaka.. Tamahome. Who knows.. And yet I am still clinging to the happy memories of Tasuki.. Gah.. I hate this.. AUGH.. I'm so shallow… Damn it… I thought I was a better person than this. I'm so ashamed of myself…_

_Why in the hell do guys have to be such JERKS??? This is ALL Yokoshima's fault! If he hadn't taken Tasuki and Nuriko away, I wouldn't be stuck with Amiboshi.. but that's not a bad thing.. Amiboshi is a nice sweet guy. I COULD love him. But.. It just seems weird. Me and Amiboshi… I'd never get used to the idea… it's like.. Tasuki and me were sposed to be together. But Yokoshima changed all that…_

Seshiri frowned. _Yokoshima__ changed all that…. Could he have.. brainwashed Tasuki?… Naw. Heh Tasuki'd never let that happen to him…. I mean.. he'd murder Yokoshima.. but I mean what if he did? Tasuki would have had those hand cuffs off if he was brainwashed… but no what am I saying?! I'm just making up a reason for Tasuki to still be in love with me. _

Seshiri looked up as Tomo, and Soi walked in. "Gurase and Nanuri AND Kaeli are staying with their lovers." Soi said, sitting down on her bed. Seshiri snorted. "These walls better be sound proof!" Tomo laughed. "Kakakakaka." Seshiri frowned. "What about Miaka? That means she's in here too right?" "Well." Soi said, glancing at Tomo. 

"Miaka.. Miaka is staying with Tasuki tonight." Seshiri's face paled to white and heart plunged into her stomach. "Oh." She gulped. Tomo frowned. "Gomen Seshiri." Seshiri forced a smile. "Hey. It's not your fault she's a dirty whore! I just feel sorry for Tamahome." She added a fake bounce to her voice, trying to sound happy.

Soi and Tomo shot each other a glance. "Well g'night Seshiri.. 'Night Tomo." Soi said, turning out her light. "'Night!" Tomo said, turning his out. Seshiri flicked hers off, pulling the covers over her. "Night…."

_Well.. I guess that's it then…. Tasuki certainly didn't stop to think before rooming with Miaka… why should I stop and think before falling for Amiboshi? Doesn't Tasuki feel ANYTHING for me?_ Seshiri sighed. _I guess not….._

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri sighed as she saddled up her horse, doing her best to ignore Tasuki and Miaka. She looked over at Amiboshi as he saddled up his horse. _He's not such a bad person… But.. I can't help but think. Would he leave me just like Tasuki did..? Amiboshi looked up at Seshiri, sensing that her eyes were on him. He gave her a goofy grin before adjusting the reigns on his horse._

Seshiri blushed, smiling, and put her pack onto the horse. _No, not Amiboshi, he's to sweet to do something like that…_ "OK GUYS!" Kaeli yelled from the front of the group. "We're heading out!" _But that's what I thought about Tasuki… I thought Tasuki loved me and he probably never did! After all that stuff we went though. His death. My attempted suicides. MY death. His fake death. HOW can all of that be for nothing?_

Seshiri got onto her horse and looked over at Nanuri. "But Nuriko!!" She whined. "I don't see WHY we can't SHARE a horse!" Nuriko laughed. "Because, Nuri-koi, you're PREGNANT.. and we both wont FIT on the same horse!" Nanuri grumbled down to her belly. "You BETTER be worth it kid!"

Seshiri snorted before looking over at Hotohori and Gurase, sharing a saddle. Seshiri grinned as Gurase leaned back and snuggled against him. Hotohori leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Oi!" Seshiri called, moving her horse up next to them. "If you guys don't stop kissing you're gonna loose sight of the trail and wander off!" Gurase giggled. "No. We just need to look for the only big pregnant woman!" "Shhh.." Hotohori shushed.

"If Nanuri hears you say that she'll hurt you!" Gurase shook her head. "No, she's WAY too big now.." Seshiri snorted. "Damn straight." "So wait why aren't you sharing a saddle with Amiboshi? I thought you guys were like.. together n stuff." Seshiri shook her head. "No! I don't THINK so anyway… it's just a little too soon.. ya know?" Gurase nodded.

"I mean I do like him and everything, he's a great guy but I dunno. I'm not ready yet." "Well duh it's like the day after the asshole got rid of you!" Seshiri nodded, glaring over at Tasuki and Miaka, sharing a saddle. Hotohori shook his head. "I don't understand this. Tasuki always seemed completely infatuated with you!" Seshiri laughed dryly. "Apparently that's not so." _ Why am I hesitating to be with Amiboshi!?..... Tasuki isn't waiting to be with Miaka._

Hotohori frowned. "But seriously. When I had to share a room with him he wouldn't shut up! I had to threaten him!" Seshiri shrugged. "Oh well. I guess he just likes Miaka more." Hotohori sighed. "I just don't understand it…" Gurase nodded. "I don't understand it either." Seshiri sighed. "Well then that makes three of us." 

"Seshiri!" Suboshi called. Seshiri turned around. "Oh boy…" Slowing her horse so he could catch up she frowned. "Nani? Something wrong?" "No. I just want to know. Are you really going out with my brother?!?!" "No! I don't THINK so anyway! I know he likes me, and I like him, but it's too soon." She jerked her head over to Tasuki and Miaka.

"Ah. Ok. Well." Suboshi frowned at her. "You had better be nice to my aniki.." Seshiri grinned. "I wouldn't dream of doing anything bad to Amiboshi, don't worry." Suboshi looked at her suspiciously. "Well you better not do anything.." She grinned. "I said, don't worry." Suboshi muttered but turned his horse around back to the Seiryuu group. _….I really shouldn't be getting Amiboshi involved… What if I'm just doing this for revenge on Tasuki?_

Amiboshi trotted his horse over to Seshiri. "Oookay WHAT did my brother say?" She giggled. "Nothing much. Just a threat that if I didn't treat you right…" Amiboshi rolled his eyes. "Joy." "Hey." Seshiri looked Amiboshi up and down. "Do you still play the flute?"

"Of COURSE I still play the flute! That's my weapon if you remember!" Seshiri blinked. _...What a sad weapon hehehe... "Well I wasn't the one in the Suzaku temple! I was the person you pushed over while you escaped." Amiboshi grinned. "Yeah, sorry about that." "No worries!" Seshiri answered with a sincere grin._

Amiboshi pulled out his flute. "Here she is!" "Mind if I..?" "No, go ahead!" Amiboshi handed her the flute, grinning. Seshiri held the reigns in one hand, examining the flute. "It's beautiful!" "Oh really? How much do you know about flutes!" Seshiri blushed. "Well not a lot! But it IS gorgeous!" He smiled. "Yeah… Try it!" "Try it?" SD Seshiri asked, staring down at the flute. 

Chibi-Amiboshi laughed. "I mean you can try and play it!" "Are you sure?" SD Seshiri asked, looking at the flute uncertainly. "I mean I might BREAK it.. and then Suboshi would kill me!" Chibi-Amiboshi laughed, "Baka! He wont, I wont let him!" SD Seshiri blushed, bringing the flute to her lips and blowing softly. A single note rang out and all eyes turned to stare at her and the flute. "What??" SD Seshiri asked. "Never heard a flute before?!!?"

Nanuri snorted. "I've never heard YOU play a flute before!" "Ah SHADDUP!" SD Seshiri said, muttering as everyone turned their attention back to the road. Chibi-Amiboshi took the flute from her. "Hey Seshi-chan! You're a natural!" SD Seshiri stared at him. "Really!?" "Yeah! Usually it takes people ages just to get a single note!"

SD Seshiri giggled. "GO ME!" Amiboshi put his reigns down, taking the flute in both hands and putting it to his lips. Seshiri smiled at him as he began to play, far more experienced than her in that area.

Seshiri tore her eyes off him, turning back to the road. _Amiboshi IS a really nice guy! Suboshi on the other hand.. hehe.. Hmm.. I could get used to listening to that flute! It's so soothing…._ Seshiri sighed. _He's so DIFFERENT from Tasuki! Tasuki is a rude, sake guzzling, outspoken bandit. And Amiboshi is a soft, kind, polite, flute playing sweetheart!! Geez. How in the HELL could I be attracted to BOTH I mean they're completely different! I guess that means I have a wide taste in guys! She chuckled to herself. _But…_ She sadly looked over at Tasuki and Miaka talking with large grins on their faces. _I miss him.__

"Gah, it's getting hot now." Seshiri said, unbuttoning her winter jacket. "I didn't think we'd leave the snow that quickly!" Amiboshi put the flute away with a laugh. "But Seshiri! It's been a few hours at LEAST!" "A FEW HOURS!?!?" "Yeah! You were so wrapped up in your thoughts you didn't even notice!" "And you were playing that whole time!?"

Amiboshi grinned. "No, I stopped for half an hour a while back and decided to play some more!" Seshiri blinked. "Woah. I guess I'm really out of it!" She grinned. 

Seshiri stared up ahead at Gurase and Hotohori, kissing. "Geez.." Amiboshi said, turning his eyes to them. "How do they DO that? I mean. She's like all twisted around in the saddle.. that can't be comfortable…." Seshiri said in awe. 

"Kaeli!" Gurase said between kisses. "Do you think we could rest for a while?" She said, kissing Hotohori again. Amiboshi gagged. "Get a room!" He said quietly. Hotohori hugged Gurase tightly as Kaeli turned back to them. "Er.. Yeah.. Sure I guess!" She stopped her and Chichiri's horse, jumping off. "Ok guys! 15 minute break!" "WOOHOO!" Seshiri said. "Finally!"

She jumped off her horse and pulled off her winter coat, hat, gloves, and scarf. "Whew.." She said exhausted. "It's still fricking hot in this fricking winter skirt thing! Gah!" Seshiri sat down, grumbling. Amiboshi just laughed at her as he took off his own winter coat. 

Seshiri looked over at where Gurase and Hotohori were kissing again. "Damn. Have they ever heard of a little thing called SELF CONTROL?!" Amiboshi snorted. "Apparently not."

Amiboshi grabbed Seshiri's hand. "Come on!" He said, pulling her to her feet and walking with her to the shade of a tree. "Shade equals cool!" Seshiri grinned and sat down with her back up against the tree. Seshiri bit back a laugh as she watched Gurase and Hotohori. "Daaang. Getting a little passionate are we?" Amiboshi sat down next to Seshiri and watched them. 

Gurase was in Hotohori's arms with her hands resting on his shoulders. His arms were around her waist, hugging her closer as they kissed. Seshiri rolled her eyes and turned to Amiboshi. "Gah, just don't watch them, it's easier." Amiboshi nodded and turned his gaze to Seshiri. 

Amiboshi smiled at Seshiri contently, just watching her. Seshiri blushed and scooted closer to him. Amiboshi blinked at her before putting his arm around her shoulders. Seshiri smiled at him before closing her eyes.

"Hey aniki!" Suboshi said, walking over. He pushed his way between the two, sitting down. "Suboshi!" Amiboshi protested. "What are you doing?" Suboshi looked at them both innocently. "Sitting of course!" He chuckled. "I would have thought that was obvious aniki!"

Amiboshi frowned and sweat dropped. "Can't you sit somewhere ELSE?" Suboshi frowned. "But why?" Amiboshi muttered and rolled his eyes up to the sky. "Never mind… just never mind." Kaeli called over to Seshiri. "Oi Seshiri! If you wanna change out of that skirt you should come down to the pond with the rest of the girls!"

"Hell yeah!" Seshiri said, jumping up. "Ja ne Ami-chan!.. Ja ne Suboshi." She ran to her pack and pulled out pants and a shirt. _At least __I don't have to wear that blasted kimono anymore! Girls aren't FORCED to wear dresses and stuff like that anymore! Which is a good thing… I got more strange looks in that kimono than I would in these clothes.. _I guess times in here really HAVE changed. _She followed Kaeli to the pond where the other girls were._

Seshiri tore off her boots and heavy socks, dipping her feet in the cold water. She sighed with relief. "Much better.." She pulled off her fur lined shirt, slipping on the loose baggy one. "Even better!" She looked over at Gurase. "Hey Gurase! What's it like to have Hotohori's tongue in your mouth?" She joked.

Gurase finished putting her hair up before kicking water in Seshiri's direction. "Baka!" Seshiri laughed as she slipped off the heavy skirt and pulled on the pants. "This.. is.. a.. LOT.. better than that STUPID skirt! Gurase! WHY did I let you buy me all that stuff? And where's Nanuri?" "One, would you have rather frozen to death," Gurase answered as she walked over. "And two, she was smart and dressed cool in her mommy clothes…" Gurase giggled. 

Seshiri frowned. "Damn. I forgot my shoes!" Soi grinned and walked over. "Well I'm SURE Amiboshi would just LOVE to carry you over to your horse so your precious little feet wouldn't get hurt!"

Seshiri grabbed her boot, filling it with water and swiftly emptying it on Soi. "AAAAH!" SD Soi screamed, running away. "BAKA!" SD Seshiri shouted, chasing after her with the boot. SD Gurase quickly grabbed Seshiri's other boot, filling it with water. 

SD Seshiri cornered Chibi-Soi, holding the boot threateningly. SD Soi gasped. "GOMEN SESHI-CHAN!" SD Seshiri cackled evilly, but was cut off as SD Gurase poured the water in the other boot onto SD Seshiri's head.

SD Seshiri whirled around. "BAKA! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" She chased after SD Gurase with the boot, laughing. SD Gurase screamed with a laugh as SD Seshiri emptied the water down her back and ran to refill the boot. 

The others had already changed and just watched the antics of the three. SD Soi jeered at Seshiri. "Oooo I bet Amiboshi will enjoy your wet WHITE shirt!" SD Seshiri rounded on Soi with her newly filled boot. "I thought you learned the first time! BAKA!"

Hotohori burst in on the scene, sword in hand. "What's wrong? I thought I heard Gurase scream and I came…" His voice trailed off as he saw SD Soi, cowering as SD Seshiri held her boot over her head, with SD Gurase behind her, soaking wet. 

Amiboshi was the next to wander in on the scene. "Oi, Hotohori is everything all… right.." He stopped talking, staring at the three. Kaeli, Tomo, and Miaka stood up. "Break's over!" Kaeli called as she walked back to where the others were. Miaka smiled and walked up over to where her and Tasuki's horse was.

Hotohori walked down to where Gurase, Soi, and Seshiri were still standing. "Er… You heard Kaeli! Let's go!" Soi said, pushing through the bushes and racing up to the horses.

"Ehehe.." Seshiri grabbed her winter clothes, trudging up the hill, Amiboshi behind her, leaving Hotohori and Gurase alone. 

Amiboshi stared down at Seshiri's bare feet. "Hey, Seshi-chan…" "Hm?" She turned to face him. He raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you have any shoes?" Seshiri giggled. "Well I forgot to grab some.."

"Hey! It's not funny! I mean there could be snakes around here…." Amiboshi looked around nervously. "I mean we're virtually on the edge of the desert!" "Oh, scared of snakes are we?" Seshiri teased, turning back to her horse and stuffing her clothes into her pack. She grabbed some shoes out and waved them in front of his face. "See, shoes, no problem!"

"Er.." Amiboshi blushed at her wet shirt and kept his eyes locked on her face. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I better get um going now." Seshiri blinked and nodded before slipping on her shoes. 

Gurase and Hotohori both came back up the hill, holding hands while kissing. Seshiri rolled her eyes before pulling herself up onto her horse. _Daamn__.__ No wonder they won the cutest couple award… At least Nuriko and Nanuri aren't kissing 24/7… Seshiri thought, turning to where Nuriko was getting onto his horse, which was stationed next to Nanuri's. __I mean her stomach gets in the way of things, thank GOD, so they can't kiss…_

"Ok guys! Let's go!" Kaeli said, urging her horse onward. Seshiri frowned, watching Tamahome as he stared at Miaka, whispering something to Tasuki. Seshiri rolled her eyes, kicking her horse forward. "Hey, Tamahome." She said. Tamahome tore his gaze from the couple, looking over at her. "Oh. Hi Seshi." With that he turned back to them.

"Hey!" Seshiri said, grabbing his sleeve and giving it a yank. "Tamahome! It's better just not watching…" Tamahome turned to frown at Seshiri. "I love Miaka." Was all he said. Seshiri sighed. "Now." Tamahome continued. "It's your fault all this happened to me. But I believe that Miaka will realize her mistake, and come back to me." "Excuse me…. Wait WHAT…" Seshiri glared at him. "You're blaming ME for your little whore of an ex?" 

Tamahome's eyes narrowed. "Miaka is not a whore." "Oh yeah, married to you, and then the next night she finds someone better she sleeps with him. Yeah. Real unwhore like. And how the HELL is it my fault?!" "If YOU had kept your boyfriend happy, NONE of this would have happened." 

Seshiri shook her head at him in disbelief. "Baka. I couldn't control Tasuki's hormones if I had all of Suzaku's powers. If he wasn't happy with me, that's his problem. You didn't see Miaka COMPLAINING during that kiss he gave her, did you?" _But.. maybe he's right.. If I had been more loving to Tasuki.. Maybe.. _

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you." Tamahome said, spitting. Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Why should I even TRY to reason with you? You obviously are lost in your own little dream world…" Seshiri turned her horse around, trotting it back over to where Amiboshi was riding.

Amiboshi sighed and smiled slightly. "Talking about Miaka and Tasuki?" Seshiri nodded. "I was trying to comfort him there. But then he just blew up saying if I had kept Tasuki happy this wouldn't have happened…." Amiboshi frowned. "Well you know that's not true right?" Seshiri shook her head. "I don't know… I just…" She looked over at him. "I pictured Tasuki's coming a LOT different.."

He nodded with a sigh. "Yeah. We all did…"

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri stared at Tomo. "Where's Soi?" Tomo threw his sleeping back down in a huff. "Nakago-sama needed her." "Well she'll be back right?" Seshiri asked blankly. "No. I mean he **needs** her." Seshiri raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I heard you."

Tomo rolled his eyes, waving his hand over his face making his make up disappear. "Baka. It means she wont be with us tonight." Seshiri blinked. "Ah. Why?" Tomo clenched his teeth. "Because Nakago-sama needs her to raise his Chi." "How does she do that?" Seshiri asked, sitting down on her sleeping bag. Tomo frowned and sweat dropped. "Soi must perform certain favors to Nakago-sama to raise his Chi." "Oh…" Seshiri blinked. "Like… chores?" "NO BAKA! Nakago-sama fucks Soi to raise his Chi!"

Seshiri's eyes grew wide. "Serious?" "Hai." "Woah…" Tomo sat down in his nightclothes. "So THAT explains why you're so snippy about it." "NANI!?" Seshiri grinned, standing up. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Be right back!" Tomo grumbled, getting into his sleeping bag. Seshiri grinned and grabbed her water cask. She pushed the tent flap aside, walking over to the small spring, surrounded by bushes. 

Seshiri pushed aside the bushes, stepping on a stick. "OW!" She yelled. "NANI?" A figured asked, jumping up and stepping back, falling into the spring. Seshiri squinted at the figure in the water and giggled. "Baka!" She grinned at Amiboshi. "What do you think you're doing in there?" "Well I WAS getting some water!" He looked around him, sprawled in the shallow water. 

Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Trust a baka like you to mess up." She said teasingly. "Hey, I only fell in because you yelled!" He said, defending himself as he stood up.

"Why did you yell anyway?" He asked. "Because I stepped on a stick.." Seshiri said, looking down at her bare feet. "What did I tell you about bare feet? Baka, we're in the desert there are plenty of creepy crawlers who'd LOVE to take a nibble out of your foot. 

Seshiri grinned. "Whatever." "What are YOU doing out here?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. "I was getting some water TOO." "In your nightgown?" He asked with a laugh. "What??? I was about to get in my sleeping bag!" He grinned at her. "Well next time-…" Seshiri frowned. "What? Something wrong? What is it?" He stared down at her feet. "Seshiri…" "Hm?" The hair on the back of Seshiri's neck rose as she heard a small hiss. Amiboshi slowly held out his hand, watching the snake. "Come on, grab my hand." _He jinxed it! I bet this thing wouldn't be here if he hadn't SAID it would!!!_

Seshiri reached out, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Amiboshi grabbed her hand tightly. "Ok." He said quietly. "On the count of three I'm gonna pull you away from it. Got it?" Seshiri nodded. "One.. .Two.. Three!" Amiboshi jerked Seshiri away from the snake, pulling her into the water. 

Amiboshi fell backwards, pulling Seshiri with him. The snake hissed defiantly before slithering back into the bushes. Seshiri stared at the snake, speechless. "Dear GOD that scared the HELL OUTTA ME!" She yelled before turning to face Amiboshi. Amiboshi stared at Seshiri, blushing. "Nani?" She asked. Seshiri's eyes grew wide as Amiboshi shifted under her. He cleared his throat saying, "Seshi-chan.. Er… Do you mind?" "G-G-GOMEN NASAI!" SD Seshiri yelled, jumping to her feet and falling backwards in the water. 

Seshiri blushed furiously as Amiboshi sat up. "Arigatou." He said, feeling his head. "A-Arigatou gozaimasu.." Seshiri whispered. Amiboshi looked up at her. "Hm?" "For saving me from the snake." He smiled with a blush. "Hey, no problem. I WARNED you about them though! You shouldn't be out here without shoes!" 

She smiled at him. "Yeah. I'll remember next time!" He grinned at her, standing up. "Well. Um… I should probably. Uh.. go now.." Seshiri nodded, watching him as he stepped past her. "Wait!" Seshiri said, jumping to her feet. "Yeah?" Amiboshi said eagerly, turning around. "I um.." Seshiri stepped closer to him until they were centimeters apart. "Thank you." She whispered again, looking into his eyes. He looked back into her eyes silently, smiling slightly. 

Seshiri placed her hands lightly on his shoulders, leaning up and kissing him. Amiboshi closed his eyes, putting his hands on her waist. Seshiri pulled back, opening her eyes and looking back up at him. Amiboshi opened his own eyes and looked down at her seriously. Seshiri searched his eyes for a moment before stepping out of his reach. "Oyasumi Amiboshi." He smiled at her. "Oyasumi…" He turned around and ran back to his tent. 

Seshiri sighed, filling her water cask and stepping out of the water, careful of the snake, and headed back to her own tent.

Seshiri frowned as she heard a giggle coming from behind a tall bush. Intrigued, Seshiri decided to go in and investigate. SD Seshiri hummed the Mission Impossible theme to herself, dropping to her stomach and crawling into the bush quietly. 

Chibi-Seshiri blinked as she saw Gurase and Hotohori, standing VERY close together in the moonlight. _NANI?__ What are THEY DOING?… hmm this should be interesting…_

Hotohori wrapped his arms around Gurase with a grin. Gurase looked around them with a slight giggle. "Hey, we're finally alone!" Gurase whispered. _Oooo__ go GURASE! You go girl!!! Hmm I should stay and watch! Hee this might be interesting…._

"Finally." Hotohori answered. Gurase bit her lip seductively "So what are you waiting for?" SD Seshiri started. _Woah holdup to I REALLY wanna see this!??!?!?? Well.. they wouldn't do it like THIS would they? I mean there isn't even a BED.._

Hotohori frowned at the bushes where Seshiri was hiding. _Oh gods don't let him see me!…_"I don't know..." He turned back to her grinning. "Nothing" _Whew… Seshiri sighed. __Safe…_

Gurase put her arms around his neck, leaning up to him. With a breathy whisper she uttered "Ai shiteru." SD Seshiri yawned. _Boooring_… Why can't something interesting happen?_ _I'm just gonna go-….  _Hotohori wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Ai shiteru." Seshiri forced back a sigh. __I wish Tasuki and I were still like that…. What am I talking about? Tasuki doesn't care. Amiboshi cares.. He's the only one that cares. Hotohori closed his eyes and gently kissed her. ___

Seshiri giggled from the bushes behind them. Gurase pulled back and turned around. "Did you hear something?" _OH SHIT! PLEASE DON'T SEE ME! IF I'M CAUGHT I'M AS GOOD AS DEAD!! _Hotohori frowned slightly. "No.." Gurase laughed softly. "Oh, ok. I must be hearing things. I thought I heard someone laughing.." _EEP…._ Hotohori laughed at her. "Gurase-koi, you know what you need?" Gurase grinned up at him. "No, what?"

"You need a dance." He said, keeping one hand on her waist and holding the other up for her to take. She grinned, placing her small hand in his large one, keeping the other resting on his shoulder.

Seshiri sighed quietly in the bushes. _Oh this is so ROMANTIC.... I should leave them alone now…_ She sighed. _I can't help but be a little jealous of them both… Gurase rested her head against Hotohori's chest, sighing happily. SD Seshiri grinned and slipped soundlessly out of the bushes. __Now why can't romantic stuff like that ever happen to ME!? She lifted the tent flap open, grumbling. _

Tomo sat up and squinted at her. "What happened to you?! Why in the WORLD are you wet and dirty!?" Seshiri looked down at her mud stained night gown, sweat dropping. _This is what I get for having fun and spying… _"Just getting some water!" She replied, changing out of her dirty night gown. Tomo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, kakakakaka… Good night Seshiri.." "Night Tomo!" Seshiri crawled into her sleeping bag, falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri leaned forward in her saddle, half asleep. "When are we going to be in Sairou?" She asked for the thousandth time. "This afternoon." Amiboshi answered for the thousandth time. "And then how many days till we're at the monastery?" "Well if we leave tomorrow…. We should be there… the day after.." "Oh." Seshiri groaned, sitting up.

"We're all gonna die." She commented. "Hm?" Amiboshi asked, blinking. "We're all gonna die." Seshiri repeated, turning to him. Amiboshi sighed. "Try not to think about it.. If we do die we'll all be in the afterlife together!" Seshiri grumbled. "Yeah. Stuck with Taiitsukun-sama and Nyan-Nyan…" Amiboshi laughed. "Hey, it's not so bad!.." He paused to think. "Well it is pretty bad.. but it could be worse!" "Howso?" Amiboshi frowned. "Well… I don't really KNOW.. but I'm sure it could be worse!"

Seshiri laughed and took yet another sip of her sake. "Seshi-chan. Should you REALLY be drinking that stuff?" Amiboshi asked. "I mean.. you kinda need your head to be clear. And we have to ride first thing in the morning." Seshiri shrugged. "I wanna get my body used to sake!" She said with a giggle. SD Amiboshi sweat dropped. "Joy. You're already half drunk.."

"Am not!" Seshiri slurred. Amiboshi rolled his eyes, grabbing the bottle from her. "You are too." Seshiri rubbed her eyes, squinting into the desert. "…." "What is it?" "A giant orange soda…" Amiboshi frowned and looked over to where Seshiri was staring. "NANI?? I don't see anything!" "That's cuz yer blind.." She answered, slowing her horse down and starting for the direction of the orange soda. "Baka! Where are you going?" Amiboshi asked frantically. 

"I'm going after the orange soda! DUH!" Amiboshi grabbed onto her reigns, pulling the horse back in line. "Baka, it's a mirage." "A what?" "A mirage." "Oh. But it looked so real!" "Well that's what mirages do… Remember, no such things as sodas in this world!" Chiriko walked his horse over cheerfully. "I could not help but overhear that Seshi-chan has mistaken a mirage for an orange soda." Amiboshi nodded.

"Seshiri." Chiriko said, tugging Seshiri's sleeve. "That orange soda is nothing but a figment of your imagination. If in fact you had parted from the group and directed your horse over to the mirage, it would have disappeared on contact." "EH?" Seshiri asked, staring at him blankly. "English please." "I am speaking in the English dialect.." Chiriko answered uncertainly. Amiboshi grinned. "It's too complicated for her, break it down so she can understand."

Chiriko frowned. "Ok.. um… You touch orange soda.. it go bye bye…" Amiboshi laughed, turning to Seshiri. "See?" Seshiri blinked. "Oh." She sighed. "Stupid mirage… How long until we're in Sairou again?" Amiboshi rolled his eyes, grinning. 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri looked up at Chichiri's voice. "Hm?" She asked drowsily. "What is it?" "Sairou straight ahead no da! Finally no da!.." Seshiri looked up at the huge city. "Oh. Sairou." "A little out of it are we?" Gurase asked, looking over at Seshiri. Seshiri shrugged. "Yep." Gurase grinned over at Amiboshi. "Hey Ami-san, maybe you should wake her up a bit!" Seshiri sat up quickly. "EH?" Seshiri hiccuped as Amiboshi laughed. "Damn. Now I have the HI-hiccups…. I need a HIC-drink…" She grabbed another bottle of sake. Amiboshi stared. "How MANY do you HAVE?" He asked before taking that one from her too. "Seshi-chan, water helps.." Seshiri blinked and frowned. "Fine fine fine." She reached down and grabbed her water, taking a sip.

"Are they gone?" Amiboshi asked, leaning closer. "I think they a-HIC…. Nope…" Amiboshi laughed at her, rolling his eyes. "You know what you need-" "A DANCE! Hic…" SD Seshiri said, giggling. Gurase turned around quickly to face Seshiri. "What did you say?" SD Seshiri giggled. "Noooo-HIC-thiiiing…" Gurase frowned, thinking before turning back around. 

Amiboshi raised an eyebrow. "Hey Seshi-chan." "Hm?" "A dance? What was that all about?" "Well." Seshiri lowered her voice, leaning over to Amiboshi. "After seeing you I was heading back to my tent and I stumbled in on Hotohori and Gurase dancing. And that's one of the things they said." "Hey!" He blinked. "Your hiccups are gone!" Seshiri frowned. "Stupid hiccups.."

Amiboshi snorted. "Oh god…" Seshiri laughed, "Anyway…" She yawned and closed her eyes. Amiboshi laughed. "I can tell you were up almost all night spying." "SHHH" Seshiri shushed as SD Gurase turned around. "IT WAS YOU!" She said, pointing an accusing finger." "NANI?" Seshiri held up her hands in defense. "I SO did not spy on you!"

"Oh YEAH? Well who did you spy on?" Seshiri frowned. "I.. was.. spying on…-" Seshiri stopped and looked around, over exaggeratedly. "Did you hear something?" She asked, with a false questioning voice. "BAKAAAAAA!" Chibi-Gurase shook her fist at her. "If I wasn't sitting in the same saddle as Hori-kun, and didn't wanna ruin it, I'd come and HURT YOU!"

Seshiri giggled. "Hey, I'm just playin!" "I know.." SD Gurase mumbled. "BUT DON'T SPY ON US ANYMORE.." SD Gurase paled. "Wait… how.. long.. did you stay?" SD Seshiri raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm… well I stayed REALLY long." Chibi-Gurase gulped. "And what did you see..?" SD Seshiri grinned evilly. "A lot." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hotohori intervened. "Hey, it's ok Gurase-chan.. she wouldn't tell anyone what she saw.. WOULD she?" He asked. SD Seshiri frowned. "No, never!" Chibi-Amiboshi blinked. "But Seshi-chan. You already told me!" 

"Well not the WHOLE thing-" "You said you left after they started dancing!" Gurase paled even more. "Well.. ok yeah to tell the truth I left after you guys ball room danced.." Gurase sighed with relief. "Good…" "Wait.." SD Seshiri thought. "There was MORE dancing…?" 

SD Hotohori blushed. "IIE! There was NO other dancing except the romantic ball room dancing.." "What's this about dancing?" Soi asked, riding up. SD Seshiri frowned. "Well Gurase and Hotohori ball room danced last night. But now they are leading us to believe there was MORE dancing involved…"

Soi grinned. "Oh REALLY, freak sort of dancing?" SD Gurase laughed nervously, while giving Seshiri a warning glare. "Oh our Seshi-chan and her amazing imagination AHAHA… AHAHAHA.." SD Seshiri grinned. "Anyway." "No no no, I wanna know what kind of dancing!" SD Soi stated. "Maybe I can give Gurase some tips!"

"She does NOT need tips." SD Hotohori said with a frown. SD Soi giggled. "Oh so you KNOW whether she's good or not? And apparently she's good!" She looked Hotohori over. "Very good." "SHADDUUUUUP!" SD Gurase yelled, bringing the rest of the group's attention to them.

SD Gurase stared blankly. "Er.. go back to your business now…" Nanuri and Nuriko directed their horses over. "WHAT are we talking about?" Nanuri asked.

Gurase sent Seshiri a pleading look. "Hey! Look! Sairou! We'll be there in like.. 5 minutes!" SD Seshiri shouted, pointing. "WOOHOO!" SD Nanuri cheered, "FINALLY!" Amiboshi blinked. "But Chichiri announced that like… 10 minutes ago! Didn't anyone hear??" They all stared at him blankly before shaking their heads. 

SD Seshiri sweat dropped. "Hey, Ami! Why don't you play some music?" Amiboshi shrugged. "Sure, why not." He took out his flute and began to play. 

Gurase grinned at Seshiri. "Thanks for the diversion!" She said quietly. "No problem!" SD Seshiri answered, giving her the thumbs up. "Just DON'T spy on me and Hori-kun again…" Hotohori nodded. "Yeah, what we do is our business." Gurase grinned up at him, kissing him. "Exactly." She said, turning back to Seshiri. "What he said."

Seshiri sighed. "Fine fine fine…" Seshiri looked up as they entered the city. _Yay__..__ Sairou… She looked around at the tall buildings and crowds of people. _HOLY.. is that a CAMEL? I didn't know they had those things here!!!_ She shook her head and looked around at the new surroundings. "Oki guys!" Kaeli shouted above the bustle. "I'm gonna ask around for an inn! You can just… mingle… Or whatever!"_

Seshiri nodded, jumping off her horse. "Agh. I am sick and tired of riding this thing! I forgot how much it HURT to ride a horse!" Amiboshi laughed at her. "Oh well." He jumped off his own horse, grabbing him by the reigns. "Hey.." He asked. "What do we do with the horses?" He looked over to Kaeli. "OI KAELI! WHAT DO WE DO WITH THE HORSES?!?" Kaeli frowned. "Er… Chichiri and I will take them!"

Amiboshi smiled at Seshiri. "Here, I'll take your horse and mine over." Seshiri grinned at him. "Arigatou! I'll see ya later!!!" "No problem! See ya!" He answered, taking the reigns and walking both the horses over. "Hey Gura-…" Seshiri stopped, sweat dropping as she saw Gurase and Hotohori a little too busy to talk. "Fine then." She grumbled. 

Nanuri fanned herself. "Oh it's so HOT.. I have to get inside…" Nuriko looked at her, worried. "Hey, Kaeli, Chichiri! Can Nuri and I come with you to find the Inn?" Chichiri nodded. "That's fine no da!" "But-" Kaeli interrupted. "Nuriko you gotta take a few horses too!" He grinned and nodded, taking a few of them from Kaeli.

Nanuri groaned. "What I would give for some air conditioning right now!"

Seshiri giggled, turning back to Gurase. "Heyyy Gurase! Let's go shoppiiing! I don't' know if I've ever seen the REAL Sairou!.... Only Tomo's!" She whined, pulling Gurase away from Hotohori. "Noooo!" Gurase said. "I'm BUSY.." She pried out of Seshiri's grasp, latching back onto Hotohori. 

Seshiri frowned, before perking up. "But Hotohori can come too! I hear they have a great Victoria's Secret here!" Hotohori's eyes darted over to Seshiri at her exclimation. "WOW!" He turned back to Gurase. "Victoria's Secret! Let's go there!! Please?" 

Gurase frowned. "Hun, this is Sairou we're talking about.. they don't even have PLUMBING.. AND WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUCH A HENTAI!?" Hotohori frowned. "Oh yeah. That's right! SESHIRI! Why are you trying to trick me like that?..And…Uh..Uh.. Gurase-koi I'm not hentai! I was just… nevermind…" SD Seshiri snapped her fingers. "Damn. Oh well. PLEASE Gurase? We need to shop for some Sairou clothes! And you know me, I'll end up with something completely hideous!" 

Gurase sighed, looking into Hotohori's eyes. "She's right koi. She's fashion impaired." Hotohori hugged Gurase. "Yeah you guys can go shopping." He said with a smile. "But Hori-kun! YOU can come too!" "ME?!" He sweat dropped. "Hai! PLEASE?" He shrugged. "Sure, why not. I bet I'd look fabulous in some of these clothes." "YAY!" Gurase shouted, hugging him tightly. 

"Oh boy." He said with a laugh. "Hori-kun… You'll let me buy stuff for you right?" Gurase said, pouting. "Of course. You have amazing fashion taste. He said, kissing her cheek. "But.. You know I'd look great in whatever was picked." _Still vain and self centered… Seshiri grabbed Gurase's hand. "Let's go THIS way!" Gurase nodded. "Yeah! That way's a good way to go!" Gurase said, pulling Hotohori with them. "Hey Gurase!" Seshiri whispered. "I love your technique!!!! The pouting face really works! Do you mind if I use it some time?" Gurase giggled. "No problem, use away!" "WOOHOO!" SD Seshiri whispered loudly. "What are you two talking about over there?" Hotohori asked, leaning in. _

"Nothiiing…" Gurase said playfully, poking his nose. "HEY!" Gurase said, looking at a shop behind Hotohori. "That looks like a great place for you AND Seshiri!" SD Hotohori looked around. "What? The TOY STORE?" "Noooo baka! The place next to it!" "Oh." He sweat dropped, embarrassed. "Well what are we waiting for?" Seshiri asked, dragging them both inside. 

"Oooooh.." Seshiri stared at the racks, lining the walls. "Sairou is very much more evolved than the other places.." She commented. "This store has EVERYthing!" She said looking around. "Everything short of food." Gurase added. Seshiri snorted. "Hai. How would our dear Miaka survive?" Gurase bit back a laugh as Hotohori interrupted. "Hey, that's not the best thing to say. I mean she may.. not be.. the most faithful person in the world.. but she IS the Suzaku no miko, and demands our respect.." "Hotohori, do you KNOW how STUPID you sound saying that?" Seshiri said dryly.

Gurase sighed, looking back at the clothes. "Hey Gurase-koi, what's wrong?" "Nothing.." Gurase answered, without life in her voice. Hotohori frowned, stepping closer to her. "Are you mad at me?" "No." "Was it something I said?" He asked, putting his arms around her. Gurase shook her head quietly. 

Seshiri put her head next to Hotohori. "She's jealous of you giving Miaka compliments that she doesn't deserve!" Hotohori blinked. "Oh is that it?" He asked, squeezing Gurase's waist. Gurase giggled, turning around. "Hey, you know that's where I'm ticklish!!! Stooop!" He grinned at her. "Gurase-koi, you don't need to feel jealous when I give Miaka a compliment. The only reason I give her such compliments is because she is the Suzaku no miko."

Gurase sighed. "I know.. it's just when you say stuff about her-" Hotohori cut her off with a kiss. "Shh." He said, drawing back. You are the only woman I love. Miaka is nothing but the Suzaku no miko to me."

Starry eyed Chibi-Seshiri watched. "AW THAT IS SOOOO KAWAII! GURASE! HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU STILL FEEL SAD AFTER THAT!??!?!" Gurase grinned. "You're right Hori-kun. I'm sorry for being such a baka." He grinned, hugging her before letting her go. "Hey. It's no trouble." "HEYYYYY" SD Seshiri whined. "Did we come out here for a love fest or to SHOP? I mean come on, tone it down guys! People are STARING.." She said, lowering her voice. 

Gurase looked around, embarrassed, as strangers stared at her and Hotohori. Gurase cleared her throat. "Anyway, here, Hotohori you can try THESE on." She handed him some pants and a shirt. "And Seshiri would you prefer pants, or a skirt..?"

Hotohori took the clothes offered and walked away to the changing room. "Well." Seshiri frowned. "I am against skirts.. but in this weather? Hell yeah!" "Okay, I already found these." She handed Seshiri a skirt. "And this shirt that matches." Seshiri looked down at them. 

"How did you find all this stuff already? I thought you were just talking with Hotohori like the whole time an giving HIM your full attention!" Gurase shrugged, grinning. "What can I say, it's a gift!" Seshiri shrugged, looking down at the skirt. "Er… are there any NON short short skirts?" "Nope." "Why don't we ask management..?" "Nope, there aren't.. TRUST me.." "How in the WORLD can you make out with Hotohori, pick out clothes for both of us, AND scan to see if there are any longer skirts?!" Gurase winked. "Trust me, it can be done!"

Seshiri shrugged. "Ok!" After that she walked into the changing room.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

"I AM NOT COMING OUT!" Seshiri yelled. "Come ooon Seshi-chan!" Gurase soothed. "We're all waiting! I mean it can't be THAT bad! I've never steered you wrong in clothes beFORE!" "I KNOW BUT THIS THING RIVALS THAT HANDKERCHIEF THAT MIAKA WEARS FOR A SKIRT!!!"

Gurase sighed, sweat dropping. "Seshiri-chan, there are NO skirts longer! Come ON!" "NO!" Seshiri shouted stubbornly. "Excuse me Hori-kun, I have to go drag her out.." Chibi-Gurase stated, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be back soon!" With that SD Gurase dove into the changing room, grabbing Seshiri and dragging her out.

"SEE it's not THAT bad…" Gurase said, looking at the skirt. Seshiri grumbled, trying to go back into the changing room. Hotohori coughed. "Yeah, it's not THAT bad… My outfit does look better though." "SHADDUP HOTOHORI BEFORE I POUND YOU!" SD Seshiri yelled, shaking her fist at him. "Hey! Don't threaten Hotohori! He's just AGREEING with me that it's not bad! ISN'T THAT RIGHT HOTOHORI." She said, giving him a warning glance. 

"Yeah.." He agreed, forcing back a fit of laughter. "I.. agree perfectly.." "Good see now let's buy this skirt AND that shirt and get out of here an find Kaeli." "You are gonna spend MONEY on this thing?!" "No, YOU are!" "ME? You're joking RIGHT!?"

Gurase rolled her eyes. "No I am not joking." "Come on Seshi." Hotohori said. "You'll make Soi jealous!" Seshiri glared at Hotohori. "Baka." She grumbled. "Besides." He added. "Amiboshi will love it…" Seshiri turned red. "So are we buying it or not?" Gurase asked impatiently. "Yeah.. I guess we could buy it.." Seshiri mumbled, heading back to the dressing room.

Gurase high fived Hotohori. "Great Amiboshi comment Hori-kun!" She said with a giggle. "Now, about YOUR clothes-"

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri frowned, looking at her old clothes in the new bag. _Dammit! Thank god Sairou isn't windy…_ She thought to herself. "Gurase.. WHERE are we?" She asked, looking around. "This isn't he place we came from.." "I-I know exactly where we are!.." Gurase stuttered, looking around nervously. Hotohori frowned. "I don't know Gurase… This looks like the bad part of town." Gurase clung to Hotohori. "Y-Y-You really think so?" Seshiri rolled her eyes at the act. 

_I have to give it to her though, acting scared IS the best excuse for clinging… _Hotohori patted Gurase's head. "Come on, let's turn around and try to work our way back to the shop. "Hey!" A gruff voice called out. "Where do you think YOU'RE goin?" A group of guys came out of the shadows. Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Oh PLEASE, we do NOT have the time for this! Just get out of our way!" "YEAH!" Gurase added. "You do NOT wanna mess with us."

The leader looked to either side. "Oh dear ladies you are mistaken." He laughed. "We DO wanna mess with you." Seshiri gagged. "Oh god that sounded SO fuckin' wrong it's not even FUNNY." Hotohori stepped in front of Gurase. "Back off while you still can." He said. "Now, if you turn around and leave now I am going to let you off easy." The leader threw back his head, laughing. "Oh hear that boys? HE'S gonna let US off easy!" The gang chuckled in response. "No." The leader growled, stepping forward. "We're gonna kill you, pretty boy, and then have some fun with your girls." 

Seshiri's jaw dropped. "I am NOT his girl! That's GURASE'S job!" Gurase nodded. "YEAH! I am insulted that you trash think I couldn't do my job right alone!" The gang turned Chibi and sweat dropped. "NOW who's sounding wrong?!" The leader asked.

Gurase frowned, sweat dropping. "Just leave." She said, turning around. "Come on Seshi-chan, come on Hori-kun." "HEY!!!!" The leader shrieked. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT A FIGHT!!!!" Hotohori, Gurase, and Seshiri turned around and started walking. One of the gang members walked over to the boss cautiously. "Eh boss? I think they jes' did." "SHUT UP! NO ONE GETS AWAY FROM US THAT EASY!" He proclaimed, punching the gang member.

The gang leader started towards them, his gang following. Seshiri saw the gang gaining on them out of the corner of her eye. "Come ooon." She whispered, walking faster. "They're almost caught up with us!" "Dammit." Hotohori muttered. "We need to go into a shop." Gurase stated. "WHAT?" Seshiri asked. "NOW is NOT the time for shopping!" "NO baka! I mean if we go into a crowded shop they WONT follow us.."

"Oh." Seshiri blinked. "Ok!" Gurase grabbed Hotohori and Seshiri, pulling them into a shop. "See?" Gurase said as they entered. "Easy." Seshiri sighed. "Well they'll still be waiting for us out front.." Hotohori frowned. "She's right Gurase-kun, we have to face them sometime. Gurase frowned, walking over to the management. "Excuse me ma'am. Do you have a back door?" She asked. The lady answered startled. "Why yes. But why?" "ARIGATOU!" Gurase said quickly before, grabbing Hotohori and Seshiri and pulling them to the back. "What are you DOING?" Seshiri asked, completely clueless. "Did you hear?" Gurase asked. "We can just go out the BACK DOOR! Those guys will be waiting there FOREVER."

Hotohori grinned at Gurase. "Smart thinking Gurase-koi!" Gurase looked up at the sky and sighed. "Oh I know, it's just another one of my gifts." Hotohori closed the back door behind them and walked after Gurase and Seshiri. "But wait." Seshiri said, stopping. "How will we get back to the original street?" She asked. Gurase rolled her eyes. "Simple, we just go in the back door of another store a few buildings down, and go through the front door of that." "Oh." Seshiri said, blinking.

"Like this one for example." Gurase said, running over to a different door. "Tah dah." She said, opening it and stepping in. Seshiri sighed, shaking her head and following. 

Once outside Seshiri glanced back at the original store, fighting back a laugh as she saw the gang still huddled out front. _Baka!_ She commented to herself. _But Gurase's quick thinking really got us out of that! Good job Gurase!.. hey, is that Amiboshi?_ Seshiri looked over at Amiboshi, looking down at the flutes in one of the booths. "HEY AMI-CHAN!" SD Seshiri called, waving her hands.

Chibi-Amiboshi turned around. "HEY SESHI-.." Chibi-Amiboshi stopped, eyes bugged out, when he saw Seshiri's new outfit. SD Hotohori laughed quietly, whispering to Seshiri. "See I told you he would like it!" "SHADDUP!" SD Seshiri hissed, whapping Hotohori on the head. 

Chibi-Amiboshi took a step towards them. "SESHI-CHAN?! IS THAT YOU!?" SD Seshiri sweat dropped. "Oh come ON it doesn't make me look THAT different…" "Yeah it does!" Chibi-Amiboshi said, shuffling over. "I mean like. You always wore pants or the long kimono OR the long nightgown. And no one ever got to see.." Chibi-Amiboshi's voice trailed off as he realized Chibi-Hotohori and Chibi-Gurase were listening intently.

Chibi-Amiboshi cleared his throat. "I mean uh.." "No, no continue!" SD Gurase prodded. "It was just getting interesting!" "SHADDUP!" SD Seshiri said, whapping Gurase. "ANYWAY Amiboshi, have you seen Kaeli and them?" SD Amiboshi nodded. "Hai, the inn is right over there." He said, pointing. "Oki!" Gurase said, grabbing Hotohori's hand. "Come on! We gotta fill Nanuri in!" "On what?" SD Seshiri asked suspiciously. "The skirt, the eyes bulging, and the stupid gang!" "Gang?" SD Amiboshi asked. "Just listen to Gurase talking to Nanuri." SD Seshiri answered with a sweat drop.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Nanuri giggled from her seat on the bed in her and Nuriko's room. "Ok, tell me again!" Gurase laughed. "Ok and then so Seshiri sees Amiboshi, and she calls out to him, and He turned around and I swear his eyes get THIS big!" Gurase demonstrated by holding up her hands. "And he goes, 'SESHI-CHAN? IS THAT REALLY YOU?'" Nanuri collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Oh god that is TOO good!" She turned to Seshiri, sitting in the chair. "Hey I guess that skirt was a good idea!" Amiboshi, leaning in the door way turned red. "Can we PLEASE stop telling that story?" "No." Gurase answered. "No I don't think so." She added. "Amiboshi, you are NEVER gonna live that one down." Nanuri said with yet another giggle. 

Amiboshi closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Gah, I figured that out already." "Come on Amiboshi, let's try and save ourselves while we still can." Seshiri said, standing up. "Ja ne." She said before dragging Amiboshi away from the room. 

Amiboshi muttered. "My eyes did NOT bulge out THAT big…" Seshiri fought back a giggle. "Yes they did.." Amiboshi and Seshiri headed down the stairs towards the lounge. "They didn't!" He retorted. "Did so!" "Didn't!" "Did so!" "Didn't!" "Aw look at that!" Nuriko cooed. "They're even ARGUING like a couple!" Seshiri's eyes flew to Nuriko. "NANI?!" She asked loudly. Amiboshi cleared his throat, sweat dropping. "We aren't arguing like a couple!" Amiboshi laughed. "Actually that's what it sounded like!" "DIDN'T" "Yes it did!" "No it didn't!" "Yes it did!" "No it didn't!" "Aww and there they go AGAIN!" Soi said, cooing like Nuriko. "SOI SHADDUP!" Seshiri grumbled before walking to the bar. She sighed, sitting down with Amiboshi sitting on her right. 

The group of Shichi Seishi followed, waiting for another show from the officially unofficial couple. 

Seshiri ignored the drunk that sat down next to her. "Heyy" He slurred. "Ishn't this a great inn? I jesh come for tha' bar tho. Wha's a pretty gurl like you doin in a bar like THIS...." He commented. "Go away." _Stupid drunk… It's probably better NOT to tell him I'm staying here. Seshiri said, turning to Amiboshi. "Hey, tha's not NICE!" He said gruffly, grabbing Seshiri's shoulder and forcing her to face him. "Now say yer sorry!" "Get out of my face." Seshiri growled. "While you still have one." "Hey! Tha's even LESS nice!" The drunk said indignantly. "Hey, leave her alone." Amiboshi said, looking past Seshiri at the drunk. "Fine, dun' need to be so fuckin MEAN tho haha.." Amiboshi whisked out his flute, putting it to his lips and playing softly. The drunk's eyes glazed over and he yawned, promptly falling asleep on the bar. _

Seshiri blinked. "HEY that was kool!" Amiboshi rolled his eyes, turning to the bartender. "What's this drunk doing in here?" The bartender snorted, cleaning a few glasses. "This IS a bar. Not only an inn. Drunks CAN be found in bars… It's not the most amazing thing in the world." Amiboshi blinked. "Oh. Right."

Kaeli frowned. "Hey come on stop talking about bars and drunks!! We wanna see more kawaii arguing!!!!" "Yeah!" They seconded. Luckily for Seshiri and Amiboshi, Gurase came bounding down the stairs. "Hey guys!" "Where's Nanuri?" Nuriko asked. "Sitting in her room waiting to be pampered." Nuriko stood up to leave when Mitsukake stopped him. "Nuriko, about Nanuri. She wont be able to continue with us." "NANI?" Nuriko asked, jaw dropping. "She can't she is far too close to the date to go with us any further. And I of course have to stay along with her, in case of the baby." "But.. I have to stay too!" 

"No." Miaka shook her head. "Nuriko! We NEED you! You can't stay here with Nanuri! What about the rest of us? What about me?" Nuriko bit his lip. "Gomen Miaka, but Nanuri comes first on my list of priorities." Mitsukake shook his head. "Gomen nasai Nuriko. I know you want to stay with her." "Want? I HAVE to stay with her… what if something goes wrong? What if she needs me?" Mitsukake shook his head. "With me there nothing will go wrong. I already talked it over with Nanuri, and she agrees that it will be best for you to go with the other Seishi." 

Nuriko raised an eyebrow. "And she was completely sane, sober, and awake when she said this? Gomen everyone, I have to stay with her. I want to be there for the birth of my child. And.. And the chances of not coming back are too great… I don't want to leave my son fatherless and my wife widowed."

"I'm sorry…" Mitsukake said quietly, looking at the floor. Nuriko shook his head before turning around and heading upstairs. Seshiri sighed. "Well. That wasn't the happiest thing to sit through." Amiboshi nodded. Gurase sighed, walking over to Hotohori and hugging him. 

"Hey!" A man burst through the doors to the bar. "Get me a sa-.. HEY IT'S YOU!" The gang leader shouted pointing an accusing finger at Seshiri. "I'D REMEMBER THAT SKIRT ANYWHERE!" "WILL EVERYONE JUST LEAVE THE %&*%&*)$% SKIRT ALONE?!"

"AND YOU!" He shouted, turning to Hotohori. "PRETTY BOY!" "Who are these people again?" Soi asked, glancing over to Gurase. "Oh! I remember you!" Gurase exclaimed. "You're the leader of the stupid gang!" The gang leader turned red. "The gang.. is not.. STUPID.." "Yes you are!" Hotohori said with a laugh. "You guys stood out of that store for HOURS!" "HOW DID YOU KNOW THA-.. I mean.. NO WE DIDN'T!" Kaeli snorted. "Not the brightest one in the bunch are you?" "Actually." Seshiri interrupted. "He's probably the smartest of them all.. sadly.." 

Chiriko shook his head. "I was unaware that stupidity this great even existed." "Oh just imagine his little followers!" Gurase said, laughing. "Wait, that's not true!"  
Seshiri interrupted. "You did know.." She gave Miaka a long glance. "OH…" Chiriko said, laughing slightly. "Perhaps." He said. Miaka frowned at them. "Suzaku, I DON'T understand why you're all being so mean to me…" The leader looked around blankly. "HEY we're talking about ME here!"

Seshiri rolled her eyes as Tasuki hugged Miaka protectively. "Hey Miaka-koi. Just ignore them." "Anyway.." Amiboshi said, coughing. Chichiri hugged Kaeli. "Gurase, HOW did you run into a gang leader so BAKA no da?" "Well whatever it was it was the opposite of luck." She said mumbling. "That's IT!" The leader gasped. "I am OUTTA here.." He said, stomping out of the room.

Amiboshi frowned. "WHAT was THAT?" "The stupid gang leader we were telling you about.." Seshiri said, giggling. They looked up as Nuriko entered the room. "Well.. Nanuri and I talked it over.. and I guess I am going with you guys…" Gurase's jaw dropped. "But I mean.. what if you DIE?" "That was my argument. But she said if I died she'd kill me.." They sweat dropped. 

"So you're coming??" Seshiri asked. "Yeah. I guess I am.." Nuriko said dejectedly, sitting down at a table. "Weird. You'd think Nanuri wouldn't let you out of her sight.." Soi commented. "Yeah." Nuriko said with a false laugh. "But I just don't want to leave her when she needs me most…" "Oh she'll be FINE." Seshiri said. "I think.. I dunno she's never been pregnant before.." Hotohori smiled. "Well I should HOPE not." 

Seshiri shuddered. "I'm glad I was never thrown into a situation like this.." She said, giving Tasuki a meaningful glance. "Anyway. I'm gonna go talk to Nanuri." Seshiri said, standing up. "Ja ne." 

Seshiri walked up the stairs and opened the door quietly. "Hey." She said. "Hey." Nanuri answered. Seshiri walked in and sat down in the chair. "You ok?" Nanuri shrugged. "Nuriko says you want him to go with us." "No baka of COURSE I don't want him to go with you! Do you think I'm crazy?" "Nani? But he said YOU said-" "I know what I said. I don't MEAN it.. you think I could WANT him to leave me now?"

Seshiri blinked. "But then why did you tell him to go?" Nanuri sighed, folding her hands. "Well." She bit her lip. "You see, I want Nuriko to stay with me. I want him to be here while our son is born. I don't want him to go off and fight a demon and probably be KILLED…" "But then why-" "I'm GETTING there I'm GETTING there!" Nanuri said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't want him to go, he doesn't want to go, but he HAS to go.. his.. duty.." She shuddered at the word duty. "Is with the Suzaku no miko. And I know that and he knows that." 

"And he IS the slave of duty…" Seshiri said solemnly. "But hell no! His duty is here with you and little Nuriko!" Nanuri smirked. "Little.. Nuriko..?" Seshiri nodded. "Hai.. Little Nuriko!.. what ARE you gonna name him ANYway?" Nanuri frowned. "I dunno.. we haven't really talked about it." "Well you should if he's gonna go off and fight Yokoshima." SD Nanuri whapped Seshiri. "STOP BEING SO DAMN MORBID!" "Oww.." Seshiri cowered. 

"Fine fine fine!.. just don't HIT me again!.." She smirked. "Save your hitting for Nuriko!" "BAKA!" Nanuri yelled, whapping her again. Nanuri cleared her throat. "Anyway. Are you understanding me? I don't want him to go, he doesn't want to go, but he HAS to go." "Yeah yeah I get it.." Seshiri turned around. "I'm surprised Gurase hasn't come up to offer you comfort." Nanuri snorted. "She's probably 'talking' with Hotohori.." Seshiri choked. "ACTUALLY you're probably right!"

"Well. YEAH. I mean they got all their 'talking' abilities from Nuriko and me.." Seshiri snorted. "Oh yeah suuuuure whatever!" "No! I'm serious! Nuriko and me made this educational video and they bought one-" "TMI! TMI! TMI!" SD Seshiri shrieked, covering her ears. SD Nanuri giggled. "Baka I'm joking."

Gurase came to the door. "Helloo?" "Heyla!" Seshiri answered. "Done 'talking' with Hotohori?" Nanuri asked. SD Gurase's jaw dropped. "HOW in the world did you know we were 'talking'!??!?" Nanuri snorted. "Damn I shoulda bet money they were…" SD Gurase blinked. "You are making less and less sense every day… ANYWAY.." She sat down on the bed next to Nanuri. 

"She doesn't want him to go but she's making him go.." Gurase repeated after they explained it to her. "You know Nanuri. You have the oddest way to reason.." "SHADDUP!" Nanuri grumbled, leaning back against the wall. "Gurase, hun, she DOESN'T reason! This is NANURI…" "Oh! Right!" "Hey! I take offense to that!" Nanuri protested. Seshiri grinned. "Well don't." Gurase frowned. "Hey. Since when do YOU say hun?" Nanuri laughed. "Dear, we've been saying these things for a while." "You so haven't!" "Yes we HAVE Gurase, hun, you just haven't seen it!" "We get it from YOU Guase, love." "STOP THAT!"

"Stop what darling?" Nanuri and Seshiri asked together. "THAAAAT! STOPPITTT!" SD Gurase shouted, covering her ears. SD Seshiri fell out of the chair laughing. "EEEHEEHEEE.. whew.." She lay on the floor fanning herself, trying not to laugh. "Whew ok we should stop tormenting her now." "Aw but it's FUN." Nanuri said with a grin.

"It's not fun!" Gurase said indignantly. "It is!" Gurase rolled her eyes, grumbling. Seshiri sighed. "So Nanuri are you gonna stay up here the whole time?" Nanuri nodded. "I don't think I could take another trip down those stairs." Seshiri agreed. "Yeah, you ARE getting fat, you'd probably fall over.." "SHADDUP I AM NOT GETTING FAT IT'S THE BABY AND YOU KNOW IT!" Seshiri laughed. "If I didn't know better I'd say it was TWINS!" Nanuri grumbled. "Whatever." "Oooooh." Gurase grinned. "I guess Nuriko will just have to bring you dinner AND breakfast in bed!"

Starry eyed Nanuri's jaw dropped. "Oooooh you're RIGHT… heehee…" Seshiri laughed. "Baka. Anyway. When's the baby due?" "Soon." Nanuri said. Seshiri frowned. "But if it's a while why is Mitsukake staying with you?" "Because baka there IS such thing as an early birth!" Nanuri answered. "So be prepared for a lot of false alarms." Nanuri said with a grin. Gurase frowned. "But Nanuri! We're leaving tomorrow!" Nanuri blinked. "Oh. Right." Nanuri sighed. "Stupid kid. I wish I could go with you guys."

Gurase patted Nanuri's shoulder. "Hey it's ok." "No dammit it's NOT ok! I mean what if you guys all lose? An you all get KILLED I mean what am I supposed to do? I've lost my love, my two clones, all my friends-… I mean I'll go on a rampage." Seshiri and Gurase shot each other a look. "Hey." Seshiri soothed. "Don't worry I mean. Sure you might go on a rampage of killing innocent little kids, but I mean you have to die SOMEtime right? And you'll come an visit us!" "Yeah!" Gurase added. "I mean, you can come have 'fun' in Taiitsukun's.. heaven.. place.."

"Besides." Nanuri added. "I'd be stuck here in this godforsaken hell hole without decent plumbing, air conditioning, OR heaters. I mean they don't even have PIZZA here." Seshiri groaned. "We noticed…" Nanuri frowned. "I mean if you die at least you'll get that in heaven!"

"Well yeah but I mean we'll also have sunkake-ba- I mean Taiitsukun-sama breathing down our necks!" Seshiri argued. Gurase nodded. "Yeah! I mean THAT is definitely no fun." "And don't think of going suicide on us! You gotta stay alive an raise your kid!"

Nanuri nodded. "Yeah.. STUPID KID…" She frowned. Gurase blinked. "Right then. You'll be up to see us off right?" "Of COURSE baka! You think I'd miss it!?" "But how will you get downstairs?" Seshiri asked. Nanuri frowned, thinking. "Well.. Nuriko could carry me down!" "But who would carry you back up?" Gurase asked. "Dammit Gurase why do you have to bring things like this to my attention.. dammit. Well you guys come visit me up here and that will be my farewell."

"NOW who's sounding morbid?" Seshiri asked with a grin. "Hey.." Gurase said quietly. "NANURI! We CAN'T die!" "Eh?" Nanuri asked, looking over at Gurase. "I mean. SOMEone has to win the cutest couple award!" Nanuri gasped. "You're RIGHT! But.. hey didn't you say you were gonna drop out?" Nanuri asked suspiciously. Gurase snorted. "I said no such thing!" "You did so!" Nanuri argued. "You said it a while ago before Nuriko came back! And I said I have no one to win with anyways!" Gurase looked around nervously. "Er.. no I didn't! stop saying such bs! You're delusional!" 

"OMG I am SO not!" "ANYWAYS" Seshiri said, clearing her throat. "My stomach tells me it's dinner time, so let's go Gurase!" Gurase and Seshiri stood up. "Ja ne!" they said, heading for the door. "Ja ne." Nanuri answered. Gurase winked at Nanuri. "Nuriko will be up here shortly." "OOOooooooooooo.. Make sure he is!" Nanuri giggled. 

Gurase closed the door and they both headed downstairs. 


	7. Trials of the Heart Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: wow. I guess I look really stupid for saying 'it's not as lengthy as I'd like' for the last chapter XD But I didn't realize how long it was! The page count said it was only like 30 pages an I was just: "woah" XD So please excuse that stupid comment. Hmm..  This chapter (I wanna say episode XD)  is a bit more o.O R ish than the others. More like PG14 XD but be my guest and read it, just don't flame me saying "your fic is rated pg13 and this was blablablabla" XD**

Finally it was time for them to start the long trek onward. Seshiri dreaded the thought of visiting the monastery again, seeing as the last time she had ended up dead.

Seshiri hugged Nuriko sadly saying. "Hey it's ok, no worries you'll see her soon." "I can only hope." He answered glumly. Seshiri walked over to Amiboshi with a sigh. "Poor guy." Amiboshi nodded and hugged Seshiri. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here alive." Seshiri smiled slightly and hugged him back. "Yeah."  
  
Seshiri and Amiboshi walked over to Kaeli and Chichiri. "So we're heading out?" Kaeli nodded after a moment. "Yeah... Now we begin our death march." Seshiri shuddered. "Ugh don't say that! It's making everything WORSE!" Kaeli grinned. "Well it's TRUE no da! We're NOT going to make it out alive no da. As much as it hurts to say it no da." Seshiri snorted. "Well at least you guys got a few nights in..."  
  
Kaeli nodded, looking off into the distance for a moment. "Yeah....." Then realization hit her. "HEY!" Seshiri ducked away from Kaeli's fist giggling. Tasuki rolled his eyes and said "Are we ever gonna leave? I mean yeah it's fuckin' SAD but come ON! The sooner we get there, the sooner it's over..."  
  
Seshiri stuck her tongue out at Tasuki's back after he turned around. "Yeah, AANYWAY." Amiboshi said. "He's right, let's get going." The group headed out to the stables after paying for their stay.   
  
Gurase and Hotohori grabbed one of the large saddles and looked over at Seshiri and Amiboshi, saddling up their separate horses. Gurase got an evil glint in her eye and said very loudly. "Hey Seshi! Why aren't you and Ami just SHARING a horse?" Seshiri turned red when everyone looked over at them. "Er... I dunno..." Gurase grinned and continued. "I mean if we ARE gonna die you might as well!" Hotohori chuckled and agreed.  
  
Amiboshi turned bright pink and looked over at Seshiri. "Well.. We.. Could.. I guess.. If you wanted.. To.." SD Gurase snorted and fell over laughing. Seshiri turned redder and became Chibi. "We can... but.. only if YOU want to..." "Well.... It's up to YOU..." "No no no it's YOUR choice!" SD Gurase stood up to watch, grabbing a bag of popcorn that appeared from nowhere. Seshiri shot Gurase a look. "What???? This is funny!" "Grrr..." "Hey it's just payback for the whole DANCE thing..." Seshiri rolled her eyes and grumbled.   
  
"Come on Guuraaseeee...." Hotohori said hugging her from behind. "Stop tormenting them..." Gurase whined. "But it's so FUN!" "I know but still, they don't deserve it. well. Amiboshi doesn't anyway." Seshiri crossed her arms and grumbled. Amiboshi sweat dropped and said, "Well Seshi and I can share a horse...."   
  
Seshiri nodded. "Yeah! It's no big deal!" She stuck her tongue out at Gurase. "Nyah...." Gurase rolled her eyes and jumped onto her horse. "Well.. Whatever..." She mumbled. Hotohori jumped on after her. "We might wanna hurry up guys. I think everyone's sorta waiting on us...." Seshiri looked up and saw everyone ready and set to go. SD Seshiri sweat dropped. "Gomen nasai minna!"  
  
Amiboshi grabbed one of the big saddles and lifted it onto the horse. "Er..." They stared at the big saddle. "You first..." "No you first!" Amiboshi answered. "No you!" "Ladies first!" "Well... I say YOU first!" "No YOU-" "Oh come ON already! We haven't got all DAY!" Tasuki snorted. Amiboshi rolled his eyes and walked over to Seshiri. "Come on I'll help you up." Seshiri shrugged and nodded. "Oki!" Amiboshi put his hands around her waist and helped to lift her up.  
  
Seshiri blushed and settled onto the horse. "Oki your turn!" Amiboshi grinned and jumped onto the horse. "Can we GO now? PLEASE?" Gurase said loudly. Seshiri nodded. "Finally..." Gurase said with a grin.   
  
Kaeli took her position at the front of the group and led the way through Sairou. Amiboshi kicked their horse up next to Hotohori and Gurase. "Why in the HELL did you do that?" Seshiri asked Gurase. Gurase grinned. "Well you brought the whole dance thingy to everyone's attention! And besides.. it all worked out for the best anyway. You and Ami are actually riding together."  
  
Amiboshi and Seshiri turned red. "Well...." Seshiri stuttered. "Yeah... But..." Suboshi interrupted them, riding up. "Amiboshi!" Amiboshi sighed and looked over. "Nani?" "Why are you guys sharing a saddle!??!?!?!?!?" "Because we're all gonna die anyway!" He answered. Suboshi blinked and got a glazed look. "If Yui-sama were here I would share a saddle with her...." Seshiri snorted thinking, Yeah but would SHE share a saddle with YOU?  
  
Amiboshi seemed to know what was running through her head and laughed. Suboshi frowned and walked his horse away grumbling.  
  
Seshiri frowned. "There IS something bad about this." Amiboshi blinked. "Nani?" "You can't play your beautiful flute!" Amiboshi grinned and leaned next to her ear, whispering. "Yeah but there are plenty of good things too..." SD Gurase leaned out of her saddle trying to listen in. "Nani? Talk louder!" Chibi-Amiboshi leaned away from Gurase. "... No..." Seshiri giggled.   
  
SD Gurase grumbled and leaned back onto Hotohori. "Well... Who cares what you guys are saying ANYway..." Hotohori hugged Gurase. "Yeah..." He agreed with a grin.   
  
Seshiri sighed and turned her eyes back to the road. Amiboshi hesitated before hugging her tightly. "Hey-something wrong?" He asked quietly. Seshiri sighed again and shrugged. "I dunno. Just. I'm kinda scared." Amiboshi nodded. "Hey it's ok to be scared. I'm scared too." Seshiri smiled.   
  
_Tasuki's such a fricking JERK... Yokoshima changed him somehow. I just know it. But. I guess it's good that he changed him. Because I got to know Amiboshi... And now Amiboshi and I-_….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaeli turned around and faced her horse to the group. "Oki guys, I can hear you moaning and groaning about me driving you too hard." She grinned. "So we can take a rest." "Finallyyyyy!" Seshiri moaned. "And now for me to gracefully fall off my horse.." She commented to herself and slid out of the saddle. Amiboshi giggled. "Baka Seshiri! You're going to hurt yourself if you get off a horse like THAT..." Seshiri stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
Gurase jumped off her horse and glanced over at the two. "Seshiri, keep your tongue either in your mouth or Ami's cuz the REST of us do NOT wanna see it." Amiboshi fell off the horse. "NANI?" Gurase giggled at Seshiri's wide eyes. Gurase looked up to see Miaka coming. "Bitch alert." She muttered so only they could hear.  
  
Seshiri rolled her eyes and looked over to Miaka. "What do you want?" She asked dully. Miaka's eyes teared up and she fell to her knees. "Gomen nasai Seshi-chan!" Seshiri stared at Miaka. "Nani?" "I-I feel horrible for taking Tasuki from you!" Seshiri sighed and lay down on the ground and watched the sky.   
  
Miaka was discouraged by the silence. "I know that you must hate me right now! I hate MYSELF right now! But... you know how it is..." Seshiri sighed. _What does she think she's trying to do? Get my sympathy?  
_  
"I mean.. I'm not a bad PERSON or anything! I mean I know I make mistakes a lot, I probably made a mistake by kissing Tasuki back-but.. you know!"  
  
Seshiri sat up and glared at Miaka. Amiboshi sighed and sat down next to Seshiri. "Miaka why don't you just go." He said quietly. Miaka got up and stood there. "I really am sorry Seshiri... I really am... REALLY REALLY sorry." Seshiri watched her blankly. Miaka sighed before turning around and going back to Tasuki.  
  
Kaeli walked over at sat down. "I see that you and Miaka got to talk." Seshiri shrugged. "She's sorry." Seshiri nodded. Amiboshi put his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on Amiboshi's shoulder and sighed. "She's been talking to me a lot. Since you guys wont talk to her. She's really depressed. An she really hates being out of 'the group'. You know what I mean?" "Hai." Seshiri answered. Kaeli scrunched up her face.  
  
"Now I KNOW it's hard to forgive her. But couldn't you even try?" Seshiri shook her head. "Why not?" "Because. You don't know what she put me through." Kaeli looked down at the ground. "Yeah I guess you're right. Well. It's time to be the evil leader again." She grinned. "Talk to you later."  
  
Seshiri looked up at Amiboshi. "Do YOU think I'm being to hard on Miaka?" Amiboshi frowned. "Well.. I don't know. I think.. She put you through a lot. and you have every right to treat her how you want to because of that. But I mean. you have to forgive her SOMEtime." Seshiri sighed. "Yeah." "OK EVERYONE! BREAK IS OVER!" Kaeli shouted back. Seshiri stood up and brushed herself off.   
  
Amiboshi stood up and walked over to their horse. "Ok. Um. Do you want me to..." Seshiri giggled. "Only if you want to." "Well I only will if you want me to!" "It's up to you-" Gurase rolled her eyes and said loudly. "Here they go again." Seshiri grinned. "Fine. Amiboshi I WOULD like you to help me up!" Amiboshi grinned and blushed a little as he put his hands on her waist and lifted her up.  
  
"And now we head out." Gurase said as she looked up at Kaeli.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seshiri shivered as she looked at the familiar scenery. "Bad memories?" Amiboshi asked. Seshiri snorted. "Yeah... I died here." Amiboshi froze up. "Well yeah that WOULD be a bad memory.   
  
Seshiri looked around them and spotted rows of graves. One of them caught her eye and she screamed. "NANI!?" She jumped off the horse and raced over to the grave. She brushed off the dirt and stared. "Oh... My... God..." Amiboshi stopped and looked over as the rest of the group was forced to stop.  
  
"Guys..." She growled. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU BROUGHT MY BODY BACK TO KONAN!!!!!!!!" Nuriko paled. "Well. Uh. Seshi-chan. You have to realize. Uh. We couldn't carry your body with us cuz I was wounded, and we were busy trying to stop Yui from summoning Seiryuu. We WOULDA have it sent later-I swear! But… we were VERY low on money.... and well.. you know." Amiboshi shuddered. "Oh dang that's creepy. Seeing your own grave."   
  
"Come on no da. I don't want to stay here longer than we have to no da... I have a horrible feeling na no da." Hotohori nodded. "If you search you can feel a dark presence." Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Of course. Yokoshima kinda lives here." Seshiri grumbled before climbing back onto her horse.   
  
Amiboshi frowned. "They're right." Seshiri sighed and leaned back into Amiboshi. "I don't like this.." She said quietly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "I don't like this at all." Miboshi looked down guiltily. "Gomen nasai Seshiri." Seshiri grinned. "Oh well."   
  
Tasuki began to shudder violently. Miaka shrieked. "Tasuki!!! What's wrong?" Tasuki regained his composure and gave her a fangy grin. "N-Nothin. Don't worry about it Miaka." Miaka nodded.  
  
Seshiri gulped and tried to ignore the pang of jealousy that rang through her at that grin. _He_ _used to grin at me like that. before. before...  
  
"There's the monastery." Amiboshi said, interrupting her thoughts. Seshiri looked up and smiled at him but frowned at the missing scenery. "Where?" "Well it should be here, according to Chiriko and Kaeli's directions…." She frowned and sighed, "Well don't look at me." Kaeli blushed slightly and said "I'm sorry guys, maybe we took a wrong turn or-?" "No." Miboshi shook his head. "This is it. I remember perfectly. As does Nakago I assume." Nakago nodded silently, his eyes piercing the air. _

Tasuki rolled his eyes and swore, "Well duh. It's not as if he'd just leave it here in tha OPEN." "Nani no da?" Chichiri asked, cocking his head to the side. "It's invisible." Seshiri's eyes flashed at Tasuki's answer, nodding to herself. _ That's right. When Tasuki came to me in my vision he said it was invisible…_ "It's an illusion." Was what Tomo said with a snort, "I can't believe you can't see right through it." "Not ALL of us have a fifth sense like you do." 

Kaeli replied. He frowned. "That would make six, not five." "It would?" He gave her a suspicious look, wondering if it was a bad joke. "Anyway, I merely have to crack the spell surrounding it with the Shin." He smiled and reached into his cloak, pulling out his hand in a fist. "Tah dah." He uncurled his long fingers, the red nail polish on the nails glimmered and in the palm of his hand rested a small shell.

 "What's that?" "My illusion shell." Was the answer her gave. Tomo closed his eyes tightly, mumbling some words to himself. Nuriko leaned in to catch a few words "Unveil………… make…….." His eyes looked back at the empty spot in the scenery nervously. With one last stressed word: "BREAK" and a glowing green light pierced through the sky, and a giant dome appeared out of nowhere. A crack began, starting slowly, and then finishing up with a splendid crack, weaving it's way around in a giant circle. The shattered pieces disappeared into what looked like little green bubbles, finally evaporating into the air.

Kaeli stared, jaw on the floor. "Holy SHIT Tomo that was AMAZING." He smirked and fondled one of the feathers hanging from his hat. "I know." Soi snorted and rolled her eyes. "Now that we're done making his ego inflated, can we move on?" Chichiri smiled at Kaeli and nodded in answer to Soi. "Good idea no da." Nakago's eyes flickered, "I believe he knows we're here." Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "No shit. You think he wouldn't know us from a mile away?" Miaka closed her eyes tightly and nestled back into the fire haired bishie, "I'm scared Tasuki." Tamahome glared at them from behind with jealousy. 

Instead of saying anything he only gritted his teeth, tearing his eyes away. Seshiri bit her lip. She could see Tama's heart breaking. Her eyes wandered back to the monastery and she whispered,

"Yeah. Scary isn't it?" Amiboshi nodded. "Yeah."   
  
"I think we should leave our horses here no da!" Chichiri commented. "NANI?" Gurase asked. "But.. but.. but.." "Yeah Gurase, we all know that you like sitting between Hotohori's legs but-" SD Gurase jumped off of the horse and began to beat Seshiri with her fist. "BAKA!!!!!!" SD Seshiri screamed and jumped off the horse and raced away. "YOU COME BACK HERE YOU COWAAARD!!!!!!!" SD Gurase yelled, shaking her fist at Seshiri. SD Seshiri hid behind Nuriko. "... No..." she said suspiciously. SD Hotohori walked over and hugged Gurase. "It's ok koi. We'll get her back later."   
  
SD Gurase grumbled. "Yeah yeah yeah.."  
  
Amiboshi got off his horse. "What do we do with them?" Kaeli blinked. "I dunno.... let them go? it's not like we're gonna live anyway." Amiboshi frowned. "Good point." He pet the horse. "Ok. You can go!" He turned around and walked over to Seshiri.   
  
"Come on." He said with a smile. Seshiri grinned. "Thanks for being my shield Nuriko." Nuriko grinned back. "No problem." Seshiri hugged Amiboshi and began to follow Kaeli up the mountain. _Nuriko and I haven't talked much since… Too long, since he met Nanuri really. I remember us being great friends before. But then we both got too busy. I wonder what would have happened if I had fallen for Nuriko instead of Tasuki….. NO Seshiri what are you CRAZY!? You can't think THAT! Why WOULD you?! God damn it. This whole Tasuki Miaka thing has totally got me going crazy. Damn it. Now I feel horrible for even thinking of that. I should apologize to Nanuri later…… But for what? It's not like I really care or. AGH…_

Chewing her lip until it bled Seshiri looked back up at the monastery, frowning at the cold stone walls.   
  
She shuddered and shot Miboshi another look. Miboshi winced. "Hey don't blame me! I was under NAKAGOS orders..." Nakago started; "And I was just... trying to have revenge by taking over the world.." Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Anyway." Nuriko turned off the path. "If we want to go in without announcing to the whole world that we're there you better not go through the front door." Kaeli blinked. "Oh.. smart.. heehee... oki guys follow Nuriko! He seems to know his way!" Tasuki grumbled something that sounded like: "but he knows we're here"  
  
Gurase held Hotohori's hand tightly. "Hori-kun!" He hugged her. "I'm scared! I mean... we're almost there..." Hotohori nodded. "Hai. I Have to admit, I'm getting really nervous too!" Seshiri snorted as Gurase cuddled Hotohori. "Baka Gurase." "Shutup!" She whispered back. "You'll blow my act..."   
  
Hotohori hugged her protectively. "Don't worry, koibito, I wont let anything hurt you." Gurase grinned. "Arigatou Hori-koi!"  
  
Seshiri rolled her eyes with a grin. "So Ami. You scared?" She asked, poking him. His eyes darted around nervously. "N-no..." "Tooo bad." "Why?" "Cuz. I coulda taken after Gurase and 'cuddled' you!" Amiboshi turned red. Gurase rolled her eyes. "Hey! It's MYYYYYYYYY act! Not yours! MINA!" Seshiri grinned. "SoOOOOOoo?" Gurase grumbled and hugged Hotohori's arm. "Whatsa matter? wanted to fit in one last dance?" SD Seshiri asked with an evil grin.   
  
"SHADDUP!" SD Gurase yelled, turning around to charge her. "SHHHHHH no da!" Chichiri said, bringing a finger to his lips. SD Gurase froze. "Er.... Gomen nasai Chiri-sama." He grinned and turned back around. Gurase shuddered. "Anyway. NO dance remarks..." Seshiri stuck her tongue out at Gurase. "Fine..."   
  
Seshiri looked up at the monastery. "There it is...." She said quietly. Gurase nodded. "Hai.. It's scarier than they said it was!" Miboshi frowned. "Yokoshima's made a few adjustments I see..." "Like what?" Amiboshi asked. "Like that tower." He pointed to a giant stone tower, which's shadow was cast across the rest of the monastery. _Did I just see someone in that tower?_ Seshiri asked herself. After squinting for a few moments, and no movement she blinked. "OOOoookay" "Something wrong?" Amiboshi asked concerned. "No.." Seshiri shook her head, looking back at the path in front of her.  
  
Miboshi grumbled and floated next to Ashitare's head.  
  
Nuriko turned around. "Here we are guys-" "Now be veewwy veewwy qwiet cuz we's huntin DEMONS!" Gurase said in Elmer Fudd style. Seshiri bit back a fit of laughter.  
  
Nuriko rolled his eyes but grinned. "Ok. She's right. everyone just SHUTTUP!" He led them in through a small door. Seshiri stepped in and shivered. It's so cold.....   
  
Nuriko stepped forward into the hall quietly. "Ok guys. Our cover hasn't been blown I don't thi-"  
  
Nuriko froze as a huge spot light blasted onto them. "CRAP!" Nuriko yelled, ducking away. Yokoshima towered above them smirking. He sneered. "And you thought you'd get in here without me noticing...." "I didn't." Tasuki mumbled in his defense.  
  
He raised his arms. "Nuriko. You decided to come back! I thought you would..." He snorted and green light began to gather around his hands, crackling with electricity. Soi glared at him. "Electricity is MY thing!.. Bitch.." Yokoshima raised an eyebrow. "GUYS what do you think you're DOING!? Spread out!" Nuriko yelled frantically.  
  
They all nodded and spread out. Yokoshima frowned. "Dammit stop moving around.. pesky humans..."  
  
He sent his electricity towards Miaka, who barely managed to dodge, meanwhile shrieking at the top of her lungs. Tasuki glared, covering Miaka. "SOMEONE TRY TO FUCKIN ATTACK HIM!" Seshiri yelled.   
  
Amiboshi shrugged, doing his best to dodge the electricity that Yokoshima began to spray at them. "That would help if I had time to stop and BREATHE."  
  
He grabbed his flute from his side and stepped out of range, raising the flute to his lips. He stood still and his fingers began to work their magic as he blew, sending out chi with the rapid notes echoing from the reed instrument. The chi blasted at Yokoshima, trying to confuse him long enough for someone to attack. Suboshi jumped up, ryuuseisui whirling around him. "Ryuuseisui-ATTACK!" He roared, one of them whirling at the demon. Meanwhile Amiboshi's notes became faster, and faster, causing Seshiri to cover her ears when the pain began to affect her. 

A frown came across his face and his eyes flew open, flicking over to Tasuki's direction.  
  
Suddenly Tasuki doubled over, shouting in pain. "TASUKI!" Miaka screamed. "what's wrong!? TASUKI!" "FUCK..." He hissed, clutching his head. Amiboshi jumped away from him. "What the fuck!?" Seshiri stared as Tasuki's form melted away and Yokoshima stood in his place.  
  
"WHAT THE-" Seshiri yelled, her jaw dropping. Yokoshima turned to Amiboshi. "You..." Amiboshi stared at Yokoshima in horror, dropping his flute. Yokoshima advanced on him as everyone else stood, in awe.  
  
Yokoshima raised his fist, purple light glowing around it. "And now. You die." He sent the purple light at Amiboshi, sending him flying back into the wall. Yokoshima turned around as Suboshi screamed. "YOU BASTARD!" He growled, advancing on Yokoshima. "Oh? You really believe your "Yo-Yos" can hurt ME?"   
  
Suboshi ducked away from a blast of power, rolling forward. Seshiri came to her senses and raced over to Amiboshi's battered body. "Amiboshi!" She cried, holding him up. Amiboshi gulped, closing his eyes. "I'm still.. here.. but not for long.." He coughed. Seshiri's eyes teared. "Ami...." He smiled at her, the cuts covering his once pale cheeks  burned into the skin and he coughed, "Ai Shiteru Seshiri..." Seshiri tried not to sob. "Ami..  I-I-I-" She cried. He smiled. "It's ok." He wheezed, "You don't have to-" "Ai shiteru.." She whispered down to him. His eyes jumped and he forced a small smile. "Arigatou." He leaned up and kissed her, before leaning back. "It means a lot that you said that." Seshiri smiled shakily, smoothing the hair out of his face. Amiboshi's eyes glazed slightly and he stared off into space as his breath quickened. Seshiri closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, just as the life left his body. _I'm sorry Amiboshi. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I couldn't love you…_

Meanwhile Suboshi was trying to tear Yokoshima apart, taking off one of the meteor balls "Don't stop until he is in shreds." He growled dangerously.

**A/N: You have to keep in mind that the following events all happen within minutes of each other…**  
  
Gurase's eyes watered at the scene of Amiboshi and Seshiri.. "Yokoshima was really Tasuki!!!!" She said quietly. Hotohori nodded. "We were tricked.." "Oh yeah sob sob boo hoo." Yokoshima sneered. He raised his hands. "You can take your Seshiri with you.." Green light began to glow around them. "Say goodbye Seshiri." Seshiri closed her eyes tightly and clung to Amiboshi's torn body.   
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!!" A familiar voice shouted, and flames engulfed Yokoshima. Seshiri turned around quickly, her heart jumping into her throat. "TASUKI!?" "SESHIRI!"   
  
He turned around. "CRAP! THEY FOUND ME!" He ran through the door, a huge group of demons following him. A blue shield had come up around Yokoshima just in time. "BAKA DEMONS! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FINISH HIM OFF!"  
  
One of the demons whimpered. "Gomen nasai Yokoshima-sama!"  
  
Yokoshima glared at it. "No matter. Finish them all off. Now." Miaka ran over to Tasuki, hugging him. "TASUKI-KOI!" Seshiri's face fell.  
  
Tasuki raised an eyebrow at Miaka. "Er.. Good ta see you too Miaka.." He pushed her off of him. "But Tamahome's over THERE..." Miaka blinked. "Nani?" _Tasuki…?_ Pain seared through Seshiri's heart as a glimmer of hope leapt into her eyes.   
  
Tamahome blinked too. "Eh?" Tasuki shuddered and walked over to Seshiri. "Are you ok Seshi-chan?" Seshiri stared up at him. "Um. Yeah what are you do-" "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? OPRAH!?" Yokoshima growled, trying to get their attention.  
  
Gurase frowned. "Oh shut the fu-." Yokoshima whirled on her. "Oh crap.. Not the best thing to say to a blood thirsty demon..." Hotohori stepped in front of her, wielding his sword. "One more step and I'll slice you in half." Yokoshima's eyes narrowed. "Hakuujin Raihou!" Soi shouted, raising her hand. Lightening broke through the ceiling, striking Yokoshima.   
  
Yokoshima shrunk in size as he fell to his knees. "BITCH!" He growled. He turned on her, sending arrows of golden light in her direction. "Oh no- not again!" Nakago hissed, stepping in front of Soi, taking all of the arrows.   
  
Soi stared at Nakago. "Nakago-sama?" Nakago smiled up at her as he fell to the ground. "I didn't want to see you die again." He said quietly.   
  
Soi's eyes teared up. "Nakago..." He smiled again before wincing in pain. Soi looked up at Yokoshima with flaming eyes. "Hakuujin Raihou!" She yelled again, the lightening coming through the ceiling now, causing a gaping hole. Dark clouds gathered, rain pouring down from them, the lightening struck the demons around Yokoshima.  
  
Yokoshima looked around in disbelief as the Demons screamed in pain before they disappeared into the ground.   
  
His eyes narrowed and the atmosphere around him darkened. "He's getting ready to attack no da! His most powerful attack no daaa!!!!"  
  
Seshiri ran over to Chichiri saying only: "Shield?" He nodded, calling Kaeli over. They all raised their hands together, and a red wall came up in front of them, shielding them from the attack.  
  
Black light flared from Yokoshima. Seshiri stared. _Wait… This is… There's two right now! The minion Yokoshima, and the Tasuki impersonator!... Which is which?! Both of the Yokoshima's shot the black light in a crackling sword at the seishi.  
  
The red wall reflected the black light back at him glancing off of the shield and flaring out, covering all of the ground in front of them, killing the fake Yokoshima, and bringing the real one down to it's hands and knees. "You are going to pay for that.." He growled menacingly.  
  
  
Seshiri panted. Sweat ran down from her forehead into her eyes. She cursed and shook her head, trying to keep her purple eyes clear. "Chiri.. We can't keep this wall up much longer! And he knows it!" Chichiri nodded, sweating. "Ok. It looks like we'll have to drop the shield." Kaeli brought her hands down, turning the shield to a lighter shade of blue. Seshiri was next, making it almost transparent. Chichiri was last, falling to his knees as he let go, giving a moan of pain. Seshiri caught her breath, wiping her eyes, and looked back up at Yokoshima.   
  
He grinned down at them evilly, holding up a fist.   
  
Miaka whimpered and took a step back. Suboshi glared at Yokoshima. "You bastard.. I'm gonna kill you!" Suboshi's Ryuusesui flew at Yokoshima once more, this time slicing him in random spots, careful not to be hit by his fists as he tried to smash them away.  
  
Yokoshima glared at Suboshi. "Pest.." He hissed. He raised his arms, red light glowing from them. "You are quite mistaken. I am going to kill YOU." He turned to Nuriko. "After I kill him!" He sent the bolts of red light towards Nuriko.   
  
Nuriko froze, only having enough time to bring his hands up to shield his face.  
  
Ashitare jumped in front of Nuriko just it time, taking the blast himself. His limp burnt body was knocked back into the purple haired seishi, sending them both against the wall.  
  
Ashitare quickly stood up, in wolf form, jumping off of Nuriko. Nuriko stared at Ashitare in disbelief. "Nani?" Seshiri stared at Ashitare. __Well I guess Nanuri can't hate him now.. He just saved the love of her life! _But I can't forgive him even if he saved Nuriko…_  
  
Miboshi floated above the rest until he was Yokoshima's height. Blue light glowed around him as a huge demon rose from the ground above him.   
  
"HOLY-" Kaeli cried, knocked back as the ground rose around her, falling into Chichiri. "Chiri-koibito-gomen-" "It's fine." He smiled, helping her back to stand up right.  
  
Seshiri stared at Miboshi. Chichiri looked over at her. "This demon is familiar!" He commented. "It's the same one he used in our last visit to the monastery!" Seshiri shook her head. "Dear Suzaku! It's fucking HUGE!" Miboshi smirked. "Thank you." Was his wicked reply.   
  
Tasuki raised his tessen. "REKKA SHINEN!" He sent flames spewing at Yokoshima, enveloping his arm in flames. Yokoshima howled in pain, holding his burnt arm closely. Taking advantage of the distraction, Miboshi ordered the demon to punch Yokoshima, sending him flying through the wall. Again Tasuki held up the tessen. "Rekka…" He growled dangerously, a thin fire wall enclosing him. "SHINEN!" He roared, swinging the tessen out, and sending a dozen flaming fireballs towards the whole Yokoshima had just fallen through. A cry from Yokoshima rang out, and the walls rumbled with his pain.  
  
"Sweet!" Seshiri said with a grin. Miboshi and the demon stood towering over Yokoshima, kicking him in the side before grabbing his wounded arm and wrenching it back, forcing it to snap.   
  
Yokoshima growled, his eyes glowing red, and threw his hand up through the demon before hitting it back.   
  
Miboshi held his prayer wheel with an evil grin on his face. The demon brought it's hands together, forming one fist, swinging it straight at Yokoshima's head. Yokoshima was knocked down to the ground, gasping for breath. His eyes bled, and the blood ran down his cheeks like tears. "You're going to pay for that." He said with a smirk.   
  
He kicked Miboshi and the demon over his head, sending them down to the floor bellow.  
  
The others ran through the gaping hole in the wall just in time to see Miboshi thrown over. "MIBOSHI!" Miaka shrieked, leaning over the railing that he had toppled over, Yokoshima following him. "Damn it." Tasuki cursed, looking around for anything that could help them. "Seshiri." Chichiri's mask was gone, discarded. He gave her a stony look and she couldn't help but nod under that stare. "Hai." Was her reply. Chichiri gave Kaeli a smile before grabbing onto Seshiri's hand. "Do you remember the spell?" He asked. Seshiri shook her head slightly. "I don't know. It's been a few lifetimes since I used it last."_

He grinned coldly. "Oh well. No time to practice." She nodded silently, closing her eyes. A red light appeared, recognized as the light of Suzaku. "Seshiri?" Gurase asked, her eyes flickering from Seshiri and the fighting Yokoshima and Miboshi a floor down. "You realize it could kill us?" Chichiri asked. Seshiri only nodded solemnly. "If you don't want to-" "No. If it will kill that bastard then I'm ready." Chichiri nodded.

His voice began at a whisper, growing louder until it became a roar, what sounded like nonsense words to the others were clear to Seshiri, Chichiri, and Kaeli watching. Seshiri joined in behind him, chanting uncertainly before growing more confident. Without Chichiri's seishi powers, the spell alone could have ripped the world in two, but his chi kept a harness on the power that was growing inside the two of them.

Seshiri could vaguely feel herself lifting off of the ground, Chichiri beginning to ascend as she was. _Gods_ _I'm nervous about this. What if I die? A sickening hole seemed to burn through her stomach, and she could feel her heart beating heavily, as if it were in her throat. "Powers of the earth, wind, fire, sky, water, stars, sun, moon, clouds, thunder, give us the strength to defeat this evil." Was the cold disembodied voice floating from the two. __I wonder… if this will rip me apart… Seshiri knew that this spell could steal away half of her chi, bringing her defenses down. But if it got Yokoshima…._

Meanwhile as the chant continued, they hovered higher. Seshiri could feel the concentration the spell took giving her a headache. "Gods of the north, south, east, and west, we implore you to give us the strength" Chichiri recited, sweat making it's way down his forehead.

Miboshi howled in pain as he was blasted with Yokoshima's life force, being sent back into a wall. The demon he had summoned around him broke into small bits of dust, floating around. Yokoshima smirked. "Given up already?" He sneered. Miboshi smiled, a thin trail of blood coming from his mouth. "Of course not." His prayer wheel in hand, Miboshi righted himself, and the wheel began to turn. Demons of his own sprung up out of nowhere, but Yokoshima only laughed. "Pitiful." 

Yokoshima froze for an instant as he felt something gash deep into his back. He bit back a yell of pain and spun around to meet his attacker, but there was nothing. Hotohori, his holy sword buried into the demon's back kept him there, fighting to hang on. "Bastard." Yokoshima growled, wincing in pain as he moved. "Try to kill me will you?" He asked, beginning to back up against a wall. Hotohori gasped at this, already feeling the cold stone pressing up against him. In seconds he had dropped his hold on the blade and fell to the floor, the holy sword still rammed into Yokoshima's back. 

"HOTOHORI!" Gurase yelled from above, trying to spot her lover. "Chiriko…." Tasuki asked, "What are they..?" He gestured slightly to Chichiri and Seshiri above them. "…" The genius boy didn't dare tell Tasuki, though he recognized the spell. Tasuki knew something was wrong, he turned to Kaeli. "Kaeli.. What's wrong? What are they doing?" Kaeli turned her face away from Chichiri, closing her eyes tightly. Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes. "Why wont anyone tell me what's going ON!? Obake-chan! Do you?" Tamahome had jumped from the floor, almost hovering in the air for a moment before he began to fall, heading straight for Yokoshima. "HAAAAAAH" He roared, using great force to pull his hands together and blast out his chi. 

Yokoshima yelled in pain and doubled over, clutching at himself as he felt the protective clothing he had been wearing melt away. Meanwhile Miboshi's demons were busying themselves with the ones Yokoshima was frantically trying to summon.

"Genbu…. Byakko…. Help us." Seshiri and Chichiri whispered, holding their hands up as blue light mingled with the red, before being joint by green and silver. Seshiri's closed eyes flew open as a pain coming from within her grew, as if it was tearing her apart. She broke the connection with a yell, pulling her hands together to clutch at her stomach. Power crackled through the broken connection, causing Chichiri to yell in pain as a dark cloud enveloped him. 

"Do you need help with that?" A voice asked Hotohori. The Emperor kneeled on the floor clutching his ankle. "Help with what?" "Your sword." A man laughed. "Let me get it for you." The man almost seemed to giggle as he pulled a seed from his necklace. "Don't worry." The seed split open slowly, and a green vine grew from it, winding up to the sword lodged in Yokoshima's back. "Be more careful next time." He suggested as the vine wrapped around the sword, pulling it out. The blood spurted and Yokoshima almost hissed in pain. Tears of blood ran down his cheeks as again, he shrank.

"Who? Are you-" Hotohori croaked. "Byakko Shichi Seishi, Tatara." He smiled down at the emperor and helped him up, handing him the sword. 

The demon ruler was almost normal height now, just a little under 8 feet. "SESHIRI!?" Miaka called up to the two still floating in the air. "SESHIRI!!! CHICHIRI!!!!" Gurase could only stare down at Yokoshima. "GUYS! LOOK! WE HAVE A FIGHTING CHANCE!" The wolf that was Ashitare jumped down towards Yokoshima. Sensing the wolf, Yokoshima smirked, spinning around in time to raise a fist and smack him away, sending the seishi through a wall to his death.

"Ashitare!" Miboshi called, trying to keep the stress from his voice. Gurase jumped as a person appeared next to her. "Who are you?!" "Tomite… Who are you?" "Tokaki." Was another growl. She jumped at the other bishie next to her. "What? Who are you?" "Genbu Shichi Seishi." Was Tomite's reply. "Byakko Shichi Seishi." Came from the other one.

Seshiri's eyes were tightly closed. _Am I being eaten alive from the inside?... So is this how Miaka felt?... How did she survive this? I hate to admit it.. but I'm not as strong as her…_ Seshiri gave up to the pain, allowing herself to plummet towards the ground. "NO!!" Tasuki shouted, trying to jump up at her to keep her from falling, but he was too late. The girl hit the ground with a crack, the stone floor crumbling and denting under her, causing her to sink a few inches down. "Seshiri.." Tasuki whispered almost unwillingly as he stared at her unmoving form.

Yokoshima was overwhelmed at the appearance of the new Seishi. Chichiri too fell to the ground, but caught just in time as Kaeli formed a protective barrier around him. "Chichiri." She whispered as he slowly floated down next to her. "Chichiri?" She called out his name, waiting for an answer that wasn't to come.

Tomite smirked at Yokoshima. "Looks like we have a demon god on our hands." Tokaki nodded, resting his foot on the railing. "Should we help?" "Considering they called us all the way from the other world, yes." "Tokaki!" A melodic voice called from bellow. "You better get down here!" "Subaru! Baby!" Tokaki jumped down, teleporting to the sorceress's side. "Hello Hello." She giggled. "What do you say we help these poor seishi with their problem?" 

"Wise." A deep voice called out. "Namame!" Tomite called, "Let's help them!" The blue haired bishie looked up at his friend and grinned. "Long time Tomite!" "Too long! What do you say we blast this bastard back to hell?" 

Yokoshima only laughed, shaking his head. "None of you seishi can defeat me. "Hikitsu, this one sounds arrogant, can we teach him a lesson?" giggled a girl with silver hair held in buns. "No Uruki, we are supposed to kill him, not teach him a lesson." She laughed at the cold reply and hugged his arm. "Inami wont be pleased at that." She winked.

"No, I'm not." Called another bishie, appearing out of nowhere with speckles of green around him. "Can't we teach this bastard not to mess with seishi?" As each of the warriors appeared Yokoshima paled. "Kokie! Do we HAVE to help them?" Asked a bishie with brown hair. "I'm afraid so Amefuri." Replied a green haired one, almost laughing. His eyes twinkled. "Tokaki, Subaru, long time no see."

"Eh? Where did you all come from?" Tasuki asked dumbfounded. "Seshiri and Chichiri gave their life force to summon the other seishi." Was Chiriko's pert reply. Tasuki turned reluctantly back to Seshiri's unmoving form. "No…" Miaka was sitting beside Seshiri, crying. "I never got to say I was sorry." "I'm not dead yet." Seshiri croaked, blood staining her mouth. "Don't write my obituary yet.." In seconds Tasuki was by her side. "Seshiri?" Seshiri raised her eyebrows and forced a smile. "How ironic is this." She coughed, unable to finish. Tasuki turned away, biting his lip as the blood seemed to seep out of her body from nowhere.

Tasuki did his best to hide the tears that came, but that didn't stop them. "You can't die Seshiri." He almost whimpered. "You can't. I finally get to see you again-and I don't even have a chance to hold you in my arms......" "Payback's a bitch." She wheezed. Tasuki only shook his head. "What the hell are you talking about. How can you joke at a time like this?" She smirked. "Joking helps me keep my mind off the fact I'm being ripped open from inside, happy?" _I finally get to see Tasuki again and I'm being a bitch. Perfect….._

Suboshi jumped down to where Yokoshima, ordering his meteor balls to attack when Yokoshima held his hand up, shouting one word of power. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" Suboshi roared in pain, his voice echoing through the monastery as the black light ate away at him, first demolishing his skin, and then causing the rest of him to disappear.

Gurase sat, huddled on the floor and covering her ears trying to drown out the cry of pain. "Suboshi." Seshiri gasped, choking. "What happened to him?" She tried to lean up from her laying position, but Tasuki stopped her, "Don't.. Baka.. You'll only-" "Die quicker?" Tears poured from Tasuki's eyes as she fell back, taking short quick breaths. "Damn it." She hissed through her clenched teeth.

Kaeli kneeled over Chichiri, resting her head on his chest. "It's kind of hard to breathe with you like that no da." He gasped. She started, staring down at him. "Chichiri!" "Kaeli." He smiled as she clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought you were dead." "Not yet." 

"Guys. Yokoshima is up to something." Soi called as she balanced on the banister. And it was true, A dark light, blacker than black, had surrounded him. Seshiri's eyes went blank. "He's going to blast us all. Including him. I can't do anything to make a barrier." Subaru appeared next to her. "You might not right now, but I can." She smiled and winked. "Don't worry."

The Genbu and Byakko Seishi made a circle around Yokoshima. The demon god was unaware of the happenings around him, the black light blinded him from everything but himself. 

The Shichi seishi held up their hands and closed their eyes. "Well aren't you going to help? We need all the life force we can get." Uruki giggled, beckoning the Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi over. Tamahome joined them, followed by Hotohori, Soi, Tomo, and Miboshi. Nuriko was busy bashing Yokoshima's demons. "Damn it!" He yelled in pain as he was slashed by another, and another. "I can't fight them all!" Kaeli jumped up, tears still lingering in her eyes. "Don't worry." She threw her hands together and blasted her chi in Nuriko's direction. "DUCK!" She shouted, and he did as she ordered.

The almost pink light surrounded the demons in a mist, ignoring Nuriko. Suddenly they called out in pain for help before imploding in a spectacular blast of golden light. Kaeli dropped to her knees and gasped, trying to regain her energy.

Miaka solemnly stood up from Seshiri's side. "I'm sorry Seshi-chan." Seshiri only forced a smile in reply as the Suzaku no miko turned her back and jumped down to join the circle. Seshiri sighed and her eyes slid closed. "SESHIRI!" Tasuki howled, his eyes pouring tears. "I'm not dead. Just resting. Waiting for my life to leave me." Tasuki leaned closer to her, grabbing her hand in two of his. "No, you aren't going anywhere." He said, grabbing onto her other hand and joining it with his. "You can't die. Not now." "Can't I? I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep-" "NO!" He cried. "You can't. I love you Seshiri-what happened to make you change?!" "I tried to give my heart to Amiboshi." Tasuki drew back quickly, paling. His heart falling into his stomach. "Nani?" "I tried to give my heart to Amiboshi." She coughed, trying to rid her mouth of the taste of blood.

"You came back and gave yourself to Miaka. Amiboshi was the only one there for me." She said almost coldly, forcing back tears. _Damn it. I'm not going to last much longer…"Seshiri, that doesn't matter. That wasn't me." Tasuki leaned forward until their lips were centimeters away. "All that matters is us." Having said that Tasuki pressed his lips forcefully against hers, ignoring the blood that was seeping around her lips. _

"He's ready." Tatara warned eyeing the others. "I want you all to save your chi, bottle it up until I give the word." Subaru called out. Nuriko nodded, joining them below. The dark cloud of mist around Yokoshima began to disappear, leaving behind a few wisps of darkness. "GIVE ME YUI BACK NOW!" Miaka shouted at Yokoshima, joining hands with the others. He smirked darkly and began to mutter something, holding both of his hands up. During this the seishi all joined their hands and began muttering a strong counter spell that would hopefully deflect the blast.

Tasuki reluctantly tore himself from Seshiri, propping her up in his lap and clutching onto her tightly. "You can't die… No you CANT.." She forced a laugh, "Now you know how I felt." She coughed again, blood falling from her mouth and staining her already bloodied clothes. "No… No…" Tasuki clutched her tighter. "You're the only thing that kept me alive while I was here… Only…-Only the thought of you kept me going. I wanted to see your smiling face again. Tears pricked at Seshiri's eyes. _I'm so sorry Amiboshi… I'm so sorry Tasuki… I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I guess I really am stupid…. "Tasuki." She whimpered, burying her face in his chest. "I can't even think about living without you…" He pulled her tighter into his arms and wept as he began to feel her go limp in his arms. "Seshiri." He whispered, shaking his head. "No-you can't go, I'm not letting you go anywhere..!"_

The monastery shook as a blast of energy from Yokoshima poured out of his hands, the wind wiping around the seishi like needles, cutting at their skin turning it raw. "NOW!" A golden light sprung up from their hands, creating a dome around Yokoshima which seemed to be reversing the spell, pulling it back in. Gurase's had joined the circle minutes before, clasping Hotohori's. "Ai shiteru…" She whispered up to him, hoping this would work. He gave her a weak smile and squeezed her hand. "I love you too." With another burst of light, the power was completely sucked back. "NO!" Yokoshima roared, banging his hands against the electrifying wall. He paled, and his eyes went blank as he saw the dark energy coming back at him.

"How.. Is this.. possible..?" He asked. "HOW!?" Tears of pain and hate spurted from his eyes, mixed with blood as the darkness consumed him, tearing him apart with one heart wrenching: "WHY!!?"

The force of the blast being sucked in threw the seishi back. They all gasped weakly on the floor, trying to find their strength. "We have to get out of here." Subaru hissed as the building shook, already it was beginning to crumble. "That last blast must have really taken a toll on this thing!" Gurase shouted, looking nervously up at the ceiling. "NO!" Tasuki shouted, "We can't leave Seshiri and Chichiri here!" "Who said anything about leaving them?" A deep voice asked. "Mitsukake?" Tasuki asked. Chichiri stood behind him, already healed. "Hai no da! Let's get out of here, quick!" "WHERE'S YUI!? WE CANT LEAVE WITHOUT YUI!!!" Miaka shouted frantically. "That's no problem."  Tokaki said with a wink, "I'll focus on her life force and teleport. It shouldn't be too hard to find the Seiryuu no miko, just get out of here! All of you before you're ALL killed!" Uruki nodded, trying to usher the others out. "Hurry!" She implored, the giant stones falling down around them.

"NO!" Tasuki growled, "We have to heal Seshiri first! If I move her she's gonna DIE!" Subaru raced to his side, "For gods SAKE.." She growled, "Ignorant punk." She hissed below her breath, putting her hand to Seshiri's bloody forehead. With a single word of healing, she stood up. "Now come ON!" She barked, calling Namame for help. He nodded and grabbed onto Seshiri, enclosing her into his arms. "Now MOVE!" He ordered as Uruki pulled Tasuki to his feet. "But-" "COME ON ALREADY!" They roared in unison, before bolting from the building.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko stood outside the building, gasping for air. "Mitsukake…" He rasped, hands on his knees. "Is-" "She's fine." He grinned, patting Nuriko on the back lightly. "And you're the father of a beautiful baby boy." Nuriko's tired face lit up. "I'm a father…" He whispered, his voice a mix of disbelief and awe. "I'm a father.." He repeated, looking up. Tatara smiled at him calmly, "Are you ok?" He asked. Nuriko nodded, "I'm fine…" He laughed out loud, straightening up, "Everything's fine!" 

"Tokaki!?" Miaka raced around the seishi, searching for the silver haired wonder. "Right here." He grunted, an unconscious Yui in his arms. "YUI!" Miaka cried, racing over to him. "She's lucky to be alive." He added, setting her on the ground gently. Chiriko smiled from his position on the ground. "I don't believe it.." He gasped, "We made it." Soi looked at him almost coldly, her hair flowing around her shoulders. "Not all of us." She choked. "Nakago.. Suboshi.. Amiboshi… Ashitare…." Chiriko lowered his eyes sadly. "Gomen nasai.." She sent him a cold glare before turning back to the smoking rubble. 

"Where's Miboshi?" Tomo asked nervously, looking around. "I-…" Tamahome paled. "He must have gotten…" Kaeli closed her eyes tightly. "Poor Miboshi… He's the one that really saved us." Uruki sighed, sadly resting a hand on Kaeli's shoulder. "It's ok. The Seiryuu Shichi Seishi have tried to make amends for their past lives by sacrificing themselves for you." Tamahome nodded, watching the ground. "Just by befriending us, they did." Chichiri nodded, his mask discarded on the ground. Kaeli reached back and put her arms around him, "I thought we weren't gonna make it…" "Me too.." Chichiri answered truthfully. "But we did.." 

Subaru sat on a rock, a faint smile upon her lips. "Yokoshima's gone." Nuriko nodded triumphantly. "That bastard's dead. It cost lives-but he's gone." "Thank gods." Tomite muttered, "I just knew him for a second and I didn't like him." Tatara grinned. "We figured that out." Tomite shrugged. "I just felt like voicing my opinion!" "Yeah well pity those who had to deal with that bastard the whole time." Gurase grumbled.

"Seshiri… Seshiri?" Tasuki whimpered, leaning over Seshiri's body. "Subaru! You didn't say the right spell! COME BACK HERE AND SAY THE RIGHT SPELL!" Subaru whirled around, staring at the two. "What? She hasn't woken up yet?" "Obviously NOT!" Tasuki growled darkly, sending Subaru a death glare. Subaru sent him an equally dangerous look. "Learn some manners kid." "BITCH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!? NOW GET BACK HERE AND SAY THE RIGHT DAMNED SPELL!" He exploded, his eyes flashing red. "I SAID the right spell!" Subaru explained, kneeling down next to the two. Gurase crept forward, going to her hands and knees. "Seshi?" She asked quietly. "She should have woken up by now-" 

"Then say a DIFFERENT spell you bitch-just wake her up!" Tasuki ordered frantically, holding Seshiri's unmoving body close to him. "Oi! Shut the hell up kid!" Tokaki growled, "She's doing her best! I don't see you doing anything but smothering the poor girl!" "I'M NOT FUCKIN' SMOTHERIN' HER!" "Yes you ARE!" Tokaki retorted, disliking the orange haired teen. Subaru rolled her eyes, "Move out of the way so I can try something else. Seshiri groaned, rubbing her head. "Stop fucking shouting." She slurred, "I feel like I've got a bloody hang over.." "Eh?" Tasuki jumped, staring down at her. "See? Baka yarou.." Subaru grunted, "She was fine the whole time. Just a lot of drama over nothing." She straightened up, brushing her hands off. 

"'Course I'm fine.." She grumbled, "Now let me slee-" "SESHI!" Tasuki gasped, "You're alive!" SD Seshiri gave him the evil eye. "Yeah. What did you expect? I'm impossible to kill.. Like a cockroach." Tasuki choked back tears-which wasn't proving very affective when tears began to race down his cheeks- "Baka.." He whispered affectionately. "I missed you so much, and you try to die." He added, gently tapping her nose with his. She laughed reaching up to rub her forehead. "Yeah well… I was just repaying you for our last life."

Tasuki smiled, "I guess I deserved it." Gurase waited impatiently for a point where she could interrupt. "Damn straight you did." She straightened up slightly, grunting with the effort. "I feel like I could sleep for a week…" "Or two." Chichiri added with sickening happiness. Seshiri nodded in agreement. "Remind me never to do that again." Tasuki chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll never let you do THAT again." "Seshiri?" "Mm?" "Were you serious about Amiboshi?" She sent him a suspicious look. "Yeah. He's a sweetheart, and you were being an asshole. You slept with Miaka. More than once." Tasuki paled. "I **WHAT**?" "Shagged Miaka." Chichiri supplied, smiling. Tasuki sent him a look which clearly said shut up.

Amefuri grinned, leaning down towards them. "Guys, I think it's time for us to say goodbye." "Nani?" Miaka jumped as she looked up, standing up from Yui. "We're already disappearing… Incredible.." Inami whispered below his breath. Subaru nodded, looking at her transparent hand. "We're not supposed to be here anyway." Tokaki grinned and held Subaru from around the waist. "I'll be happy to be back home." He grumbled, shaking his head. "Don't call us back-please, I liked lazing around." Uruki giggled, waving goodbye to the remaining Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi. 

Hotohori stared with a look of disbelief on his face. "They just.." "Disappeared." Chiriko finished as the last of the Byakko and Genbu seishi seemed to evaporate into clear air. "That was a powerful spell." He observed quietly. Chichiri nodded. "You're telling ME.." "Tasuki?" "Yeh?" "You ever gonna let me stand up?" She asked. He thought for a moment on his seat on the ground, still with her in his arms. "Not yet." He supplied. "I need to make up for lost time." Seshiri smiled sadly. _Amiboshi… Now, in Tasuki's arms, all she could think about was the deceased flutist. _I wish I… Damn it.. I hate myself.. I shouldn't be doing this.. Amiboshi was there for me when Tasuki wasn't.. This can't be the right way to honor his passing. But-_ Tasuki pulled Seshiri's face closer to his, softly pressing his lips against hers. __-this feels so good… It feels so right… Seshiri smiled into Tasuki's slips slightly, __I wont forget you Amiboshi.. I can't.. You were a brother, a lover, you were so much more than just a Seiryuu seishi.  Seshiri couldn't help but feel dirty as she returned Tasuki's kiss. _Forgive me…__

A memory of Amiboshi rang in her head._ 'I want you to be happy. If being with Tasuki made you happy, I was fine with it.' _Seshiri pulled back from the kiss, ending it abruptly. _Thank you Amiboshi… "Eh? Seshi-koi? What's wrong?" Tasuki froze, paled, and stared, as his eyes got wider. "SE-SE-SE-SESHI!" Chibi Tasuki choked, dropping her and jumping up. "OW! SHIT!" SD Seshiri hissed. "WHAT?" "YOU…" His nose bled. "YOU'RE IN A… A…" "A..?" Chibi-Seshi asked, raising an eyebrow. "SKIRT!" _

The others listening in fell over. "BAKA!" SD Seshiri howled, jumping to her feet. "WHAT'S UP WITH THE DAMNED SKIRT!?" She tackled the SD Tasuki and hit him repeatedly. Kaeli choked back laughter, her eyes turning a dancing emerald shade. "Things seem back to normal." She stated, a wide grin on her lips.

"Yeah.. But what are we going to do about getting back home?" Tamahome asked, coughing slightly as a single column collapsed amongst the rubble that used to be the monastery. Nuriko shrugged. "I wanna get back to Nanuri.. I bet she's waiting for me.." Mitsukake nodded. "She said she'd wait as patiently as she could until you returned." Gurase laughed, "We should get back before she burns down the town."

 Yui sat up, wide eyed. "I'm.. So sorry everyone.." She whispered. "I'm so stupid.." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "This is all my fault…." "No Yui! We don't blame you!" Miaka reasoned, hugging her best friend tightly. "We'd never blame you." Yui crumpled, "Y-you don't know what they did to me…." Miaka's eyes narrowed. "Did they-" "Just.. Tortured… So much torturing.." She whimpered, "And hardly any food." Chiriko sighed heavily, trying to ignore the bruises across Yui's arms and legs. "It is all fine Yui-sama." He said, trying to be happy. "You are safe now, and Yokoshima has been done away with."

Yui nodded, her eyes dark. "That bastard deserves what he got." Nuriko nodded enthusiastically. "It's ok Yui… Do you think you can walk by yourself?" He kneeled down next to her and Miaka, Yui shook her head slowly. "I… I don't think so.. I can't move my legs." Mitsukake smiled. "Well that's what I'm here for." He quickly crossed the distance between him and Yui before kneeling down as Nuriko stepped out of the way. His hand hovered in front of her eyes, the familiar green light beginning to envelope her. In instants, her battered body had fully healed, and she stared down at her arms in disbelief. "Arigatou gozaimasu." She whispered in a hushed voice. Mitsukake only grinned and stood up. "It's no trouble. It's my job." Yui smiled slightly, looking up at Miaka. "I'm so glad you guys came to get me.."

"Well it's not like we could just leave you here!" Kaeli piped up happily. "You're the whole reason we came out here!... Well.. You and Yokoshima that is. But now that he's gone, you're the only reason. Yui grinned up at Kaeli saying, "But… Who are you?" Kaeli laughed, "I'm a friend. Taiitsukun sent me to help you guys out. She knew these guys could do it alone." She winked and gestured to the seishi, a wide grin on her face. Yui smiled, laughing a little. "Well.. Thank you anyway… It means a lot to know people care…" Miaka hugged her friend tightly. "Yui! Baka.. Of course we care-You are my best friend! I'll always be here to help you!" Yui smiled, "Yeah, but for a while there I thought I was all alone here. Doomed to rot here in misery." Tamahome held out his hand to pull Yui to her feet.

"What are you thinking Yui? We were here for you last time we were in the book, and we're here for you this time too." Yui accepted the outstretched hand and stood up, brushing herself off. "I'm just glad it's over." Soi turned to Yui, slightly indifferent. "I hope you realize how much we had to pay to get you free." Yui started at her seishi for a moment and then turned her gaze to the ground. "I understand." "I don't think you do." Soi retorted angrily. "Nakago-sama, Suboshi, Miboshi, Amiboshi, Ashitare, ALL your faithful seishi were killed for your sake." "Soi." Tomo began, perched in a tree. "We are her seishi. The only reason we're alive is because of her. Without her we wouldn't even exist. Those seishi fulfilled their destiny." Soi snorted. "Destiny? So us, as seishi, are destined to die for some blond bitch? What's so different between us and them?!" Her voice rose steadily, "I mean, why should WE die to protect THEM? How come I'm not a miko? Why is SHE the chosen girl, why do I have to be a Seiryuu Seishi?"

Seshiri bit her lip silently as no one answered Soi, unsure of what to say. "Well? What makes me so different than HER?? I'm not supposed to be a seishi! Not anymore, I'm just.. A gifted person! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A SEISHI IN MY NEW LIFE! But here I am again, watching my friends keel over and die around me, JUST FOR YOUR SAKE WHEN WE'RE EXACTLY THE SAME! Can't anybody answer me?" She paused for a second, "Doesn't ANYone know the answer!? Just because I remembered my past life, I have to die for her? I have no other fate? No other destiny…?"

Gurase interrupted her angry friend, "Soi! Calm down." "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" She raged, taking short quick breaths. "My life was doing ok! I was actually living NORMALLY, and Nakago was starting to give a DAMN about what happened to me, and then he DIED. For HER." Soi pointed an accusing finger at Yui, and Miaka hugged her blond haired friend. "It's HER fault he died! If she hadn't-.. If she.." Soi lost her voice, breaking down into tears. Miaka was about to step forward to talk to Soi, but Yui held her back. The Seiryuu no miko stepped forward in front of Soi. Without a word she lowered herself to her knees before bowing down, face to the ground. 

"You're right. There is no difference between us." Soi rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand slightly as she stared at her miko. "You and I are both regular people, from a completely different world than this one." Soi did her best to control her tears as Yui continued. "Both of us were snatched up from our safe homes by Seiryuu, for one reason or another. I understand that Nakago meant a lot to you, and that I know nothing I say can help the healing that you need. But please don't hate me. You, as a seishi, and me as a miko have a stronger bond than could possibly be imagined. I exist for you, and you exist for me." Yui paused to turn her face up to Soi. "You and I are more than friends, more than family, our souls bonded in the past, and that bond can surpass time, universe, and life."

Seshiri stood by in awe at Yui's words, wondering where the hell this was coming from. "You, and me, and all the seishi that died are one soul in pieces, Soul mates, if you will. You are destined to play a role in my life, no matter what it is, and I am destined to play a role in yours." Tomo nodded from his position in the tree, knowing Yui's words were for him just as much as they were for Soi. "We can only hope that our next lives will be full of more happiness." Raising herself to her knees, Yui brushed herself off. Soi nodded slowly, her tears disappeared. "Arigatou Yui-sama." She whispered quietly, with unspoken shame in her voice.

SD Soi sighed heavily before she helped up her Chibi miko. "Yui-chan! When did you get so smart?" SD Miaka asked, swirly eyed. Yui grinned and laughed, "I've always been a genius, baka." Chiriko's eyes brightened for a second before he realized she was just joking around. SD Chichiri sighed. "Damn it no da, why couldn't we get the philosophical miko no da?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "CHICHIRI!!!!" SD Miaka yelled, tackling the monk. "Itaaiiii!" He cried, racing around in circles with SD Miaka clinging to him.

Nuriko rolled his eyes, "Can we PLEASE get on our way now?" He asked, anxious to return to town. Hotohori nodded. "Hai.. I think we all need a long rest." Seshiri agreed, struggling to get up. "No." SD Tasuki ordered childishly. "No what?" She asked. "I'm not letting you go." "But Tasuki, we have to go back to town-" "No…" "Why?" "Because I'm afraid you'll run away." He answered, just as childishly. "Eh?" "I don't know if you still love me." SD Nuriko rolled his eyes at Tasuki and turned around on his heel, starting back down the path to town. 

Seshiri refused to meet his eyes. "Well do you?" "I…" "You?" "I.." Seshiri tried to find the words to express what she felt, but there weren't any. _Damn it Tasuki… I forced myself to stop loving you and now…_ Tasuki sighed at her silence and pushed her away from him. "Ok then." The serious bandit walked off, following Nuriko's footsteps. 

_Wait…_ Seshiri bit her lip until it bled, watching as his figure disappeared around a corner. "Come on Seshi." Kaeli said, pulling the blue haired girl to her feet. "Don't worry about him. He's just moody." "How do you know?" Seshiri asked with distaste. "You barely know him." Kaeli shrugged off her comment and said, "I don't know, I can just tell when someone's suffering from strange moods. He took your news about Amiboshi pretty hard." Seshiri nodded as they started off together at the end of the group. "Yeah but… I don't KNOW how I feel.. I loved Tasuki, but after so much… I don't know if I can still love him… Besides. I'd feel like I was backstabbing Amiboshi." Kaeli shook her head and smiled. "Seshiri, are you kidding? Amiboshi wanted you to be happy, he didn't care who you loved as long as you were happy. He'd die all over again if he knew you were having this much trouble." Seshiri narrowed her eyes. "Yeah but.. I can't help it, I forced myself to stop loving Tasuki and-" "You didn't stop loving him." "What?" Kaeli crossed her arms as they walked down the rugged dirt path. "You didn't stop loving him… Tasuki that is."

"How do you know." She grumbled. "Because. You just made yourself think you liked Amiboshi to get over Tasuki." Seshiri felt a sickening thud in her stomach. "What did you say?" "Must I repeat everything I say to you?! You just made yourself think you liked Amiboshi to get over Tasuki."

"What are you talking about!? How do you know?!? You must have smoked one too many joints because I loved Amiboshi!" Kaeli paused before she replied, wondering what a joint was before saying, "No you didn't. I know because of the way you looked at him, compared to the way you looked at Tasuki before he disappeared was different…." She paused, waiting for Seshiri to interrupt, but Seshiri stayed silent. "You looked at Tasuki with nothing but love reflecting in your eyes. Nothing other than an unbreakable love. Amiboshi.. You looked at him cautiously. He was more of a best friend, a brother even. It wasn't the same type of love. Tasuki was true love, Amiboshi was sibling love."

"Are you saying that I'd fall in love with my brother!?" Seshiri asked, trying to find fault in whatever she said. "No. Baka." Kaeli's eyes seemed to turn a dark navy. "Amiboshi was a brother. You and him as lovers? No. You confused your love of friendship with the love of partners." "Gods.." Seshiri whispered. "You're right…" Her step slowed as they walked, her feet almost dragging on the ground. "I was just.. USING him.. Like a thing, he wasn't really a person I loved…" "Yes he was." "Get your mind straight! Did I love him or not?!" SD Seshiri commanded, waving her arms around in the air.

Kaeli laughed saying, "You loved him, but not the way you thought you did. When Yokoshima disguised himself as Tasuki, and he was with Miaka, you STILL looked at him with the look of love on your face." Seshiri sighed. "I can't believe this… I'm so damn STUPID…" "Nah." Kaeli patted Seshiri's shoulder. "You just have to stop focusing on things that are far off and focus on what's right in front of you." "I feel like a fucking whore." Seshiri muttered. "I hate myself." Kaeli sighed and shook her head. "You shouldn't. Amiboshi knew you would only have eyes for Tasuki." "Kaeli…" "Hm?" "How do you know all this?" 

"Come on, let's speed it up, we're lagging behind." Kaeli ignored Seshiri's question and grabbed her arm, practically towing her along. "… I don't give a damn. I don't want to go back." "Nani?" "I just want to stay here." Kaeli raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" "I shouldn't go back home." "What about Nanuri?" "Would you tell her I'm sorry?"

"…" Kaeli kept silent, not knowing what to say. Seshiri stopped walking, crossing her arms. "I don't think I could face any of them again…" "Seshiri.. 'They'? 'They' are your friends." "I know but… I can't. Not anymore." "Seshiri stop acting stupid, come on. They'll kill you if you don't come!" Kaeli stopped walking and turned to face Seshiri.

"I just want to stay here for a while." She replied. "I want to think." Kaeli narrowed her eyes. "Hm?" "I need time to think. I just want to stay here a while." Kaeli sighed heavily. "Ok. Will you catch up with us?" She turned to see the others getting farther and farther away. Seshiri nodded. "I'll head to the city." "You better. We'll be waiting for you." Seshiri nodded, and Kaeli started forward quickly, leaving Seshiri to her thoughts.

Sighing, Seshiri turned around, hiking back the way they had come.

Upon reaching the pile of rubble that had once been the monastery she sighed, rubbing her hands together. _What's wrong with me? I wish I could be like everyone else. It seems like I can't ever be happy. Like I'm doomed to have a fucking soap opera for a life._ She smiled slightly. _I guess this is what I get for falling in love. _She stepped onto a large stone, putting a hand up to shade her eyes from the sun as it began to set. Without a word she hopped down from the stone onto the sunken debree. _I wish none of this had happened. Soi was right. For once I wish I had been normal… I never minded before, it was a fun secret.. But now it's becoming a curse…_

  
After what seemed like hours of walking around, searching, Seshiri got down to her knees and began to dig through the rocks, ignoring the gashes that she was getting on her arms. She dug frantically, almost desperately, searching for something buried beneath. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The stars twinkled in the dark sky, but Seshiri refused to look at them. The stars seemed to be laughing at her, mocking her efforts. Sweaty and dirty Seshiri gave up, sobbing with frustration. _Damn it! This is useless.. I can't get at it… I can't…_ She rocked back and forth on her knees, her face buried in her dirty bleeding hands. _I don't even know what I'm looking for… A scrap of my sanity maybe? I'm just a.. Damn it. I'm horrible. I used Amiboshi, and I abused Tasuki… All I have left are a few friends…_

_What am I even doing here? I should just give up and head after them… _ _Quitter… Seshiri thought bitterly to herself, hating how she was just giving up. But how could she go on when there was no hope? Seshiri almost couldn't feel the hand that rested on her shoulder. But she did, and she turned around slightly to get a look at the person behind her._

"Tasuki…" She gasped, quickly turning around to hide her face from him. Without a word he sat down next to her, crossing his arms. After silence reigned for a few minutes Seshiri asked, "What are you doing here?" "Kaeli told us you stayed behind." He answered. "I took one look at her and I figured out why…" "Am I that easy to predict?" "No." "Then how did you know?" He shrugged, staring at the ground. "I just knew." "Then why did you come?" "I thought you'd get lonely." "Well I'm not, I just need some time to think." "Why do you need to be alone to think?" "Because.. It just helps to be in silence." "What if I'm really quiet?"

Seshiri sighed. "Never mind… Please… I'm just-" "Looking for Amiboshi's flute?" Seshiri didn't answer, looking down at the hole she had dug. He nodded slowly, "I figured…" He voiced. More silence. "I had a lot of time to think when I was locked up here." The bandit said, "When I wasn't running for my life that is… You know what I thought about?" "I thought you said you were going to be quiet." Seshiri replied harshly. He ignored her statement. "You know what I thought about?" Her repeated, undaunted. "No. What." She asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Everyone." "Oh?" "You mostly." "…" "I just kept thinking: 'Damn.. I better get out of this ok, or Seshiri's going to kill me… I wonder if she's found someone else? Has she stayed true to me? She needs someone else. I don't deserve her. She needs someone who wont throw her through the loop hole, someone firm and stable.'"

"You're not helping." "I'm not trying to. I'm just telling you the truth. You and I both know I'm not a good person." "Well I'm not so good either. I never loved Amiboshi. But I made him think I did…. He was one of my best friends but…" "Seshiri. It doesn't matter." "Yes it does!"

"You cared for him. And that was enough." "How the bloody hell do you know? You didn't know him." "Because that was enough for me." "…." "And if he loved you as much as he said he did, then he knows exactly how I felt the first time you noticed I was around." Seshiri closed her eyes tightly, fighting back tears. "When did you become so…" "Well I had a lot of time to think." He said, giving her a fangy grin.

"Please cheer up Seshi-chan." He added, "I don't know about Amiboshi, but I hate to see you so sad." Seshiri bit back a sob, burying her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry.." She choked, "I'm such a-" "No you're not." He reasoned, putting his arm gently around her. "I want you to stop calling yourself things." "But I-" "No buts…. And here.." He reached into his cloak. Pulling his hand back out, Seshiri's eyes widened at the reed flute he was holding in his outstretched hand. "I picked it up on the way out… I figured you'd want it later." "…." Seshiri opened and closed her mouth several times, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I believe the right response is thank you." He supplied with a grin. 

"Thank you.." She whispered, taking the flute in her hands. "This means a lot to me." Tasuki only smiled and hugged her. "I know." SD Seshiri frowned. "Tasuki, how come you're so mature?" The SD bandit grinned. "Eeheehee, I just became more.. more… um…" His brow furrowed in thought. "Well.. I TOLD ya I had a long time ta myself! SO I just thought and thought and thought until the stupid demons set me free when they tried to transport me to a different room! Then I was running for my life, 'n was too busy to think."

Seshiri laughed through her tears, welcoming his hug. "Baka." "Hey! Dun' call me stuff Seshi-chan." He winked, "I brought ya the flute, remember? You gotta be nice." Seshiri nodded and he said, "Come on, let's get off of this damn monastery. Feels like we're on a tomb." Seshiri nodded as he stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Seshi, what did you do to your hands?" He shook his head at her, "Baka." "What? It's your own fault! If you had brought the flute sooner.." "If I had interrupted you before you gave up, do you think you would have listened to me?"

SD Seshiri froze as they were nearing the end of the rubble. "How long were you there?" "Hours." He replied, smirking. "Tasuki!" She exclaimed, "How long???" "Since… half an hour after you started digging." She smacked her forehead as they got back onto solid ground. "Ack! All that digging for nothing!" She whapped him, "And it's all your fault!" "Heeeeey!" He laughed, grabbing her hands so she couldn't whap him anymore.

"YOU kept digging, it's your own fault that ya didn't even notice me." She sighed at his response and grumbled indignantly. "Yeah well.." SD Tasuki laugh at her, slinging his arm around her waist. "Now!" He got serious again. "Just answer me this question an I'll get back to being my normal insensitive self." He winked as she nodded. "Do you love me?" She paused, staring at her hands that were still in his. "I…" "Please Seshiri… I need to know…" He sighed, "Do I at least have a fighting chance of getting you back?"

She bit her lip, searching her mind for an answer. _How can he ask me this? Amiboshi just died earlier today, and he's… No he's right. He deserves an answer. _She thought about everything Kaeli had said, everything Tasuki had said, and all that Amiboshi had done. Finally Seshiri raised her face to look at his, watching as the moon lit up his worried face, the reflections of stars in his eyes. _He looks so anxious… _"Baka." She muttered, shaking her head. Tasuki watched her silently, feeling his heart fall. "Do you have a fighting chance of getting me back?" She repeated, raising an eyebrow. "…" He didn't say anything, not daring to hope.

"Baka. Of course you can't get me back." He stared at her in disbelief and hurt. "N-nani?" He hadn't wanted to hope, but he had been so sure that… "I can't?" "It's impossible." Tasuki opened and closed his mouth, fighting to find his voice. Seshiri only laughed, "Oh ye of little faith." She giggled, "How can you 'get me back' when I never left?" SD Tasuki sighed heavily, letting out all his pent up stress. "Seshi! Don't do that!" He gasped. "You scared me to hell and back again." She grinned, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "No, I refuse to be lovey, you don't deserve it!" the SD bandit said in a huff, turning his nose up. "Not after tricking me!" SD Seshiri giggled at him. "Oh come on now, can't we just have a moment together?" SD Tasuki chewed his lip. "Well… Ok… But then I'm gonna give you the silent treatment."

Seshiri laughed at him, looking up when she felt his arms around her. "Fine with me." Tasuki shushed her, putting a finger to her lips. "Shh.. weren't you the one who wanted the moment? Let's just enjoy it for a minute." She smiled up at him, tightening her hold. Tasuki smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Damn. This is better than I dreamed it would be." He voiced happily. Seshiri turned her face up towards him and nodded, "Yeah. I agree." Tasuki brought his hand up and placed it on the side of her face, brushing her cheek with his thumb to get rid of the tear streaks. "I actually forgot what you looked like." He said sadly, looking down into her eyes. 

"It was such a long time since I saw you last, and I couldn't remember.. it drove me crazy not being able to hear your voice, not being able to see you." He smiled slightly, "It was even worse when Yokoshima disappeared. Sure there was the fake, but the feelings around him were different. And I knew the other one was up to something after he bled me for a few hours." Seshiri bit her lip in silence. "… I was ready to rip his throat out if he touched you. But I guess he decided Miaka would help his plan better 'eh?" "Yeah.." Seshiri responded sadly, "….. I missed you." "Aw, I'm touched.." He joked, kissing her cheek. She laughed at him. "Hey. Shut up, I just felt like stating the obvious." He winked at her. "Ok, I'll play this game. Now it's my turn. I love you." 

Seshiri could feel her heart bursting with happiness, and she nestled closer to him. "I love you too." Tasuki smiled, leaning down so his face was inches from hers. "That's reassuring." He teased before finally kissing her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Much to Tasuki's disappointment, the night was uneventful. "Aw PLEASE Seshi! As a sorta.. 'Welcome back I missed you' thing!" SD Seshiri sweat dropped. "No." "PLEASE? I'll get you a ring later! I **SWEAR! Scout's honor!" The chibi held up three fingers in Boy scout sign. "…." She watched him suspiciously. "Since when are you a boy scout?" "…Since… Now?" The SD made to tackle her, but instead fell short and landed at her feet, so he latched onto her ankles. "Seshi.." He was teary eyed. "I haven't been able to show ANY affection for you for MONTHS over half a YEAR!.. I need to make up for lost time.." SD Seshiri laughed at him, struggling to get him off of her. "So to show your appreciation for me you wanna get me pregnant? Hell no, I've seen Nanuri pregnant and it's not pretty." He debated this argument in his head for a minute before frowning. "Ok we wait until we get back home and THEN we can-" "… You don't give up do you?"**

"Nope!" He said proudly. SD Seshiri sighed heavily. They were halfway back to town, from marching all night and all morning. Now it was mid-afternoon, and Tasuki still hadn't let up. "Ok.. When we get back home.. We'll see what we can do. But it would be WEIRD… I feel too young for that." "Ok ok ok. We don't HAVE to do THAT.. I just wanna get married." Chibi-Tasuki jumped to his feet and glomped onto her. "And maybe AFTER we get married-" Seshiri rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah yeah yeah… Don't worry. I want to marry you too… And get it over with." "Hey!" "Kidding!"

He grinned at her, "Seshi-koi." "Mm?" "Ai shiteru." She smiled to herself quietly kept walking. "My mom will get pissed you know. She's scared of you." "She doesn't have to know! Besides… We could get our own apartment! Away from them!" He unlatched himself and walked next to her, "But I'm serious you know." He said quietly. "About what?" She asked, trying to sound innocent. Her turned to her, "About getting married. I love you more than anything, and I always will. We made a mistake. Two mistakes. And I'm not going to let it happen again. I want to marry you… Will you marry me?" She stopped walking, and smiled, her heart picking up speed. "Of course I will." Tasuki smiled and put his arm around  her shoulders, beginning to walk again. "I'm sorry that I don't have anything to give you… No engagement.." He clenched his fist. "I know you'd like one but-" "It's not important." She smiled, reaching up to hold the hand that was resting on her shoulder.

"I don't care about an engagement ring." Tasuki sighed with relief. "That's good. I don't wanna be disappointing! I'll be a good man of the house from now on!" He turned chibi and puffed up his chest. Seshiri choked back a fit of laughter, "Are you KIDDING? No-please-I like you better being a disgruntled bandit." "Oh good." He unpuffed his chest with a sigh. "I didn't want to have to put on an act 24/7."

Seshiri only laughed and shook her head at him. _Thank you, Suzaku, for returning him to me. … I missed him more than I knew. But I guess you knew right? Being the god of love you probably understand all of my feelings for him._

"Hah! Just wait 'til Kouji hears about THIS!" There was a spring in Tasuki's step, "I need some sake…" He mumbled, "Do you have any?" "No baka!" "Oh well.. But Just wait til we get home! I'll save up ALL my money 'n buy us an apartment to live in! I'll get a job so we can keep it! Hell, TWO jobs!" Seshiri laughed, "Tasuki, I'll work so we can keep the apartment TOO ya know." He grinned, "I don't want you to worry about anything anymore." "What about SCHOOL? I'll worry about that." Tasuki nodded. "Yeah.. School..  Maybe I should drop out.." "No! Tas-koi, you're SMART." "Yea but if we're gonna make a commitment-" "Shush, we'll both stay in school. And have jobs. It's not too hard!" He shrugged. "Whatever you say Seshi-chan."

_As long as my parents don't disown me…_ She added, hoping that they'd understand. 

But then again they're parents.

And since when do parents understand anything?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Seshiri dragged the Chibi Tasuki. "Come on Tas-koi.. Just a little further.." "Nooo…" He struggled against her. "I want to sleep!" "You're not being very manly." She prodded, knowing it would give her the desired affect. Instantly he jumped to his feet. "What the hell are you talkin' 'bout woman? What do you know about being manly?" "I know that manly guys can walk for themselves." She said, tugging him along. Tasuki nodded. "Damn straight! Aren't I walking by myself?" Seshiri grinned, chuckling  at her own genius.

"There's the town." She said, pointing at a collection of buildings. Another night had gone by before the city had come into view, and both were starving. "So the sooner we get back the sooner we eat." Tasuki nodded at her. "Well come on? What are we waiting for?" He picked up the pace, starting to trot. Seshiri muttered something about damned testosterone before she quickened her steps to keep up with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gasping, and wheezing, Tasuki and Seshiri dragged themselves into town on their hands and knees. "Water…" Seshiri gasped. "Screw water, we want sake." Tasuki retorted. "Who cares..! We're here!" SD Seshiri lost her hold and fell on her stomach, coughing. "I'm so tired…" She mumbled. "I wanna sleep." She ignored the strange glances she was getting from citizens that were walking by. "Can I sleep?" She asked, half conscious. SD Tasuki nodded, collapsing by her side with his arm slung across her back. "Yeah. Let's just sleep for a bit…" "Yeah.." She mumbled, letting her eyes slide closed. "'Night Tasuki…" She mumbled, but he was already asleep.

"SESHI-CHAAAAAN!!!!" Came a sickeningly loud voice. "Huh!? What? Where's the fire department?" Tasuki slurred, half awake. He jolted up his head, dust on one side of his face. "SESHI-CHAN!" The voice repeated. SD Seshiri looked up to see Chibi-Nanuri stampeding their direction. Fully awake Seshiri stared at her friend. Knowing very well that if Nanuri got any closer at that speed, she wouldn't be able to stop. She got closer. Still at an absurd speed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" SD Seshiri jumped to her feet and ran in the other direction, not wanting  to get clobbered (like she knew she would) 

"SESHI-CHAN DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME! GET BACK HERE FOR YOU'RE BEATING! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T COME BACK WITH THE REST OF THEM, I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED, WHERE WERE YOU!" SD Nanuri pounded her Chibi friend with questions. Seshiri was running as fast as she could, hoping Nanuri wouldn't catch up, knowing that she would. SD Nanuri froze suddenly, nearly falling over. "Baby calls!" She said, starting back the way she had come. "Come on Seshi! You have a lot of explaining to do?" 

Seshiri stared at Nanuri's retreating form and gave Tasuki a look, who gave her an equally confused look. Seshiri, blankly, disbelief in her eyes, mouthed 'What the fuck?' to her orange haired bishie. He only shrugged and pushed himself up. "Might as well follow." She nodded, and walked after Nanuri.

As they neared her, Nanuri turned around, grinning. "Seshi-chan, you better not pull that stunt again." Seshiri raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I wont." "I was thinking that they had just told me you two were back at the monastery to disguise that you were dead!" Seshiri smiled sheepishly. "Gomen. Unfinished business." "Ah." Nanuri nodded, thinking that over. Seshiri smiled slightly but frowned at the rings under Nanuri's eyes. "Sleep much?" "No." The new mother grunted. "Damn baby always needs me. It doesn't bloody sleep." She perked up, "But he's worth it. You should have seen the look on Nuriko's face when he stepped into the room and saw his son." She sighed slightly, remembering. "That made it all worthwhile."

"Er…" Tasuki rubbed the back of his head. "I'm thinking this is the sort of thing only women would understand." Nanuri nodded. "Yeah… Seshi, what happened to him? He seems to have grown up a little!" Seshiri laughed as that went right over Tasuki's head. He had turned out after he decided this was a woman conversation. "But only just."

They reached the inn in no time, and Nanuri quickly opened the door, wincing as she was bombarded with a loud obnoxious cry. "That'll be him." Seshiri cringed and covered her ears, "Well at least we know he's got strong lungs" Seshiri hoped Nanuri wouldn't sense the distaste in her voice. Nanuri nodded, scrunching up her nose. "You guys might not want to follow. Breast feeding time." Seshiri shuddered violently. "Ok, don't worry, I wont." "SESHI-CHAN!" Seshiri turned to Gurase, who was shouting above the cry. Gurase bounded over and glomped her friend. "So how's my clone?" Seshiri grinned, "I'm great! 'Got a few things worked out." Tasuki was too busy swearing at the noise to hear them. "Like???" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Just got a few things straightened!" "Amiboshi?" Seshiri nodded. "Got his flute." "Ah.." Gurase bit her lip. "I decided to bury it." "Huh?" "We buried it. A few nights ago. In the monastery grade yard." Gurase smiled slightly. "Next to yours?" Seshiri nodded, smiling.

Her ears popped as the sound abruptly stopped. "Thank GODS!" Gurase mumbled, rubbing her ears. "That kid wont shut up unless it's constantly feeding." Seshiri laughed, "Reminds me of Miaka." Tasuki mumbled. "Seshi. You were right. Let's not have one of those. Let's get.. A dog instead." Seshiri grinned. "Eventually."

Gurase raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" She asked curiously. "'Let's'? You were discussing babies then?... Which means you're gonna-" She gasped, highly exaggerated, and pointed her finger at the two. "YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!?" Tasuki put his hands at his waist and jutted his chin out proudly. "Damn straight!" Gurase squealed with happiness, and Kaeli, Soi, and Tomo immediately bounded over. "Married? What?" Kaeli asked, wide eyed. "Yup!" Seshiri said, leeching onto Tasuki. "We decided to get married!" "HOW COME YOU DIDN'T WAIT FOR ALL OF US TO BE THERE?" Tomo asked indignantly, hands on his hips. "That hurts Seshi! After being your room mate you don't even wait for us all to be here!" SD Tasuki frowned at Tomo. "Nani? Room mate?" He watched him suspiciously. "Don't worry Tasuki." Soi snorted, "He's gay." "OH! I FORGOT! HAH! That's ok then!" SD Tasuki nodded happily.

Seshiri rolled her eyes at him. "Baka Tasuki-koi." She mumbled affectionately. "Ah ya know you love it." He said, patting her head. "KAWAIIIII" Gurase squealed, heart eyed. "Shaddup." Seshiri muttered. Nuriko wandered down the stairs, yawning. "Mm? Tasuki! Seshiri! Hi!" He greeted, half asleep. Kaeli sweat dropped. "Poor Nuriko. He always gets up for that baby… Even though he can't breast feed, he wakes up to try and rock it to sleep." Nuriko grunted something and flopped down in a chair, where he promptly fell asleep. "Come on, let's go outside." Soi said, pulling them out to the dusty streets.

"Which reminds me. What's the baby's name?" Seshiri asked. "Hoshi." Kaeli answered, "Star?" Tasuki asked. Gurase nodded with a quiet smile on her lips. "To remember the people that we lost." Seshiri nodded. "It's perfect." Soi sighed, but mumbled an agreeing "Hai." "So how's everyone? They make it back ok?" Kaeli nodded. "But I think Chichiri is jealous of Nanuri and Nuriko… He's always wanted a kid." She gave an involuntary shudder. "And he KNOWS I'd do anything for him but… I'd rather have him to myself for a while." Gurase laughed, "Yeah well, Hotohori doesn't want a kid. I'm afraid his past life has begun to REALLY affect this one. He sees how run down Nuri-chan and Nuriko look and he doesn't want that."

Tasuki sighed slightly. "As much as I love gossiping about guys, can I leave?" "For where?" Kaeli asked. "A bar." He replied, "I haven't had anything good to drink for practically a YEAR." Without another word he trotted off to investigate the town. Seshiri sighed as she watched him leave, keeping her eyes on him 'til he disappeared into the crow. Soi, Tomo, Gurase, and Kaeli shared a look. "Seshi-chaan." Tomo cooed, "You are SMITTEN!" "Hmm?" Seshiri asked, turning back to them. They shared the look again. "Smitten." Gurase repeated, pointing her finger at her friend. "Smiiitten! Smitten!" She chanted, teasing. 

"What are you talking about." Seshiri grumbled. "You love him more than you did before! That's so ADORABLE!" Gurase teased in a cooing voice. "SHADDUP!" SD Seshiri shouted, tackling her friend. Chichiri bounded outside, turning Chibi and clinging to Kaeli. "Konnichiwaaa na no da!" He exclaimed happily. Seshiri smiled. "Hey Chiri!" "Seshi! You're back no da! Are you gonna go visit Nanuri-chan no da? I bet you wanna see the baby no da" "… Stop saying no da." Seshiri mumbled. "It's driving me nuts." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Is he drunk?" Seshiri asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well… Sorta.." Kaeli coughed, "I was hoping if he drank a bit then he'd forget about wanting a kid."

"How much did he have!?!?" "One glass." Gurase answered, snorting back laughter. Seshiri stared. "You're joking right?" "Nope…" "I see he's a rather sober kind of guy." Seshiri blinked. "Come no da! Let's go see Nanuri no da! She's wondering where you are na no da!" SD Chichiri grabbed onto Seshiri's arm and dragged her inside. 

Seshiri sighed, but allowed herself to be pulled. She wanted to have a chat with Nanuri anyway. The chibi monk pulled her past the inn doors, by Nuriko and Mitsukake, and up the stairs to where Nanuri's room was. Without knocking he opened the door, Nanuri jumped to her feet, finger to her lips. "He's asleep. Shh." She motioned that they should get out of the room. SD Chichiri nodded. "Hai no da!" He whispered in a loud hiss, poofing away. "Drunk Chichiri." Seshiri muttered, shaking her head as they went into a different room. "That scares me." Nanuri chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"So. How's life?" Nanuri asked, throwing open the door and closing it after Seshiri had stepped through before flopping down in a chair. Seshiri yawned, settling down on the floor with her back resting against the bed. "Great. Amazing. Wonderful." Nanuri smiled. "Glad you're happy." Seshiri nodded, "Extremely happy." She replied, with a hint of amazement in her voice. "I never knew I could be this happy." Nanuri grinned, "Oh. This is familiar. I had the same look on my face when Nuriko proposed… Is that it?" Seshiri nodded happily, "Yeah. Tasuki asked. And he was serious! He even talked about buying an apartment back home." Nanuri grinned. "Well damn. It's about time! I guess we were right to order you guys this room to share." Seshiri turned beet red. "N-n-n-n-n-" "No need to thank me." SD Nanuri winked and gave a V for victory sign. "It was all Nuriko's idea actually."

Seshiri cursed under her breath. "And I had just gotten Tasuki to decide not to have…" Nanuri giggled, "So you guys didn't get it on when you were alone last night?" She couldn't refuse winking. SD Seshiri sweat dropped. "No.. We didn't 'get it on'… We just SLEPT." "Oh is that what people call it nowadays?" "SHADDUP NURI-BAKA! We just SLEPT!" Nanuri raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Yeah.. Hah. Right. You're telling me you said no to fang boy when you were alone together. In the wilderness. With NO ONE around?" "How'd you know he asked?" "…" "Ok stupid question… But yes!" Nanuri leaned back and whistled. "Wow. You have more resistance than I would have. If It was Nuriko and me I woulda-" Seshiri shrieked, "No details! NO DETAILS!" Nanuri only laughed at Seshiri's response. 

"Yeah well……. Nuriko and I are gonna have a tough time." Seshiri nodded silently. "I don't know what I'm gonna do.. I can't leave school, but I have a KID now. He comes first." Seshiri sighed, not sure what she should say. "I've been worried about this for a while now.. I didn't have the heart to talk to Nuriko about it… But how are we gonna pay for the baby?" Seshiri could tell this had been nagging at her friend. _Poor Nanuri… She looks… Hollowed out… Poor thing. She really needs more sleep. She shouldn't stress so much._

"You poor thing." Seshiri sighed, casting her gaze down to the hardwood floor. "Ah don't pity me.. I'm happy, but I have a nagging feeling things won't work out back home." "…." "I have to grow up pretty fast I guess." Nanuri joked, sighing slightly. "Hey, I'm gonna go back and keep an eye on the baby." Nanuri said, standing up. "I must admit, you look pretty good for just having had a baby!" SD Seshiri said, trying to brighten her friend's spirits. "Hah! Yeah I do don't I?" Seshiri snorted. "Yeah at least you're MODEST about it!" "Aren't I though." She winked.

Seshiri chuckled and shook her head as Nanuri left, closing the door behind her. She sighed, hefting herself onto the bed. "I'm so tired.." She announced to the empty room. "Heh.. Look. Our bags are even in here…" Yawning, she threw herself back onto the bed, stretching out. _I think I'll sleep a while… Haven't slept in a while…_ She rolled over on her side and settled down, pulling the sheets over her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mm…" Seshiri yawned and stretched. _Eh? Oh. Yeah. How long did I sleep? I hope I didn't miss dinner. Seshiri yawned and stretched again, before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Wow. I think I'd pay to see you do that every day! Kawaii!" Seshiri jumped at the sound of Tasuki's voice. "Aie! Don't scare me like that!" She gasped, smiling at him. Tasuki grinned, "Come on Seshi-chan, dinner time downstairs!" "Really?" She asked, "Yup!... Well actually that was an hour ago. They sent me up to wake you up an' I didn't wanna cause you looked so happy." Seshiri grinned, "Aww.. Tasukiiii, that's so sweet!" He jumped, "It IS!? Shit!" He snapped his fingers. "Damn. Gods forbid I be sweet, right?" Seshiri laughed at him, reaching over and bopping his head._

"Well come on," She said, throwing off the covers and stepping out of bed. "If you came up here an hour ago they're probably wondering where we are!" Tasuki snickered. "Actually they probably have an idea in their heads." "HENTAI!" Chibi-Seshiri gasped, whapping him repeatedly. "I can't believe I'm sharing a room with you.." She mumbled, watching him suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. "Ehehe…" "Don't laugh like that!" She ordered, shuddering. "Now come on!" The Chibi grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. "Where did they go, and Tasuki stop looking at my ass."

He turned red. "Some restaurant. I can lead us back.. And I was not looking at your ass…" He mumbled indignantly. "I've just never seen you in a skirt before……." "Oh shush." _I wish I'd never bought this damned skirt. It's caused nothing but trouble. "Oh please.. Now where is it?" She asked as they left the inn.   
  
_

"West." He said, pointing down the street. "Did Nanuri choose it?" "Yup." "Why am I not surprised.." Tasuki and Seshiri pushed through the crowd, making their way to where the others were eating. "This is sorta a celebration, they said, to party fer killing off Yokoshima, and us all… well most of us getting back unharmed." Seshiri nodded. "That makes sense."

Minutes later they reached it, stepping in. Tasuki brushed past the people inside, taking Seshiri to a table surrounded by their friends. "Seshi!! Tasuki!!! Newlyweds!" They cheered. Seshiri and Tasuki paled and stopped in their tracks. "Tasuki-baka." She muttered, elbowing him. "Itai..! Watch it, you elbowed me." She did it again. "You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" "Damn straight." She replied. "Guys!... GUYS!.." Seshiri tried to get the other's attention before they finished their: Tasuki and Seshiri sitting in a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g song. "OI!" She shouted, waving her arms around. "GUYS! We weren't doing anything!" 

Tomo and Soi sent each other a look that clearly said 'Yeah right'. Nanuri rolled her eyes. "Oh well who cares, that's their business." She winked at the two. "Besides, I don't want Hoshi to start crying because of your god-awful singing!" Miaka rolled her eyes at Nanuri. "Fiiine…" They went back to their seats around the table, talking loudly over drinks. Seshiri breathed a sigh of relief, giving Tasuki a look. "Whaat? I know I shoulda woken you up but.." "Yeah yeah yeah." She winked at him, before shaking her head. "As much as I'd like to take this opportunity and get drunk, ONE of us has to stay sober."

Tasuki nodded and sighed. "I can stay sober! Even if I drink a lot!" Seshiri grinned as they took their seats next to Soi and Chiriko. "Yeah right, well how about neither of us get drunk?" "But that's no fun!" She laughed at him as a waitress came over. "What'll ya have?" "Mmmm… I think just.. Hmm… I'll just have a chicken breast. Seshiri listened for what Tasuki would order, but turned her attention elsewhere after he was halfway through ordering everything on the menu he had grabbed. "A bit hungry is he?" Soi mused next to Seshiri, looking at Tasuki. "Yeah. I guess so. He hasn't had anything decent for a long time." Soi nodded, "Good point. You should have SEEN what Yui ordered!" She laughed, "I mistook her for Miaka!" "So, how are things with you and Yui? Still mad at her?" Soi shook her head. "Nah. I can't be, she's a really nice girl. Besides, other than Tomo she's all that's left." "And you." "And me." Soi chuckled, "And this is all left of Nakago." She reached up to her ear, pulling off a small blue thing which looked to Seshiri to be a bead. "Whazzat?"

"An earring, baka. Nakago's." "Ah. I knew that…" Soi smirked. "I bet you did." "Don't mock me.." SD Seshiri said, sulking. Seshiri's eyes focused on a tiny bundle in Nanuri's arms as Soi began to talk. And talk. And talk. Seshiri KNEW that this story had to end sometime, so that she could go and ask Nanuri what it was. "Nuri-chan." Seshiri interrupted, frowning. "What's that?" She pointed at the thing in the blanket. "….." Silence. "Seshi-chan.." Nuriko said, exasperated. "That's Hoshi!" "It IS!?" She exclaimed, gasping.

"Yeah." Gurase snickered at Seshiri, "Baka-chan." "CAN I SEE IT!?" "IT!?" Nanuri asked. "HE.. HIM.. not it." "Can I hold him? Wait no never mind.. It'll probably get all nasty and stuff." Nanuri sweat dropped. "I'm glad we asked Gurase to be the godmother." Nuriko mumbled. Gurase chuckled. "Of course, I'm great with kids!... But I don't want one." Hotohori tried to hide a sigh of relief. She whapped him as payment. "Itai.." He mumbled indignantly. 

SD Seshiri crept over to Nanuri, eyes fixated on the brown blanket. "Woah." She gasped as two little pudgy hands reached up to grab at Nanuri's hair. She slunk closer to it, peeking over Nanuri's arm. "Woah." She repeated as two little purple eyes looked back at her. "Ggrlphth." It gurgled, reaching up at Seshiri. "ACK! What's it saying?!" SD Nanuri sweat dropped. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" "You're it's MOTHER aren't you?" "First off: HE.. Second off: Yeah but I don't understand baby talk!" SD Seshiri frowned. "It looks possessed." She looked back down at the purple eyes. "Chuuu!" He giggled, reaching up for Nanuri again. Nanuri awed, bringing her baby up so he could pat her nose, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Seshiri shuddered. "You kissed him!" Nanuri rolled her eyes. "No, really, I hadn't noticed." Nuriko grinned at his baby, smoothing back the thin reddish auburnish hair on it's head. Seshiri squinted at Hoshi for a second. "That scares me." "What?" "Birthmark." She pointed to the beauty mark on Hoshi's face, without touching him, which seemed identical to Nuriko's. "That is NOT a birthmark! THAT is a BEAUTY mark!" Nuriko replied in a huff. "Ok, a BEAUTY mark." Nanuri grinned, "Why don't you pay attention to Tasuki before he forgets what you look like." Nuriko nodded, slipping his arm around Nanuri, chuckling, "I can't believe she's afraid of babies."

Shrugging, Seshiri turned back to Tasuki. Their food had arrived, Tasuki's taking up most of the table. "Tasuki, you gonna eat all of that?" Miaka asked, eyeing the plates. "Mine dammit!" He said, trying to bring the plates closer to himself. Seshiri laughed at him, rolling her eyes. "Tasuki, sometimes you scare me." He gave her a fangy grin. "Rawr." She sweat dropped at him, but laughed. "Baka." She mumbled affectionately, patting his head in a condescending way.

"Don't do that!" He sulked, "Ya make me feel like a lil' kid again.." She grinned at him, but didn't agree. Instead she decided to eat her food, maybe even sneak some of his. 

Once she finished eating Seshiri sighed and yawned, stretching and laying  her arms and head on the table. "What are we supposed to do now?" She asked boredly. Tasuki was still eating, so he didn't hear. "I mean. How are we supposed to get back home?" Kaeli and Chichiri shot each other a look. "Well to tell the truth, we have no idea no da." _Good. It looks like Chichiri sobered up a bit._ "We were kind of hoping that Taiitsukun would come and get us when it finished, but she figured we were all dead." "But shouldn't she sense our life forces?" Seshiri asked, confused. Kaeli nodded slowly. "Yes but…" "And shouldn't she have felt us summoning all the other seishi?"

Kaeli nodded again. "Yes but. What she DIDN'T tell you guys was just how weak she was. Yokoshima was sucking up all of the life energies, and Taiitsukun was hardly able to poof from one spot to the next." Seshiri stared in disbelief. "… Part of me is glad that she didn't tell us exactly how strong Yokoshima was… I wouldn't have had the courage to go up against him." Yui smiled slightly. "Yes, but that just shows how powerful you guys are, you all killed the most powerful guy here, and lived." Miaka nodded. "Hai!.. But still… Seshiri is right, I don't think I would have made it this far…" Nanuri sighed slightly. "So what does that mean for us? Are we doomed to stay here forever?"

"Iie no da! Taiitsukun knows we are alive no da… And I know that once she regains her energy, she'll come and get us no da!" "So we have to stay HERE forever!?" Nanuri asked, outraged. "I'm SICK Of this place, I want to go HOME damn it, I don't care if Taiitsukun doesn't have all of her energy back to send us. Shouldn't we be able to just focus and get out of here?!" Nuriko nodded. "Miaka did that when she sent herself back the first time, and Yui got sucked in by mistake… Why can't we do that?"

Chichiri shrugged. "It's not the same thing no da. Taiitsukun still was the one sending Miaka back, and since we've all been here for such a long time, it would be impossible to just wish ourselves back home…." Silence fell over the table. 

Seshiri didn't dare ask the question that was nagging at all of them. 

_How long will it take Taiitsukun to regain her power?_


	8. Trials of the Heart Chapter 8

**A/N: Recently I looked over this abandoned story and was extremely ashamed of my use of Japanese and my unskillful writing But to stay true to things, I suppose I have to keep up with the Japanese use… embarrassed But I was in 7th-8th grade, I swear it's not my fault! Well, I decided to have some closure, I might as well write an ending to this damned thing ) I doubt any of my previous readers still read it, but oh well, that's the price you pay for abandoning something for three or our years. WARNING. There's a lot of fluff ) I figured everyone deserved some niceness, because of how everything's been for them.**

**A/N Two: This is just a little teaser for you guys to give you a bit of hope that I AM going to finish this thing ) But I'm leaving on a trip today so it'll be a while before I can finish. This is just nice fluff to appease whoever still reads this.**

Seshiri was seated alone at the table where everyone had previously been gathered. Everyone else had either gone out into town, or headed back to the Inn to get some rest. Seshiri sighed, fingering the rim of her tiny glass of sake as she thought. So much had happened in the past few months… Even when Taiitsukun did regain her powers, could Seshiri really go back to being an average high school girl? Seshiri stared down at the liquid as it swirled in the cup, leaning forward with her elbows on the table, a few fingers intertwined in her hair. The girl highly doubted that she could go back to living life the way it had been before. Things had changed so much. People had died, and she had grown. Mentally and physically, Seshiri was a different person. Her body had just gotten used to using it's original powers, and she had just lost someone important to her—several times. First when Tasuki was gone, then when he came back, and then when Amiboshi died.

Leaning down to put her cheek against the hard, cold, wooden surface of the table, her eyes drifted up to the dimming lights. As she stared at the glowing orbs, everything else began to blur and fade out to black. It was a normal trick of the lights. If you stare at a light long enough, no matter how dim that light happens to be, it becomes brighter while everything else becomes duller. Seshiri sighed, closing her eyes and blinking away the spots that she had begun to see because of the lights. Tilting her head so that her chin was resting on the table, Seshiri glanced over to the door. Should she talk to someone about her doubts? About her thoughts of just staying here? It wasn't her world anymore, she was well aware of that fact. She was also sure that if she stayed here, there might be consequences…. But how could she just throw up her hands and go back home, pretending like nothing had changed at all?

Seshiri sat up, grabbing her cup of sake and taking a giant swig, choking all of the burning liquid down. Her eyes scrunched closed at the stinging sensation running down her throat, and she coughed, shaking her head before slamming the glass down onto the table. _The hell with it._ She decided, _I'm just going to go get some damned sleep now. I'm not improving anything by sitting here being angsty. _ Seshiri placed her hands on the table and took a deep breath, pushing up and away as she tried to free herself from the confines of her chair.

The room swayed and shook as Seshiri drifted slightly, blinking slowly. _Did I really have that much to drink? _ She asked herself as she sluggishly pulled out a few coins and tossed them down on the table for the waitress. Seshiri sighed as she closed her eyes, putting her hand on her forehead. Maybe she'd just go out for a walk to clear her mind up before heading back to bed. She was positive that Tasuki was already up in bed, fast asleep because of all of the food he had eaten. She wasn't sure that she wanted to face him right now, even if he was asleep.

As Seshiri neared the door, of the restaurant, she smiled slightly at the thought of Tasuki. If they went back home—they wouldn't be able to be married. There was no way he would be able to get the permission of her father, or her mother. They had never liked him, but what were they supposed to do? Seshiri didn't want to let another thing get in the way of her marriage to Tasuki. Every time something did, it got harder and harder to come back to the way things were. There relationship had changed so much ever since that first meeting of theirs, and they would never be able to have the relationship that they had had before Yokoshima took Tasuki away.

Seshiri opened the door, closing her eyes at the blast of cool night air. She smiled as she stared up at the sky, the stars gleaming brightly through the dark shadows of night. "We can't see the stars back home." She voiced to the night air, "Too damn bright." She lowered her eyes to glance around the almost empty streets. Here and there, there were a few people closing shop, dealing with last customers… But most people were heading home for the night before the chill got to them. Seshiri shivered slightly, folding her arms across her chest and desperately wishing that her skirt had a pair of pockets to redeem itself for being so troublesome.

Back home, Seshiri would have been worried about gangs or muggers, but at the moment, every sort of evil that existed in the world seemed to pale in comparison to Yokoshima. He had been the supreme evil—something that was much more powerful than anything that existed on earth. True, there were notorious criminals that had been born warped, but at least they weren't demonic in race. _But he's gone now…_ Seshiri thought as she leaned against the doorframe, staring down at the ground. _He's gone and he's not coming back.._ Seshiri smiled, gulping back a sentimental lump in her throat. She almost couldn't believe that she had fought Yokoshima, and lived. _I guess I get to live the whole story out this time._ She thought to herself, a bemused expression on her face. _Especially because of that spell… I half expected to die. _

"OI!" One of the bartenders barked, "Closed the damn door, you're letting all the warm air out!" Seshiri cast a glance over her shoulder, "Ah, gomen." She smiled, stepping out of the doorway and closing the door behind her before folding her arms across her chest once more and taking a few steps down the street. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, as she was too busy looking at her feet. Her destination really didn't matter. She just wanted to be alone to think about everything.

_At least.. With Amiboshi, there's closure. I buried the flute he had with him.. But.. _Seshiri gulped, _I guess there's still his things to think about. Someone has to go through them to burn some of the clothes to erase all traces of him from this world, and then bring Earth items back to our dimension with us to give to his parents._ Seshiri took a deep breath, holding one fist to her eye, _Gods. I hadn't thought about his parents. They just lost.. Both of their sons… And they don't even get to know why, or how…_ Seshiri took a deep ragged breath, fighting back tears. "I'm not going to cry." She told herself, "Not anymore." She closed her eyes tightly before bringing her fist down to her side, holding her head wide and taking deep breaths.

Seshiri took another deep breath, picking up her pace. She just wanted to run now. She knew that running around wouldn't save her, or Amiboshi, from anything, but she still felt the urge to run. She just needed to get away somehow. The poor, disoriented girl just needed to get away from everything. Seshiri closed her eyes and began to run through the empty streets, not looking or caring where she was going. A right turn here, a left turn there. As long as she just kept running, she wouldn't have to worry about stopping and letting the past catch up to her. She could keep running from everything. From having to tell Amiboshi's parents about what happened, from her parents who wouldn't let her marry Tasuki, and from the scarring memories of dead bodies left behind by Yokoshima.

The sound of footsteps told Seshiri that someone was running behind her. Seshiri gritted her teeth together and picked up speed, taking a few more random turns. Still, the person followed. Instead of turning around and attacking the person, Seshiri just kept running. If she could outrun memories of Yokoshima, she could outrun this too. Seshiri's mouth ran dry as she raced through the streets. Her feet hitting the ground kicked up small clouds of dusts around her, which got into her mouth and nostrils. Seshiri coughed, closing her eyes as she wiped them with her forearm before picking up speed. Her heart began pounding in her chest when she heard the pounding of the footsteps in the dirt. The person was almost on top of her now! She had to run faster. If she could just keep running… The feeling of a bandaged hand on her shoulder caused Seshiri to stop abruptly. She whirled around to face her stalker, hands raised and balled into fists.

"Nee, Seshi-chan what are you running from?" Seshiri stared at the figure before sighing heavily, putting her hands on her knees, "Tasuki…" She tilted her head up to watch him as he moved into the light of the moon, "Baka," He murmured, crouching down so that she was above him. "What are you doing out here all alone? It ain't safe." He reached up to wipe the dirt off of her face, looking at her like she was absolutely insane. Seshiri let out a bark of a laugh, letting herself sink down so that she was kneeling. "I was sure you were asleep. I just.. came out to clear my head, and I began running and—"

"And you couldn't stop." Tasuki finished for her, "Yeh, I know the feeling." He stood up, holding his hand out to her so that he could pull her up, "Sometimes you need someone to help you stop." Seshiri grinned at his words, shaking her head and taking a deep breath, "Yeah well fat lot of good you did, you only made me run faster. Baka." She grabbed his hand, letting him pull her up. He arched an eyebrow at her comment once she was on her feet, "Made you run faster? What were you scared of eh?" "You, obviously." He smirked, "Silly girl." He ruffled her hair, "Come on back to the Inn. I'm sure you've been running around in circles for ages now." Seshiri nodded in a silent reply, holding his hand tighter as they started walking back to the Inn.

"Don't you worry about anything?" Seshiri finally blurted, looking up at him, "I mean, you're so… Stupid, and carefree. You've got your whole bad-boy-to-hell-with-you attitude." Tasuki rolled his eyes at her, "Aw gee, thanks, Seshi-chan." Seshiri laughed, "You know what I mean. It's like, none of this is getting to you." Tasuki frowned down at her, "I'm not a stone ya know." He patted his heart with his free hand, "This thing DOES beat once in a while. I'm human. I feel things too, why else do you think I say 'I love you' so much? Sure I let stuff get to me." He looked away from her, "I'm just not as vocal or obvious about it as you are." He nudged her lightly, "An' what's with all this depressing talk, EH? I thought we settled all of this!"

Seshiri nodded slowly in reply as he opened the door to the Inn for her, "We did. Sort of..." Seshiri replied, "But… I was just thinking about how we'd have to tell Amiboshi's parents about…" Seshiri felt a lump arising in her throat, and she shook her head, "About…." "Yeah…" Tasuki replied quietly, "I know." Seshiri shook her head again, "Things are different this time. Last time, throwing your life away without a second thought to protect Miaka was standard. This time we weren't really the Seishi, or anything like that. We were just a group of kids who got dragged into this against our wills. We had families, friends, teachers. Homework." Tasuki sighed as he led Seshiri up the stairs to their room.

"Seshiri… Baka.. You know you're having a bad day when you have to get your philosophical advice from me. But honestly. Seshiri, it's only because of the fact that we came here and got swept into this, that our families, friends, and teachers can go on living. Yokoshima wasn't just going to take over this world, he woulda taken over ours too." Tasuki shrugged, "Even if we declined Taiitsukun's request, Yokoshima would have gotten us in the end. Amiboshi died to protect his family back where we belong. It was more than just a miko thing." Tasuki stopped leading Seshiri once they reached the door to their room, "It was a save-the-world thing."

"Mm." Seshiri replied as she stared down at the floor, "Stop acting all grown up." She voiced quietly, before laughing and wiping her eyes, "You're making me feel stupid now." Chibi-Tasuki smirked, planting his hands high on his hips and throwing his head back in a disturbingly clownish laugh, "DAHAHA! Of course I'm making you feel stupid. It's proven that men are just BORN with more brains!" Chibi-Seshiri glared at Tasuki, "You sound all grown up and then you say something stupid like THAT." She slammed her fist onto the back of his head, "Baka!" SD Seshiri shoved past Tasuki, throwing open their door, "Even if men DID have more brain, it doesn't mean they'd actually use it."

"HEY!" Chibi-Tasuki exclaimed, "I'm not afraid to use my tessen on you!" Chibi-Seshri paused in her room, whirling around with a wicked grin on her face, "Try it and you'll burn, fang-boy." He grinned, "That's my Seshi." He stepped into the room, closing it behind him and slipping his arm around her. "Now why don't you clean up and get all that dirt off of your face and out of your hair. If you think I'm gonna let you climb into OUR bed all dirty, you've got another thing comin'!" Seshiri laughed and rolled her eyes at Tasuki before walking over to her bag and grabbing out her night clothes. "Baka," She replied, sticking her tongue at him, before stepping into the bathroom.

Tasuki grinned as she disappeared behind the door, sighing and flopping down onto the bed. Once he heard the water running, he rolled over, his legs hanging off the side of the bed as he traced nonsensical patterns along the sheets. "Stupid Amiboshi…" He murmured to himself before taking a deep breath, "Aaaah, I need to have some fun!" He whined, closing his eyes and stretching out. "This whole thing is so damned depressing!" He sat up on the bed, glancing over to the bathroom door before sighing.

When Seshiri came out of the bathroom, she was wearing her nightclothes, and she smelled of peaches. She was almost positive that Tasuki had planted the peach-smelling shampoo in there, seeing as how they were his favorite fruit. Nevertheless, it was the only shampoo there, so she had to use it. She had to admit, she felt a good deal nicer and cleaner after her shower and bath—as if the steamy water had been able to wash away more than the layer of dirt she had picked up from the streets of the city. "Aaah That felt so good," Seshiri squealed quietly as she closed the door behind her, "You should try having one Tasuki---" She began, before her eyes drifted over to the bed. She grinned slightly at the lump under the covers that she knew had to be Tasuki. She put down her clothes and crept over to the bed on her tip toes. "I bet you're already asleep, Baka." Using her thumb and index fingers, she peeled back a bit of the covers to reveal Tasuki's fiery orange hair. Tasuki was facing the opposite direction, his sleeping face completely hidden from Seshiri's view.. Seshiri grinned at the sound of soft snoring coming from the lump. "Tasukiii" She whispered, lifting up her fingers to draw them softly across his cheek. She was expecting his hand to fly up and slap his cheek, but instead, her tickling actions produced a very different effect.

Tasuki whirled around to face Seshiri with a triumphant, "HAH!", his arms held out wide. Before Seshiri knew what was happening, he had latched onto her and pulled her onto the bed in one swift movement. Seshiri shrieked as he pulled her over, trying to push him away while she fought back laughter. "You—scared the hell out of me!" She reprimanded, laughing quietly as she lay beside Tasuki with her legs going across his middle. "I'm going to make you sleep on the floor for that one." "WHA?" Tasuki gaped, "No you're not, that's not damn fair! You know you enjoyed it." He smirked at her as she began trying to shove him off the bed, "I weigh more than you baka, there's no way you're going to make me leave." With a triumphant and silly sounding, "DAHAHA!" He rolled over her, his hands latching onto her sides, his fingers doing a mad dance across her stomach in a tickling motion. Shrieking with laughter with tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, Seshiri kicked Tasuki off, gasping for air and trying not to break out into a fit of giggles. "You---JERK!" She managed between laughs, leaning up against the wall. "Don't forget—you're ticklish—too!" She added ominously, grinning at him with a raised eyebrow.

Tasuki turned his hazel eyes up to the ceiling, shrugging and replying, "Ehh, sometimes you gotta take a few risks to get what you---" His hands lunged out to Seshiri's sides, digging into them and tickling her as they had before, "WANT!" He finished triumphantly once she held her hands up, "Mercy!" She gasped, eyes tightly shut, "Don't tickle me anymore! I give up! I give up!" "Damn straight you better give up," He smirked at her as she lay on her back, leaning over so that their noses were inches away, "Woman." Seshiri gasped, "Did you just call me WOMAN?" "I think I did." He replied with a self-contended smirk playing upon his lips. Without warning, Seshiri's hands leapt forward to the sides of Tasuki's neck. "AAIIAAA!" He yelled, tilting his head down to where her fingers prodded at his neck, in a feeble attempt to crush her fingers and keep his neck protected. "You know my weakness!" He barked, "I'm afraid that means I can't let you live!" Giving her a fangy grin, he quickly freed his hands and clamped them around her arms before forcing them to her sides. He leaned over to her with a mock scowl on his face, "Do you give up?"

Seshiri bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing as she tried to wriggle free. Tasuki continued to play angry—"I said, Do you give up?" Seshiri lay there in silence for a few moments, a few small giggles escaping from her lips, "…Maybe…" She finally replied, her voice shaking with the urge to laugh. "Good." Tasuki murmured, "Do you have payment for bail?" Seshiri burst out laughing, "I need bail now? Gods, what am I going to do? Do I get a phone call? Because there's this stupid irresponsible boyfriend I have, I don't know if he'd be able to bail me out for me." A low playful growl sounded from Tasuki's throat, "You mean fiancé, not boyfriend." Seshiri laughed, "Right, what you said. How much will it take to get out of here mister?" "A kiss!" Seshiri choked, "Well, I'm sure my _fiancé_ would be happy to plant a big one on your lips." She replied, snorting and choking as she spoke.

Tasuki grinned at her, growling again, "You know what I mean." "Fine," Seshiri laughed, leaning up despite her pinned down arms to plant a kiss on his lips. A moment passed, and Seshiri fell back onto the bed, grinning, "Now set me free." Tasuki laughed, letting go of her and flopping down on the bed beside her, "Man," He breathed, "You really know how to put up a fight, I almost broke into a sweat trying to wrestle you for dominance." Seshiri laughed, "Males. They always have to be the dominant one." Tasuki snorted at her words, rolling over so that his back was facing her.

"Nee, Tasuki…" Seshiri voiced, her tone becoming serious. Tasuki craned his neck over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of her. She was laying there with her hands behind her head, staring past the ceiling. "About this whole fiancé.. thing.." She turned her head to face him, "You know what will happen when we get back home, right?" She watched Tasuki with worried eye, her brow creased slightly and her lips held tight. "I Mean. You know… My parents won't let me marry you, even if your 18th is coming up. They'll never give you permission." She watched Tasuki carefully, trying to read his actions. He only snorted and mimicked her position, putting his hands behind his head, "I don't give a damn whether or not it's okay with them. We're getting married and that's that." "…But Tasuki—we can't afford a wedding on our own." Tasuki turned to frown at her, "Who said anythin' about a wedding? We just need to get a certificate and we'll be married."

Seshiri sat up abruptly, staring at Tasuki with disbelief in her purple eyes, "Are you trying to tell me we won't have a WEDDING?" Tasuki stared at her as if she were insane, "Of course we won't. We CAN'T, you silly girl. There's no way we can afford that without parental help. I'd have to work two jobs alone to pay for the damned apartment." Seshiri stared at Tasuki until he had finished talking, slowly letting herself fall back onto the bed. "Maybe…" She began quietly, "Maybe we should wait… then…" Now it was Tasuki's turn to sit up abruptly. "WAIT?" He demanded, staring at her, "We can't WAIT, not after," He flapped his hands around, "All this!" Seshiri frowned. "But I want a wedding." Tasuki scowled, "You know what your family thinks of me, they'd never approve. But—DAMMIT—Seshiri. I refuse to wait any longer." He sat on the bed, facing her, "When I was kidnapped by Yokoshima, I thought I'd never see you again, and I regretted not getting married sooner! There's no way that you can damn well tell me that you don't want to get married after all this!..."

The girl watched Tasuki intently for a few moments after he stopped talking before sighing. "Well… I meant… Mostly.. What if we waited to get married there—but.. Well." Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as her gaze drifted over to the wall on the opposite side of the room, behind Tasuki. "Well.. Get married here."

Chibi-Tasuki's jaw dropped, and he stared at Seshiri with wide eyes. "Demo—demo--… Seshi-chan," He turned pink, staring down as he poked his two index fingers together, "You know, getting married here… There's.. No ceremony.. You just.. Kinda.." He turned pink, "You really want to—" "Yes," Was Chibi-Seshiri's bashful reply as she stared down at Tasuki's feet, "Yeah. I mean. If it's here. It's marriage if.. Well.. Like what Miaka and Tamahome did. And.. Well…" She looked up at Tasuki, who was staring at her with giant saucer-shaped eyes. "When…?" He breathed, staring at her with disbelief and awe written all over his face.

"Well…" Seshiri gulped, "What about. Well. How about.. Um. Well. I don't want to wait—and we don't know when we'll have another chance to get married before we go back home—and well… Well… Maybe—" "—Now." Tasuki finished for her, his voice no louder than a whisper. Normally, Seshiri would have laughed, but she supposed that Tasuki had been waiting for her to say something like this for so long, that it all seemed rather surreal to him. "H-Haiii..." She replied softly, quickly turning her eyes down to her hands. Even in her past lives, for one reason or another, Seshiri had never lived long enough to get married or experience anything that came along with marriage. When Tasuki had been around in the past, h had died too soon, and so had she. But now, despite everything that had happened, in lives both past and present, there they sat-together still.

Tasuki stared at Seshiri, who continued to watch his feet like they were the most interesting things she had ever seen. Seshiri could feel his eyes watching her, making her blush deepen slightly. _Aaah how could I say something so stupid and embarrassing? I Should just take it back now before—_Seshiri felt Tasuki's warm hands on either side of her cheeks. They gently tilted her face up so that she was watching him. "You really want this Seshiri?" He asked quietly. She looked down, her face still upturned and held up by his hands. "Mm." She nodded, his hands brushing across her cheeks at her movements. Seshiri's breath hitched in her throat as she glanced up at him. Tasuki was practically glowing with serene happiness, but she knew that he hadn't done anything like this either. Before she arrived, he had been way too scared of women to even speak to them, and he had died before anything _could_ happen. But maybe in his other lives, he had let himself settle for someone else, and then…

Seshiri gulped as Tasuki watched her. It was like he was trying to read her expressions to make sure that she wasn't lying to him. His hazel eyes stared into hers before he grinned slightly, "Do you really—" He began, only to be cut off. "—Yes." She whispered as she watched him. She was positive that she wanted to get married here and now. She didn't want to wait any longer, and if they went back to where they belonged, they would never get approval. At least here, they could have a secret marriage that their parents didn't need to know about. It could be a secret, and then once they were old enough and out on their own on Earth, they could get married there too. "… You have no idea—" Tasuki breathed, still cupping her cheeks in is hands, "absolutely no idea, how much, or how long, I've wanted to marry you." Seshiri grinned, "I have a pretty good idea." "No, I mean it. If there's one regret that I have about the past, was that I didn't hold you close and make you mind while I still could."

"Tasuki—" "Hold on," Tasuki interrupted, dropping his hands from her cheeks and sliding off the bed, over to his pack. "I've had these, almost forever. Before I met you in this life, I didn't know what they were for. But then I did meet you and I've kept them with me ever since." Seshiri stared at Tasuki's back as he sifted through his pack, throwing articles of clothing to the floor in search of something more important. "Tasuki, what are you—" "AHAH!" He smirked victoriously, holding up is fist, "Right here." He walked over to the bed, holding out his open fist to her. Resting in the palm of his hands were two, simple gold wedding bands, with a small drop shaped blue jewel on the head of each. "Tasuki," Seshiri's brow furrowed, "These…" She lifted up one hand to take one of the rings between her index and thumb fingers, "These are the jewels that were in your earrings…." Tasuki gave her a fangy grin, "So you recognize them too huh?"

"Mm…" Seshiri replied, holding the ring in both hands, "As if I could ever forget them." Tasuki grinned, "I don't know when they got changed into these, but one day I found them in my dresser of things when I was about 12. I nearly pawned them, but something told me to hang onto them. And then… When I remembered everything…" Seshiri nodded, knowing exactly what he was trying to say. She looked up at him, smiling slightly, "Do you think that the gods had this planned all along?" Tasuki laughed, "Yeah, they're crafty sons of bitches. I bet they had something like this planned for us from the start. That's why everything worked out the way it did. The rings. Being here. So that we could get married. If this had never happened then we wouldn't be able to. And there would be no sense of urgency."

Seshiri laughed, wiping her eyes with one fist as she held the ring in the other, "What did I say about you acting like an adult, huh?" Tasuki laughed, leaning forward to brush his nose against hers. "Nee, do you want to—" "Mm.." Seshiri replied, nodding and gulping down the knot that had appeared in her throat. Tasuki smiled fondly at her, looking down at her hands before holding the ring up to the light, "Seshiri—" He took her left hand into his, "Mm?" "I love you." She smiled slightly as he slid the wedding band onto her ring finger. It was surprisingly warm, as if the heat from Tasuki's hand alone had been enough to warm it up. Seshiri leaned forward to put her forehead against his for a moment before leaning back and holding his left hand, "I love you too." She replied as she slipped the ring around his finger. Seshiri turned her face up to stare into Tasuki's eyes for a few moments. He grinned at her, leaning forward to press his lips against hers, arm slipping around her shoulders to pull her close.

Now, according to the laws of their old world, the two were married at last.


End file.
